Un Bello Cuento de Hadas
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: ¿Sera posible para alguien decepcionado de la vida volver a enamorarse? Una tontería para él ya que como Psicólogo había atendido a cada paciente con sus penas de amor. Para ella el tema primordial era su pequeña hija, familia y estudios, el amor era un tema tan lejano y distante que no era algo importante en su vida...
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

"**Un Bello Cuento de Hadas"**

**Prologo **

¿Crees en los cuentos de Hadas? Esos que existen príncipes y princesas, reinados elegantes, que los animales cantan sin cesar, que los ratones hacen vestidos o se convierten en carruajes. Donde el cabello más largo permitió al príncipe a subir para rescatar a la princesa, donde una dulce muchacha olvida su zapatilla de cristal para volver a la casa de su madrastra para seguir limpiándola. Pero también donde las Hadas madrinas ayudan a estas muchachas a cumplir su sueño.

Pero este no es el típico cuento de hada, sino uno adaptado a los tiempos modernos y a la realidad.

¿Podrán estas 2 personas decepcionadas del amor, tener su propio cuento de hadas?...

Serena Tsukino es una joven de 24 años, una hermosa muchacha, estudiante universitaria que se estaba preparando para su tercer año en la carrera de Psicología. Madre soltera y amante de su hija una niña llamada Sahory más conocida como Chibi. Después del padre de su hija, prometió nunca más enamorarse, así que el amor para ella no era un tema prioritario.

Darien Chiba, Psicólogo de 28 años de edad, viudo hace 2 años, con un dolor aun presente ya que su mujer murió embarazada de un pequeño niño. Decepcionado de la vida, consigue un trabajo como profesor de la Facultad de Medicina, así se mantiene ocupado y no de estar sumergido en la pena y en el alcohol.

¿Sera posible para alguien decepcionado de la vida volver a enamorarse? Una tontería para él ya que como Psicólogo había atendido a cada paciente con sus penas de amor….

Entonces… ¿Por qué no decimos las Palabras mágicas? BÍBIDI BÁBIDI BU

.

.

.

.

_**Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste esta historia. Abrazos gigantes para tod s. ¡Saludos! **_


	2. El Petulante Profesor de Psicologia

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 01: **El Petulante profesor de Psicología Infantil.**

_En un Reino muy lejano, viva una bella princesa quien vestía a su pequeña hija, la cual asistía a su primer día de clases, ese día para la joven princesa traería algo más que solo la alegría de ver como su hija crecía…_

.

.  
**Pov Serena.**

.

.

-Mi Chibi… ¡Que grande estas! Ya vas a kínder- dije emocionada al verla con su uniforme escolar

- Mi nietecita ya es una damita- dijo Mamá Ikuko

-Vámonos se hace tarde- dijo mi padre, Chibi corrió rápidamente a los brazos de su abuelo, quien la cargaba feliz

-¿Estas bien Serena?- mamá coloco sus manos en mi hombro yo solo moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Vámonos llegaremos tarde- grito Chibi emocionada

-Si hija- respondí

Caminamos hacia el auto y nos subimos, Chibi se iba junto a mí

-Hoy harás nuevos amiguitos- le dije tratando de ordenar su cabello

-Ay eso duele- se quejo mi hija

-Si te quedaras tranquila no te dolería- dijo mi madre con esa voz tan tranquila

-Pero nona, ella me tiro el pelo- comenzó con sus pucheros

-No te quedas tranquila amor- le dijo cuando miro hacia nosotras

-Mami… ¿Y si no hago amigos?- me pregunto preocupada.

La abrace y la acune en mi pecho -Los harás amor, te prometo que lo harás, tendrás muchos amiguitos y amiguitas además debes darles tiempo, ellos no te conocen y tú tampoco a ellos, vas por primera vez a este colegio- soltó un suspiro y se quedo así por un momento

Un rato después ella me saco de mi repentina admiración del cielo azul que había ese día  
-Te quiero mami-

-Y yo a ti- bese su frente

Sus chonguitos de color rojizo quedaron perfectos, me miraba con sus ojitos azules, estaba asustada pero a la vez feliz, ansiosa de comenzar este año escolar, miraba atenta todo lo que había a su alrededor mi pequeña curiosa, de pronto se detuvo

-No quiero ir- dijo jalando mi mano mientras mis padres llegaban a nuestro lado

-Vamos tienes que ir, yo iré a la universidad, también tendré compañeros nuevos- dije para tranquilizarla

-Si tú vas a la universidad, entonces yo entro al colegio- cruzando sus bracitos y caminando decidida  
-¡Que desplante!- dijo mi padre riéndose

-No sé a quien salió así- comente viéndola tan decidida

-¿Segura que no sabes?- mi madre también estaba riéndose

-Pues ni modo… hija mía es ¿no?-

Camine para alcanzarla, ella no iba tan lejos procuro esperarnos, tomo mi mano, ella saltaba feliz y miraba a mis padres, aquellas personas que me han brindado todo el apoyo que he necesitado en estos años.

-¡Buenos días niños!- dijo la portera –Revisen las listas de los cursos para que sepan en que salón quedaron sus hijos-

Mi padre se fue al salón un poco más lejano, mi madre el anterior y pues Chibi y yo al más cercano

-Tsukino…. Tsukino… ¡Aquí estas!- le dije a mi hija quien estaba entretenida con los niños que pasaban a su lado, yo le hice señas a mis padres quienes llegaron a nuestro lado -Acá esta-  
En ese momento un niño llego a nuestro lado y saludo a Chibi –Hola-

-Hola- respondió mi hija y luego me miro

-Su hermanita es idéntica a usted- comento quien sería la madre del niño

-No es mi hermana… es mi hija Sahory- dije orgullosa

-¿Su hija? – pregunto sorprendida, Chibi y yo solo confirmamos con la cabeza -¡Que joven eres!

-Pues si- mire a Chibi con sus chonguitos y sus ojitos brillantes

-Mamá… ¿Dónde está papá?- pregunto el niño

-Vamos a buscarlo… Un gusto conocerlas- se despido con rumbo a donde había un grupo de gente  
-Mamá ¿Por qué papá no vino hoy conmigo?- pregunto mi hija

-Pues… él hizo un viaje muy largo y muy lejos- respondí, mi madre me vio con su carita de pena

-Que se quede allá, yo no lo necesito… Soy feliz con el abuelo- dijo sonriente y corrió a los brazos de mi padre

-¡Niños vamos a jugar!- llamo una maestra que salió del salón de Chibi

-Promete que serás una niña buena- me agache para quedar a su altura

-Si- afirmo con energía

-Que te comportaras como una damita- se acerco mi madre

-Claro que si- volvió a repetir

-¿Lloraras?- mi padre como siempre molestando a Chibi

-Si… digo no… ¡Abuelo!- comenzó a reír y luego entro al salón

-Es muy despierta- dijo Kenji a mi lado

-Si… Muchísimo, está creciendo tan rápido- en mi voz se hacia un dejo de tristeza

Los tres quedamos mirando el salón, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de cuando era una pequeña bebé, sus primeros pasitos y las primeras palabras, mi niña está creciendo tan rápido y tan desenvuelta.

-Bien hija nos vemos más tarde- interrumpió mi padre mis pensamientos

-Cuídate mucho y que tengas un buen día- le respondí y bese su mejilla

Me baje del auto e ingresaba a la universidad, rápidamente apareció Mina a mi lado  
-Hola Serena ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien

-¿Qué tal el primer día de clases de Chibi?- pregunto buscando algo en su bolso

-Bastante bien, no lloro ni nada de lo que habíamos pensado – dio un saltito y me paso un sobre  
-Mira tengo las fotografías de la fiesta que le hicimos en la piscina- eran un montón  
-Son muchísimas- comente mientras las sacaba del sobre

-Solo son las de Chibi- dijo sonriente y efectivamente eran solo de mi hija, bueno en todas aparecía ella sonriendo, jugando, haciendo travesuras con Mina.

-Me gusta esta mira- mi amiga me alcanzo una donde aparece con su traje de baño, un pareo amarrado a su pequeña cintura, sombrero y lentes oscuros, iba distraída cuando de pronto me estrelle con alguien

-Lo siento- dije agachándome para recoger las fotos que estaban esparcidas por el suelo  
-Deberías tener más cuidado- escuche mientras me alcanzaba algunas fotografías y recogía un libro que cayó abierto

-Pues tú también deberías tener cuidado, venias distraído –

-¿Qué dices? Eres tu quien se estrello conmigo- levante la vista sus ojos azules miraban con una frialdad

-Es obvio que quien fue el culpable eres tú, distraída- se levanto del lugar

-¡Que insoportable!- dije hecha furia

-Típico de una persona que no admite sus errores-

-¿Y tú eres un ser perfecto?- dije levantándome y ordenando las fotografías

-Puede ser que sea perfecto-

Levante una ceja –Típico de un egocéntrico y de mala clase- respondí

-¿Mala clase?- repitió

-Permiso debo ir a clases- dije pasando por su lado

-Perfecto ve a que tus neuronas funcionen-

Me detuve en seco -¿Qué dijiste?- me fui acercando a su lado

-Que tus neuronas funcionen, además eres sorda- simplemente mi mano se abrió y le di una buena cachetada

-Mis neuronas funcionan mejor que las tuyas… arrogante- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar

Mina llego a mi lado, mirándome, no se atrevió a hablar hasta que

-Serena ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Ese tipo ¡Que arrogante es!- dije botando lo último que quedaba de furia, la sangre aun me ardía

-Tranquila amiga, ya paso, además era guapo- dijo mirando para atrás

-¡Mina!- dije enfadada, aunque si tenía razón, era guapo su cabello negro y desordenado, esos ojos azules, los labios sin expresión aparente

-¿Qué? Tú lo encontraste arrogante yo no-

-Ofendió a tu amiga… a ya sabes déjame sola- ingrese al salón de clases vi a algunos compañeros, me senté y a mi lado lo hizo Mina

-Paz y amor… paz y amor-

-Siéntate- le dije riéndome -¿Qué nos toca hoy?- ella saco el horario de clases y me lo entrego

-Psicología infantil- respondió –luego estos módulos

-Déjame anotar el horario-

Estaba entretenida en eso cuando hizo ingreso el nuevo profesor, no haba estado definido ya que según rumores quien nos correspondía renuncio.

-Buenos días jóvenes- se escucho una voz profunda

-¡Buenos días!- respondieron todos y yo aun con la cabeza gacha, metidísima en copiar pronto el horario

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, psicólogo de profesión, son el primer curso que tengo espero que nos llevemos bien durante el semestre-

Cuando levante la vista el estaba de espaldas, escribía algo en la pizarra

-La fecha de los exámenes son las siguientes-

Comencé a escribir y vi que Mina estaba embobada

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte en eso me dio un golpe y me indico hacia el pizarrón, lleve mi mirada al profesor

-No puede ser- no caía del asombro

-Comenzamos con alguna lectura, sobre Psicología me interesa mucho que tengan este libro, será de guía y también les servirá cuando egresen de la carrera- en eso tomo el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio y escribió el nombre en el pizarrón, tenia letra firme y legible  
-Bien quisiera que comenzaran a presentarse- ¡Ay no! Va a verme me aterre –Y para romper el hielo lo haremos al azar-

"_Mi nombre no… mi nombre no"_ pensaba, mejor dicho imploraba que no fuera yo

-Tsukino Serena- dijo

-No vino- respondí, pero mis queridos compañeros giraron a verme "_trágame tierra_" pensé por un segundo

-Veo que eres vergonzosa- mire a Mina, en eso me entrego una nota "_Desmáyate_" ¡Que rayos!

-Hazlo- me susurro, me levante y luego fingí un desmayo

-¡Serena!- reacciono mi amiga –Cierra los ojos, no los abras por ningún motivo- comento  
Sentí que alguien me tomo en brazos –La enfermería esta allí- sentí la voz de Mina dando indicaciones a quien me llevaba en brazos –Aquí es- abrió la puerta

-Señorita debe quedarse afuera- escuche decir a la enfermera ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? –Déjela en la camilla profesor- ¿profesor? Ay no

-Si- en eso y sin más me dejo caer en la camilla

-¡Ay!... ¿Qué?- dije enfrentando su mirada asesina

-Fingiendo un desmayo ¿acaso crees que no te reconocí?-

-Eres un arrogante-

-Respeto con el profesor – dijo la enfermera quien paso a nuestro lado –Mina hizo esto ¿No?- agrego  
-Si- respondí susurrando

-¿Por qué no me sorprendo?- la enfermera frunció el ceño

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros

-Serás mi alumna interesante- dijo el arrogante cruzándose de brazos

-Siento mucho lo que paso- ya me estaba sintiendo culpable, jamás en mi vida había hecho algo así

-Interrumpiste mi clase con una mentira, señorita Tsukino, en el primer examen para usted habrá más exigencia que para sus compañeros- agache la cabeza no podía más de la vergüenza

–Y para su amiga… también por dar semejante idea-

-Entiendo- no dije más

-Vamos al salón, debo retomar mi clase-

Salí detrás de él con la cabeza gacha, Mina nos esperaba afuera

-Amiga ¿Estas bien?- en eso el profesor giro y quedo enfrente de nosotras

-Ya se lo dije a su amiga la señorita Tsukino, ahora se lo repito a usted, en el primer examen para ambas habrá más exigencia que para el resto de los alumnos, por una mentira tan baja de un desmayo – dijo serio, severo

-Si….- respondió Mina con un hilo de voz

-Volvamos al salón- sentencio, giro y comenzó a caminar, nosotras caminamos detrás de él en total silencio

Al entrar al salón todo siguió normal

-Aino Mina- dijo para que se presentara

-Acá- respondió mi amiga moviendo su mano

-No es necesario que se presente, ya la conozco- nuevamente el ceño se frunció

-¿Nos fregamos?- me pregunto Mina asustada

-Espero que no… espero que no- respondí queriendo que pronto terminara la clase…  
.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

La primera clase paso de lo más normal, exceptuando claro, el desmayo de Tsukino con su cómplice Aino

-¿Qué harás más tarde Darien?- me consulto Andrew

-Pues estar en mi casa, organizando la clase de mañana-

-¿Qué tal tu primer día como profesor?-

-Normal-

-Que expresivo- comentó Andrew

Me dirigí a mi auto después de despedirme de mi amigo y partí con rumbo a mi casa, mientras iba por el camino no podía dejar de escuchar la radio, su incesante ruido y canciones que al parecer me haría recordar cosas que no debía.

Al llegar a mi casa me recosté en el sofá, suspire, el lugar me parecía enorme, después de unos largos minutos decidí que era mejor comenzar a ordenar todo para la clase de mañana. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a revisar mis libros de Psicología cuando entre ellos cayó una fotografía, era Tsukino, Aino y otras dos muchachas mas, entre ellas una pequeña niña, note el parecido con Tsukino

-¿Cómo fue a dar acá?- me pregunte en voz alta, puede escuchar el eco de la soledad y fue entonces que recordé que al estrellarme con ella, el libro cayó abierto y varias fotografías esparcidas por el suelo, las cuales ayude a recoger

-Al parecer Tsukino es muy distraída-

Comencé a tomar apuntes y a trabajar en el, hoy no habría alcohol, bueno si, un par de cervezas y alguna comida chatarra, me acerque al equipo de música y coloque el CD de Yiruma, me relajaba y me inspiraba mi casa me parecía enorme, hace 2 años perdí a mi mujer, embarazada de 5 meses. Salí al balcón con cerveza en mano, hoy tendría a mi hijo en mis brazos y mi mujer junto a mí, maldije una y otra vez la lluvia que provoco el accidente como también a los conductores imprudentes.

Volví al sofá nuevamente, la foto de Tsukino estaba en mis manos la deje en la página donde hacia la clase nuevamente en su salón. Recordé la cachetada, me la merecía con justa razón, ya que fui grosero con ella.

A la mañana siguiente camine tranquilamente por la facultad. No divise a Tsukino, entre al salón y comencé la clase normalmente, pase lista nombrándolos a todos

–Tsukino Serena-

-No vino hoy profesor- respondió Aino

"_Vaya segundo día de clases y ya falta"_ pensé pero de pronto se abrió la puerta

-Lo siento no quise llegar tarde- apareció agitada en la puerta del salón

-Pase- respondí, ingreso y se sentó al lado de Aino –Bien sigamos- dije

Comencé con la explicación de la materia en cuestión, la mañana avanzo ligera y la clase tuvo de todo, risas, bromas entre ellos, momentos de seriedad, sobre todo cuando di el comunicado a los alumnos

-Seré su tutor en la pre practica que se ofrecerá a 5 alumnos que quieran participar, será en el colegio Jyubani, como ayer hubo un evento que me llamo bastante la atención las primeras seleccionadas son Tsukino y Aino ¿Alguien más se apunta?- dije sentándome sobre el escritorio –Les recuerdo que seré estricto y las calificaciones costara conseguirlas- dije cuando algunas alumnas se acercaban, pero luego se fueron a sus lugares, en eso llegaron 3 alumnos mas y el cupo estaba listo

-Los demás pueden buscar pre práctica en el lugar donde trabajan si es que lo hacen y en otras instituciones que esté asociada a la universidad-

Me fije que las amigas estaban conversando amenamente

-¿Algo que comentar con la clase Aino-Tsukino?-

-No… nada- respondió Aino

-Tienen 15 minutos para ir por un café o algo similar- todos comenzaron a salir –Tsukino- la llame y ella se devolvió

-Dígame- le entregue la fotografía sin decirle nada -¿Por qué la tenía usted?-

-Estaba en medio del libro, cuando te estrellaste, cayo mi libro abierto, no me di cuenta que estaba adentro esta fotografía- no sé porque le respondí eso

-Gracias- dijo mirando la fotografía -¿Cuándo comenzamos con la pre practica?-

-Supongo y espero que en un mes-

-Excelente- dijo salió del salón lo más tranquila posible, al parecer a esta chica no le intimida nada que yo sea su tutor

.

.  
-Darien hola- apareció Andrew

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte

-Muy bien ¿Iras esta noche a la cena que ofrece el rector?

-¿Con que fin ofrecen esa cena?- pregunte para saber un poco más

-Bienvenida al nuevo año académico, es mas este año están invitados los alumnos-

-¡Que interesante!- dije sarcástico

-Vamos Darien, te será fácil conocerlos, además te sirve para distraerte- suspire -¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no sales?

-Hace mucho-

-Como buen Psicólogo sabes que es dañino que te encierres con esa pena- fundamento aceptado  
-Está bien iré- dije resignándome

-Perfecto amigo esta es la dirección me voy debo seguir repartiendo estas cosas-

-Nos vemos- salió del salón

Una alumna me pidió hablar con la clase, la autorice

-Buenos días compañeros, quería comunicarles que hoy es la cena de bienvenida de año y por primera vez estamos invitados todo el alumnado, por ende espero que todos vayamos y por supuesto compartamos, les dejo la dirección del lugar donde se va a realizar- escribió en el pizarrón y todos lo anotaron exceptuando Tsukino quien miraba distraída por la ventana  
-Gracias profesor- dijo la alumna saliendo del salón

-Bueno chicos, lean el capitulo 1y 2 del libro- gire y anote el nombre del libro nuevamente en el pizarrón –Y con esto terminamos la clase de hoy, nos vemos la próxima clase… mejor dicho en la cena- los alumnos se levantaron y salieron del salón, mientras que Aino animaba a Tsukino a que fuera a la cena, yo solo sonreí…

.

.

.  
**Pov Serena**

.

.

.  
-Mamá- Chibi corrió a mis brazos

-Mi princesita ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?-

-Muy bien, la profesora nos pregunto los colores y me acorde de lo que me enseño la tía Amy- la deje en el suelo

-¡Que bien!- la felicite y entramos a la casa

-¿Cómo te fue a ti en la universidad?-

-Muy bien- suspire

-¿Qué te sucede Serena?- preguntó mi madre

-Nada, solo que esta noche será la cena de Bienvenida del año académico-

-¿Iras?-

-No… no tengo ánimos además quiero estar con Chibi-

-Yo me hago cargo de ella-

-No mamá ya me decidí, además para ir a esas cenas tienes que ir con vestidos y yo no tengo-  
-Serena- se sentó a mi lado del sofá –Tienes algunos muy lindos, además si necesitas alguno, yo sé que Mina te prestara uno-

-Mamá no quiero ir de verdad- me levante del sofá y fui a ver a mi pequeña hija que estaba haciendo los deberes, la realidad de las cosas no me agrada ir a esos eventos por que van en parejas o sacan a bailar y a mi pues me va muy mal con ello

-Mami, quisiera dormir contigo hoy- dijo Chibi mientras la bañaba

-Como quieras princesa- lavaba el rojizo cabello de mi hija

-¿Por qué algunas niñas la van a dejar el papá al colegio mientras que a mí me lleva el abuelo?- sabía que esto pasaría

-Porque…-

-Papá hizo un viaje muy largo lo sé pero… ¿Por qué no buscaste un novio?-

-Has hablado con tu tía Mina ¿verdad?- comenzó a reír -¡Lo sabia!-

Saque a la niña de la bañera, comencé a secar su cuerpo rápidamente y le coloque su pijama, luego su cabello rojizo comencé a secarlo rápidamente.

La tome en brazos y la lleve a la habitación, mientras que ella jugaba, yo me colocaba mi pijama

-Mami, cuéntame una historia- dijo cuando la arrope

-Está bien… En la Luna vivía una princesa la cual estaba enamorada del planeta azul, así conocía a la tierra donde vivía un príncipe, muy apuesto, caballero y guapo, quien estaba enamorado del planeta plateado, la luna… la princesa bajaba a la tierra cuando el príncipe dormía, podía ver sus rasgos y se enamoro perdidamente de él. La princesa volvía al palacio cuando el Sol aparecía en las montañas, el príncipe no sabía que era visitado por la princesa y ella no sabía lo que sentía el príncipe. Pero una noche el príncipe despertó y encontró a su lado a la hermosa princesa de la luna, confesaron su amor y fueron felices por toda la eternidad-  
-Que lindo… mami y tu ¿Tienes un príncipe?

-Será mejor que te duermas mañana despertaremos temprano- me acomode a su lado, apague la luz y me dormí…

_"Príncipe… mi príncipe- llamaba a alguien, corría por un pasillo largo y encontré un hermoso jardín –Príncipe…- seguía llamando cuando en medio del jardín vi un hombre con un traje azul, una espada en un costado y capa_

_-Princesa- corrió hacia mí como yo hacia él –Mi princesa la estaba esperando-_

_-¿De veras príncipe?- solo deposito un tierno beso_

_-Bajemos a la tierra para vivir felices-_

_-Si iré contigo- _

_Tomamos nuestras manos y allí estaba, vestido de blanco él seguía con su traje azul, estábamos rodeados de rosas blancas _

_-Es tu jardín- _

_-Mi príncipe- me abrace mas a él"_

-Un sueño- dije cuando desperté vi a Chibi quien dormía profundamente –No le contare mas historias sobre princesas- me recosté al lado de mi hija y me volví a dormir…

.

.

.  
**Pov Darien**

.

.

.  
Llegue a la famosa cena, vi a algunos alumnos y Andrew conversaba con un grupo de jóvenes, a lo lejos vi a Aino junto con otra chicas, me acerque a ellas para saludarlas

-Bunny no pudo venir- la escuche decir antes de saludarlas

-Lastima- dijo la muchacha de cabello azul

-Buenas noches- interrumpí

-Profesor Chiba, buenas noches- me saludo la muchacha de cabello azul

-Mizuno, veo que conoces a Tsukino y a Aino-

-Desde pequeñas- dijo sonriente

-¿Cómo esta profesor?-

- Muy bien Aino ¿Y usted?-

-Bien gracias- contesto nerviosa

-¡Lita Amiga!-

Apareció una chica castaña un poco más alta que las otras 2, recordé… son las chicas de la fotografía de Tsukino

-Hola Chicas… Buenas noches- nos saludo

-Él es el profesor Chiba, hace clases a las chicas y a mi- me presento Mizuno

-Lita Kino, estudio gastronomía internacional – estrecho mi mano -¿Y Serena?-

Consulto por Tsukino ¿Por qué siento la ansiedad de saber yo también sobre ella?

-No quiso venir- respondió Aino

-¡Que lastima!- dijo la castaña

-¿Por qué no quiso venir?- mi curiosidad fue mayor

-No lo sé profesor-

En eso el rector nos invito a pasar al salón continuo donde estaban las mesas finamente decoradas, flores, rosas velas

-Esta precioso- oí decir a Mizuno y luego se alejaron para ir a sentarse a una mesa

-Darien acá- me llamo Andrew

Llegue a su lado donde me presento a otros profesores.

La cena se llevo a cabo con tranquilidad, luego de eso invitaron a los alumnos al salón donde estábamos antes para que bailaran, yo tome un poco de vino, me despedí de todos y me fui a casa.

Al llegar nuevamente la soledad se hacía presente en mi dañando en parte, el pequeño progreso que tenia, un par de cervezas y me fui al balcón, del segundo piso comencé a ver la Luna, me senté en la silla que estaba allí, recordé el mito de Endimión y Serenity, escuchaba varias canciones…

_"Era un jardín precioso… rosas de todos los colores en medio había una linda chica, yo estaba en un lugar apartado, su cabello rubio jugaba con el viento _

_-Mi princesa- susurre al dar un pequeño paso_

_Me sorprendí al ver el cielo, en vez de ver la luna, era la tierra que se veía, como un espectador silencioso, vi mis ropas un traje azul, una espada a un costado y capa_

_-Príncipe…- dijo ella corriendo hacia mí_

_-Princesa- comencé a ir a su encuentro, cuando me abrazo ella quedo en mi pecho_

_-Lo he estado esperando- _

_-La veía mientras cuidaba sus flores princesa- deposite en sus labios un dulce y tierno beso _

_-Venga… vayamos a la tierra- dije cuando tome su mano_

_Una luz dorada nos envolvió y llegamos a un jardín lleno de rosas blancas, su vestido jugaba con el viento _

_-¡Que lugar tan hermoso!_

_-Mi princesa este ahora es su jardín- _

_-¿De veras mi príncipe?- me volvió a abrazar _

_-No me quiero separar de usted nunca- _

_-Yo tampoco príncipe… lo amo demasiado- _

_- Y yo a usted- nos fundimos en un tierno beso…"_

-Un sueño… parecía tan real- escuchaba la canción The Enchanted Garden - Kevin Kern me fui a la cama y nuevamente se repetía el sueño

"_Endimión mi amor- nuevamente vi a la chica rubia correr hacia mi_

_-Princesa ¿Cómo ha estado?- _

_-Búsqueme…lo seguiré amando-_

_-Princesa ¿Dónde va?-_

_-A mi reencarnación lo amo Endimión- una luz dorada apareció nuevamente"…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a MartithaJimenez, Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba, Usagi brouillard, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, karly15,**_ _**mayilu,**_ _**AHRG,**_ _**Aryam Shields Masen,**_ _**SalyLuna por sus RW.**_

_**El link de la cancion que escucha Darien es este**_

watch?v=Pp59_3TJVYQ


	3. ¿Vidas Pasadas?

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 02: **¿Vidas pasadas?**

.

.

**Pov Serena**

Los sueños entre el príncipe y la princesa se hacían cada día más repetitivos

-Mamá ¿Sucede algo?-

-No vida, no me ocurre nada-

Seguimos pintando la pared de mi habitación, Chibi llevaba puesto un viejo pantalón deportivo y sus zapatillas desgastadas, yo estaba vestida igual, con una pañoleta en nuestras cabezas

-Mamá ¿No has buscado un príncipe?-

-Chibi ¿Qué cosas son esas?-

-Solo decía- se encogió de hombros y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Te gusta el colegio?- le cambie radicalmente el tema, si algo conocía de Chibi es que seguiría con la cantaleta por un buen rato

-Sí, mucho la maestra Mónica nos enseña muchas cosas-

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Y tus amiguitos como son?-

-No tengo aun- bajo su carita, triste

-¿Por qué?- me acerque a ella y levante su mentón

-No sé- se encogió de hombros nuevamente y soltó un suspiro

-Tranquilita amor, ya verás que tendrás muchos amigos- toque su nariz -¿Sigamos pintando?-dije sonriente y ella siguió feliz

.

.  
El fin de semana fue tranquilo, así como también el primer mes de clases, cierto día Chibi llego rasguñada

-No quiero ir al colegio- dijo llorando

-¿Qué cosas dices? Mañana no iras a clases, iras conmigo a la Universidad- reaccione alterada, yo jamás he golpeado ni tampoco mis padres no permitiré que nadie la lastime

-¿Dónde vas Serena?- escuche que mi madre me hablo, pero yo ya iba salido con dirección al colegio

Mi hija jamás le he tocado un solo mechón de su cabello rojizo para lastimarla, la sangre me hervía, tenia furia jamás nadie le hará daño. Iba a toda prisa cuando me estrelle con alguien

-Lo siento- levante mi vista y me percate

-Vaya manera de encontrarnos Tsukino-

-Profesor Chiba disculpe –si lo reconozco había doblegado mi carácter hacia él –Yo iba al colegio Jyubani-

-¡Que coincidencia! Yo también voy para alla, te acompaño-

-Si… claro- respondí algo incomoda, siempre se muestra distante y de pronto… ¿Un intento de sonrisa?

-¿A qué vas?- me sobresalte

-Es que a Chibi la rasguñaron y no quiere ir al colegio, tiene miedo, ni mis padres ni yo jamás la hemos golpeado y no permitiré que algún chico o chica de 5 años la lastime- dije alterada, en eso mire al profesor, no sé qué cara tenia pero él se veía preocupado

-¿Qué edad tiene Chibi?- me pregunto de pronto

-5 en un mes más cumple los 6-

-¿Esta en Kínder?-

-Si- ¿A dónde pararía este interrogatorio?

-Ya veo- dijo, de pronto un silencio y luego retomo la conversación –Tranquila, eso pasa muy a menudo cuando los chicos ingresan al colegio, es así como comienzan a crear amistades y separar a los chicos no les cae bien o le hacen algo-

-Pero…- quise protestar lo reconozco, jamás nadie le hará daño a Chibi

-Créeme, muchas veces son hijos únicos y no están acostumbrados a compartir-

-Chibi es hija única- alegué

-Pero ella sabe compartir ha compartido con otros niños ¿no?-

-Pues si…-

-Hay otros niños que sus madres o padres le enseñan a pelear, o tienen hermanos mayores… Tranquila si la situación se agrava más, ahí comprendo que la defiendas, ahora vas a estar en el colegio recuerda que la pre practica comienza la próxima semana-

-Se me había olvidado- le dije mientras tomaba notas mentales de lo que me había dicho

-Entonces ¿Estas más tranquila con respecto a Chibi?-

-Si, mucho mejor, gracias- sonreí

-Vamos, de todas maneras acompáñame al colegio- comencé a caminar a su lado, no puedo negar que la curiosidad me mataba.

Llegamos al colegio e ingresamos a la oficina del director, estaba nerviosa, no sé era algo extraño estar con el profesor Chiba, una persona tan distante, fría y cerrada, aunque compartía momentos con nosotros era muy distinto y extraño a como estaba actuando ahora, camine detrás de él, segura de lo que estaba haciendo aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo los nervios me estaba traicionando lentamente

-Buenas tardes, pasen por acá por favor- nos hablo el propio director

Caminamos detrás de él, mientras que el profesor iba detrás de mi "Las damas primero" debo reconocer que a pesar de ser tan distante es caballero

-Siéntense- dijo apenas pusimos un pie en la oficina

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono

-Usted debe ser el profesor Chiba, de la Universidad de Tokio-

-Darien Chiba, ella es una de mis alumnas destacadas- me señalo y los colores se fueron rápidamente a mi rostro

-Serena Tsukino- estire mi mano y él la estrecho

-La próxima semana comenzaremos con las pre prácticas-

-Tenía pensado cada uno de sus alumnos se encarguen de un grado- aporto el director

-Yo pensaba 2 en cada grado primario, Kinder, primeros y segundos, uno de ellos trabajara conmigo en tercero- propuso el profesor Chiba

-Si me parece muy bien- respondió el director

-Daremos apoyo también a los demás cursos si fuese necesario, sería bueno que mis alumnos interactúen con ellos-

-Según acá leo usted es Psicólogo-

-Si llevo alrededor de 4 años ejerciendo-

Mientras hablaban me fije en sus rasgos, tan marcados y varoniles, sus ojos de un azul tan intenso, su cabello negro azabache, lo recorrí con la mirada, por primera vez lo examinaba con detenimiento y además de tenerlo tan cerca, su mano izquierda estaba sobre su pierna cruzada, me fijaba en su mano cuando vi el anillo de matrimonio "Casado" desvié la mirada a otro sector

-Muy bien nos veremos el lunes de la próxima semana profesor-

-Hasta la próxima semana- respondió el profesor Chiba

Salimos de la oficina en silencio, mientras miraba el pasillo las fotografías de otras generaciones que han salido del colegio.

-Gracias por acompañarme Tsukino- me dijo apenas salimos del colegio

-De nada profesor-

-Te invito a tomar un café y conversamos un poco- me sorprendí, no lo niego

-Si, pero no puedo demorar mucho- conteste nerviosa.

Caminamos hasta donde estaba el café, quedaba cerca del colegio, era un café muy elegante, entramos sonrientes, si aunque suene raro, "_el ogro Chiba_" sonríe de vez en cuando. Se ganó ese apodo gracias al primer examen, que afortunadamente Mina y yo pasamos aunque sea con mas exigencia, estudiamos y nos desvelamos para obtener una nota lo suficientemente buena para suspirar, no fuimos las destacadas, pero si muchos reprobaron.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada, me di cuenta de que el profesor Chiba era así, alejado de todo y si es posible de todos, tal vez si esposa sea celosa. Llegó el mesero y cada cual pidió lo que quería servirse, me dio vergüenza él solo pidió un mocachino mientras que yo un café helado y galletas. Miraba despreocupado por la ventana, aunque sus ojos reflejaban algo

Tiene una pena al parecer- pensé

-Eres una buena Psicóloga, me impresionas- me dijo volviendo su miraba hacia mi

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes razón, tengo una pena- ¡Dios santo! Lo había dicho en voz alta, baje la mirada y me sonroje al máximo –Por qué reaccionas así, no te he regañado-

-Usted ¿es casado?- le pregunte aunque es muy obvio que lo era pues llevaba puesto el anillo de matrimonio

-No… no lo soy- respondió

-Pero, lleva argolla eso quiere decir que…- no me dejo terminar

-Soy viudo hace 2 años- llego el mesero con nuestras ordenes, ¡al fin! una distracción para no pedir nuevamente que me tragara la tierra –Mi mujer murió hace 2 años en un accidente automovilístico, un día que llovió muchísimo, un conductor imprudente chocó el auto, fallecieron ambos inmediatamente- dijo mirando la argolla, sus ojos azules se nublaron

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- lo mire pero rápidamente comencé a jugar con el helado

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo ibas a saber?- en sus ojos había dolor

-Primero usted es mi profesor, no debo involucrarme en sus asuntos personales-

-Ella murió embarazada de 5 meses- siguió hablando como si no le importara contarme a mi sus dolores

-Lo siento…- mi voz salía como un hilo

Esbozo una sonrisa, bueno un intento de sonrisa –Ahora que te lo dije me siento un poco más desahogado-

-Dicen que es bueno desahogar las penas-

-Cuéntame mas de ti Tsukino, a mi vista eres una chica muy responsable…. ¿Puedo?- me pregunto para sacar una galleta

-Claro- le acerque las galletas –Bueno soy hija única, vivo con mis padres, no tengo trabajo- tome un sorbo de mi café helado antes de seguir

-¿Quién es Chibi?-

-Mi hija- respondí inmediatamente

-¿Tu hija?- me miro sorprendido

-Oh ya sé lo que me dirá, que soy muy joven, o peor aun comenzara a juzgarme antes de conocerme… créalo ya pase por esto muchas veces- me levante de la mesa tomando mis cosas, para salir de allí cuando él me detuvo

-No te juzgo tampoco lo hare, me parece admirable- gire para verlo, con señas me invito nuevamente a sentar -¿Por qué dices que te juzgare?-

-Soy madre soltera- dije y agache la mirada, tantas veces me han dicho cosas que simplemente ya no lo soporto

-Admirable…- escuche su voz en un murmullo, casi intimo -Has sacado adelante tú sola a tu pequeña hija, debe ser una niña adorable- tomo un sorbo de su café- ¿Y el papá?- me pregunto, yo solo clave mi mirada a un sector del café

-Quede embarazada y él dijo que estaría conmigo, luego pues desapareció- baje aun más la mirada  
-Disculpa no quise que recordaras cosas malas ¿Tienes novio?-

-No…-

Quedamos un rato en silencio, era algo incomodo pero necesario, bueno para mí lo era de pronto se interrumpió

-Tú no tienes trabajo y yo necesito de alguien que me ayude en casa, ya sabes ordenar, limpiar… te ofrezco una buena paga, además la casa es amplia, puedes llevar a Chibi para que te haga compañía o juegue por el jardín-

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, me coloque aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba después de descubrir que era viudo, es una buena oportunidad lo del trabajo, aunque no necesitaba una gran suma de dinero, pues nunca esta demás recibir una paga, además me serviría mucho.

-Pues acepto- dije finalmente

-Perfecto, ven acompáñame-

Nuevamente sentí la calidez de su mano rozar la mía "_Endimión_" sentí una voz y rápidamente toque la mano como acto reflejo

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado

-Si no se preocupe profesor-

Seguí caminando con un rumbo desconocido detrás de él ya que los pasos que daba eran enormes o definitivamente caminaba muy rápido. De pronto se detuvo en seco, menos mal que estaba atenta sino mi rostro hubiese conocido su espalda y pues mi abdomen algo más… ¡Pero qué cosas estoy pensando! Definitivo me alejare de Mina mientras vea las competencias de natación.

-Entraremos acá y haremos unas copias de mis llaves de la casa- antes de responder ya estábamos adentro

Estaba distraída mientras que él hablaba con el locatario, miraba los llaveros eran algunos hermosos, un molesto ruido me llamo la atención, el señor era realmente rápido haciendo las copias.

-Listo Señor- escuche que le dijo al profesor Chiba, yo me acerque lentamente a su lado

-Quisiera ese llavero- indico uno y vendedor se lo entrego cancelo por todo

-Esta es de la protección y esta es de la puerta principal, creo que por ahora no necesitaras mas llaves que estas- me las entrego en mis manos, note el lindo llavero un conejito

-Es lindo- me quede embobada mirándolo era muy tierno

-Tienes razón, hace mucho tengo este llavero- me mostro el que tenía en sus llaves, era un lobo, tallado en madera, bueno eso parecía, pues era muy duro el material -¿Tienes tiempo?-

-Si, tengo tiempo…- entonces recordé que al otro día seria el control de lectura con él –De veras… tengo que ir a la universidad a buscar el libro que usted pidió que leyéramos, aunque ya lo hice una vez un repaso no vendría nada mal- comenzó a reír de buena gana

-Aun tienes tiempo-

-Es que debo ir a la biblioteca a conseguirlo- dije buscando mi credencial en mi pequeño bolso

-Vamos yo te presto el mío y mañana me las arreglo-

Me quede mirándolo –Esta bien- por lo menos podría recalcarle el hecho que él no me permitió estudiar bien

-Estarás en ventaja con respecto a los demás, ya que lo tengo con destacador, lamentablemente ya no podre asustarte con los exámenes- caminamos hasta donde nos estrellamos, que no era tan lejos del colegio, insisto este hombre camina muy ligero.

Llegamos a un estacionamiento, habían varios vehículos estacionados, ninguno me llamo la atención o pensé que eran del profesor pero cuando el saco su llavero y desactivo la alarma mis ojos casi salen de sus cuentas para estrellarse en semejante joya automovilística era un Ford Taurus Sho del año ¡Santo Cielo! Yo lo había visto por internet ya que aparecía en Men In Black 3

-Súbete, iremos a mi casa- dijo abriendo el auto, mientras que yo me respondía _"Si, es de él"_

-¿Por qué dice que no puede asustarme más en los exámenes profesor?- retome la conversación que dejamos interrumpida.

-Promete guardar el secreto Tsukino- me respondió doblando en una esquina, me fije en su rostro, una vez más un intento de sonrisa

-Lo prometo-

-Tengo dos libros iguales, ambos están con destacador, te regalare uno pero… no quiero ver que ayudes a los demás; en cierta medida a su amiga Aino, pero no creas que te alivianas la carga Tsukino-

Mire por la ventana, por un largo rato, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el arrogante con el cual me estrelle resultara ser mi profesor, me regalaría un libro y además trabajaría para él? Absolutamente nadie ni en mis mejores sueños….

.

.  
**Pov Darien**

**.**

**.**

-Llegamos- saque de sus pensamientos a Tsukino

-¡Que linda casa profesor!- comento antes de bajar

-Tienes razón- baje del auto y rápidamente fui a abrirle la puerta ayudándola a bajar

-Gracias- me quede mirando sus ojos celestes, por un momento recordé el sueño recurrente de las últimas noches –Es muy grande la casa- comento pronto

-Tranquila, no ocupo todo el espacio- me miro sorprendida

-¿Cómo?-

-Llego tarde por las noches, siempre me voy a la sala y luego a dormir-

-Entiendo- dijo mirando el jardín y entrando a la casa –Es una suerte que las flores aun vivan-

-Ah tienen un sistema de regadío automático- no alcance a advertirle cuando se encendieron dejándonos empapados a ambos

-Gracias por la advertencia- dijo caminando hacia mí

-De nada- dije tratando de contener la risa por su rostro haciendo pucheros –Vamos adentro tengo unas batas para que te coloques mientras se seca tu ropa-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro –Prefiero quedarme así-

-Pescaras un resfriado- advertí

-Está bien-

Entramos a la casa se quedo mirando cada rincón maravillada

-En el baño hay algunas toallas y una bata, colócatelas para secar tu ropa, yo me iré a cambiar-

-Está bien- me respondió, comenzó a caminar con cuidado hasta llegar al baño e ingreso.

Yo subí rápidamente al segundo piso, camine hasta mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, al bajar vi a Tsukino con bata y mis pantuflas, su cabello semi húmedo caía sobre sus hombros hasta llegar mucho más bajo de su rodillas

-¡Que largo tienes tu cabello!- comente fascinado, ella se sobre salto

-Sí, no me lo corto hace mucho tiempo- respondió

-Te ves bien con el cabello suelto- ella se sonrojo –Ven, te llevare al cuarto de lavado-

La guie por el pasillo, hasta que llegamos allí, metimos nuestras ropas a la secadora, luego las extenderíamos al sol

-Este… creo que yo lo hago- se coloco nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede?- la vi de todos los colores cuando tome mis bóxers

-Nada… nada- miro para otro lado

-Vaya… ¡Eres una chica mala Tsukino!- tenia en mis manos las braguitas con encajes

-Dije que lo haría yo- me arrebato la delicada prenda de mis manos, roja como tomate

-No debes avergonzarte, estuve casado, recuérdalo-

- Aun así respete la privacidad de los demás-

-Ahora me pregunto… ¿Cómo será el Brazier?- mire hacia un rincón del techo

-Imagíneselos- Tsukino seguía sacando su ropa y extendiéndolas

-¿Serán igual a las braguitas? ¿Cómo se verán en tu cuerpo?- la última pregunta la dije sin pensar, provocando la furia de ella

-¿Qué cosas?...- exploto –Ya decía yo, demasiado caballero para tantas cosas… - comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro –Un aprovechado eso es usted- salió de allí con sus ropas entre las manos

-Tsukino… Tsukino- trataba que me escuchara pero eso era en vano

-Ya me lo habían advertido, algunos profesores son así ¿Regalarme un libro? ¡Ja! Puras patrañas para aprovecharse de una puede que hayan caído las demás pero yo no Profesor Chiba, yo no- la tome del brazo para que me escuchara

-Yo no soy así como tú dices, no intento seducirte, ni nada parecido, ni contigo ni con nadie, no soy como el resto que de verte así como estas, saltarían encima de ti… ahora… yo aun estoy enamorado de mi esposa, no me imagino una mujer mejor que ella… esa es la verdad- ella estaba quieta inmóvil –Ahora solo te dije eso para provocarte por que te vi sonrojada, la última pregunta me salió sin pensar, te sonrojaste cuando tome mis bóxers, cuando tenía tus bragas en mis manos… estuve casado vi eso y muchas cosas más… no deberías avergonzarte el cuerpo femenino y sus prendas son hermosas- explique todo

-Disculpe… creo que esa no debía ser mi reacción- dijo con un hilo de voz

-No te preocupes… soy yo quien debe disculparse y prometer que jamás volveré a tratar de hacerte una broma- _"O tratar de ser más cercano a ti"_ pensé –Vamos a extender esa ropa y a mostrarte la casa- ella solo movió su cabeza –Vamos al patio-

-¿No sé encenderán las regaderas verdad? – me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Seria un problema- conteste mirándola y luego mire hacia adelante –Pues no tengo más batas-

Comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a donde estaba la piscina, un recinto cerrado

-Acá puede bañarse Chibi, no hay problema en ello, como ves acá es temperado- comente serio

-Mañana puede que la traiga- volteé a mirarla estaba sonriente tocando el agua, era tan cálida de presencia

Después de un rato recorrimos lentamente el patio entramos a la sala, me avergoncé de mostrar ese lugar

-¿Latas de cerveza?- tomo una entre sus manos

-Pues… si- lleve mi mano a la nuca y mire a otra parte, restándole importancia a su descubrimiento

-¿Whisky?- tomo un vaso y se lo llevo a la nariz –Comida chatarra esparcida por la alfombra- miro a todos lados -¡Esto es un tiradero! ¿Cómo puede trabajar en un lugar así?- no respondí, mas ella siguió caminando por el lugar

-¡Serena cuidado!- ella se detuvo en seco –Ahí hay vidrios rotos- entonces reaccione, la traté por su nombre

-¿Vidrios rotos?- giro para verme

-Si Tsukino, hace unas noches tire un vaso contra la pared aun me culpo por la muerte de Molly- me senté en el sofá

-Me dijo lo que paso ¿Por qué se culpa?- ella se sentó al otro lado del sofá, mirándome con lastima, odio cuando lo hacen pero… en el fondo quería contarle más cosas, me estoy volviendo loco, ¿mi alumna es mi psicóloga?

-Quiso ir al centro comercial, le dije que la acompañaría y pues nos encontraríamos allí ya que yo estaba trabajando, salió de la casa estaba lloviendo, ella nunca llego, yo la esperaba con un ramo de flores, desde ese día estoy muerto en vida, mi mujer e hijo murieron en ese accidente, ¿Por qué no me paso a mi? Hoy mi hijo tendría casi 2 años, estaría corriendo por la casa, mi mujer estaría llena de vida, pero aquí estoy solo…- tenía mis codos sobre mis piernas, mis dedos entrelazados y mi mentón sobre ellos, de pronto una mano acariciaba mi espalda

-No se culpe…- era una voz distinta, aterciopelada –Las cosas pasan, piense que ellos están bien y cuidando de usted- su otra mano estaba sobre la mía, pues cuando sentí esa simple caricia me sorprendí –Sonría, pues así los hará felices y no con estas cosas- mostro las latas de cerveza y todo el tiradero que tenia a mi alrededor

-Cuéntame de ti, yo he desahogado mi pena, me siento en desventaja, cuéntame sobre el padre de tu hija- su semblante cambio a uno más sombrío -Solo si quieres- agregue rápidamente

-No, está bien… comencé una relación sentimental muy joven y me enamore perdidamente, pero jamás sabré si él lo sintió igual que yo el amor, me entregue a él después de eso quede embarazada, le conté y él dijo que ese quedaría a mi lado, apareció otra mujer y de él nunca más supe saque adelante a mi hija con la ayuda de mis padres- bajo su mirada, un impulso por abrazarla nació en mi y deje que saliera

-Eres valerosa- le dije mientras la abrazaba –Tsukino… créeme encontraras a un hombre que te hará muy feliz-

-Debo irme- se levanto de golpe y fue por su ropa.

Yo mire el retrato de Molly –Jamás amor… Jamás encontrare a alguien como tú-

Pase por fuera del baño –Te iré a dejar cerca de tu casa- le comente

-Gracias- me respondió cortante y una voz quebrada, en fin camine hasta el recibidor, la espere cuando salió con sus jeans, una blusa, su cabello amarrado a una coleta, reducía considerablemente el largo

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte

-Si vamos- contesto sonriente pero sus ojos estaban rosados

-Lloraste-

-No ¿Cómo cree?-

-Tus ojos me muestran otra cosa- me acerque lentamente y levante su mentón –Disculpa si te hice recordar cosas muy dolorosas pensé que sería mejor- ella solo sonrió con pesar

-A veces es bueno llorar-

Salimos de la casa, durante el camino nos pusimos de acuerdo con las horas y días que ella iría a la casa

-Desde mañana comenzare a ir- hecho un vistazo al libro –Vaya es cierto tiene todo con destacador- la vi parecía entusiasmada –Gracias Profesor-

-De nada Tsukino, tan solo cuídalo mucho-

-Claro, lo hare-

Llegamos a su casa, me baje rápidamente para ayudarla a bajar, debía mostrar mis modales de caballero

-Muchas gracias profesor- sonrió nuevamente

-Tsukino… sobre el trabajo y el libro me gustaría que nadie supiera, no quiero que hablen mal de ti o vernos envueltos en chismes-

-No se preocupe, será nuestro secreto- me acerque a ella y bese su frente

-Que descanses, nos vemos mañana-

-Si usted también descanse-

Me devolví al auto y eché el último vistazo a la casa, Tsukino ya había entrado

Cuando llegue a mi casa ya no sentí esa soledad de todas las noches, era si el aroma y la risa de Tsukino aun se sintiera en el aire, entre a la sala, recogí las latas de cerveza y los vasos con whisky se fueron al lavaplatos, tome pala y escoba y barrí los trozos de vidrio que por poco provocaron un accidente en los pies de Tsukino.

Me acerque al refrigerador y saque unas latas de cerveza, tome un libro y comencé a preparar la clase del siguiente día

_"Endimión… Endimión- sentí la voz de la princesa, corrí a su lado_

_-Aquí estoy- le respondí, la abrace y su cabeza quedo en mi pecho _

_-Lo amo demasiado, príncipe- dijo aferrándose a mi _

_-Yo también la amo princesa- acariciaba su cabello_

_-¿Por qué no me ha buscado?- la vi a los ojos celestes, tan bellos _

_-¿Dónde la debo buscar? Si usted ya se olvido de mi – me acerque a sus labios tan cálidos y suaves_

_-Endimión, búsqueme y seamos felices de una vez, recuerde lo que sucedió en la luna- de sus ojos salieron unas lagrimas las cuales seque con mis labios_

_-Tranquila princesa, la buscare- a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz_

_-Serenity…. Serenity- _

_-Debo irme, príncipe, búsqueme lo seguiré amando- un cálido beso sello mi promesa, ella salió de mis brazos y se fue corriendo hacia otro lugar…."_

A la mañana siguiente llegue a la facultad busque a Andrew para hablar sobre estos sueños extraños, para mi sorpresa estaba hablando con Tsukino y Aino, quienes se alejaron después de un rato

-¿Cómo estas amigo?- me saludo y dejo caer su mano en mi hombro

-Muy bien… te veo animado- comente

-Pues un poco… vi a Mina, es tan linda- dijo mirando con dirección a las rubias

-Vaya- mi amigo interesado en una alumna –Quiero hablar contigo es un asunto importante, pero sobretodo discreto-

-Si ven vamos a mi oficina- caminamos y recordaba el besos final, sentí mis labios latir con fervor y la desesperación de volver a unirlos, con los de aquella mujer.

Mire a un costado y vi a Aino y Tsukino hablando, de pronto vi que se lleva la mano a su boca "Tonteras" pensé  
.

.

Al entrar a la oficina Andrew me ofreció asiento

-Dime ¿Qué te pasa?-

Fui claro y le conté sobre estos sueños, por un momento me dije que era una locura contarle todo esto, lo quede mirando cuando un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, luego miro a un rincón _"No debí contarle me dirá que al fin perdí la cordura"_

-Vidas pasadas- dijo de pronto

¿Qué?- me tomo desprevenido

-Vidas Pasadas Darien, el otro tú del pasado dejo un amor que no se consumó u lo ato a él a esa princesa para las próxima reencarnación-

-No te comprendo ¿Cómo que la ate a mí en la próxima reencarnación?-

-Espera- se levantó y tomo un libro, comenzó a hojear rápidamente

-¿a qué hora empieza tu clase?- me pregunto sin despegar los ojos de aquel libro

-A las 10 en el curso de Aino y Tsukino- le respondí

-Fantástico- me extrañe de sus respuesta y de pronto salto -¡Aquí esta! ¿Quién es el que busca al otro?

-Pues…- _"Búsqueme lo seguiré amando" _–ella- respondí después de haber tenido ese recuerdo

-Vaya eres afortunado-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije confundido

-Ella ato tu amor para la próxima reencarnación que es esta-

-Imposible, yo me case con Molly y aun la amo-

-Darien, tal vez ella va a parecer o apareció en tu vida y todos estos recuerdos aparecen ahora-

-¿Cómo fue que me ato a ella?- interrogue interesado-

-Según lo que leo acá, ella beso tus ojos al morir- me sorprendí

-¿ella beso mis ojos al morir?- él solo asintió y luego agrego –Antigua tradición-

-¿Cómo puedo deshacer esa tradición? Yo no quiero estar con ninguna princesa ni nada parecido-

-No sé puede, además que si la encuentras eres afortunado, pues no muchas veces se encuentran en todas las reencarnaciones-

-Osea, yo morí, ella beso mis ojos atándome a las reencarnaciones… esto es ilógico-

-Toma lee este libro, te lo recomiendo- me lo alcanzo

-No sé si creer en esto- comente

-Solo queda en ti- dijo sin ninguna expresión, me recline en la silla mientras que tenía el libro en mis manos pensaba _"Ilógico, ¿Cómo puede ser que ella me alla atado?"_….

.

.  
**Pov Serena**

.

.  
-Te lo digo Mina, mis labios están latiendo pareciera que me besaran con pasión- no sé por qué le conté eso a ella, me trataba de loca o que le leí muchos cuentos a Chibi

-Ese príncipe se las trae ¿cierto amiga?- dijo con picardía

-No sé, aun no entiendo esos sueños- dije bajando la mirada

-Ayer te llame y tu mamá me dijo que no estabas- comento y recordé donde estuve y la promesa que hice de no decir nada

-Fui al colegio de Chibi, ya que llego rasguñada –

-¡Ah no! ¿Quién se atreve a tocar a mi sobrina? No iremos de inmediato al colegio exijo que la

cambien de curso, no mejor hare que castiguen a ese niño o niña- daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras que a mí me corría una gota de sudor por la nuca y fingí que no la conocía ya que todos la miraban

-Tranquila mujer- dije alzando la voz

-¿Cómo que tranquila? Tocaron a mi sobrina ¡Que rabia!-

-Pues así es como empieza a crear amistades, separar a quienes son amigos y quienes no-

-Vaya me sorprendes Serena-

-Si me lo dijo el Profesor Chiba- me quede congelada y lleve mi mano a la boca y justo paso él con el profesor Andrew

-¿Profesor Chiba?- me pregunto Mina

-Si me lo encontré allá… partimos la próxima semana la pre practica y por lo que sé vamos a estar 2 en cada grupo- desvié el tema

-Ojala nos toque juntas y con el curso de Chibi… espera un momento- me miro sorprendida

-¿Qué te sucede?- dije tratando de no reír tan exagerada con sus gestos

-Somos 5 ¿habrá uno que trabajara solo?- se sentó a mi lado con los ojos bien abiertos

-Pues uno trabajara con él-

-¡Ay no! Ojala que no seamos nosotras ya que sería muy difícil… ya se me complica los exámenes… -tan dramática que es a veces pero a la vez graciosa

-Ojala… ojala no seamos ninguna-

-¡Rayos! Ya es tarde vamos- teníamos que entrar hace 10 minutos a la clase de lenguaje de señas y estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, por suerte la profesora es medio despistada y sorda, entramos sin hacer ningún ruido, comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios

-Próxima clase- dijo una compañera –Con el guapo profesor, Darien Chiba-

Fue entonces que comenzaron los comentarios

-Apuesto que Neherenia se lo liga- dijo una

-Ay que deje un profesor para las demás- ahí salto otra

Yo solo mire a Mina y levante una ceja

-Pero tiene argolla de matrimonio, es casado… una lástima- respondió mi compañera  
Mina me miro sorprendida yo solo cerré mis ojos con indiferencia

-Pero tú sabes que a Neherenia eso no es impedimento, ya sabes cuantos ha ligado- otro rumor traspasaba mis oídos

-¡Señoritas! Tanto que hablan pasen adelante y hagan esta frase en el lenguaje de señas-  
Como se esperaba no fueron capaces de hacer ni siquiera el comienzo

-¿El profesor Chiba es casado?- me pregunto en un susurro Mina, me encogí de hombros, no era la persona adecuada de contar eso, él me confió su dolor y no puedo quebrar su confianza.  
.

.  
La clase termino cuando el profesor llego al salón

-La profesora se extendió demasiado- me comento Mina

-Ya sabes siempre es así- sonreímos ambas y nos saludo como de costumbre, en eso aparece Neherenia en la puerta

-Disculpe por el atraso profesor es que tuve un percance- _"Si en la cama de algún profesor" _pensé, desde el primer semestre se cuelga del cuello de los profesores y es así como ha aprobado los módulos más difíciles

-Lo siento señorita…- hizo un gesto, ¿Se olvido de su apellido?

-Black… Neherenia Black-

-Increíble lo seduce en frente de nosotras- comento Mina al ver como la individuo giraba con sus jeans y playera bien ajustados a su cuerpo y el escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-Lo siento señorita Black pero usted siempre llega retrasada a mi clase, deberé pedirle que se quede afuera-

-¡Increíble!- dijimos todas al mismo tiempo

-Iré a hablar con el jefe de carrera, no puede ser que no me deje entrar a su clase- dijo enfadada ¿o Frustrada?

-Vaya… la puerta de la oficina es bien amplia- respondió

Muchas de mis compañeras y si yo también, no podíamos dejar de dibujar una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, pero la disimulaba en mi caso, Neherenia salió del salón y con ella toda su esperanza de ligar al profesor, quien me miro indiferente

-Espero que hayan leído el libro- dijo con esa voz autoritaria que a más de una de mis compañeras la hacía temblar de miedo

-Ay no lo olvide- me comento Mina

-Hare un control, lo harán de a dos- mientras que un gran suspiro colectivo aparecía en el salón, las miradas sobre nosotras no se hicieron esperar –Tsukino, Aino… se sentaran acá- indico su lugar –Recuerden tienen más exigencia- resignada Mina tomo sus cosas y yo iba detrás de ella

-Jóvenes les daré 15 minutos para que vayan a comer algo o simplemente a despejarse, ya que la clase anterior termino cuando yo llegue, al regreso haremos el control- salieron todos del salón, Mina y yo fuimos las ultimas en eso siento que tomaron mi muñeca

-Supongo que leíste el libro-

-Si claro- mire sus ojos azules tan intensos, sentí mis labios latir nuevamente como esta mañana

-Me alegro, podre hacer el control sin piedad-

-Parece verdugo profesor- dijo Mina asustada –Adiós psicología…. Hola cualquier cosa que se me ocurra estudiar- agrego mientras yo me resignaba suspire y el profesor Chiba se acerco

-¿siempre es tan dramática?- me pregunto mientras mi amiga hablaba cada cosa que se le ocurría

-Solo con su modulo es así- le respondí tranquila

-si por que ahora sí que estoy frita ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué le diré a mis padres?- seguía diciendo mi amiga de un lado a otro

-Exagera- dijo el profesor con una risa

-¿Usted cree?- lo mire de reojo

-Pues claro, tú tienes mi libro y la ayudaras creo que ya te conozco un poco- me dejo perpleja  
.

.  
Después de los 15 minutos comenzamos con el control estaba fácil, para mí ya que eran de los apuntes destacados del libro. Al terminar salimos del salón Mina brincaba de la alegría

-Gracias amiga me salvaste- suspiro

-Somos las primeras en salir- dije viendo a mi alrededor

-Sí y eso que me hiciste escribir mucho- sacudía su mano derecha

-Bueno me vino la inspiración- sonreí

-Mira es Neherenia, viene con el profesor Andrew- me indico hacia otro sector – ¿Regañara al profesor Chiba?

-Posiblemente… aunque no lo creo ella siempre llega tarde-

-Estaba pensando- comento de pronto con un dedo en su mejilla –Sobre tus sueños, me parece que eso sería tu vida pasada, recuerdo el libro que me prestó el profesor Andrew hace un tiempo-

-¿Vidas pasadas? No creo en eso, además debe ser cosas que le he leído a Chibi nada mas-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Muy bien hoy tengo reunión de padres- sonreí, estaba alegre. ¿Vidas pasadas? Me llamo la atención, creo que averiguare más sobre eso.

.

Después de un rato entramos al salón nuevamente

-Aino, Tsukino, Kusanagui, Saotome, Tendoh, pasen adelante asignaremos las parejas que desde el lunes trabajaran en el colegio Jyubani, habrán 2 parejas quien quede solo trabajara conmigo- el viejo juego del papelito resolvería todo -Solo 3 sacaran papeles- acerco la bolsa a Mina quien tenía los dedos cruzados

-Kusanagui- dijo, nos miramos con resignación, luego era el turno de Saotome

-Tendoh- ¡Rayos! Quede con el profesor se acerco a mi lado

-¿Para qué sacare papel si solo quedo yo?- me fije que no quedaba 1 si no que 2 papeles dejo la bolsa encima del escritorio

-Las parejas son Aino y Kusanagui Kinder, Saotome - Tendoh, primer y segundo grado, Tsukino –Chiba terceros y cuarto, desde el lunes comenzamos, les deseo mucha suerte- salió del salón con la bolsa en su bolsillo

-Lo siento amiga- llego Mina a mi lado y dejo caer su mano en mi hombro yo solo atine a sonreír, tal vez no sería tan malo como se pinta

-Fuerza Tsukino, demuéstrale que tú puedes- salió Kusanagui con la mano empuñada

-Gracias- le respondí

.

.  
Salí de la universidad y me fui a mi casa, para ver a Chibi quien estaba feliz ya que le conté que estaría en la pre practica junto con Mina en el Colegio

-Hola Mamá ya llegue- avise desde la puerta

-Hola mamá- corrió Chibi a mis brazos

-Princesita ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien- me sonrió alegre.

Comimos juntas y nos reímos un rato después de tantas anécdotas que compartimos, vi la hora

-Debo ir a mi trabajo- dije levantándome de la mesa

-¿trabajo?- me pregunto mi madre

-Ah si… pues un profesor me ofreció trabajo, limpiando su casa- me miro extrañada

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Se me olvido- me encogí de hombros

-Cuídate mucho hija-

-Si mamá lo haré-

De pronto mi madre me miro picarona

-¿Y es guapo?-

-¿Quién?- pregunte confundida

-Pues el profesor hija ¿Quién más?-

-¿Puede ser tu príncipe?- agrego Chibi

-¡Ay por Dios! Se me había olvidado cómo me buscan novio, él es un hombre viudo y aun está enamorado de su mujer – me dirigí a buscar mi bolso

-Abuelita ¿Qué es viudo?- pregunto mi siempre curiosa hija

-Cuando una pareja se casa y luego de un tiempo uno de los dos se va al cielo quien se queda acá es un viudo- le explico lo más simple posible

-Ah- dijo tendido –Pero mami si es lindo ¿Por qué no puede ser tu novio?-

Me agache hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro –Por qué no estoy buscando uno, ni él tampoco- le respondí –Además es mi profesor- agregue levantándome nuevamente  
-¡Vaya! Que es difícil ¿No abuelita?- dijo mi hija mirando a mi madre quien se largo a reír

-Demasiadas conversaciones con tu tía Mina-

-Poquito- dijo sonriente

-Me voy se cuidan mucho- bese la frente de ambas

-Tú…- dije apuntando a mi hija –Pórtate bien que nada te cuesta-

-Tú también portate bien mamá- salí de mi casa con dirección a la casa del profesor Chiba

Abrí la protección y camine rápidamente por el ante jardín, no quería mojarme nuevamente como el día anterior, abrí la puerta principal. Entre a la sala donde era un tiradero me sorprendí estaba limpio claro que unas latas de cerveza sobre la mesa de centro, la cual tenía huella de los vasos y las propias latas, fui por la aspiradora y pase por el sofá, el lustra muebles por la mesa de centro. Tome un paño y comencé a sacudir los demás muebles, había una cantidad impresionante de polvo – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no hace limpieza este hombre?- pero como el mismo había dicho, _"está muerto en vida_" de pronto cayo una fotografía hacia atrás y la vi me quede mirándola por mucho rato, era el profesor estaba abrazando a su esposa por detrás y sus manos estaban sobre su vientre, se notaban muy felices, cómplices  
-¿Por qué la gente que se ama sufre tanto?- pregunte en voz alta

En eso el viento frio se caló por la habitación

-La ventana la deje abierta- me acerque y la cerré me volví al lugar

-Jamás he visto al profesor sonreír así, se nota que la amaba, si tan solo mi embarazo hubiese sido así- deje la foto en el lugar donde estaba, la esposa del profesor era realmente hermosa, se nota el cariño que se tenían entre ellos.

No me podía sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, me fui a la cocina, los vasos con Whisky estaban en el lavaplatos, los lave y me dedique a cocinar la cena, aunque no estaba dentro de nuestro acuerdo de todas maneras prefería que comiera algo sano que comida chatarra llena de frituras, grasas y cosas que solo le dañan el organismo

Después de limpiar y ordenar todo me fui, le deje una nota que revisara la nevera, aunque para sacar una cerveza tendría que ver la comida…

.

.

.

.

_**Lo prometido es Deuda… Estaré subiendo nuevos capítulos todos los viernes… Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus RW Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba, Karly15, (Anónimo), Aryam Shields Masen, VICO-darien… a aquellas lindas personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos ^^ Abrazos a todas y nos estaremos viendo el Próximo Viernes**_


	4. La Amigüita del Profesor Chiba

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 03: **La amiguita del Profesor Chiba.**

Pov Darien  
.

.  
Estaba cansado, solo atine a buscar una cerveza al refrigerador, era día viernes así que no tenía que hacer para el siguiente día, cuando me disponía a sacar una lata me encontré con la grata que había un plato de comida delante de ellas  
_  
"Aunque no esté en nuestro acuerdo no me es molestia cocinarle… espero que sea de su agrado Tsukino"_

Sonreí, siempre preocupada por los demás, será una gran psicóloga, será una muy buena colega, calenté la comida en el microondas y fui a la sala, todo impecable

-Vaya si que dejo limpio- vi la foto donde abrazo a Molly

-Ojala hubiera tenido a nuestro hijo en mis brazos amor- me vi tan distinto, frente a mi estaba un espejo y en mis manos la fotografía, él de ahora mas sombrío, serio y frio, mientras que en la foto era más jovial, alegre y cariñoso.

Me senté a comer -Cocino muy bien esta chica- dije sonriendo. Luego de comer me fui a dormir, el cansancio me había ganado  
.

.

.

Sábado nada que hacer, salí de la casa para ir al cementerio a visitar a Molly, le lleve Tulipanes, eran sus favoritas y me quede un buen rato allí, aunque suene loco, converse con ella un rato, contándole las cosas de la universidad y de la joven Tsukino quien ahora seria presa de mi ser verdugo

-No te preocupes no seré tan malo con aquella chica, ha sido muy buena, acepto ser mi ama de llaves, le doy una buena paga ¿Sabes? Es madre soltera es admirable como es que ha sacado adelante a su pequeña, se parece a ti en dejarme la cena hecha- seguí conversando sobre Andrew y sus ideas

-Le gusta Aino, una muchacha perfecta para Andrew-  
Comenzó a oscurecer, me di cuenta que era tarde

-Debo irme amor- le dije en un susurro –Vendré a verte- me levante de allí y Salí del cementerio con dirección a mi casa  
.

.

.

Lunes de vuelta a la rutina, me fui a la universidad, donde mis alumnos de Psicología me esperaban para comenzar la pre practica

-¿En que iremos?- pregunto Tendoh

-En mi auto- respondí

-Solo cabemos 4 faltara uno- protesto el alumno

-Pues yo me puedo ir aparte conozco el colegio- comento Tsukino

-Esperen aquí- Saotome fue a hablar con el jefe de carrera, luego de unos minutos apareció Andrew

-Vamos en la Van- dijo Saotome

-Está bien-

Todos nos subimos ya íbamos en camino al colegio Jyubani, mire a Tsukino quien iba mas distraída de lo normal, Aino también iba mirando hacia afuera.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, bajaron los alumnos en total calma y se dirigieron a la entrada del recinto

-Gracias señor jefe de carrera- le dije a Andrew

-Para eso estamos… oye dime ¿Leíste el libro?-

-Si, ayer lo leí interesante- le respondí

-Cuida a los alumnos sobretodo… a ya tu sabes… Aino- me dijo en un susurro

-Está bien alejare a todo profesor que se atreva a mirarla – comencé a reír mientras que Andrew me ponía mala cara pero luego también comenzó a reír

-cuando terminen me llamas los vengo a buscar- ofreció Andrew

-Claro que si… Adiós- camine hacia la entrada e ingresamos  
.

.  
Después de una breve presentación del director comenzamos a ir a los cursos que se le fueron asignados, solo quedo Tsukino quien caminaba a mi lado en Silencio

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-¿Eh? Perdón estaba distraída- caminaba con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su delantal

-Ya me di cuenta ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame-

-Nada… creo que llegamos al salón- me esquivo el tema pero no quise seguir insistiendo

-Antes de entrar, quiero agradecerte, por la cena, estaba exquisita- sonrió

-De nada profesor- abrió la puerta y sonrió, me sorprendí era decidida.

A diferencia de los otros alumnos Tsukino tenía más desplante, seguridad, los demás entraban a empujones a sus salones, excepto claro esta Aino quien fue recibida por los niños, tan felices pero una niña de cabello rojizo la abrazaba efusivamente.  
Ella entro, todo el salón quedo en silencio para escucharla se presento, yo no articule ninguna palabra en eso tocaron la puerta

-Disculpen necesitan al profesor Chiba- dijo una mujer mucho mayor de lentes

-Soy yo- mire a Tsukino

-No se preocupe, estaré bien- siguió hablando con esa personalidad arrolladora, salimos del salón y comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo

-Dígame ¿Para qué me necesitan?- le dije a la mujer

-Solo necesitamos que firme un documento que le dejo el director-

-está bien-

Pase por el patio de los kínder donde una pequeña se estrello conmigo

-Discúlpeme- me dijo y salió corriendo, me fije que mis alumnos estaban jugando con ello, vi a la niña y me di cuenta que era la misma que abrazo a Aino con tanta fuerza y alegría

Llegue a la oficina, firme los documentos y me disponía a volver al salón de tercer grado donde quedo Tsukino, nuevamente pase por el patio de los kínder y me fije que todos los niños estaban jugando, mis alumnos estaban en otros salones y muy lejanos al grupo de niños, estaba la pequeña de cabellos rojizos, con su cabecita baja, mirando fijamente al suelo, me acerque con cuidado para no asustarla

-Hola- me senté a su lado

-Hola- me respondió desanimada

-Me llamo Darien ¿y usted Princesita?- me miro sorprendida estire mi mano y ella la tomo

-Mi nombre es Sahory- tome su manito y la bese –Vaya eres un príncipe de verdad- sonreí al ver sus ojitos bien abiertos y brillando de alegría

-¿Por qué estas tan solita?- ella solo suspiro

-Mis compañeros son crueles, se burlan de mi porque me viene a dejar mi abuelo y no mi papá- aun tenía su manita entre las mía

-Pues muchas veces los papás trabajan mucho- sentía una calidez con ese simple contacto

-Mi padre… yo… yo no… Yo no lo conozco- vi en su carita tristeza

-Pues te contare un secreto, yo iba a tener un hijo y pues ahora él está en el cielo- me miro

-¡Que triste!- ella se levanto y se quedo enfrente de mi

-Pues si es triste, tú eres una niña muy linda, ahora somos amigos ¿no?-

-Si solamente amigos porque mi mamá no me permite tener novio…- dijo distraídamente de pronto me miro con esos ojos azules –Aunque tú podrías ser el novio de ella-

-No estoy buscando novia- hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, yo quería reír pero preferí darle importancia que ella se merecía ante lo que me estaba diciendo

-De todas maneras seremos amigos- se volvió a sentar a mi lado, movía sus piecesitos

-Sí, cuando me necesites yo estaré ahí- ella sonrió

-aunque no entiendo los problemas de los adultos, siempre hago sentir bien a mamá con un abrazo… así que cuando necesites de uno aquí estaré- para tener alrededor de 5 años era muy madura

-¡Sahory vamos al salón!-

-Debo irme la señorita Mónica me llama-

-Sahory, cuídate mucho ¿si princesita?-

-Promesa- dijo levantando su manita desocupada, me beso en la mejilla, solté su mano que estaba entre la mía –Tú también cuídate- me regalo una última sonrisa, tan tierna y dulce, pronto note la ausencia de su calidez

-Adorable- susurre cuando acaricie donde me beso, sin dudas alguna esta niña me cautivo con su personalidad y ese ángel que tiene… me pregunto ¿Cómo será la madre?

Camine hasta llegar al salón donde deje a Tsukino, abrí la puerta y la maestra me miro sorprendida

-¿Busca a la señorita?- me pregunta la maestra con un libro en sus manos

-Si- digo mirando a los alumnos detenidamente quienes están con su mirada fija en mí

-Ella se fue al salón de al lado- me dice la maestra

-Gracias- cerré la puerta, cuando del salón continuo me hablan

-¿Profesor Chiba?- giro mi cabeza con dirección a su voz

-Veo que te adelantaste- le digo a Tsukino quien me sonríe triunfal

-Pues si, trabajar con usted será un desafío, ya que será más exigente en las calificaciones- en eso abre la puerta del último salón

-Preséntame tú- le dije

Pensé que sería un desafío, pero no fue así, tiene un desplante único y esa seguridad que me deja pasmado, habla y se mueve como si lo hiciera tantas veces durante el día, yo me fui a hablar con la maestra, pero luego me di cuenta que no me prestaba mucha atención, sonreí Tsukino era el centro de atención en esos instantes, mi alumna, quien limpia y conoce mi desorden en casa, mi psicóloga, aunque a decir verdad esto último simplemente era algo difícil de explicar porque con ella fui capaz de hablar sobre mi pena. Ni con Andrew que es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo tuve esa sensación de desahogo, me nace protegerla, escuchar sus problemas pero debo mantenerme distante, pues nuestra relación Alumna-profesor, se puede prestar a malos entendidos. Miro mi anillo de matrimonio, juego con él, lo giro una y otra vez, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que ya pronto Molly y yo estaríamos de aniversario de matrimonio, es un día triste.

-Profesor Chiba ¿Se encuentra bien?- una voz me interrumpe mis pensamientos, subo mi cabeza y me encuentro con esos ojos celestes

-Si Tsukino, estoy bien-

-Listo… creo que termine- una vez más su sonrisa triunfante

-Bien, salgamos entonces- murmuro para ella, mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación –Hasta pronto niños… muchas gracias maestra- me despedí del salón, Tsukino hizo lo mismo

Al salir del salón, Tsukino comienza a caminar rápidamente delante de mí

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunte por ese cambio repentino -Vamos confía en mí-

Soltó un suspiro –El padre de mi hija… apareció- comenzó a temblar

-Pero…- no sabía que decir

-No sé cómo decirle a Chibi- estaba nerviosa

-Tranquila…- acaricie sus brazos -¿Hablo contigo?- atine a preguntar

-No, solo lo vi a lo lejos, estoy segura que aparecerá cuando menos lo espere-

-¿Tan segura?- vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban, luego una lágrima rebelde se deslizaba por sus mejillas, tenía miedo

-Si completamente- susurro –Lo conozco, solo no sé cómo decirle a Chibi, ni cuál será su reacción-

-Pues… yo estoy aquí, para apoyarlas si lo necesitan, guiarte en lo que viene-

-Gracias profesor- se limpio la lagrima y tomo una bocanada de aire

La imagen de la niña de cabello rojizo cruzo por mi mente, dejando en mi rostro una sonrisa

-Te cuento algo para que te alegres…- dije aun con esa sonrisa en mis labios

-¿Qué paso?- comenzó a aparecer una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en su rostro

-Tengo una amiguita, si solo es eso porque su madre no la deja tener novio- me miro sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír de buena gana

-Ya me lo imagino profesor usted novio de una niña-

-Es muy adorable, pero estaba triste porque sus amiguitos no jugaban con ella-

-¡Que triste! A esa edad los niños son muy crueles-

-Profesor Chiba- apareció nuevamente la mujer de lentes

-¿Si?- giro para verla, Tsukino aun mira para otra dirección

-El director les facilito una oficina para ustedes, acompáñenme-  
.

Mire a Tsukino y comenzamos a caminar detrás de ella por un pasillo, mientras que ella se tranquilizaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas

-Aquí es- dijo de pronto la mujer- entramos era un lugar sombrío -Esta era la oficina del Psicopedagogo del colegio, él ya no trabaja acá-

Tsukino entro más a la oficina, con cuidado

-Muchas gracias, aquí trabajaremos los dos- le dije a la mujer de lentes

-Aquí están las llaves-

-¿Se puede modificar algo de acá?- pregunto de pronto Tsukino

-¿Cómo señorita?-

-Pues hacer más alegre el espacio, pegar unos dibujos en la pared, globos no sé aun no me decido-

-Claro que si, la oficina es de ustedes- dijo sonriente la mujer

-Serena- le dijo extendiendo su mano

-Francisca, mucho gusto- estrecharon sus manos

-El gusto es mío… digo nuestro- contesto Tsukino mientras yo estrechaba la mano de la mujer

-Está bien, los dejo iré al salón de profesores cualquier cosa que necesiten me gustaría ayudarlos-

-Muchas gracias- respondimos al unisono, Francisca salió de la oficina, Tsukino y yo comenzamos a limpiar

-Pensé que solo en su casa había mucho polvo, pero acá es peor- comenzó a toser

-¿Estas bien?- me acerque y la tome de los hombros

-Si profesor gracias- no sé por qué sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, quedo a la altura de mi pecho, pero rápidamente se alejo

-Sera mejor que vaya por un poco de agua- diciendo esto salió de la oficina

.

.

**Pov Serena**  
.

.

.  
-¡Maldita tos!- me quejaba mientras iba a tomar agua, pase por los pasillos de Kínder, estaba desierto pero se sentía las risitas dentro del salón.  
Llegue al baño, tome un poco de agua, me quede pensando en la aparición del padre de Chibi, se fue antes que naciera y ahora no sé qué hare.  
Volví a la oficina, con mis pensamientos revueltos y el no saber que hacer, cuando me detuve en la puerta comencé a reír de buena gana, al ver el cabello del Profesor Chiba

-¿Tanto me demore que ya le aparecieron canas?- seguí riéndome

-Te demoraste una eternidad Tsukino- dijo imitando la voz de un viejito

-Solo fui por un poco de agua- seguí riéndome cuando comenzó a caminar un poco agachado con la mano en su cintura y moviendo su mandíbula, sin dudas imitaba a un viejito

-Pues de mí se olvidaron, ay chiquilla si te pareces a tu madre… Chibi como olvidar a Tsukino y su personalidad- mientras me reía asumí el rol de mi hija

-¿De veras conoció a mi madre? Ella me conto de un profesor que desapareció en el colegio nunca pensé que lo encontraría aquí- coloque mi mano en la boca, con el fallido intento de no reír mas, él llego a mi lado

-Si tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre- comenzó a reír, yo ya no aguantaba más el ataque de risa

-Será mejor que me sacuda- dijo entre risas, comenzó a sacudirse y su cabello quedo algo gris –Había demasiado polvo- comento mirando a la oficina

-Me imagino- respondí vagamente, tratando de tranquilizar el ataque de risa pero fue imposible

-¿Crees que es divertido?- estaba riéndose

-Es que nunca me lo imagine de esa forma- confesé

-Sera mejor que trabajemos-

La mañana paso rápido, de pronto en la oficina, aparecieron Mina y Kei, quienes ya habían terminado en kínder

-¿Pero que es todo esto?- pregunto mi amiga impresionada por el desorden

-Nuestra oficina Aino- contesto el profesor sacando una caja de encima de un alto mueble -¿Terminaron con los kínder?- les pregunto a ambos dejando la caja en el suelo

-Si- respondieron al unisono

-Pues vayan a buscar a los demás yo llamare al jefe de carrera para que los lleve a la universidad- Mina y Kei salieron rápidamente, mientras que yo sacudía algunas cosas el profesor llamo a la universidad

-Tsukino- dije con su voz dura y fuerte, me sobresalte -¿Puedes quedarte para ayudarme un poco mas aquí?-

Sonreí –Claro que si, pero llegare tarde a mi trabajo- él comenzó a reír

-Tranquila, hoy no es necesario que vayas a casa- en eso me puse seria

-Pero tal vez si sea necesario que haga la cena- me miro extrañado –Sé que no está dentro de nuestro acuerdo, pero no tolero que usted siendo joven se alimente tan mal- respondí apurada

-Gracias por la preocupación-  
.

.

.  
En eso apareció todo el grupo

–Hemos terminado el día de hoy ¿Qué les pareció?- pregunto serio y frio, demasiado distinto al de hace un rato

-Pues para mí fue algo fuera de lo que tenía pensado- respondió Tendoh

-Si completamente de acuerdo- opino Saotome.

Un momento después ellos se fueron ayude a ordenar y limpiar, en eso el profesor me dice que me puedo retirar

-Pero aún falta por hacer- protesto

-Seguiremos mañana, además tú debes ir al trabajo que tienes después- sonrió, bueno es una mueca parecida, aunque su risa hace unas horas sonaba tan sincera, él solo se limita a sonreír

-Pues bien- dije mirando el lugar y desviando todo pensamiento

-Vamos te llevo- solo moví mi cabeza en señal de aprobación a su invitación

Cerramos la oficina y caminamos hasta la dirección donde entregamos las llaves y salimos con rumbo a la universidad, tomamos un taxi nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, él en la orilla de la ventana y yo en el otro extremo, miraba distraída la ventana, cuando una suave melodía sonaba en la radio del vehículo

-Tsukino… mira- me saca de mi intento de reconocer la canción, mostrándome el parque que está lleno de colores y globos, ¿Qué se celebra hoy? me pregunte  
-Déjenos acá- de pronto dice él yo lo miro extrañada –Vamos a averiguar-  
.

.  
Simplemente fui arrastrada por él, antes cancelo el taxi y me ayudo a bajar. Pasamos entre unos mimos, quienes nos hacían gestos extraños, él tomo mi mano, sentí una calidez difícil de explicar, habían globos de colores, muchachas disfrazadas me entregaron una flor _"Feliz día" _me quede pasmada ¿Feliz día?, seguimos caminando

La razón de la celebración sencillamente era que un circo había llegado a la cuidad, me llamo la atención una chica, vestida de bailarina quien caminaba en la punta de sus pies, los globos estaban en todas partes

-Me hubiese gustado traer a Chibi-

-A mi me encantaría conocerla- me confesó el profesor –Debe ser adorable- vi en sus ojos un brillo especial ¿Por qué brillan así cuando habla de mi hija si no la conoce?

-Cuando la conozca, se enamorara de su ternura- le comente

-Me encantaría tener una hija así- de pronto sus ojos volvieron a nublarse y yo siento su agarre un poco más fuerte, se desmorono un poco

-Claro que si profesor, tendrá una hija así, a mi me encantaría encontrar un padre para Chibi que diera su vida por ella, que le enseñe cosas, que comparta momentos de complicidad, un padre presente, pero no estoy interesada en buscar una pareja por el momento –quise sonreír pero mis labios se quedaron firmemente unidos

-Vamos a la universidad- la bailarina paso por su lado y le entrego una rosa, él solo la miro y sonrió

-Suba esos ánimos, la vida es bella, la joven que va junto a usted también lo es- siguió caminando y él me miro solo sonrió

-¿Quiere caminar? Digo… siempre es bueno para despejar la mente- le dije

-La Universidad queda un poco lejos ¿No?-

-Claro que no, vamos lo acompaño-

Camine en silencio a su lado, no quise hablar, tal vez y al igual que yo tiene sus pensamientos revueltos, mi bolso lo llevaba cruzado, sobre el caía con delicadeza mi delantal. Caminamos hasta que de pronto llegamos a la universidad, en el estacionamiento su auto el Ford Taurus del año estaba siendo gala de su elegancia. Nuevamente me senté a un lado cuando miles de ideas llegaban a mi cabeza pero las despeje todas. Puso el auto en marcha y yo comencé a mirar hacia afuera  
.

.

.  
Cuando llegamos, el auto se detuvo, él se bajo rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta ayudándome a bajar, gire mi cabeza a un costado y vi un lugar desolado entre el jardín

-¿Qué hará en ese sector?- pregunto tímidamente antes de entrar, camino hacia el lugar mientras que el profesor hace lo mismo

-Quería hacer una especie de jardín para mi esposa, con las flores que a ella le gustaban-

-¿Cuáles eran?-

-Tulipanes-

-Vaya…- miro hacia abajo, mis zapatos son increíblemente impresionantes en estos momentos

-Creo que te conozco un poco-

Subo mí vista hacia su rostro -¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Si quieres hacer algo, pues hazlo- me leyó el pensamiento antes que yo misma lo ordenara en mi cabeza

-Pero a mí me gustan las rosas- confesé, en eso se acerco a mi lado

-A mí también me gustan, aunque tengo flores, las rosas se marchitaban-

-Fácil, no les dio amor- sonreí

-¿Amor?- me pregunto extrañado

-Si, hay que cuidarlas, regarlas yo puedo hacer eso- me agache para tocar la tierra

-Pues… Tsukino este será tu jardín- abrió sus brazos de par en par, yo atine a levantarme rápidamente y abrazarlo

-Gracias- estaba contenta

-Vaya que energía-

-Perdón- me aleje rápidamente de su lado

-Entremos, me daré una ducha rápida- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, yo detrás de él, al entrar me dirigí a la cocina, me quede mirando el jardín ¿Y si planto tulipanes?

-Vaya todo muy limpio- en eso me fije que encima del mueble estaba la bolsa de plástico del sorteo, aun con los papeles adentro, los saque y los leí

-Tendoh…- tome el otro y lo abrí –Kusanagui ¿Pero…? ¿Acaso tenía planeado que me quedara con él?-

-Pues si- gire y casi me resbalo

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte

-Tienes el libro, se puede decir que estas lista para los cursos mayores- estaba jugando con la toalla

-Si usted lo dice- me encogí de hombros

Comencé a cocinar, saque algunas cosas de la despensa, otras de la nevera, las deje encima de la mesa, el profesor salió un instante y luego volvió cuando estaba picando la carne

-¿Te ayudo?- se ofreció amablemente

-Pues estoy haciéndole un chapsui, si sabe hacer arroz me podría ayudar-

-Está bien-

Tomo una olla y comenzó a preparar el arroz, mientras que yo seguí cortando un poco mas de carne y luego las verduras

-¿Podrías hacer un poco más? Es que quiero invitar a alguien a cenar-

-Si- ¿invitar a alguien a cenar? ¿Quién? Me pregunte de inmediato  
.

.  
Después de un rato estaba listo

-Pues termine, gracias por su ayuda en preparar la cena- sonreí, me saque el delantal y lo colgaba

-Tsukino- gire y quede mirando sus ojos

-¿Quisieras acompañarme a Cenar?- se notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras ¿Hace cuanto que no hace este tipo de invitación? _¿Hace cuanto a ti no te hacen una invitación así?_ escuche una vocecita molesta

-Pues… si con gusto cenare con usted-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Bebes vino?-

Asistí con la cabeza y luego afirme –Si, pero solo un poco-

-No te preocupes, iré a buscar una botella- giro y dio unos cuantos pasos

-Tsukino ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-No, discúlpeme pero preparare la mesa para que cenemos- en eso sonrió

-Está bien, vuelvo enseguida- desapareció de mi vista rápidamente.

Tome unas copas, servicio, servilletas y me dirigí a la mesa, al llegar me doy cuenta que había velas, fui por un encendedor y las prendí, se veía lindo, traje el destapador de vinos a la mesa, estaba contemplando que se veía hermosa la mesa cuando la voz del profesor suena a mi espalda

-Listo traje un Carmenere- en eso giro su impresión me dejo estática  
.

.

.  
**Pov Darien**  
.

.

.  
-Listo traje un Carmenere- me quede congelado, la mesa se veía preciosa

-Quise encender las velas para dar un toque distinto, pero si quiere las apago y enciendo la luz, no es problema- dice Tsukino rápidamente, nerviosa, se dirige a la cocina antes de responderle, yo deje el vino en la mesa y vi el destapador.

Descorche la botella en el mismo instante que Tsukino aparecía con los platos, los dejo en la mesa y se dirigía al interruptor

-No, deja así, no es problema que estemos con la luz de las velas, no me diste tiempo de explicar que hace tanto que no ceno así- sonrió con pesar – Antes de casarme con Molly cenábamos muy a menudo así, pero luego se perdió todo eso- Tsukino se coloco triste

-Lo siento no quise hacerlo recordar cosas tristes-

Sonreí –No, al contrario, me hace reaccionar que hay una vida más linda y simple fuera de mi luto-

Comenzamos a cenar, las risas aparecieron ¿Por qué Tsukino tiene es efecto en mi? Me hace reír, sonreír cada vez que se lo propone, en fin. Recordamos lo que paso en el colegio, casi le da un ataque de risa, luego hablamos de la universidad, de nuestras vidas fuera de ella, me hablaba de Chibi _"Endimión"_ sentí nuevamente esa voz

-¿Se siente bien?-

-Si no te preocupes-

Al terminar la invite a la sala, entramos allí con una copa de vino cada uno

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-De nada profesor-

En momentos me dan ganas de decirle que no me trate así fuera de la universidad, pero, no quiero que me mal interprete, se sentó en el sofá mientras que ponía música

-Vamos al balcón- la invite

Salimos, la Luna en lo alto del cielo brillaba en su esplendor, las casas continuas estaban con las luces apagadas, dejando que el planeta plateado brillara inmensamente

-Esta vista me encanta- le comento de pronto, se acerca a la orilla dejando sus codos en la baranda

-Es hermosa- dijo mirando la luna.

Contemplaba a Tsukino bajo la luz de la luna, en eso comenzó a sonar "Moonlight de Yiruma"

-¿Bailamos?- le pregunte

-¿Cómo cree? Yo no sé bailar-

-Es fácil- la tome de su cintura, su suave mano estaba junto con la mía –Pon la otra en mi hombro-

Me miro sorprendida pero hizo caso, comencé a moverme de un lado a otro despacio

-Es más fácil de lo que pensé- me comento sonriente

-Ves, es muy fácil bailar-

De pronto sentí que su cabeza se fue a mi pecho y allí se quedo, se sorprendí, soltó mi mano y me abrazo, yo hice lo mismo, cerré mis ojos y sentí la música de fondo, pero más que eso era sentir el frágil cuerpo de Serena  
Me mecía lentamente, podría jurar que sentía los latidos de mi corazón con fuerza descomunal era como si de pronto volví a la vida, respire lento para tratar de controlar los latidos, pero era difícil, apoye mi nariz en el cabello de ella, sentí el suave aroma que desprende, sentí la necesidad de olerlo, al sentirlo me entregaba alegrías, sonrisas, algo que recordar. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, cuando reaccione no había música, apoye mi barbilla con cuidado sobre el cabello de Tsukino, aun no abría mis ojos cuando lo hice me di cuenta que no había luz, ni en mi casa, ni en las vecinas, me quede en silencio, de pronto Tsukino se aleja

-No hay luz- dijo en un susurro

-Tienes razón, será mejor que te deje en tu casa- fui por las velas para iluminar su camino, llegue al balcón –Vamos- extendí mi mano pero ella se afirmo de mi muñeca, salimos de mi casa a oscuras.  
.

.  
Íbamos en camino en silencio

-Deberías llamar a tus padres y decirles que vas en camino-

-Si- busco su móvil y llamo -Hola mamá- sentí algo de tranquilidad en su voz –Voy en camino el profesor Chiba se ofreció a llevarme- sentí un cosquilleo al oír mi apellido de la boca de Tsukino -¿Y Chibi?- conoceré a la hija debe ser adorable –Ah bueno… nos vemos en un rato- se despidió y luego apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunte preocupado

-No, solo que Chibi está durmiendo-

-Me encantaría conocerla-

-Va a conocerla y se quedara sorprendido esa niña tiene personalidad –

-Tiene a quien parecerse- respondí mirando el camino

-¿Usted cree?-

Detuve el auto de golpe, otro que venía en dirección contraria viró a toda velocidad, de no haber reaccionado otra seria la historia

-Casi chocamos- dijo Tsukino respirando agitada, una mano la tenía en su pecho, estaba asustada

-¿Estas bien?- gire mi cabeza, como también mi cuerpo para verla con más cuidado, mis manos buscaron las suyas -¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Algún rasguño o golpe?- mientras hacia todas esas preguntas revisaba sus manos, luego su rostro

-Estoy bien profesor- suspire, bese su frente, manos y mejilla

-Estas bien Serena, que alivio- nuevamente la trate por su nombre, solo sentí una risita nerviosa –Sera mejor que sigamos- ella solo movió su cabeza afirmando

Seguí manejando hasta su casa, la ciudad seguia a oscuras, me baje del auto y la ayude a bajar, la acompañe hasta su puerta

-¿Estas bien?- le volví a preguntar

-Si, no se preocupe profesor, solo el susto nada mas- la luna iluminaba con fuerzas -Buenas noches- escuche un susurro

-Buenas noches- me acerque y bese su frente –Que descanses-

-Igual usted- entró a su casa y yo volví a la mía…  
.

.

.  
**Pov Serena**  
.

.

.  
Aun el corazón me palpitaba muy rápido por el susto, pero después recordé como se preocupo él por mi y sonreí, era feliz porque nadie, exceptuando mis familiares y mis amigas pudieran tener esa reacción

-¿Serena?- apareció mi madre con una linterna

-Si soy yo ¿Quién más?- reí

-Pues pensé que habías invitado a quien te trajo a tomar algo o simplemente a presentarlo-

-Lo invitare otro día mejor- deje mi bolso en el sofá

-Toma- me alcanzo una linterna

-¿Y Papá?-

-Con Chibi, fue a verla- en eso apareció

-Está bien, duerme como un ángel- comento

-Vamos a dormir, la luz parece que no volverá pronto- mi mamá subió las escaleras y yo detrás de ella, mi padre solo giro ya que él no bajo

-Buenas noches- dije entrando a mi habitación

-buenas noches hija- respondieron al mismo tiempo

Cambie mi ropa por pijama y me acosté casi a tientas en mi cama, la imagen del profesor besando mi rostro, se repetía una y otra vez, las sensaciones que sentí en ese momento son inexplicables, la luna hoy brilla con fuerza o tal vez que Tokio estuviera así sin luz la hacía más brillante  
.

.  
La mañana siguiente todo normal, bueno en realidad despertamos todos exaltados ya que pensamos que nos quedamos dormidos, rápidamente fui a ver a Chibi quien ya estaba despierta, la vestí, peine sus cabellos

-Mama- dijo soltando su vaso de leche

-Dime princesita-

-¿Por qué no buscas un novio?- aunque debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de preguntas cada vez me sorprende la insistencia que pone

-No estoy buscando hija, por ahora no-

-¿Sabes? Me hice de un amigo que es un príncipe-

-Así ¿Por qué dices que es un príncipe?- comencé a hacerle sus chonguitos a mi celestina especial

-Cuando le di mi mano, la beso igual como lo hacen los príncipes en las películas, de veras mamá, él es un príncipe, deberías conocerlo-

-¿Y por que no lo haces tu novio?- le pregunto divertida

-Por que es mayor que yo- puso sus manitos en su cintura –Insisto, si no quieres ser su novia otra te lo levantara- agrego después saliendo de la habitación

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- le pregunte para mostrar algo de interés en el pretendiente que escogió mi hija

-Eh… pues… no lo recuerdo- llevo su dedito a su mejilla

-Entonces como quieres, que sea mi novio si no recuerdas su nombre-

-Pero son detalles- hizo una mueca

-Vamos al colegio hoy es mi segundo día allá-

-La tía Mina está en mi curso ¿Por qué tú no?-

-Porque yo estoy con el profesor-

-¿Y cómo se llama el profesor?- tanto interés

-Profesor Chiba- le respondí

-Su nombre mamá no su apellido- me arreglaba la bufanda

-Ahora que lo dices no lo recuerdo-

-¿A quien habré salido tan despistada?- se tapo su carita con una mano y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Pero yo no le busco novio a mi mamá-

-Porque ella tiene al abuelito Kenji- comenzaba a colocarse seria

-Vamos-

Salí con unos jeans, sweater de color verde, mi cabello tomado por una coleta y una bufanda abrigaba mi cuello, mi chaqueta encima, mientras que mi princesita con su uniforme y su chaqueta

-Tal vez hoy vuelva a ver a mi amigo- saltaba de la alegría mi pequeña hija

-Eso espero- sonreí

En las puertas del colegio las parvularias estaban recibiendo a los alumnos

-Mamá… mamá, ahí está… ahí está mi amigo- Chibi me apuntaba con énfasis a un lugar pero no pude ver a nadie ya que el grupo se disolvió

-Ahí estaba mamá, el príncipe ideal para ti- dijo apenada

-Escúchame Chibi, no quiero que te pase nada malo, no hables con desconocidos-

-No es desconocido má, él estaba en el colegio-

-Hija por favor-

-Pero mamá…-

-Es un adulto… tan solo debes tener cuidado y no hables con él ¿y si es malo?-

-¡NO LO ES!- grito de pronto –Él ayer me consoló y me ofreció su amistad- sus ojos se cristalizaron –Es mi amigo, no es malo- diciéndome esto se fue a su salón de clases, me estrujo mi corazón ¿Qué hare?

Me dirigí a la oficina, ahí estaba el profesor Chiba, increíblemente todo estaba ordenado y limpio

-Tsukino… la primera en llegar ¿Y esa carita?- me pregunto preocupado

-Es Chibi… hablo con un desconocido y me preocupo-

-¿Lo hizo afuera del colegio?-

-No acá adentro, debe ser algún auxiliar o algún profesor de grado mayor-

-Tsukino, por cómo me describes a tu hija, es una niña muy inteligente, no creo que le pase algo malo-

-Le cuesta hacer amigos, ella está feliz con él, solo temo que le hagan algo-

-Tsukino, tú y yo estamos aquí, aunque no la conozco aun, ambos la cuidaremos- mi corazón vibro al escuchar eso

-Gracias- suspire en eso llego un niño el cual debía ayudar

-Te dejare un momento- salió y me dejo a solas con el niño…  
.

.

.

**Pov Darien**  
.

.

.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigía al salón de profesores

-Sahory- salude a la pequeña quien se hizo como que no me vio, se fue a sentar a los columpios

-Sahory ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte cuando llegue cerca de ella, solo cerro sus ojos y no me respondió -¿Sucede algo princesa?-  
Me coloco enfrente de ella y me agacho para quedar a su altura -¿Te enojaste conmigo?-

-Perdón…- me abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-¿Por qué princesita?-

-Le conté a mi mamá de nuestra amistad y se enojo- acariciaba su rojizo cabello

-Tranquilita- mientras la calmaba ella mas se apegaba a mí

-Es que no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo, eres el único que tengo-

-Profesor debo llevarme a Sahory- me dijo la parvularia

-Yo la llevo en un momento- le hice señas que estaba llorando

-¡Oh! Está bien-

-Gracias- le dije a la parvularia

Sahory se alejo un momento y seco sus lagrimas

-Princesita, yo no dejare de ser tu amigo-

-¿Lo juras?- me pregunto abriendo sus ojitos de par en par

-Claro… lo juro, siempre seré tu amigo- me abrazo una vez más –Tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál?- me pregunto la pequeña

-Le escribiré una nota a tu mamá pero debes entregársela solo a ella diciéndole que seré tu amigo y te cuidare muy bien en el colegio-

-Si me gusta la idea-

-Iré a escribirla y luego te la traigo-

-Si la estaré esperando- me sonrió tan alegre

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos al salón- tome su pequeña manito y la fui a dejar, la parvularia abrió la puerta y la pequeña entro feliz

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Simplemente quería conversar- le respondí a la parvularia quien sonrió al ver a Sahory animada y entusiasmada

Me dirigí al salón de profesores, tome una hoja blanca y lapicera, comencé a escribir la nota para la madre de Sahory, pero había un problema ¿Cómo comenzar?

_Mamá de Sahory:  
Me presento, soy un profesor que desde unos días es el amigo de su adorable hija, me conto que le dijo a usted sobre nuestra amistad, para serle sincero yo no tengo hijos y me encantaría tenerlos, pero por asuntos personales no puedo realizar ese sueño.  
Le contare que la amistad con su hija me ha dado alegrías y motivos para sonreír, tiene una personalidad única, segura e independiente. Sahory a pesar de tener esas virtudes, los niños la molestaba y la dejaban sola, fue entonces cuando la conocí. Prometo cuidarla y estar pendiente de ella, pues es una niña muy linda e irradia una ternura que contagia_

Saluda atentamente a usted  
El amigo de Sahory  
  
-Listo- dije cuando termine la carta, busque un sobre o algo así y me acerque al escritorio de Francisca, encima había un sobre en blanco, doble la carta y la introduje, sellándola.  
Fui al salón de Sahory, le pedí a la parvularia hablar con ella, le entregue el sobre, ella estaba sonriente

-Se la entregare hoy- me agache, bese su frente, el aroma de su cabello me resulta familiar, ella giro y se fue a sentar

Días después recibí respuesta de la madre de Sahory quien agradeció que haya dado un poco de atención la pequeña aunque a estas alturas la amistad se estaba convirtiendo en un cariño muy grande, cada día me sorprendía con su personalidad y cada vez que hablaba cosas agradables de la madre.

Iba llegando a la universidad cuando me encontré con un panorama muy feo….


	5. Cuando un Hada Aparece

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 04: **Cuando un Hada aparece**

Pov Darien

.

El panorama no me gustaba para nada, me acerque rápidamente al lado de Tsukino, quien estaba forcejeando con un tipo

-¡Suéltala!- el tipo la soltó y Tsukino casi cae al suelo, rápidamente la tome

-¿Quién eres tú? Estoy hablando con ella, tú no tienes por qué meterte donde no te llaman-

-Pues me meto porque ella es mi alumna- sentí como Tsukino temblaba

-Entonces te acuestas con tu profesor ¡que refalosa saliste!- me arme de valor y soltando a Tsukino, quien estaba más repuesta, le propine un buen puñetazo

-A ella la respetas idiota- solté mi ira, él solo toco su labio y sonrió

-Nos volveremos a ver muñequita, recuerda que debo conocer a mi hija- se dio media vuelta y se fue

.

Dirigí mi vista a Tsukino quien estaba aun nerviosa

-¿Él es el padre de Chibi?- ella lentamente se voltio donde yo estaba

-Si… él es Neflyte- estaba sobándose sus manos

Me acerque más a su lado

-¿El siempre fue así?- de solo imaginarlo me ardía la sangre

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego hablo –No…- rompió en llanto

-Tranquila-

La lleve a otro sector, el más apartado de la universidad, deje que se desahogara. El llanto poco a poco fue desapareciendo, fue entonces que me dispuse a preguntarle más cosas, siempre teniendo cuidado y aceptando que algunas cosas no me las dirá.

Pero ella se sincero conmigo, deposito su historia en mí, la comprendí perfectamente. Neflyte, ese pelucón de cabello castaño, es el padre de Chibi, ambos estudiaban y se preparaban para ir a la universidad, esos eran sus planes. Cuando Serena quedo embarazada, él prometió ayudarla y estar a su lado siempre, ninguno de los dos se quiso casar, pero ellos estaban bien así. Un día Neflyte tuvo una fuerte discusión con Serena y él rompió con ella, ya que reconoció tener una relación con otra mujer, él muy cretino ahora amenazaba con quitarle a Chibi

-Tranquila todo estará bien, nada de eso sucederá, pues tú eres su madre y la ley te va a proteger-

-Él tiene amigos políticos-

- ¿Y eso qué? Vamos no te preocupes por ello, si quiere guerra pues que la tenga, tú tienes un carácter firme y la pequeña Chibi estará a tu lado siempre…Y yo amigos abogados- me miro nerviosa –Desde ya te ofrezco todo mi apoyo-

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no entro a la primera clase, la siguiente era conmigo

-Si deseas y solo por esta vez te dejo presente y no entras a clases- ella solo me miro extrañada ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de raro que tenga ese detalle con ella?...

.

.

Pov Serena

.

.

¿El _"Ogro Chiba"_ ofreciendo dejarme presente en su clase aunque no entre? Era increíble

-No gracias profesor… prefiero su clase así mantengo distraída en otra cosa- sonreí

-Está bien como quieras, pero si en medio de la clase quieres irte yo ningún problema- un intento de sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar hasta el salón.

.

La clase se llevaba con normalidad, pero luego comencé a sentirme incomoda, así que sin más me levante y me dirigí hacia el profesor, no sé qué cara llevaba

-Vaya Tsukino, su hija no puede esperar- me guiño un ojo, me di por entendida que esa era _"la cuartada" _de por qué me fui antes

-Gracias profesor- me retire del salón sentía que el aire me faltaba

-¡Serena!- sentí el llamado de Mina y yo lentamente me desvanecí

.

-Ella está bien, solo fue una baja de presión, tal vez esta estresada… en esta ocasión es un desmayo verdadero profesor- sentí que la enfermera, bufo _Bruja_ quise gritarle pero mejor no lo hacía, si no es capaz de inyectarme y con el pánico que me dan las agujas, sentí unos pasos alejarse

-Realmente es un poco molesta- la voz de Mina, mi buena amiga –Supongo que esta vez no nos castigara en los exámenes- lloriqueo fue entonces que comencé a reír -Por lo visto estas bien- estaba con sus manos en su cintura

-Sí, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza- me queje -¿Cómo fue que vine a dar acá?-

-Pues la verdad…- Mina vio al profesor

-Yo te traje, Aino salió a dejarte tu teléfono móvil y sentimos el grito que dio- respondió todo resuelto, relajado como si le diera lo mismo

-Estuviste desmayada por un buen rato- Mina tocaba mi mano –Estas fría-

-Acabo de decir que tuvo una baja de presión, poco a poco se irá normalizando Aino- respondió la enfermera

-Aiish…- protestó de mala gana mi amiga –De todas maneras estuve todo este tiempo junto a ti-

-Siento interrumpir su clase una vez más profesor- dije con un hilo de voz

-No te preocupes, acaba de terminar- era más distante, muy distinto ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde quedo esas muecas o intento de sonrisas?

-¡La hora que es!... debo irme tenemos lenguaje de señas- Mina recogía sus cosas

-Tsukino no ira, ella está débil, es recomendable que vayas a casa- interrumpió una vez más la enfermera

-Te llamaré más tarde amiga, nos vemos profesor… una vez mas no fue un desmayo fingido no sea cruel con nosotras- el profesor solo la miró

-Si no va a esa clase en 2 minutos tal vez considere seguir siendo cruel- termino de decir eso y Mina desapareció como arte de magia

-Niña ¿Tienes como irte a casa?- me pregunto la enfermera

-En realidad no…- me sentía débil sin fuerzas

-Yo me hago cargo- escuche una voz grave nuevamente mis ojos se cerraron

.

Sentía una calidez, algo cómodamente exquisito en mi espalda y mi cabeza descansaba en algo suave ¿Dónde estaba?, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, lentamente fui conociendo el escenario, no era mi casa ¿Dónde…? Me senté en la cama, de un extraordinario color negro, mire a un costado, sentado en una silla y leyendo un libro estaba el profesor

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunte susurrando

-Veo que despertaste, te traje a casa, pensé que era lo mejor- contesto aun siendo distante

-Pues… - no sabía que decir

-La enfermera recomendó reposo, estarás acá hasta un poco más tarde, vigilare que comas y que duermas si es necesario- ¿Qué?

-Profesor yo puedo hacer eso en casa, no se preocupe- me quise levantar pero me di cuenta que mis zapatillas no estaban en ningún lado

-Si buscas tus zapatillas no están en la habitación- gire mi cabeza

-¿Se puede saber por qué hace esto?-

-Te estoy cuidando, Tsukino…- se levantó para llegar rápidamente a mi lado –Déjame cuidarte esta vez, no quiero que estés mortificándote por lo que paso en la mañana con Neflyte-

Me quede muda, ¿Qué decir? Simplemente me resigne, no iba a engañar a nadie con eso de que me sentía lo bastante bien como para ir a casa, si de solo levantarme vi puntitos y que el suelo se acercaba a abrazarme, además del insoportable frio

-¿Siempre te sucede esto?- me pregunta el profesor, su voz parece más cercana, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba recostado al otro extremo de la cama con su miraba incrustada en el libro

-No… es primera vez, ni piense que me voy a acostar a su lado-

-¿Por qué no? Esta es mi cama- se encoje de hombros como si fuera lo más normal

-Pues me iré a otra habitación-

-Es la única que tiene una cama- dio vuelta la pagina

-Puede salir de ese lado e ir a sentarse donde estaba-

-Me resulta más cómodo leer aquí- ¡Santo cielo este hombre me desespera!

-Entonces exijo que me lleve a mi casa, donde tengo mi cama y descansare tranquila-

-El auto se averió-

-Me está secuestrando-

-Tómalo como quieras- al borde de un nuevo desmayo no reclamo mas, me deslice en la cama y le di la espalda. Se habrá visto… ¿Desde cuándo debo compartir una cama con el _"Ogro Chiba"_?

En fin no seguí discutiendo solo me recosté a su lado, vuelta hacia la pared, es decir quede mirándolo, él seguía leyendo el libro, me entro la curiosidad pero un escalofrió fue más fuerte

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Siento un poco de frio- confesé

-Si quieres te puedo llevar al hospital-

-¡Esta loco!- reaccione, él me miro confundido –Le tengo pavor a los hospitales-

-Está bien, pero si se agrava no tengas dudas que te arrastrare a uno si es necesario- al fin dejo ese libro y solo miraba a un punto inexistente en la habitación

-Claro- me acurruque mas a la colcha, era una sensación de tibieza

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-No… quiero descansar un poco- él se levanto y se dirigía a la puerta

-¡Ah! El auto no está averiado, no pretendo secuestrarte solo cuidar de ti- salió dejándome con una duda ¿Por qué?

.

Rato después, ya el frio había desaparecido, me senté en la cama, lentamente comencé a ver la espaciosa habitación, muebles hermosos y sobre estos pequeñas cosas, mire a mi izquierda vi la hermosa lámpara y una fotografía, estaba él con su esposa, esboce una sonrisa, tan distinta nuestras historias, él tan tierno que se ve junto a su mujer con una barriga de embarazada, en cambio yo, tan triste y desolada. Me levante y seguí mirando, di unos cuantos pasos y llegue a la ventana, donde la luz del sol entraba cauteloso. Seguí inspeccionando, la puerta de su armario estaba un poco abierto, mire hacia la puerta y me dirigí allí, lo abrí con cuidado, habían camisas en un orden casi estratégico, pantalones del otro, ante el riesgo de que sea descubierta, lo cerré con cuidado.

El piso era alfombrado, me permitió moverme con mis calcetas, ya que él señor secuestrador de zapatillas, quizás donde las dejo.

-Veo que ya estas mejor- escuche la voz a mi espalda, rápidamente gire

-Sí, gracias- lo vi que entraba con una bandeja -¿Y eso?

-Una sopa, para que repongas energía- se fue acercando a la cama y yo me volví a recostar, olía delicioso, tome con cuidado la cuchara, cuando la probé era cierto, era delicioso

–Si sabe hacer una sopa como esta ¿Por qué comía chatarra?-

Él sonrió, ahí estaba de vuelta una sonrisa en su rostro –Es mi única especialidad Tsukino, bueno aparte del arroz- solo sonreí

Sentía que reponía fuerzas y animo, vi que él tomo nuevamente el libro, salió de la habitación pero luego volvió

-¿Cómo te sientes?- se sentó a mi lado, tomo la bandeja y la dejo sobre la mesita de noche

-Mucho mejor- una mano acaricio mi mejilla

-No tienes fiebre, tus mejillas han estado rosadas todo el tiempo-

Vergüenza, pánico, terror, pero no tengo fiebre, quise confesar -¿Quieres dormir?- negué con la cabeza, insegura de lo que mi boca diría –Serena…- abrí mis ojos son muy pocas veces que me trata por mi nombre –Procura cuidar un poco mas de tu salud, cuando te vi desmayada me asuste –tomo mi mano –Eres una buena alumna y no quiero que te pase nada malo- solo afirme con la cabeza

-Voy a cuidarme un poco más, en realidad no he comido muy bien y tampoco he dormido- él frunció el ceño, oh no tendré problemas o un regaño, así se pone en la universidad

-Te entiendo- me quede con mi defensa verbal en mi cabeza, dispuesta a protestar pero no fue así, se quedo callado. De pronto y por arte de magia mis zapatillas aparecieron a los pies de la cama, me las puse ente la mirada atenta del profesor, me molesta cuando me tratan como una enferma _"Pues si lo estas"_ salto mi conciencia.

.

Baje las escaleras y ya me sentía mejor

-Le dejare hecha la cena- le murmure

-No hace falta, vamos te llevare a casa-

-Pero…- quise protestar

-Tengo sopa… vamos debes cuidarte- sentí frio nuevamente, cuando algo cálido caía sobre mis hombros y un aroma suave a mis narices –Te protegerá del frio- era su chaqueta, me quedaba un poco grande pero era abrigadora

Salimos de la casa, en eso vi el jardín, le preguntare a mi madre que es mejor plantar si Tulipanes o Rosas. Me subí al vehículo, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad

.

Antes de llegar a mi casa vi que mi madre iba caminando, de seguro iba al supermercado, con Chibi quise llamarlas para presentarles al profesor pero luego desistí de la idea pues ya iban muy lejos

-Descansa, nos vemos mañana ¿está bien?- asistí con la cabeza, él esbozo una sonrisa

-Gracias, por su preocupación- dije con una voz delicada

-Nos vemos- como siempre beso mi frente

-Hasta mañana-

Él giro y camino hasta su auto, yo me quede allí de pie viendo como se alejaba, entre a mi casa cuando sentí el suave aroma ¡Su chaqueta! Bueno se la entregare cuando vaya nuevamente a su casa…

.

.

Pov Darien

.

.

Maneje con dirección al supermercado, cuando en un semáforo paso una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo, iba de la mano con una señora, me recordó a Sahory, no pude ver su carita. Es increíble como esa pequeña me trae sonrisas, igual que Tsukino ¿Por qué ellas tienen ese efecto en mí? En fin maneje hasta la casa y me fui a la habitación, quería recostarme un momento, al llegar encontré una pañoleta a un lado de la cama, lo tome.

La textura era suave y desprendió un suave aroma, con él entre las manos me recosté en la cama, me tapé con las colchas, me bajo un repentino cansancio, deje la pañoleta en el buró y yo me enterré más en la cama tenia sueño, me he sentido mal durante el día, el cuerpo adolorido quizás, tal vez es porque no he dormido bien…

.

Me quede dormido, tranquilamente cuando de pronto mi teléfono móvil comienza a sonar, una vez… 2 veces…. Otra más…. ¡Qué gente más insistente!, me levante de golpe y el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, al ver el numero… la peor de mis pesadillas se hacía presente

-Hola- respondí casi sin ánimo

-Hola… ¿Dónde estás?-

-En casa, lo siento no me he conectado- me excuse de una vez

-Ya me había dado cuenta- sarcástica como siempre

-Bueno… tengo cosas que hacer- ya me estaba desesperando esta mujer

-Yo también y desde hoy aun mas-

-A si ¿por qué?-

-Tengo novio- soltó sin mas

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo es que tienes novio? ¿Quién te dio permiso?-

En eso sentí que sonaba el timbre

-Debemos tener una conversación muy seria, es imposible que pienses en tener un noviecito, no lo permito- dije bajando las escaleras

-Exageras-

-Oh claro que no señorita usted y yo tendremos una conversación muy larga ¿Cómo es posible que tengas novio?-

-Por que quiero, además aprovechando que estas lejos…-

Abrí la puerta de mi casa cuando la veo a ella, con su cabello negro, ojos grandotes de un color azul y una sonrisa traviesa clavada en su rostro

-Sorpresa- dijo elevando sus manos y luego entrando la maleta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a hacerte compañía y además estoy trabajando-

-¿A si? ¿Y dónde?-

-Bueno en la Universidad de Tokio, hoy di mi primera clase, además de estar a cargo de un proyecto para algunas escuelas de Tokio, creo que 2 Jyubani y… aish el otro no me acuerdo- entro a la sala con viento fresco

-¿Cuándo se supone que sabría esto?-

-Ahora- se sentó cruzando una pierna –Me gusta como tienes la casa, muy limpia-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-

-¡Cielos Darien! ¿Ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu hermana?-

-Cuando mi hermana entre por esa puerta sin ser un torbellino tal vez la salude de otra manera ¿Cómo es eso que tienes novio?-

-No lo tengo, era solo para molestarte- salto del sofá para quedar enfrente de mí –Hermanito te extrañe muchísimo- me abrazo con esa fuerza

-Yo también te extrañe, un poco- mire a otro sector

-¿Solo un poquito?- ya estaba haciendo sus pucheros

-Si solo un poco, además no me avisaste que vendrías ¿Dónde dormirás? No tengo camas-

-Bueno eso si es un grave problema… podría ser contigo, o bien que te sacrifiques y que duermas en el sofá-

-Ni loco toco ese sofá señorita… si es necesario usted dormirá allí-

-Darien Gonzalo Chiba ¿Te atreves a que tu pequeña hermana menor, indefensa recién llegada de otro país, después de su primer día de trabajo duerma en el sofá?-

-Andriell Imary Chiba, si hubieras avisado que vendrías tal vez te hubiese preparado la habitación que era tuya-

-Aun es temprano, podría hacerlo-

-Abrázame monstruito, te extrañe, es bueno tener a alguien de la familia cerca- después de la discusión que siempre tenemos como un par de niños nos abrazamos, mi hermana como la extrañaba

-El señor Mamoru, nuestro padre, dice que te cuides mucho, tal vez venga para el evento que se aproxima- dijo soltándose de mi

-Ustedes saben que yo no celebro…- mi voz se apago

-Darien, hermanito tú nos necesitas y nosotros estaremos a tu lado- es reconfortante tenerla aquí –Ahora dime ¿Por qué me llamaste monstruito?-

Comenzamos una lucha, aunque se ve pequeña tiene una gran fuerza, en un momento así me olvide de todo lo que estaba viviendo, esa pena quedo atrás, me convertí en niño. Después de una pequeña lucha nos detuvimos

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?- respiraba trabajosamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ya sabes… creo que estas volviendo a ver la vida más alegre-

-¿Tú crees?- me abalancé sobre ella nuevamente haciéndole costillas cuando en eso sonó el timbre

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

-No… pero al parecer todos decidieron venir sin avisar-

La solté y ella se levanto, camine hacia la puerta, procurando estar algo ordenado, cuando abrí la puerta estaba Serena

-Pasa… hace frio afuera-

-Profesor, se me olvido entregarle esto- mi chaqueta

-Soy un poco despistado-

-Buenas noches…- escuche que dijo mientras yo miraba mi chaqueta

-Bue… buenas noches- mi hermana estaba batallando con su pelo desordenado

-Creo que interrumpí, con su permiso- giro y salió apenas reaccione me acerque a la puerta para ir detrás de ella pero ya se había subido a un auto…

.

.

Pov Serena

.

.

Ahora entiendo todo, ese cambio repentino en su estado de ánimo

-¿Estás bien Serena?- me pregunta mi padre

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en mañana, creo que tengo que averiguar algunas cosas-

-Mami, ¿En esa casa trabajas?- me pregunto mi hija desde el otro lado del auto, donde miraba maravillada las casas

-Si Chibi- conteste

-Mami, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Estoy preocupada mi niña, cosas de la universidad- le mentí a mi hija, eso jamás lo haría pero no me atrevo a contarle que apareció el padre de ella.

.

Al llegar a mi casa, ella bajo rápidamente del auto y entro a la casa pues mi madre había abierto la puerta, mi hija feliz por el paseo que dio, pero mis padres preocupados por lo que paso hoy. Mi hija jugaba, ya había hecho sus deberes y cenado, la miraba pacientemente, no sé si es idea mía o qué pero cuando conoció a ese amigo ella se desenvuelve con más facilidad, da sus opiniones y va mucho más contenta al colegio, además ya tiene amiguitos de su curso, está invitada a un cumpleaños este fin de semana.

Me levante del sofá, mis padres actuaron normalmente, como yo ya estaban preparados por si ocurría algo así, aunque la verdad no creo que él tenga reales intensiones de acercarse a mi niña.

Tomo mi computadora personal tenía que comenzar un trabajo, Mina me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que me mandaría el trabajo que tenemos que hacer para mañana

-Veamos- suspire

Abrí mi correo electrónico y ahí estaba mensaje de Mina Aino bueno en realidad " .Aino" aun me pregunto cómo es que me deje arrastrar por ella para crearme el correo personal "Eternal-Ángel-Lunar"

Y ahí estaba una pauta del trabajo que teníamos que entregar en una semana más, comencé a escribir y visitar a Google para encontrar paginas adecuadas, pero después medite, es extraño que en lenguaje de señas nos de esos tipos de trabajos, bueno en realidad que la profesora no da trabajos, pues siempre evalúa el desarrollo en clases y exámenes, pero averiguar lo que es la Hipoacusias es raro… realmente raro

.

-Mami… tengo sueño- mi pequeña Chibi llego a mi lado bostezando

-Vamos princesita- la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación

-¿Sabes? Hoy no vi a príncipe- era así como llamaba a su amigo, mi despistada hija olvido su nombre y siempre lo trataba así, si lo reconozco lo despistada lo heredo de mi

-¿Estará enfermo?- le pregunto siguiendo la conversación

-Ojala que no, porque no tiene quien lo cuide- levanto sus bracitos y le saque la blusa

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-

-Me lo dijo una vez- solté sus chonguitos

-Me gustaría hacerte una coleta así ¿Qué dices?- le pregunte tomando su cabello

-¿Y si a príncipe no le gusta?- estaba preocupada porque a su amigo no le gustara su peinado ¡Tiene apenas 5 y ya es pretenciosa!

-Tal vez le guste… debemos ver que dice mañana-

-Me gusta la idea- aplaudió

-¿Y si te dejo el pelo suelto?-

-Me molestara para jugar-

-¿Juegas con príncipe?- le pregunte extrañada y a la vez imaginándome al pobre hombre jugando con Chibi, mi hija tiene energías de sobra

-No, él conversa conmigo pero así casi rapidito por que el tiene cosas que hacer, además su curso le da trabajo- sonreí

-Muy bien damita, es hora de dormir- ella se metió a la cama, la arrope un suave beso en su frente

-Príncipe también me besa en la frente ¿Es una manía que tienen los adultos?-

-Posiblemente hija- le respondo riéndome de su pregunta

-Buenas noches mami, que sueñes con los angelitos y descanses-

-Igual tu, que un angelito cuide tus sueños-

-Me gustaría que Príncipe vigilara los tuyos-

Mire a mi hija como se quedaba dormida, Salí de su habitación en silencio para ir a la sala, donde mis padres estaban

-Tú madre me dice que Neflyte volvió- soltó Kenji

-Sí, volvió- conteste

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- mi angustiada madre –Sentémonos-

-Primero, quiero que se calmen por favor- les rogué

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme hija? Si le dijo que le quitaría a Chibi- mi madre estaba al borde del llanto y mi padre abrió sus ojos como plato, eso no lo sabía

-¿Quitarnos a Chibi?- se derrumbo en el sofá yo hecha un manojo de nervios

-La ley me protege, además tengo el apoyo de mi profesor que es psicólogo él me dirá como ir diciéndole a Chibi que el papá apareció y también tiene amigos abogados- sentí mi cuerpo temblar

-Puras promesas- soltó mi padre

-No lo creo, el profesor Chiba no es de esas personas, lo conozco y aun sin conocer a Chibi el quiere protegerla-

-¿No será que quiere ligar contigo? – escupió mi padre

-Pues no… él es viudo, aun enamorado de su esposa…- entonces recordé a la chica que estaba junto a él –bueno eso pensé hasta hace unas horas, esta con otra persona, él no es malo-

-No sé qué pensar hija- se notaba que mi padre estaba angustiado y como no si mi hija es la niña de sus ojos

-Primero creo que debemos tranquilizarnos y ver que pasara, luego seguir los pasos correspondientes- dijo mi madre en absoluta calma

.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la universidad, todo me parecía irreal, ilógico, pero bueno que más podría pedir, para estos días. A Mina no la veo en ninguna parte, marco su teléfono, llegara tarde a clases.

Camino con la cabeza gacha hasta el salón, milagrosamente no me estrello con nadie, solo escucho murmullos, una profesora nueva en la universidad, no me es relevante ¿O sí? Me siento en mi lugar saco mi cuaderno de apuntes, a veces a la profesora de lenguaje de señas le da por hablar temas interesantes o de cualquier cosa y yo me pongo a escribir lo que dice o a dibujar para matar el tiempo, pero esta vez es diferente

-¿Quién es ella?- siento que murmuran mis compañeras de atrás

-No sé- respondió la otra

Siento el ruido de tacones ¿Tacones? ¿Desde cuándo la profesora usa tacones? Subo mi mirada y ahí estaba ella, la misma chica que anoche estaba en la casa del profesor Chiba, ay no esta situación ya la viví una vez, trágame tierra ahora sí, ahora más que nunca ¡hazlo! Pero luego reacciono ¿Por qué yo sentirme mal? No tengo ningún lazo ni nada con el profesor, solo bueno… empatía pero nada más, ni siquiera somos amigos

-Buenos días alumnos-

-Buenos días- respondió el curso, yo una vez más estoy pegada en cualquier pensamiento ilógico que viene a mi mente "Príncipe" ¿Qué estará haciendo mi hija? ¿Qué temas conversara con él?

-Yo soy su nueva profesora de lenguaje de señas- tiene una voz difícil que hace que uno no se distraiga –Me presentare soy Andriell….- toma un plumón y escribe su nombre en la pizarra, un nombre raro pero elegante -…Chiba- ¿Qué? Leí el pizarrón _"Andriell Chiba"_

Todo el salón, también incluyéndome la miro desconcertados, ella nos miro a todos y sonrió

-Vaya… creo que por aquí mi hermano ha hecho clases-

-¿Hermano?- pregunto un compañero

-Sí, somos hermanos, vamos no porque él sea serio signifique que yo también lo sea… aunque si somos bastante parecidos en ser estrictos-

Comenzó a hablar, contarnos que es lo que haremos ahora, camino por el salón, cuando paso por mi lado solo sonrió

-Bien ahora me contaran de ustedes ¿Qué es lo que hacen?- mis compañeros comenzaron a hablar, levantaban la mano, yo solo comencé a dibujar, la clase seria larga, muy larga…

.

.

Pov Darien

.

,

Iba a la oficina en el colegio, tenía que llevar unos archivos del colegio a la universidad, Andrew me los había solicitado, pase por el pasillo de los kínder y ahí estaba mi pequeña princesita Sahory, me pareció extraño no verla con sus chonguitos si no con una coleta, su cabello era largo, tan hermoso

-Hola- movió su manito hacia mí y corrió a mi encuentro

-Princesita ¿como estas?- la abrace

-Muy bien, mira mi mamá me hizo este peinado ¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que si, te ves preciosa-

-Gracias… Príncipe… ¿Te puedo decir algo?-

-Dime soy todo oídos-

-Mi mamá, también es una princesa, ideal para ti… si no te apuras otro te la puede levantar- me sorprendí y a la vez me reí de aquel comentario

-Pero princesita… tal vez tu madre tenga novio, además yo no quiero novia-

-Después no te quejes, además ella no tiene novio- frunció su ceño y luego sonrió -Me gustaría que fueras el novio de mi mamá así estarías más tiempo conmigo y a ella la vería feliz, pero como no quieres yo no te obligo-

-Princesita…- sonreí -¿Cómo le ha ido en clases?-

-Muy bien Príncipe, además estoy invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños este fin de semana-

-¡Que alegría! Tienes que disfrutar y jugar mucho con tus amiguitos-

-¿Quieres venir conmigo y con mamá? Así se conocen-

-Me gustaría, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer ¿Si lo dejamos para otra oportunidad? Así las invito a comer-

-Si me gusta la idea- saltaba Sahory de la emoción

-Entonces es una invitación, pero para más adelante ¿Bueno? Yo te diré cuando- ella solo movía su cabecita feliz –Aunque no sabía si te vería hoy, creo que tengo algo para ti por aquí en mi bolso- me miro con sus ojitos muy abiertos

-¿Qué es?- se puso de puntitas para poder ver -¿Andas con un computador?-

-Pues si… tengo que hacer mis trabajos en él- ella sonrió

-Mamá también tiene uno…- de pronto lo encontré, un pequeño chocolate

-Toma, espero que te guste pues son mis favoritos- lo recibió con sus pequeñas manitos

-Uy Gracias Príncipe, a mí también me gustan los chocolates-

-¡Sahory!- escuchamos que la parvularia la llamaban

-Debo irme Príncipe- se acerco a mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, la abrace ese suave aroma que desprende me hace sonreír sin darme cuenta

-Cuídate mucho Princesita-

-Claro que sí, nos vemos- guardo el chocolate en su bolsillo y luego entro al salón.

.

Al llegar a la universidad me dirigí a la oficina de Andrew, entregue el documento aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿Darien?- me pregunto extrañado Andrew

-Si…-

-¿Realmente eres tú o esto es un sueño?-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo sonreír?- pregunte casi riéndome de su rostro

-Claro que si amigo y estoy feliz por ello, lo que pasa es que es raro en ti, desde… bueno… tú sabes, no te veo sonreír así-

-Es que vi a mi pequeña Princesita- le confesé

-¿Princesita? No me digas ¿Encontraste a la mujer de tus sueños?- se sentó esperando su respuesta

-No, es una niña muy hermosa, una ternura sin igual y además tiene una personalidad que me encanta- dije sacando el documento de mi bolso y encontré el otro chocolate que estaba dando vueltas por ahí

-¿Y qué tal la madre?-

-No la conozco-

-¿Qué?- alzo un poco la voz por la sorpresa

-Aun no la conozco, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- pregunte como si nada dándole un mordisco al chocolate

-Si la niña es así, tal vez la madre es igual-

-No estoy interesado en citas- corte todo intento de persuasión que tuviera mi amigo –Debo irme a clases- me levante antes que me dijera algo y me dirigí al salón de los Psicólogos.

.

Al entrar todos me miraban sorprendidos ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Otra vez la profesora terminará la clase de lenguaje de señas cuando yo llego? Pero mi sorpresa no era esa, es mi hermana quien estaba conversando con los alumnos amenamente, me vio y me dedico una sonrisa

-Muy bien Muchachos, me debo retirar, que estén bien- se despidió de ellos mientras que yo dejaba mis cosas en el escritorio

-Señorita Tsukino- de pronto la voz de mi hermana hizo que todos se quedaran callados, mire a Tsukino quien se levanto tímida ¿Qué habrá hecho? –Quisiera hablar con usted ¿Puede Profesor? –

-Claro que si…- me quede sorprendido, aunque después me arrepentí ¿En qué problema se metió esta vez Serena?

-Traiga sus cosas, necesito que me ayude con algo- le dijo Andriell a Tsukino quien guardo sus cosas y salió detrás de ella, yo solo atine a ir detrás de mi hermana

-Andriell… ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte saliendo del salón

-Necesito hablar con la señorita Tsukino, recibí muy buenas recomendaciones de ella, de mi antecesora-

-¿Se demoraran mucho?- ella entre cerró los ojos ante mi pregunta, Tsukino aun no salía del salón

-¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que no, es mi alumna solo que tú eres un poco peligrosa-

-¿Seguro? Bueno tan solo necesito saber algunas cosas del curso, que es lo que han hecho, conocerla más tal vez ella sea mi ayudante pues necesito apoyo en los colegios…-

-Está haciendo la pre práctica conmigo en el colegio Jyubani-

-Mucho mejor, le diré a ella y su compañero que en el curso que les toco hagan un taller sobre esto, es importante impartir este lenguaje-

-No, Andriell no entiendes, ella está conmigo, ella me ayuda con los cursos más grandes-

-¿Por qué está contigo?-

-Sorteo… más tarde hablaremos de ello-

-Aquí estoy- la voz de Tsukino interrumpió nuestra conversación entre hermanos

-Muy bien vamos Serena- le dijo mi hermana, ambas comenzaron a caminar y yo me dirigí al salón a hacer las clases….

.

.

Pov Serena

.

.

Nerviosa, ese era mi estado de ánimo, Salí del salón y los hermanos hablaban, los mire los dos juntos, son tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, ella era un poco más baja que él, se podría decir que casi mi misma altura, si le sacáramos los tacones de sus largas botas, el cabello largo y negro, tan liso y sedoso el del profesor, pero el de ella rizado, cuando hable ambos me miraron con sus ojos azules ¿Serán gemelos?, la expresión de ella es más cálida, una sonrisa genuina y llena de alegría mientras que él, serio, un intento de sonrisa y de decir que todo está bien, bueno… en realidad siempre es esa expresión en su rostro como que todo resulta como él quiere

-No estés asustada Serena- otra diferencia de los hermanitos, ella me trata por mi nombre mientras que él solo por mi apellido

-Disculpe señorita Chiba, es que no me imagino lo que quiere hablar conmigo- contesté con mi voz apretada

-Vamos al café que está aquí cerca- dijo sonriéndome

-Claro-

Salimos de la universidad y caminamos un poco, en un total silencio, ¡Demonios! Ella también es intimidante

-Asiento Serena- obedecí

-Gracias Señorita Chiba…- de pronto me interrumpió

-No me digas así, estamos afuera de la universidad, dime Andriell- sonrió una vez más la sonrisa fresca y alegre –Bien Serena yo lo que quiero hablar, es más bien agradecerte-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida -¿Que me agradece?-

-Lo que has hecho por mi hermano, ayer él me explico que eras su alumna y a la vez su ama de llaves, siento muchísimo pedirte esto, pero… yo soy malísima en la cocina y pues estoy afuera de la casa hasta muy tarde, no te pediré que hagas algo más de lo que tienes tratado con mi hermano, si no que sigas con ese acuerdo, porque me he dado cuenta que a mi hermano le hace bien-

-No comprendo- confesé, llegó el mesero y tomo nuestras ordenes, solo eran bebidas, el estomago se me había cerrado del nerviosismo, así que atine solo a pedir algo liquido

-¿Qué tanto conoces de mi hermano?- ¡Ay Dios! Mis manos comenzaron a sudar

-No mucho en realidad- sus ojos azules son intimidantes… trágame tierra, rogaba

El mesero llegó, dejando las bebidas y ella sonriente canceló de inmediato, era una clara señal que no quería interrupciones

-¿Tú sabes que él es viudo?- solo afirme con la cabeza -¿Qué mas sabes?

-Solo que él se culpa por la muerte de su mujer e hijo, comía porquerías, estaba sumergido en el alcohol- de pronto sentí que estaba hablando de alguien más y no de mi temido profesor

-Entiendo…- bajo la mirada, como buscando algo que decir ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no habla?

-Éramos muy pequeños, nuestros padres se habían separado, mi madre se vino a Tokio con Darien y yo me quede en Paris con mi padre, así fue como ellos lo arreglaron, no nos preguntaron ni nada, aun recuerdo que ese día llore todo el día, me habían separado de mi hermanito, yo tenía apenas 6 años…-

Mi corazón se apretó, ¡La edad de Chibi! ¡Fueron separados a la edad de mi pequeña hija!

–Darien tenía 8, a pesar de lo que dicen no somos mellizos o gemelos…- sonrió con pesar –Lo extrañe mucho, él me contaba en sus cartas que se sentía solo, claro no estábamos juntos para hacer travesuras. Nuestra madre se enfermó, tan repentinamente, no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo de tomar un avión y venir a su entierro ¿Te imaginas Serena, no ver a tu madre desde los 6 y volverla encontrar en un entierro?, un dolor inmenso, Darien estaba ya grande, había cambiado, no era mi hermanito, era duro, cruel con mi padre con quien se peleo ese día y no volvió a hablar con él. Mi padre insistía que se fuera con nosotros a Paris, pero él ya era casi un hombre, no quiso… trabajo y pago sus estudios, fue allí donde conoció a Molly y quien hizo que se reconciliaran, paso el accidente donde ella murió con mi pequeño sobrino, Darien se derrumbo, volvió a la soledad que él tanto temía, mi padre le ofreció irse con nosotros a Paris, pero no se acostumbro, cierto día volvió y era ese ser sombrío, sin sonrisa… hasta que lo volví a ver pensé que en cualquier minuto lo perdería-

-Yo no sabía eso- un hilo de voz salió de mi boca, solo… siempre estuvo solo, mi corazón se apretó demasiado no me imagino el dolor que él ha vivido, su madre y luego su esposa

-Es por eso que te agradezco Serena, porque mi hermano sonríe, bueno hace el intento, ya juega, imagínate que ayer cuando llegaste a entregarle la chaqueta estábamos haciendo una lucha libre…-

La conversación siguió y siguió, ella es completamente distinta al profesor Chiba, es cierto lleva con ella el dolor de haber estado tan lejos de su hermano, pero como ella misma dijo no quería perder más tiempo lejos de él.

.

Había llevado a Chibi al trabajo pues mi madre tuvo que ir al doctor, estaba cocinando y ella estaba entretenida haciendo sus deberes, más bien pintando un dibujito

-Es muy linda la casa mami –

-Claro que si, acá vive mi profesor-

-¿Lo conoceré hoy?- me pregunto alegre

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros ¿Y si él se molesta que haya traído a Chibi?

-Mami ¿Dónde está el baño?- les di las indicaciones a mi pequeña hija y fue mientras yo seguía cocinando, si no se iba a quemar esto…

.

.

* * *

La pequeña niña iba con urgencia a donde le había indicado su madre, al entrar noto que todo era muy distinto a su casa, se dispuso a hacer sus necesidades, procurando como siempre las medidas que su madre y abuela le recalcaban para que no se contagiara con algo.

En puntitas se dispuso a lavar sus manitos con aquel jabón que estaba junto al lavamanos, pero al no alcanzarlo se dispuso a ingeniárselas como hacerlo

-¿llamar a mamá? No es mejor que yo vea como me las arreglo- miro a sus costados por todas partes y no encontró nada como para subir sobre este y alcanzar el jabón, de pronto y con cuidado se acerco más al lavamanos alcanzando un poquitito de jabón

-Para mis manitas están bien- sonrió triunfal

Comenzó a jugar con la espuma que se estaba creando cuando una canción le llamo la atención, corto el agua y seco sus manos muy bien, salió del baño y seguía escuchando la canción, esa voz le llamaba la atención pues cantaba muy bien, miro hacia la cocina, no había movimiento que su madre saliera de allí.

Decidida comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, la canción le era conocida, siguió a donde estaban cantando hasta que llegó a una puerta abierta, sus ojitos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo ¡Una Hada!, estaba vestida de un vaporoso vestido, su cabello negro y rizado danzaba en el aire, sus pies descalzos, cantaba y bailaba con gran entusiasmo

-Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo siete palabras de magia que son bippity-boppity-boo – la pequeña veía como esa mujer ordenaba la ropa en un armario era hermosa

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo yo hago milagros con esta canción bippity-boppity-boo – Andriell no se había percatado que la estaban observando desde la puerta, desde muy niña le encantaron los cuentos de hadas y como siempre cuando hacia algo comenzaba a cantar con alegría

De pronto giro y ahí es encontró con una bella niña de cabellos rojizos, que la miraba con esos hermosos ojos celestes, se acerco a ella y comenzaron a bailar

-tu Salagadoola bi y chanki robula bu pero para lograr un gran amor di bidibi badibi bu- Chibi estaba feliz, se reía porque esa hada la hacía bailar y cantaba perfectamente la canción de Cenicienta, no paraba de reír y saltar

-Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo- en la cocina Serena sentía todo el alboroto, decidió ir a ver qué estaba pasando y salió en búsqueda de su hija, cuál sería su sorpresa de sentir su risa desde el segundo piso, corrió hasta donde escuchaba la canción y la risa de su hija

-todo se logra con solo decir bidibi badibi bidibi badibi bidibi badibi bu- Dijeron Chibi y Andriell al mismo tiempo, riéndose juntas, siendo observadas por Serena quien no quiso interrumpir la alegría de su hija

* * *

.

Pov Serena

.

.

-Hola soy Andriell- se presentó ella extendiéndole la mano a mi hija

-Soy Chibi… ¡Eres un Hada!- ella sonrió y se acerco a su oído –Lo sabia… lo sabia- salto feliz mi hija

-Chibi… tenemos que irnos, Andriell le deje todo listo, discúlpeme si la molestó- mi hija llegó a mi lado

-Claro que no Serena, tu hija es muy hermosa y adorable, ustedes se parecen demasiado- sonrió

Conversamos un poco más y luego nos acompaño a tomar un taxi, cuando este partió vi que estaba llegando el auto del profesor Chiba

-Es una bella Hada ¿No crees?- me pregunto Chibi

-Claro que sí, es hermosa, ya se hicieron muy buenas amigas ¿Qué te dijo al oído?-

-Es un secreto mamá- contesto abrazando mas el muñeco de peluche que la Señorita Andriell le regalo...

.

.

.

_**Hola como siempre muchas Gracias por los comentarios, Alertas, favoritos que tiene esta historia espero que les siga gustando… Nos estaremos leyendo en un próximo Capítulo abrazos Nikitha**_


	6. El día más triste de Principe

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 05: **El día más triste de Príncipe.**

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

Habían pasado los días, los cuales Chibi se mostraba feliz con el peluche que Andriell le regalo, ella es una persona muy simpática y agradable al trato, a veces me la encuentro en casa del profesor.

Él es un caso aparte, ha estado un poco más distante de lo normal, no sabría decir porque, pero esta mas ajeno a lo que pasa a su alrededor, en clases se muestra como el verdadero "_Ogro Chiba_" que siempre ha sido, quiero acercarme y hablar con él para saber que le sucede, pero es todo lo contrario, él sigue avanzando como si nada.

-¡Ja! Menos mal que me ofreció ayuda con lo de Chibi- exploté en la cocina de la casa, estaba cansada de toda la situación, Neflyte sigue molestando y la única persona que podía contarle lo que me pasaba o sentía estaba más esquiva que nunca.

Comencé a limpiar, la sala y todo de mala gana, claro que sí, me estaba irritando esa actitud de él, no sé qué le pasa.

-Está enojada- apareció a mis espaldas Andriell

-¡Ay por Dios! me asustó- ¿De dónde salió? No sentí en ningún momento la puerta abrirse

-Disculpa no te quise molestar- estaba vestida con un vestido vaporoso de color verde, sobre este una chaquetita de lana, tacones… "_En ningún caso nosotras usaremos eso" _dijo mi Sub.

-No, claro que no, esta es su casa- le dije, ella solo sonrió

-Esta no es mi casa, es la de mi hermano… ¿Has hablado con él?-

-Claro que no- dije alzando la voz sin darme cuenta, ella me miro inquieta -Quiero decir, es que, tengo problemas y pues… él me había propuesto ayuda-

-¡Oh Serena!...- se acerco a mi lado –Siéntate, si quieres me cuentas, yo también te puedo ayudar- obedecí, me senté y ella a mi lado, sus ojos azules me transmitían una calidez indescriptible

-Apareció el padre de Chibi- sus ojos se abrieron y luego tomo mi mano

-¡Oh no! Eso no puede ser posible, Serena… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- la quede mirando extrañada, por unos segundos una pregunta cruzó mi cabeza ¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre Chibi? Ya que me ofrece su ayuda y así sin mas –Darien me comentó algunas cosas, espero que no te molestes, nosotros prácticamente no tenemos secretos… bueno si cosas intimas tú sabes a lo que me refiero-

Comencé a contarle, es increíble cómo me sentí desahogada con ella, realmente puedo decirle las cosas que me pasaban y sin dudar.

Se había pasado la hora conversando con ella, pero luego reaccionamos que tenía que cocinar, ambas fuimos a la cocina y el tema ya era diverso.

Estábamos riéndonos cuando llego el profesor Chiba a casa, con un frio "hola" nos saludo y después desapareció de la vista de nosotras

-Yo creo que sé que le pasa- dijo Andriell tomando un sorbo de café que hizo para nosotras

-¿Qué puede ser?-

-Pena…- miro la taza y luego la dejó sobre la mesa, comenzó a preparar una bandeja, la vi moverse, el vestido parecía danzar en el aire –Iré a dejarle esto a mi hermano-

-Claro… yo ya terminare la cena y me iré a casa- ella sonrió

-Está bien, muchas gracias ¿Nos veremos mañana?- me pregunto con su sonrisa

-Sí, hasta mañana entonces-

-Hasta mañana- ella salió de la cocina

Yo apague todo y me fui a casa, había terminado mi jornada laboral…

.

.

.

**Pov Darien**

.

.

Estaba recostado sin ánimos ni nada pronto seria una fecha que en vez de traerme alegrías solo me trae dolor, mi aniversario de matrimonio con Molly, ya dentro de los próximos días seria, es tan cruel el destino que dos días después cumplía otro año desde su partida, no podía hacer nada, no podía beber pues estaba mi hermana controlaba eso.

Sentí que tocaron la puerta y entro mi hermana con una bandeja

-Traje café… la cena ya estará lista-

-Realmente no tengo apetito- me recosté en la cama

-Vamos hermano, no te quiero ver así, Serena se acaba de ir, está preocupada por ti y además la situación con el padre de su hija la tiene un tanto más nerviosa-

-No tengo cabeza para problemas ajenos- conteste

-Pensé que hablaba con mi hermano el Psicólogo-

-Hablas con tu hermano sí, pero este hombre que tienes enfrente vivirá un día desastroso dentro de poco, ya que es el aniversario de matrimonio con la mujer que amo y que no está, dos días después resulta que es el aniversario de su muerte-

-Pero resulta que tú ofreciste ayuda a Serena Tsukino, tu alumna- se sentó a mi lado

Yo me recosté mirando el techo, un suspiro pesado se hizo presente –Sé que ofrecí mi ayuda pero no tengo cabeza para ello-

-¿Quieres estar solo?- me pregunta aunque sabe la respuesta

-No, saldré a caminar necesito despejar mis ideas- me senté nuevamente en la cama

-Entonces ve- se levanto y camino afuera de mi habitación.

Yo tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí con un rumbo indefinido, sé que había dicho que caminaría pero luego decidí ir a la playa, caminar por la orilla casi siempre despeja mi mente, pero luego otra idea se me cruzo y llegue al peor de los destinos…

_Más tarde esa noche…_

Estaba llegando en silencio a casa, sabía de antemano que Andriell me regañaría por cualquier cosa

-Gracias desconocido- le grite al chofer del taxi que me trajo desde el bar, si ese fue mi peor destino

Subía las escaleras con cuidado ¿Cuántas veces la he subido asi? Cientos de veces, una mas una menos no me harán diferente, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la señorita regañadora de mi hermana estaba esperándome

-Darien…- dice y me agarra un brazo

-El mismo que viste y calza hermanita- le dije pronunciando largamente la r

-Mírate en qué estado estas llegando-

-Estoy contento… no hay penas solo quería ir y beber unas copitas con desconocidos agradables-

-Vamos te ayudare a ir a la cama-

-Suéltame, yo puedo ir perfectamente no necesito que me ayuden-

-No lo creo-

-Soy auto suficiente yo puedo hacerlo, demonios no soy un niño-

-Pero te comportas como tal- me arrastro a la habitación

-Suéltame- me zafe de su amarre –Iré por algo para beber-

-No, es mejor que duermas-

Una vez más me a sujetó y me llevaba a la cama para acostarme cuando la empuje, para que se alejara de mi, pero sin querer no medí mi fuerza y ella se golpeo con la mesa de noche en su cintura y el sonoro sonido de cosas cayendo

-Lo siento- llegue rápidamente al suelo donde ella estaba tocándose su mano

-Aléjate- dijo con su voz seria, seca, tan lejana

-Andy, hermanita lo siento no fue mi intensión-

-¡Que te alejes!- como pudo se levanto, vi su mano la tenia ensangrentada ¡Demonios! Aun tenía la taza ahí y otras cosas punzantes

-Déjame revisarte Andy ¡Por favor!-

-Aléjate de mi Darien… si no quieres mi ayuda bien yo tampoco necesito la tuya, emborráchate hasta perder el sentido si quieres, haz lo que quieras-

-Tan solo déjame verte la herida- insistía, reconozco que mi borrachera se había espantado

-Jodete la vida tú solo Darien, pero luego no digas que nadie estuvo a tu lado cuando quisiste apoyo- salió de la habitación yo me quede ahí sin saber que decir, la golpee pues su mejilla estaba roja, jamás lo había hecho

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron fui a su habitación, toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, conociéndola está llorando aferrada a su peluche favorito, toco nuevamente pero no tengo respuestas ¿Qué está pasando con mi hermana? ¿Estará dormida? Entre suavemente pero la sorpresa me la llevaría yo, al entrar y ella no estaba en ninguna parte se había ido, todo por mi culpa…

.

.

.

**Pov Serena **

.

.

El día amaneció demasiado helado, un frio que no estaba preparada para enfrentar, mi pequeña niña aun dormía, era un delito para mí despertarla para que fuera al colegio, decidí que mejor no fuera, pero de pronto ella estaba con sus ojitos muy abiertos

-Buenos días mami, hoy es día deportivo- esboce una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de mi hija

-Claro que sí, pero hace mucho frio-

-No importa mami, yo quiero ir, mis amiguitos irán también- se levanto de la cama

La estaba vistiendo cuando ella miraba el calendario preocupada

-¿Sucede algo hija?-

-No… nada mami- me sonrió mientras le colocaba sus zapatillas

-Sahory….- dije y mi pequeña hija se detuvo de pronto –Te conozco muy bien para saber que algo pasa por eso miras tanto el calendario-

Ella frunció el ceño, luego miro hacia un lado, como meditando en decirme o no que le pasaba

-¿Y bien?- presione

-Es Príncipe mamá, estará triste hoy…- su carita bajo mirando el suelo

-¿Por qué estará triste?- ella se encogió de hombros

-No te puedo decir mamá es un secreto entre nosotros- me confió Chibi

-Entonces no tengo más que decir…-

Ella se fue a tomar desayuno con mi padre y madre quienes ya estaban listos, yo me fui a cambiarme de ropa.

.

Caminaba lentamente por la universidad, el día estaba demasiado nublado, triste a mi opinión afectando enormemente mi estado de ánimo, me aferre al libro que llevaba conmigo, como si pudiese hacer que me diera un poco de fuerzas que necesitaba pero nada.

Pasamos la clase con normalidad, nada que decir, todas estaban expectantes esperando al profesor Chiba, mientras que yo no sabía cómo sacarme de encima a Neflyte y que me dejara en paz de una vez y para siempre.

Abrieron la puerta, el profesor Chiba haría su entrada, yo estaba escribiendo incoherencias en el cuaderno, pero al levantar mi vista, me encuentro que no es él quien está enfrente de la clase, si no que el profesor Andrew

-Siento mucho los inconvenientes, pero el profesor Chiba por estos días no hará clases por motivos personales, les comunico que de todas maneras para la próxima semana quiere un trabajo escrito de los temas que a continuación les daré, formen equipos…- mientras el profesor hablaba yo me quedaba pensando ¿Qué asunto personal? –Tsukino y Aino se quedan solas pues él así lo especifico en este correo electrónico- pero de todas maneras recuerda que con nosotros es más estricto

Mina se acerco a mi lado, confundida por el simple hecho que él no esté aquí

-Me parece extraño… Neheremia tampoco esta ¿Acaso…?- escucho a mis espaldas

-¿Tú crees? Tan serio que se veía el profesor Chiba, les dije que caería en las redes de ella-

-Ahora que lo dicen, ella dijo que estaría afuera unos días con su nueva conquista- seguían comentando, cada uno se me encogía el corazón ¿Por qué?

-Mina lo siento, debo irme…- le dije a mi amiga, el ambiente y los comentarios me estaban afectando no sé por qué demonios pero era asi

-¿Pasa algo Serena?-

-Tan solo no me siento muy bien-

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No claro que no, tú debes anotar la pauta del trabajo, mas tarde me conectare- tome mis cosas y Salí del salón.

Camine hasta la biblioteca y devolví el libro, no quería volver a casa aun, así que me fui a la casa del Profesor Chiba, a fin de cuentas, tal vez no estaría en casa.

.

Llegue, entre en silencio y deje mi bolso sobre el sofá, mire hacia el jardín, mi futuro jardín estaba allí, para despejar mis ideas me fui a ese sector, la tierra estaba demasiado dura y según los consejos de mi madre tenía que trabajarla, para que cuando plante definitivamente las flores que estén aquí, la tierra esté preparada para la vida.

La hora pasó volando, no sentí cuando ya era muy tarde, sacudí mis manos, decidí irme a casa, para ver a Chibi y luego volver aunque… tal vez no sea necesario que venga acá ¿O sí? Bueno de todas maneras Andriell no me ha dicho que no venga ya que ella tiene mi numero de celular al igual que el profesor en caso de cualquier eventualidad, reviso por si ha sonado pero nada de eso.

.

Al llegar a mi casa Chibi está contenta de recibirme, pero a la vez noto en su carita su preocupación no la puede disimular

-¿Qué pasa Chibi?-

-Príncipe… estaba muy triste hoy- se acerco a mi lado

-Tal vez es una fecha que le duele recordar-

-Pero sabes mami… -me miro vacilo un poco en decirme –él estaba muy triste y lo abrace, en mi chaqueta habían dos manchitas de agua no sabía que era hasta que mi compañera me dijo que eran lagrimas de mi príncipe…- me quede congelada –Debe ser una pena muy grande-

-Claro que si hija-

Ayude a Chibi a realizar sus deberes, yo me conecte para hablar con Mina quien me envió la pauta del trabajo de investigación y comenzamos a realizarlo. Pero luego vi la hora, me desconecte diciéndole que más tarde le enviare lo que había encontrado y redactar un informe sobre el tema.

Me prepare para salir, mi pequeña estaba viendo una película, una de sus favoritas, "_Aladdin_" me despedí de ella con un beso en su frente, también de mi madre.

Al salir de casa a lo lejos pude ver a Neflyte ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cuándo dejara de atormentarme? Me devolví a donde estaba mi madre y le dije que tuviera cuidado y que Chibi no saliera de casa por ningún motivo, ella me entendió lo que le quise decir

-Ve tranquila hija, yo cuidare a Chibi-

-Gracias mamá- la abrace y Salí de casa una vez mas

.

.

Entre a la casa del profesor Chiba, todo estaba tal cual, un silencio presente casi incomodo pero a la vez era normal, deje mi bolso en la cocina, fui por la aspiradora y una idea se me cruzo con la cabeza, que esta vez comenzare al revés, es decir cocinare y luego pasare la aspiradora por la sala.

Mientras cortaba los vegetales no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad que Neheremia y el profesor Chiba estén juntos, mis labios se juntaron era como si de pronto la posibilidad hizo hervir mi sangre… ¿Qué me importa a mi si ellos están juntos? No deja de ser un pobre hombre con _"necesidades carnales_" que satisfacer.

Comencé a cortar la carne haría un estofado, pero la risa burlona de Neheremia invadía mi cabeza ¡La odio! No porque este con el profesor Chiba en quizás donde, haciendo quizás que, si no porque siempre sale con la suya ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que ella no sirve como Psicóloga? Deje la cuchilla a un lado, inhale y exhale desesperadamente, como si de pronto me hiciera falta respirar, el aire abandono mis pulmones para sacar la ira de mi cuerpo. Cuando deje todo listo tome un poco de agua y me controle, de veras mi odio hacia Neheremia no es porque este con el profesor… aunque él tan caballero, tan gentil que se veía sigo pensando que ese altercado con mis bragas dejo ver, que sus verdaderas intensiones eran conquistar a una de sus alumnas y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Es entonces que un pensamiento no muy bienvenido invaden mi cabeza y ligeramente aumenta mi presión arterial… Claro que si me imagine una escena de entrega, con besos y acaricias apasionadas entre dos cuerpos ¡Basta! Debo pensar en otra cosa, tome la aspiradora y me fui a la sala

Al entrar vi por la ventana que ya estaba oscurecido, era increíble como al estar dentro de esta casa las horas pasaran volando, deje la aspiradora junto a la puerta y me dirigí a cerrar las cortinas para encender la luz, realmente ver un día nublado, apunto de llover no es un panorama muy atractivo para mí, no me gustaba los días así oscuros, tristes… yo era de esos que les gusta los días soleados o en su contrario lluviosos, pero nada de nubes sin nada de lluvia. Demasiado ilógico pero realmente estos días así me hacen sentir demasiado triste.

Me dirigía al interruptor para encender la luz y comenzar a limpiar de una vez cuando una voz ronca y profunda me asusta

-No enciendas la luz Tsukino- me sobresalte y gire para ver alguna señal de que alguien estuviera a mis espaldas y quien era, la oscuridad le pasaba una mala jugada a mis ojos –Perdón si te asuste- sentí que dejaron algo en la mesa de centro, mi audición se hizo más atento, escuchaba mi respiración y un resoplo que salió de los labios de aquella persona

-¿Profesor Chiba?- pregunte, entonces las cortinas fueron nuevamente abiertas

-¿Quién más seria Tsukino?- su voz era ronca, quebrada algo que me hacía que debía salir de allí y dejarlo solo

-Lo siento, no quise molestarlo, lo dejare solo-

-No, por favor quédate junto a mi- me quede clavada al piso ¿Quedarme junto a él? –Ven siéntate a mi lado por favor- hice lo que me dijo, su voz no era la misma era más áspera, mas tosca

-¿Qué le sucede profesor?- le pregunte tímidamente, no obtuve respuesta solo vi con la delicada luz que entraba por la ventana que él tomaba su vaso y bebía de el

Mire hacia afuera, el atardecer las nubes se abrieron paso para que el astro rey mostrara sus últimos rayos de luz, ofreciendo un cielo de color anaranjado, la tenue luz ilumino su rostro, sus ojos hinchados, devastado, su naciente barba cubría su rostro, me levante del sofá para arrodillarme en frente de él, deje que mis manos cayeran delicadamente en sus rodillas, mi trasero estaba sobre mis pies, no dije nada solo mire su rostro, me levante un poco, sin despegar mis rodillas del suelo y me atreví muy lentamente con mi mano acariciar su mejilla.

Su barba raspaba delicadamente mi mano, era una mezcla entre suavidad y dureza, sus manos las tenía entre lazadas, frente a su boca ¿Dónde estaba ese ogro Chiba que me hacía temer en clases?, mis ojos se permitieron recorrer su facciones, por primera vez podía estar tan cerca de él y no temerle, de traspasar esa barrera de seguridad que él tenía a su alrededor

-¿Qué piensas Tsukino?- me preguntó cerrando sus ojos mientras nuevamente tocaba su rostro

- En nada Darien…- reaccione por primera vez lo trato por su nombre de pila, él deja caer con cuidado su rostro en mi mano, como un gatito a las caricias de su amo, mi otra mano acariciaba sus cabellos, me destroza verlo así, me parte el alma verlo tan triste y sumergido en una pena tan grande

-Levántate Serena… tus rodillas te dolerán después- ya no me sorprendo porque mi nombre sale de sus labios solo acato la orden que me dio y me levanto quedando enfrente de él, mirando hacia abajo, buscando sus ojos esos que no muestran ninguna expresión.

El ambiente estaba demasiado distante, pero de pronto siento sus manos rodeando mi cintura, encontrándose en mi espalda, me atrae a su cuerpo y su cabeza se queda en mi vientre, mis manos temerosas van lentamente a dar a su espalda, mientras que en mis ojos una lágrima se escapa

-No llores Serena por favor… tú no- siento un sollozo

-Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas Darien ¿Acaso no vez que me destrozas al verte así?-

-Hoy es mi aniversario de bodas con Molly- entonces reaccione lo abrace más a mi

-Si necesitas llorar hazlo, pero por favor después vuelve a ser ese hombre tan seguro que atrae a mis compañeras, no caigas en el estúpido vicio de beber-

-Claro que no… Anoche golpee sin querer a Andriell, por eso estoy tan solo, de veras yo no quise hacerlo, Serena créeme yo jamás le haría daño a nadie de los que quiero, ni a mi familia, a la pequeña que me robo el corazón ni mucho menos a ti, por favor créeme yo no lo hice con intensión-

Se aferro más a mí y siguió llorando, de pronto me soltó y se levanto quedando enfrente de mí y me volvió a abrazar, me sentí pequeña pero a la vez poderosa, se aferraba a mí y mis manos nuevamente estaban en su espalda, sus manos se fueron a mi rostro

-Prometo Serena… jamás te hare daño, ni a tu pequeña hija- me volvió a abrazar –Las voy a proteger contra quien sea-

Estaba mareada confusa, perdida ante esa promesa, ¿Él no lo tiene que cumplir o sí? ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Darien… apóyate en mi, deja que tus dolores salgan a la luz, déjame ver tus heridas para que cuando sanen vuelvas a ser ese hombre que eras antes, déjame ser quien te cuide por estos días-

Cayo al suelo, una vez más, un sollozo, un grito desgarrador salió de sus entrañas ¿Tanto podía amar a su esposa? Quisiera un amor así.

Me destroza ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Él no puede estar asi! Me arrodillo nuevamente en frente de él y lo abrazo, lo acuno en mi hombro como un niño indefenso, se aferra a mí, sus lágrimas brotan, salen sin parar…

* * *

_En el umbral de la puerta y en silencio Andriell veía la escena, odiaba ver a su hermano así, tan destruido tan devastado, sabía que estaría así es por eso que había vuelto, pero al ver la escena donde Serena estaba de rodillas y acariciando el rostro de su hermano, comprendió a la perfección que no debía interrumpir, era mejor que él estuviera con ella, de una u otra forma, Serena Tsukino había logrado convertir a Darien en un hombre muy distinto al que ella vio la última vez. ¿Cómo agradecerle a esta mujer todo lo que ha hecho?, ella giro sobre sus tacones, es mas se los saco y descalza se deslizo a su habitación, ella no interrumpiría lo que estaba pasando en la sala… una sonrisa casi infantil apareció en su rostro ¿Sera acaso que Serena…? Puede ser… puede ser_

* * *

Se aferro a mí, lloro incansablemente, estaba destruido y a la vez entendí su razón, en 2 días más seria el aniversario de su muerte, además la de su pequeño hijo. Mis lágrimas corrían sin parar, era algo que no sabría como describir.

Nos levantamos, hizo que me sentara en el sofá, siempre preocupándose que yo estuviera bien, le ofrecí que se sentara a mi lado, estaba tan manejable, vulnerable lo hizo se sentó, puso sus codos sobre sus piernas y hundió su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, con cuidado lo abrace y lo moví para que quedara sobre mi regazo, lentamente quedo sobre mis piernas, acomodo las suyas y comencé a acariciar su cabello, su rostro, mis dedos viajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, nada que decir…

Darien… el profesor Chiba tenía los ojos cerrados, un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, contemplaba el rostro, mientras mis dedos no dejaban de recorrer el sedoso y oscuro cabello, me acomode, mi cabeza quedo colocada en el cómodo respaldo del sofá de cuero…

.

.

.

**Pov Darien**

.

.

Sentí unas cálidas manos sobre mi rostro y otra sobre mi brazo, lentamente abrí mis ojos, estaba recostado, sintiendo una tibieza única, con cuidado me levante y vi el rostro de Tsukino, estaba durmiendo, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos hinchados, lentamente caía una lagrima perezosa ¿Por qué esta llorando ella?, arregle un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, ella solo suspiro y se acomodo mas al sofá, lentamente y con cuidado me puse de pie, ¿Qué hacer? Despertarla y que se fuera a casa, entonces reaccione vi la hora ya era demasiado tarde, volví mi mirada a ella, su rubio cabello caía por el respaldo del sofá, de pronto sentí un ruido, mire hacia la puerta y veo que Andriell estaba allí, colgando una llamada

-Se quedara aquí esta noche, hable con su madre y le dije que ella se quedo acompañándome ya que le insistí porque me sentía muy sola- me dijo jugando con su teléfono móvil

-Andriell… yo…- quise disculparme

-Lo sé Darien… solo me deje llevar por el arrebato del momento, discúlpame por dejarte solo- en eso movió su cabeza para ver a Tsukino –Será mejor que la lleves arriba a dormir, si no mañana despertara con molestias musculares- una delicada sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Pero… no sé donde dormirá…- me encogí de hombros, Andriell rodo los ojos

-Pues en tu cama… aish se nota que estas un poco lento, ella de un lado, tú del otro-

-¿Por qué no duermo mejor contigo?-

-Mi cama es muy dura, además es pequeña, tengo mal dormir, una vez dijiste que roncaba, tengo espasmos- me quede dudoso con lo último que me dijo –Movimientos involuntarios cuando me quedo dormida- se dio media vuelta y me dejo solo con ella durmiendo.

Me acerque con cuidado a su lado, me las ingenie para tomarla y llevarla a mi dormitorio, es mucho más liviana de lo que pensaba, Andriell estaba saliendo de mi habitación

-Solo moví las colchas para atrás… buenas noches hermano-

-Espérame necesito hablar contigo…- pero ella sonrió como siempre lo hace

-Esta noche no, descansa… mejor dicho descansen- giro y con sus pies extrañamente descalzos entro a su habitación

Deje a Serena sobre la cama, le saque las zapatillas y el sweater que tenia puesto, tenía una linda blusa color celeste, tome las colchas y la cubrí, ella se acurruco mas, soltó un suspiro y siguió durmiendo, cerré las cortinas, pero antes mire la luna, el vago recuerdo de mis sueños con aquella princesa, aparecieron la suave voz llamando a "_Endimión"._

Me recosté a su lado, con mucho cuidado después de haberme puesto el pijama, era una combinación extraña de sentimientos, pero entre ellas las que más retumbaban en mi era tristeza, al recostarme al lado de Tsukino era alivio, ese que necesitaba tanto hoy, en unos días lo volveré a necesitar.

Nuevamente acomode un mechón de su cabellos detrás de su oreja, pensé en mi pequeña princesita, se quedo preocupada cuando la abrace, quise ser fuerte pero las lagrimas me traicionaron, lo bueno es que ella no se dio cuenta de que llore en su pequeño hombro.

¿Cómo será tener una hija asi? Sonreí ¿Seré capaz algún día de formar una familia con alguien? Las dudas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, me arrope un poco mas y cerré mis ojos, era imposible conciliar el sueño, acaricie dulcemente el rostro de Tsukino, ella se movió un poco, frunció el ceño y luego exhalo con fuerza

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto abriendo lentamente sus ojos

-En mi casa Serena…- susurre

-¿Cómo… como llegue aquí?- pregunto confundida

-Quédate conmigo por favor…- le rogué –No te hare daño, tu compañía me hace bien-

-Debo avisarles a mis padres… - se levanto un poco y luego vio la hora, eran pasada la media noche

-Andriell ya lo hizo- confesé

-Así veo- en eso se movió incomoda

-¿sucede algo?-

-Dormir con ropas no es muy cómodo- una sonrisa tímida adorno su rostro

-Si quieres puedo pedir uno a Andriell-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Debe estar durmiendo- agrego tímidamente

-Pues yo tengo unas camisetas y pantalones si quieres cambiarte-

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Me levante y fui al armario al mover algo de mis ropas, una camisola de satín apareció, cayendo delicadamente al suelo, lo levante, era de Molly, levante mi mirada y Tsukino estaba enfrente de mi

-Ocupa esto- me sorprendí de que haya dicho eso

-¿No hay problema en ello?-

Negué con la cabeza, deje en sus manos la prenda y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, entro, yo me fui al balcón y ahí me senté un momento, mire hacia un costado, la luz de la habitación de Andriell se apago, sonreí ella mi hermana estaba aquí y también la mujer que me había hecho sonreír nuevamente, solo me faltaba mi princesita, sonreí delicadamente ¿Quién será la madre de esa adorable criatura?, sentí que abrieron la puerta del baño y mis ojos se dirigieron a ese lugar, estaba ella… Tsukino vestida con la camisola de satín que era de Molly, su cabello rubio suelto y libre caer por sus hombros, le quedaba perfecto.

-Este… hubiese preferido vestirme con alguna de sus camisetas y un pantaloncillo, es mas buscare algunos- camino rápidamente hacia el armario, pero yo la frene

-Claro que no, te ves… increíble- "_Hermosa, maravillosa, plenamente lo más bello que he visto"_ una vocecita me susurraba

-Qué pena me da… yo no soy… Increíble-

-Oh claro que si Serena- acaricie su mejilla –Vamos a dormir-

-Si-

Nos recostamos frente a frente, mirándonos y sonriendo torpemente, conversamos de diversos temas, no podíamos conciliar el sueño, ella se acurruco a las cobijas y un bostezo se escapo perezosamente

-Buenas noches Darien…- dijo cerrando sus ojos

-Que descanses Serena…-

-¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando me dices Tsukino, pareciera que me fueras a regañar pero a la vez te muestras seguro de ti mismo- se acomodo –Pero a la vez… Serena suena tan tierno-

-Es porque tu lo eres…- ella no respondió ni nada solo se quedo dormida, toque su mejilla lentamente –Buenas noches… Serena Tsukino- bese su frente y me acomode a dormir…

.

.

.

**Pov Serena **

.

.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que desperté junto al Profesor Chiba, es decir en su cama por que él ya estaba despierto, sentado en la silla que está en un rincón de la habitación, las cortinas ligeramente abiertas pero aun no había sol, pero la iluminación del lugar era tenue sencilla, para nada molesta

-Buenos días- sentí la voz del profesor

-Buenos días profesor Chiba- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué dije de mal?

-Espero que hayas descansado Tsukino-

-Claro que si, disculpe si lo moleste- él no me respondió solo siguió leyendo el periódico

De pronto un ruido nos puso en alerta a ambos

-Buenos días- era Andriell

-Buenos días- respondimos al unísono

-¿Cómo dormiste Darien?- le pregunto a su hermano

-Muy bien en el sofá- ¿Qué durmió allí? Me quede mirándolo

-Iré a prepararles el desayuno- se dio media vuelta con otro vaporoso vestido esta vez de color violeta pastel y un cinturón de un tono más oscuro, tacones altos y su cabello tomado con una cinta del mismo color del cinturón, me quede mirando cuando ella regreso

-Serena… si quieres te puedo prestar algunas prendas, para que vayas a la universidad-

-No es necesario…- interrumpió el Profesor Chiba –La iré a dejar a su casa-

Salte de la cama apenas Andriell salió de la habitación, me fui al baño y me cambie rápidamente de ropa, tome la camisola y la doble muy bien Salí con ella entre mis manos y la iba a guardar en mi bolso

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto de pronto el profesor

-La llevo a casa para lavarla y la traeré limpia-

-No claro que no, déjala aquí- fruncí el ceño

-Profesor traeré de vuelta el pijama-

-No te he pedido que lo laves perfectamente lo puedo hacer yo-

-¡Bien!- explote y le entregue el pijama

Me coloque y abroche mis zapatillas, Salí de la habitación llena de cosas en mi cabeza

-Serena el desayuno está listo-

-Otro día será Andriell hoy no- camine hasta la salida y abrí la puerta, la deje cerrar en un portazo

Estaba hecha una furia, simplemente lavaría la prenda y se la entregaría, jamás de los jamases me quedaría con algo que es de él, camine hecha una furia cuando de pronto sentí un auto detenerse a mi lado

-Súbete Tsukino-

-Claro que no…- seguí caminando

-Por favor Serena sube al auto-

Me detuve, lo mire con mis ojos bien abiertos y a punto de estallar

-He dicho que no, no quiero déjeme en paz- seguí camine, y yo que ayer sentía pena por su estado

-Por favor Serena ¿podemos hablar?- pensé un momento

-Está bien, hoy entro mas tarde a clases pues el Profesor de Psicología Infantil no irá esta semana- me subí al vehículo, una sube melodía me daba la bienvenida, abroche mi cinturón y él me alcanzo su teléfono móvil

-Dile a tus padres que desde mi casa te irás a la universidad, llegaras más tarde, también llama a tu amiga Aino para que te ayude en la cuartada- me quede mirando extrañada –Te estoy secuestrando por el día Tsukino, quieras o no iras conmigo, no creo que quieras asustar a tus padres-

-¿Y si me resisto al secuestro?- me miro confundido

-No lo había pensado….-

-Además debo ir a ver a Chibi-

-Entonces también la secuestrare, a ambas para que estén este día conmigo- cambio de dirección, íbamos al colegio Jyubani

-Está bien… iré con usted, pero deje a mi hija ir al colegio, llamare a Mina y a mis padres-

De todas maneras pasamos por fuera del colegio, no había nadie aun, era demasiado temprano, me había dado cuenta recién que el cielo estaba de un color azulado, la luz lentamente aparecía en el camino, llame a mis padres no había ningún problema, estaba preocupados por que Andriell los llamo anoche y les dijo que yo estaba acompañándola por que tenia terror de estar sola en casa, a Mina le dije que no iría, que después le contaría el por qué, entonces mire al profesor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte de pronto

-A un lugar, no temas no pasara nada- me dijo apenas miro mi rostro

-Por lo menos me podría decir para tener una idea-

-Es el lugar donde voy cuando quiero escapar de algo-

-¿Por qué va conmigo?-

-¿Es un interrogatorio?- contesto apenas termine de formularle la pregunta

-No claro que no…-

-Cuéntame de Neflyte ¿aun te molesta?-

Lo mire, sus ojos estaban aun en la carretera, el astro rey hacía gala de los primeros rayos de sol

-Si aun me molesta- mire su rostro y estaba serio

El silencio se hizo presente pero incomodo, mire a un costado, de pronto mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba aun cansada.

… Abrí mis ojos, el auto estaba detenido enfrente del mar, afuera estaba el profesor Chiba, de pronto un aroma delicado llego a mis narices, miro y era su chaqueta la que me cubría, desabroche el cinturón y baje rápidamente para llegar a su lado

-Estamos en Yokohama- respondió antes de decirle algo

-Es hermoso- dije mirando los barcos a lo lejos y luego mi mirada se fue a su rostro

-Claro que si- el viento jugaba con nuestros cabellos

-Vamos quiero llevarte a un lugar- me quede callada y me volví a subir al automóvil.

.

Entramos a un estacionamiento, nos bajamos en completo silencio mientras que yo seguía mirando a todas partes, Darien se acerco a mi lado y tomo de mi muñeca

-Si no lo hago te perderás-

-Gracias- me sonroje

-¿No conocías Yokohama?- negué con la cabeza –Ya veo

Seguimos caminando y ante mis ojos habían tiendas comerciales ¡De seguro Mina se desmayaría!

-Vamos tomemos un desayuno y luego caminaremos-

-Está bien pro… Digo Darien- sentí su amarre un poco más fuerte

Caminamos, miraba a todas partes maravillada, hermosos edificios, donde miraba había algo espectacular –Mas tarde veremos todo- murmuro él

Llegamos a un restaurant entramos y nos sirvieron un desayuno que de veras me dejo sin ganas de comer ni un bocado mas, Darien me miraba con una media sonrisa ¿Qué tenia de divertido mi rostro?

-¿De qué se ríe?- se acerco a mí y paso su dedo cerca de mis labios

-Tenias mermelada- vi como se llevo el dedo a su boca

-Podría habérmelo dicho-

-Podría ser- sonrió

-¿Por qué me trajo?- le pregunte de una vez

-No quería estar solo… además es una forma de agradecer lo que hiciste ayer por mi-

-Vaya… es una gran manera de agradecer- sonreí

-Vamos quiero llevarte a un lugar…- se levanto de la mesa y yo también lo seguí, nuevamente tomo mi muñeca

Caminamos por un tramo ¡Cuantas tiendas! De pronto vi una fila y nos ubicamos allí, lentamente la gente entraba y yo miraba a todas partes

-"Bienvenida a la casa de las Muñecas"- había una mujer a mi lado, entregándome un folleto y a Darien también un sonrisa alegre en el rostro de la mujer, al entrar cientos de muñecas de todo tipo de material, hasta ositos de felpa habían.

De ahí nos fuimos a otra parte

-Vamos a caminar mucho- me advirtió Darien

-No importa, vamos quiero conocer- estaba entusiasta, la mañana era eterna según mi percepción.

Caminamos mucho, ya me estaba cansando cuando llegamos a un parque, una gran fuente de agua con una imagen al centro, miraba maravillada, a mi otro lado estaba la playa mostrando en su esplendor un gran naviero que se acercaba al puerto, la brisa marina golpeaba dulcemente mi rostro, vi a Darien quien estaba más tranquilo, viendo los arboles de Sakura en flor, de pronto mi estomago rugió

-Vamos a almorzar- dijo sonriente Darien

-Si… vamos-

Caminamos a un restaurant, era realmente bello "_Subzero"_ estaba enfrente del mar, seguía viendo el naviero a lo lejos, el mar, las gaviotas

-Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito escapar- dijo de pronto Darien

-Es un bello lugar-

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-Le recuerdo que esto fue un secuestro- él sonrió

-Siempre tan sonriente Tsukino- creí que me trataría por mi nombre, los ánimos decayeron un poco

-Claro que si- el mesero dejo nuestras ordenes y comenzamos a comer

-Te llevare de compras- dijo mirándome

-¿Qué? Oh no… no pro… digo Darien claro que no-

-Quiero hacerte un presente, por favor-

-Darien de veras con todo esto – le indique la hermosa vista- Estoy feliz-

-Serena… por favor lo que sea yo quiero regalarte algo y que le lleves algo a Chibi- me encogí de hombros, de pronto no sé qué decir, por un lado estoy feliz de que me hará un regalo, lo que yo quiera, pero por otro no lo quiero aceptar, bebí un poco de agua mineral.

.

Caminamos por las vitrinas de las tiendas, tantas cosas hermosas, incluso había una donde vendían preciosos Kimonos, de pronto, él se detuvo en una tienda de caballeros, al entrar era un lugar enorme, de seguro Chibi diría que aquí se visten los príncipes, tal vez no estaría equivocada

-Ayúdame a elegir una camisa- me pidió

Veía una y otra, una vendedora se le acerco y él negó con la cabeza ¿Estaba realmente esperando que yo eligiera una camisa para él?, de pronto encontré una gris pero la descarte, en eso levante una de color celeste y otra azul, me apunto la que tenía mi mano derecha, se la entregue

-Pantalones… necesito pantalones-

-¿Otra vez necesita mi ayuda?-

-Tranquila pronto te ayudare a ti- me sonrió en fin comencé a buscar, entre jeans y otros, pero lentamente llegue a los de tela, tome uno de color negro en caso que me dijera que buscara un sweater ya lo estaba haciendo aunque me gustaría realmente verlo con una chaqueta de vestir, no lo había visto nunca así de formal

Llegue con la tenida a su lado, él la tomo y se fue al probador, momentos después el salía, se veía realmente guapo pero la camisa no me convencía, fui por la camisa gris muy pálido antes que él saliera y se la pase, nuevamente salió se veía muy guapo además la vendedora le entrego una corbata a juego, se veía elegante

-¿Qué opinas Serena?-

-Se ve muy bien- _"realmente magnifico_"

-Me lo llevo- le dijo a la vendedora quien estaba feliz por la venta que realizo a mis costillas, bufe por lo bajo y luego me reí de mi misma. Cuando salió cancelo su compra

-Vamos me toca ayudarte- me quede sorprendida

-Ayudarme ¿con que?-

-Mi presente-

Entramos a una tienda más allá ¡Increíble! Recién había entrado donde se vestían los príncipes, ahora estoy donde se visten las princesas…

.

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

-Quédate ahí, quieta…- le dije ella solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y mirando alrededor

Comencé a ver vestidos para ella, habían unos muy lindos, pero todos largos, yo no quería eso, quería que ella luciera sus piernas, son hermosas, anoche las vi, sonreí ante ese recuerdo, su cabello largo caer por su espalda.

Me encanto uno de color negro con strapless tenia detalles en turqueza y también el falso, era satín hermoso, lo seleccione y me faltaba lo importante el calzado, le pedí a una vendedora que le consultara a Serena su número de calzado, ella fue a su lado, tímidamente me miro a lo lejos, la vendedora llego a mi lado me guio a zapatería, buscamos algún calzado que viniera al vestido.

Buscábamos hasta que encontramos una sandalia, hermosa, con tacones no estoy seguro si Tsukino use tacones, pero de todas maneras las elegí, camine hasta donde estaba ella, mirando algunas cosas, distraída

-Me gustaría que te probaras esto- le entregue el vestido ella estaba sorprendida

-Está bien- la vendedora llego a nuestro lado con la caja de zapatos

-No quiero ver cómo te queda, quiero que sea sorpresa, falta algo aun algunos detalles-

-Está bien- ella entro al probador, yo seguía mirando la tienda, había alguna vi una linda pulserita, para una niña la compre para mi princesita, hoy no la pude ver, la vendedora la introdujo en un estuche muy lindo, como si fuera para una mujer adulta, luego la metió en un paquetito de regalo, yo lo tome y lo metí a una de mis bolsas.

-Listo- salió con su misma ropa, me obedeció cancele la compra después de que me dijo que los tacones le quedaban bien -¿Sabes caminar con ellos verdad?-

-Si, a veces, en ocasiones ocupo- me quede más tranquilo.

Caminamos al auto y de ahí lo puse en marcha para llevar la sorpresa que le tenía a Serena, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando llegamos a cierto lugar

-Creo que necesitamos cambiarnos- le dije

-¿Dónde iremos?-

-Ya que no quieres recibir ningún presente de mi parte, una agradable sorpresa te daré-

-No es necesario Darien-

-Claro que si-

Entramos a ese lugar, la oriente al segundo piso, entro en una habitación y yo a la continua, me tome una ducha rápida, seque mi cuerpo rápidamente y comencé a vestirme. Termine de alistarme y baje a la planta baja.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando veo que Serena baja lentamente las escaleras, no me había equivocado ese vestido se veía preciosa, sus ojos celestes se unieron a los míos, extendí mi mano y ella la tomo _"Endimión"_ sentí esa voz y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿De quién es esta casa?- pregunto ella

-Es mía…- ella me miro sorprendida –Me encanta cuando maquillas tus ojos- le comente aunque era la primera vez que veía el maquillaje en ellos

-¿La casa es Suya?-

-Sí, yo soy de Yokohama nací aquí, esta no es mi casa donde nací o donde crecí, lamentablemente la demolieron pero esta casa es mía, la ocupo cada vez que vengo-

-Yo pensaba que eras de Tokio, te manejas con soltura-

-He vivido mis años allá, eres la primera persona en venir acá- sonreímos ambos

-Pero…- miro alrededor

-Telu cuida de este lugar- me miro extrañada –Es una ama de llaves-

-Creo que hay cosas que no conozco de ti-

-A su tiempo Serena… todo a su tiempo-

Salimos de la casa con nuestras bolsas, Serena tenía el bolso en el auto, la ayude a subir, cerré la puerta y luego me subí al lado del conductor

-Entonces señor Chiba ¿Dónde me llevara?-

-Una sorpresa- me limite a responder

Conversábamos de todo, es tan bueno escucharla –Me gustaría un día que viniéramos con Chibi, o si después quieres vacaciones te puedo prestar la casa no tengo ningún problema, Telu es una persona muy atenta-

-Eso lo veremos después-

.

.

Comencé a conducir lentamente, Serena miro asombrada

-Darien…-

-Espera esta no es la sorpresa-

La ayude a bajar y entramos al recinto, los ojos de Serena estaban iluminados…

.

.

.

_**Hola… **_

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, como siempre gracias por los Rw alertas y demases. Un abrazo Gigantesco a tod s y nos estaremos encontrándonos en una nueva actualización pronto ^^ **_


	7. Un día de Paz,la pequeña luz de Príncipe

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 06: **Un día de Paz, la pequeña luz de Príncipe**

.

.  
**Pov Darien**

-Es un lugar hermoso- sonreí ante la cara de felicidad de Serena

-Claro que sí, me imagine que te gustaría conocer este lugar-

-No sé que mas decir-

Era un restaurant lujoso de Yokohama, además de tener una hermosa infraestructura un decorado espectacular, caminamos por un sendero donde pequeñas linternas envueltas en papel crepe daban la bienvenida y orientándonos hacia la entrada, las delicadas flores de Sakura esparcidas por el suelo como también cayendo suavemente enfrente de nosotros, los arboles mostrando sus diferentes tonalidades de aquellas flores.

Caminamos lentamente pues Serena miraba maravillada a su alrededor, otras personas pasaban por nuestro lado sin apreciar el lugar, ella tomo mi brazo y lo abrazo lentamente, dando un paso a la vez, no había apuro.

-Bienvenidos- nos hablo un hombre vestido de traje con sus manos a cada costado de su cuerpo

-Gracias- asiento y Serena le regala una suave sonrisa

-¿Alguna mesa especial señor?- nos dirigía hacia adentro, los ojos de Serena, los cuales me tenia maravillado, se abrieron mas

-La que tenga mejor vista- le dije, él solo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y nos guio más adentro

Sentí el amarre más fuerte por parte de Serena

-Tacones- menciono

-¿Te molestan?-

-No… solo que… estaba pensando que ni con tacones igualo tu altura- sonreí ante esa afirmación, y era cierto, Serena quedaba a la altura de mi hombro, me aventuraría a decir que casi en mi mejilla, lentamente pase mi mano por su cabello, soltando el amarre de estos -¿Qué hace?- me pregunto cuando por fin saque la cinta y su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros

-Me gusta verte con tu cabello largo- sonreí las personas que estaban sentadas en las mesas por donde pasamos, miraban a Serena y su largo cabello rubio pasar con elegancia, note que sus mejillas estaban rosadas

-Todos nos miran- dijo en un susurro

-Es por ti…-

Llegamos a nuestra mesa, decoraba con rosas en el centro de color roja, el mantel blanco y encima de este otro cuadrado de color rojo, largas copas en cada lugar, pero lo maravilloso era la vista, el atardecer se mostraba con una gracia y belleza inigualable, el mesero le ofreció el asiento a Serena, cual estaba cubierto con una tela de color blanca y un lazo de color rojo caía detrás, la acerco a la mesa y yo me senté enfrente de ella

-Estoy sorprendida- confeso de pronto dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones

-Creo que acerté en la sorpresa- una sonrisa tan perfecta apareció en su rostro

-Pero… no hay nadie más aquí- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-Claro que si, mira mas allá hay mesas-

-Quiero decir que no hay mas mesas cerca de esta vista-

-Es porque a muchas personas la vista no es nada espectacular-

-¿Bromeas? Es hermosa, daría lo que fuera por verla todos los días, es un lugar precioso, tuviste suerte en crecer aquí-

-Pensé en instalarme acá, pero luego Andrew me llamo para ofrecerme el trabajo de la universidad-

-¿Por qué acepto?-

-Algo me empujo a hacerlo- sus ojos celestes estaban brillando

-¿Y qué sería?- curiosa como siempre

-Tal vez el conocerte y a la pequeña princesa del colegio Jyubani… como también espero con ansias conocer a Chibi-

Ella se sonrojo más y luego miro hacia afuera, en el mar el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente ofreciéndonos a ambos una vista espectacular.

Mientras comemos ella me cuenta un poco más sobre su vida, sus sueños y metas que quiere alcanzar, es una mujer llena de vida y una juventud que parece no conocer cansancio, me habla sobre Chibi, su niña que corre, canta y juega con ella, la suerte que tuvo mi hermana en conocerla y que cada día ella piensa que Andriell es un Hada

-No creo que sea hada, más bien un torbellino de locura- le comente tomando un poco de vino aunque a decir verdad luego lo deje de lado, tenía que manejar de vuelta a Tokio

- Pues para Chibi es un Hada y nada la hará cambiar de opinión-

-Entonces cuando me conozca dirá que soy un ogro- ella soltó la risa -¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Es que, bueno no debería decirlo pero… en la universidad ya es conocido como ogro-

-Lo sé-

Terminamos de comer y rápidamente recogieron los platos para dejar otro en nuestros lugares, el mesero iba a servir mas vino

-No, gracias para mi es suficiente- le dije

-Yo tampoco quiero, disculpe- agrego Tsukino

-Oh Señorita, con una sonrisa suya le disculpo cualquier cosa- ella se sonrojo demasiado –Con su permiso- dijo él retirándose

-Te sonrojas con facilidad- comente

-Pues sí, un poco… soy demasiado tímida- ordeno su mechón detrás de su oreja y miro hacia afuera

-Lo he notado-

-Darien… ¿Por qué me trajiste?- me volvió a preguntar

-La realidad, te traje aquí porque, me siento bien al estar contigo, eres una muy buena persona, ya te estimo como amiga-

-Yo también te estimo demasiado como amigo, aunque hay veces que me intimidas con tu faceta de profesor-

-Bueno, debemos seguir así, ya que no quiero malos entendidos o comentarios-

-Pues…- ella miro hacia un lado, pensativa en que me iba a decir

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Cuando el profesor Andrew fue y nos dijo que no irías a clases por estos días, escuche que pensaron que estabas con Neheremia quien no iría tampoco por estar con su nueva conquista, algunas… incluyéndome- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –Pensamos que estaban juntos-

-¿Pensaste que estaba con Neheremia… Black?- yo y mi mala memoria para los apellidos

Ella se encogió de hombros, yo exhale y mire el último rayo de sol

-Ella siempre se acuesta con los profesores, lo siento sé que tú no eres así, ya que me lo has demostrado- claramente haciendo hincapié en este secuestro

Suspire –Lo que pasa Serena, es que yo no estoy buscando alguien, simplemente estoy viviendo el día a día, mi duelo… te podrás imaginar cómo me siento o puedes tal vez imaginártelo ¿Cómo sería tu vida sin Chibi?-

Ella se quedo callada por un largo rato

-No tendría sentido, es parte de mi que juega, ríe, crece cada día, una parte de mi que está feliz con un amigo a quien estima demasiado- soltó una sonrisa pero sus ojos no se iluminaron en nada –Entiendo tu dolor Darien, yo estaría igual si algo le pasara a mi hija, pero… de veras yo no trataría de matarme o hundirme en algo que me hace mal- me quede mirando ¿A qué se refería? –Tienes en mí una amiga Darien, alguien que te escuchara siempre que lo necesites-

-Y una pequeña princesita en el colegio Jyubani que me ofrece darme un abrazo cada vez que lo necesite- sonreí al recuerdo de Sahory

-¿Ves? Tienes a Andriell tu hermana, a mi tu amiga y a tu Princesita quienes te queremos mucho- ella tomo un poco de jugo y yo me quede impresionado –Iré al tocador- se levanto y se fue caminando segura de si ¿Serena Tsukino… me quiere?

.

.  
-Ha sido una velada mágica- me comenta Serena mientras retiran los platos, nos sirven mas jugo y por supuesto esperamos nuestros postres, aunque en realidad los cambiamos por unos deliciosos pasteles y café, ya que a Tsukino no le agrado mucho la idea del mousse de Chocolate y sin pensarlo eligió pasteles.

Las luces se encendieron mostrando la ciudad en su esplendor desde la maravillosa vista que teníamos con Serena, ella se quedo callada, mirando hacia afuera, observe sus rasgos, delicados y elegantes, tenía su codo sobre la mesa, su barbilla reposando en la palma de su mano, sus dedos cerca de sus mejillas y observando tranquilamente el paisaje.  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto mi Ciudad así? Hace un tiempo, me sentía desolado, abatido y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante, no le mencione nada acerca de mi pena de ayer y ella tampoco lo hizo, sonreí ante eso, ella entiende los dolores ajenos.

De pronto, los primeros acordes comenzaron a crear una bella melodía, Serena impresionada giro su cabeza en dirección donde un señor comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano de una manera armoniosa, movía su cabeza, como si cada nota necesitara de ese movimiento para salir de su mente. El mesero llego y dejo nuestros pasteles

-Debe ser extraño en un restaurant así, encontrar a una mujer como yo que de todo se sorprende-

-Para mí no lo es, por que tú disfrutas de los pequeños detalles que otras personas pasan por alto, me gusta eso de ti-

-Tan solo, me avergüenza eso, miro a todas partes y he notado como la gente me observa- tomo la copa y se la llevo a sus labios para beber un poco de jugo y luego bajo la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con facilidad

-No debes avergonzarte, al contrario tal vez ellos solo miran tu belleza, además tu cabello tan largo y bien cuidado, es el centro de atención de las mujeres, ya que no muchas consiguen ese largo, para que entrar en detalles con los hombres- ella abrió sus ojos

-¿Qué tienen los hombres?-

-Me tienen envidia por estar con una mujer tan hermosa como tú-

Comimos nuestros pasteles, mirando al pianista, poseedor de un gran talento y como lentamente se unían otros músicos, pero siempre él destacándose por completo, la música inundaba donde estábamos, Serena miro hacia afuera, en el mar la Luna se reflejaba silenciosa

-¡Dios es Tardísimo!- comento en eso su celular vibra -Hola… ¿Qué? si estoy con él- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su rostro reflejaba preocupación –Esta bien- una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzó a morder sus uñas -¿A qué hora dijo?... no lo sé... se lo paso- en eso me paso el celular

-¿Quién es?- ella gesticulo que era Andriell _¡Oh no!_

-Dime, ¿Paso algo?- le dije a mi temida hermana

-No tan solo… me preocupe por ustedes, aun no vuelven de Yokohama- negué con la cabeza a Serena quien me miro asustada, ante la posibilidad de que algo estuviera ocurriendo en Tokio

-Lo haremos en unos momentos más, iré a dejar a Serena y regreso a casa-

-Está bien, te quiero hermanito-

-Yo también-

-Creo que tendremos una conversación los dos… me debes una-

-Hablaremos después-

Andriell cortó la llamada y le entregue el celular a Serena

-Solo se preocupo por que aun no llego a casa- omitir la parte que mi hermana sabe que estoy en Yokohama con ella, no me hace mentiroso ¿O sí?

-Debió avisarle antes-

-La falta de costumbre de tener a alguien en casa- tome un sorbo de mi café mientras que ella seguía comiendo de su pastel con cubierta de chocolate.

El mesero llego a nuestro lado pidiendo disculpas por la demora, nos entrego a Serena y a mí una tarjeta con un bello decorado, con flores de Sakura, un piano y un violín están en la portada, más abajo con letras elegantes y delicadas el nombre del restaurant, mire a Serena quien ya estaba leyendo el interior

El interior estaba decorado con el dibujo del mar y la luna reflejándose en ella, una especie de fotografía a lo que afuera estaba ocurriendo

"_Lista de canciones que tocaran nuestros músicos para el deleite del público asistente_

Canción/Interprete

1.- Moonlight – Yiruma

_2.- The Enchanted Garden – Kevin Kern _

_3.- Mad Rush –Philip Glass_

_4.-The Approaching Night – Philip Wesley_

_5.- Twilight's Embrace –Kevin Kern_

_6.- Memories eyes- Yiruma_

_7.- Solo - Ludovico Einaudi"_

La lista seguía, estaba terminando _The Approaching Night _cuando una idea loca se me ocurrió, tome la mano de Serena y nos fuimos cerca del pianista, ella sorprendida pues no le dije nada

-¿Recuerdas como bailar?- le pregunte mientras el pianista acomodaba donde tenía las canciones y el violinista estaba mirándonos

-¿Bailar? ¿Aquí? ¿Enfrente de todos?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Solo que… - suspiro y puso su mano sobre mi hombro -¿Vamos a bailar o no?- me pregunto cuando vio mi asombro

-Claro que si- tome su otra mano y con la otra la deje en la cintura

La música comenzó a sonar y nosotros a movernos lentamente, una vez mas estaba bailando con Tsukino… digo con Serena, una sonrisa amplia y genuina aparecía en nuestros rostros, me vi en un espejo que había cerca del pianista, por un momento me vi como aparecía en la foto con Molly, ella seguía bailando el publico en silencio nos miraba, me odie por un momento, por un par de minutos, por prestar atención a otras cosas que no valían la pena por este momento, la voz de aquella princesa llamándome como Endimión apareció en mi mente, llevándome lejos del presente, solo para estar pendiente del baile con Serena, sin interrupciones, una ensoñación, tome de su mano y lentamente la hice girar, sonreí cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar. El violín sonaba intensamente, ella se dejaba guiar en el baile, sentía que mi corazón una vez más latía con una fuerza descomunal, quise, intente controlarlo pero era difícil, una emoción nacía desde lo más profundo de mí ser para luego escapar en una sonrisa en mi rostro.

No me importo si hacia el ridículo o no pero bailar con ella era lo que quería, me hacía sentir bien y en paz, las ultimas notas sonaban de la canción, nos detuvimos lentamente, sentí aplausos y Serena abrió sus ojos de par en par, giramos con dirección donde estaban los demás y nos inclinamos, también aplaudimos a los músicos quienes hicieron una reverencia.

Volvimos hacia nuestra mesa y la risa de Serena estallo, la mía también pues jamás me hubiera imaginado hacer eso, bailar en público, pero en fin, no fue una mala experiencia.  
Escuchamos un par de canciones más, cancelamos la cuenta, lamentablemente era hora de volver a casa, cuando nos levantamos de la mesa Serena me pidió que saliéramos al pequeño jardín que estaba iluminado y con vista muy hermosa, saco su teléfono móvil y saco una fotografía, luego me miro

-Me gustaría recordar este día- mientras me decía eso me llevaba a un lado, de pronto el Clic advirtiendo que ya fue tomada una nueva fotografía

-Entonces a mí también me gustaría- ella ocupo mi lugar y la fotografié con su teléfono y con el mío después de eso salimos del restaurant

Una vez dentro del auto, decidí emprender camino pronto a Tokio, pues se estaba haciendo muy tarde

-¿Te gustaría cambiarte?- le consulte

- Es tarde Darien, en el camino podemos pasar a una estación de servicio para cambiarme o hacerlo en la parte trasera del auto, mientras vamos por la carretera-

-Está bien- le conteste

El auto comenzó a andar, lentamente nos despedíamos de Yokohama, nos encontramos con la carretera, puse la radio una melodía sonaba delicadamente, Serena revisaba su teléfono y comenzó ver las fotografías que recién había capturado.

Llegamos a casa de Serena, hace unos minutos atrás, aun la veo dormir, como anoche parece tan niña, tan indefensa pero cuando abre sus ojos todo eso se convierte en una mujer con carácter, aun lleva puesto el vestido, ya que cuando íbamos a pasar a la estación de servicio ella ya estaba durmiendo, lentamente acaricie sus brazos para que comenzara a despertar, de una manera sutil fue abriendo los ojos, regalándome un tierno despertar

-¿Dónde estamos?- me pregunto estirando sus brazos hacia adelante

-Afuera de tu casa- le respondí

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡No me despertaste en el camino para cambiarme!-

-Tranquila, ya tengo una pequeña mentira- ella solo me miro –Diré que nos acompañaste a una cena y esta vez culparemos a Andriell que insistió en que fueras- al terminar de decir esto se me pude imaginar a mi hermana con sus brazos cruzados y con mala cara

Me baje del auto y abrí la puerta donde estaba Serena, ella delicadamente bajo pero luego se estremeció, una brisa fría invadió entre nosotros, me saque la chaqueta de mi traje y la coloque con cuidado sobre sus hombros

-Gracias- tomo su bolso y las bolsas las tome yo para ayudarla, toco la puerta y un hombre moreno con anteojos apareció

-Serena… hija- tomo el bolso que ella llevaba

-Buenas noches señor- lo salude

-Buenas noches- respondió mi saludo -¿Quién es Kenji?- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-Es Serena y viene con un señor-

-Papá…- lo recrimino Serena

-Esto tengo que verlo- escuche cuando una mujer muy parecida a su hija apareció en la puerta, increíblemente tenía el cabello azulado y ondulado, una sonrisa fresca

-Mamá, Papá, el es Darien Chiba, hermano de Andriell y mi profesor de Psicología Infantil-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos

-Al contrario el gusto es mío-

-Pero que despistada soy, por favor pase joven- la madre de Serena tomo a su marido del brazo para que pudiésemos entrar, al hacerlo me imagine que llegaría Chibi al lado de su madre para abrazarla pero no fue así

-¿Pasa algo Darien?- me pregunto la madre de Serena

-Disculpe señora. Estaba buscando a Chibi- respondí

-Lo siento Darien, pero mi nietecita se quedo dormida hace un rato, hoy jugo muchísimo en el colegio y con el abuelo, a todo esto no me digas señora, dime Ikuko y el es Kenji- fue entonces que giro para ver a Serena quien se quitaba la chaqueta para entregármela

–Hija te ves hermosa- comento Kenji, Serena una vez mas estaba sonrojada

-Disculpen por traerla a esta hora, pero ella nos acompaño a una cena- le guiñe el ojo a Serena para que siguiera mi mentira

-Ah sí, este… Andriell me pidió que los acompañara ella es tan persuasiva cuando se lo propone-

-Si es cierto, anoche lo note cuando estaba sola en su casa- me comento Ikuko

-Ah sí, a ella no le gusta estar sola en casa, ya sabe es un poco temerosa- una vez más me imagine el ceño fruncido de mi hermana –Yo andaba en Yokohama, se me hizo tarde para volver-

-Es un lugar muy lindo Yokohama- comento Serena

-¿Conoces Yokohama hija?- pregunto Kenji

-Solo en fotos papá- respondió tan natural

Me invitaron a tomar un café y a conversar un rato, pero tuve que negarme, estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a descansar, sentí mucho no poder conocer a la hija de Serena pero tal vez otro día pase eso.

Los tres me orientaron hacia la puerta, el señor Kenji me extendió la mano

-Hasta luego gracias por cuidar de mi hija-

-Hasta pronto Darien, otro día te invitamos a cenar- la cálida señora Ikuko ya sé a quien salió Serena

-Adios, siempre será un placer cuidar de su hija señor Kenji, Ikuko tal vez algún día venga a cenar con ustedes y con la pequeña Chibi, ya quiero conocerla pronto- camine hacia la puerta, Serena veía detrás de mí, salimos de casa, nuevamente le dio frio y deje caer la chaqueta en sus hombros

-Sana y salva señorita Tsukino-

-Muchas gracias profesor Chiba- en eso miro hacia un lado

-¿Sucede algo?- me acerque a su lado

-El lunes volverá a ser todo normal ¿cierto?-

-Claro que si, volveremos a ser el profesor Chiba y Tsukino, seguiré siendo estricto contigo y con Aino, pero fuera de la universidad tu serás Serena y yo Darien ¿entendido?-

Dio su mejor sonrisa y luego me abrazo

-Si, lo entendí perfectamente- me dio un beso en mi mejilla y yo tome su rostro para besar su frente

-Que descanses y… gracias-

-De nada, que descanses Darien- camine al auto y me fui.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, por suerte estaba el semáforo en rojo, conteste y lo puse en alta voz

-Darien… te olvidaste de tu chaqueta-

-No importa otro día la pasare a buscar-

-Está bien… disculpa no quise molestar-

-Aun no llego a casa, no eres una molestia Serena-

-Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños-

-Claro que si, dormiré muy bien, que descanses y dulces sueños para ti también- cortamos la llamada y procure manejar con cuidado.

Entre a casa en silencio, cuando llegue al segundo piso, note que la habitación de Andriell estaba con su luz prendida, camine en silencio y llegue al umbral

-¿Está ocupada hermanita?- pregunte sacándola de sus pensamientos, enfrente de la computadora, ella gira con sus ojos cerrados, estaba con su pijama y una bata encima, pantuflas a sus pies

-No estaba pensando…- abrió los ojos y se levanto -¡Wow! ¿De dónde saliste príncipe?-

-No seas exagerada-

-No lo soy, te ves muy bien, apuesto… ¿Me contaras que hiciste en Yokohama?- no contarle algo a mi hermana es como decirle a un niño que se quedara sin pastel durante una fiesta de cumpleaños

Me senté en la cama y ella en la silla donde estaba, comencé a contarle todo lo que paso en Yokohama

-Me hubiese encantado ir- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Tenias que trabajar hermanita-

-¿No pudiste ir mañana sábado? Eres cruel- entre cerro sus ojos y siguió protestando

-Andriell podemos ir cualquier fin de semana-

-¿Qué sientes por Serena Tsukino?-

-¿Qué?- devolví la interrogante

-Eso ¿Qué sientes por Serena Tsukino?-

-Ella es solo una amiga, tú sabes mejor que nadie que no estoy buscando pareja-

-Entiendo… ella es una muy buena muchacha-

-Claro que si lo es- recordé el regalo para mi princesita –Mira necesito tu opinión- le dije sacando el pequeño paquete de papel de la bolsa que llevaba conmigo

-¡Lindo mi hermanito me trajiste un regalo!- salto emocionada, aunque en su rostro había una clara señal de broma

-Es para mí princesita, me gustaría saber si no crees que es mucho-

Abrí con cuidado el papel, saque con cuidado el estuche y se lo mostré a mi hermana

-Darien es preciosa- se atrevió a sacarla del estuche –Maravillosa yo creo que a tu princesita le gustara, espero que la madre no se enoje por este regalo- comento

-Es cierto, pero bueno como siempre le enviare una nota diciendo que es un regalo para su hija del príncipe que la quiere mucho-

-Te estás tomando muy enserio tu papel de príncipe con ella- solo sonreí

-Esa pequeña es tan adorable, sabes cuando la abrace me sentí bien, pero mi pena era más grande, espero no haberla dejado preocupada- Andriell me sonrió y luego introdujo la pulserita dentro del estuche

-¿Sabes? Deberías llevarla a que escriban en el corazón el nombre de la pequeña, no sé como una idea nada más-

-Tienes razón, mañana iré a la sucursal de acá para ver si me la pueden grabar, tienes buenas ideas hermanita-

-Como también tengo un poco de sueño- comenzó a bostezar- te estaba esperando para saber que llegaste bien- me levante de la cama y ella se acerco para recostarse –Darien…- me llamo poniendo sus manos sobre el edredón

-Dime…-

-Mañana… ¿Qué harás?- estaba preocupada, sus ojos azules reflejaban preocupación por mi

-Iré a verlos, tranquila estaré bien- ella medio una media sonrisa –Que descanses- apague la luz y me fui a mi dormitorio

.

.

Sábado por la mañana, me estire en la cama pero me quede mirando por largo rato la ventana, estaban las cortinas cerradas, me daba pereza ir a abrirlas, de pronto como un conejo llego de un salto Andriell a mi lado, con su pijama de dos piezas, un pantalón suelto y una camiseta manga larga, me quede mirándola y luego comenzamos a reír sin decir nada.

-Buenos días- dijo abriendo sus brazos y dejándose caer sobre mi

-Buenos días- respondí con el aire que salió de mis pulmones ante la caída de su peso en mi pecho

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Necesitando un tanque de oxigeno pero bien- respondí divertido

-Tienes un mejor humor hoy, además… no peso mucho ¿o si?-

-Claro que no, solo te molestaba, tanta energía-

-Pues si, es que pase por aquí hace un rato y te escuche hablar- dijo sonriente

-¿Hablar? Yo no hablo dormido-

-Si lo haces- esa sonrisa, la conozco ¡Oh no! ¿Qué dije? –No sabía eso de ti-

-¿Qué cosa? Dime-

-No, no lo hare… - se metió entre las colchas y el edredón –Esta calentita tu cama- dijo en un grito ahogado

-Dime pequeña bruja que fue lo que dije, si no te hare cosquillas hasta cansarme-

-Eso quiero verlo- se tapo con las colchas y enrollándose en ellas

-Tramposa- comenzamos con una batalla donde, y como siempre, la perdedora era mi hermana menor, quien estaba riéndose de buena gana -Dime que dije-

-Nada… nada Darien jajajaja era solo una broma, a lo mas roncas- comencé a hacerle más cosquillas y ella en un grito desesperado pidiéndome que parara, cuando lo hice, un suspiro apareció, comencé a reírme por el fallido intento de mi hermana por arreglar su cabello –No es gracioso- dijo entre cerrando sus ojos

-No, tienes razón no es gracioso- dije serio -¡Es chistoso!- comencé a reírme y las cosquillas me invadieron _¿Por qué demonios eres tan cosquilloso Darien? _

Después de una lucha de cosquillas, mi hermana comenzó a examinarme

-Definitivamente no eres mi hermano- luego suspiro sonoramente

-Yo no quería decírtelo pero… eres adoptada por eso no somos hermanos- comencé a reír y nuevamente comenzamos con el ataque de cosquillas

-Ya basta… basta- proteste –Si… si eres mi hermana- suspire cansado, ella se levanto de la cama con todo el pelo enmarañado y se fue de allí. Mire el techo, si era algo mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración.

Estoy sentado junto a Molly, el día esta soleado y tranquilo, algunas personas pasean por acá, con unos ramos de flores, mientras que yo, me quedo mirando el paisaje, es bueno estar en paz. Hoy Molly cumple un año más desde que se fue, pero… a la vez ya no siento ese vacío que poseía antes, siento que estoy tranquilo.

En mi espalda una briza recorre de un extremo a otro, miro al cielo mientras estoy sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, muy cerca de la placa donde el nombre de mi esposa está escrito, como también el de mi pequeño hijo, ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros ahora? ¿Estaría en Tokio o en Yokohama con ellos? ¿Hubiese conocido a mi princesita o a Tsukino? Bueno las cosas pasan y por algo, aunque aun no me resigno a la idea de que hubiese podido tener a ese niño en mis brazos.

De pronto la risa de una niña despeja mis pensamientos, giro donde proviene esa sonrisa y veo una niña con un globo en sus manos, saltando llena de alegría de la mano con quien parece ser su padre, el cabello castaño y largo, llegan a una placa y se sientan allí, parecen conversar.

Cuando me levanto de allí, veo en dirección donde la niña, ellos caminan lentamente, padre e hija se alejan de la placa, lentamente me dirijo hacia ese lugar. _"Te Quiero Mamita, el Ángel que cuida de mi" _con letras de colores y dibujitos. Mientras yo sufro porque mi esposa e hijo no están conmigo, esa pequeña sufre por no tener a su madre, pero a la vez se veía tan feliz. Recordé cuando Serena me dijo que ellos estaban conmigo, sonreí ante esa idea y una brisa golpeo lentamente mi espalda, sin dudas algunas, Tsukino se convirtió en mi psicóloga preferencial.

Al llegar a casa todo parecía, estar en silencio, lentamente camine hacia el estudio, grande la sorpresa al ver que alguien me atacaba por la espalda, rápidamente me defendí, tome su brazo y con fuerza lo deje caer al suelo

-¿Es nuevo?- pregunto

-Si- me responde una voz familiar

-¿Cuántas veces debo pasar por esto?- pregunto mientras arreglo mis prendas y ofrezco al tipo la mano para que se levante

-Si vivieras con nosotros no tendrías ese problema-

-No, esta es mi casa y no me moveré de aquí- me senté en el sofá –Pronto llegara la torbellino espero que no se abalance sobre ella sino le hará lo mismo-

-Ya lo hizo- murmuro el tipo desde un rincón, quejándose del moretón en el ojo

-Tu hermana es mas… temperamental- opina otro hombre

-Tiene a quien salir- dije sonriente

-No me mires así hijo, Andriell es… tiene un carácter fuerte, pero a la vez es dulce-

-La única mujer de la familia Chiba- agregue

-¡Y vaya que sabe cómo defenderse!- opina Armand, guarde espaldas personal de mi padre

-Tu te lo buscaste Armand, ahora estamos preparados, además el señor Mamoru aviso de su arribo- bromee con él

-Pero el nuevo no lo sabía, siento mucho Edu en no decirte que él es mi hijo- dijo mi padre en un tono consolador

-No se preocupe señor, discúlpeme joven si lo lastime-

-Al contrario ¿Edu?- el asistió con la cabeza –Discúlpame suelo ser muy efusivo con aquellos recibimientos- comenzamos a reír los cuatro

Reencontrarme con mi padre era algo que no tenia aun proyectado, es decir, sabía que vendría pero jamás pensé que llegaría justamente hoy

-Muchachos pueden retirarse- les dijo a ambos con esa voz mandona que a don Mamoru le sale tan natural

-Con su permiso señor, joven- Armand junto sus brazos a su cuerpo haciendo una leve reverencia y Edu hizo lo mismo, ambos salieron de la sala dejándonos a ambos solos

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto ya en un tono más bajo que cuando manda a sus empleados

-Muy bien, bueno… dentro de todo lo que he pasado, estoy bien- una semi sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Andriell me comento que has cambiado algo- ¡Pequeña chismosa! Explote en mi interior

-No es nada papá- mi padre se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y un profundo suspiro salió de su interior

-Un año más ¿No?-

-Así es… un año más- mire a mi padre, tan alto y con su cabello de un color gris, esas deben ser las canas que ha sacado Andriell durante todo este tiempo, sonrió ante ese pensamiento

-Por lo menos ahora puedo ver el milagro de verte sonreír-

-Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes papá- le dije con entusiasmo pero luego recuerdo que la pequeña bruja algo adelanto -¿Qué te conto Andriell?-

-No mucho, que desde que llego noto que habías cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vimos y que hay una chica que viene a tu casa, eso me lo dijo para que los chicos no la lastimen-

-Últimamente sigo insistiendo que estas poniendo demasiada seguridad-

-Hijo, una persona como yo es propensa a muchos ataques-

-Eso lo sé, pero debes relajarte aunque sea un poco, además Serena no es una mala muchacha-

Él solo sonrió pero no dijo nada, al contrario de todo nos levantamos y caminamos a la cocina, mi sorpresa fue ver a una señora moviéndose de un lado a otro, moviendo las ollas ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi hermana corría detrás de ella, tratando de hablar con ella pero le hacía caso omiso

-Luna- ella detuvo inmediatamente ante la pronunciación de su nombre por la boca de mi padre

-Señor…- lo miro y se quedo congelada -Quería hacer la cena- contesto en un susurro

-Pero me podría haber escuchado señora, yo no tengo ningún problema en mostrarle donde están las cosas- mi hermana se veía agitada, demasiado

-¿Dónde andabas?- dijimos ambos al unisonó

-Estaba trotando ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-

-Yo solo estaba preguntando- dije encogiéndome de hombros y acercándome a la barra para comer algo

-Yo también- dijo mi padre, saliendo del paso de la huracán Andriell

Comimos, Lunita hace unos sándwich deliciosos y conversamos de diferentes temas, mi padre vino a Tokio a ver unos asuntos y luego se irá a Paris nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces hemos comido así, casi en familia? Muy pocas veces, pues yo no era muy cercano a él, comencé a examinarlo mientras tomaba mi café, su cabello gris por las canas, algunas arrugas y una ancha sonrisa a la vez cálida. Nuevamente otra habitación fue acomodada, pero con lo obstinado que es, prefirió irse al hotel por esta noche

-¿A quién habrá salido obstinada mi hermana?- dije abrazándola ella solo frunció el ceño

-Pues al señor Mamoru- comento sonriente y viendo la expresión de mi padre

.

.

Ya era lunes, me estire en la cama, rápidamente me tome una ducha, hoy volvería a la rutina de ir a la universidad, todo en completa calma, ya había pasado esos días que tanto temía no sabía si por el hecho de haber ido a Yokohama con Serena, de haber abrazado a mi Princesita ese día o porque mi padre estuviera acá en Tokio.

El día domingo mi padre se instalo en la casa, estará acá mientras atienda sus asuntos y luego volverá. Suspire al bajar y ver que Luna ya nos tenía un desayuno bien proporcionado, fruncí un poco el ceño, ya que si sigue así me terminare acostumbrando, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, mi hermana aparece de la nada, como siempre, toco mi hombro y se fue a sentar a la barra, mi padre apareció del otro lado y simplemente se sentó.

Luego de tener un desayuno familiar, emprendí rumbo a mi trabajo, junto con mi hermana quien estaba emocionada.

-Hermanito… quedo preciosa la pulserita de tu princesita- la estaba guardando una vez mas

-Deja eso así, si no llegare sin papel- le dije sonriendo y mirando el camino atentamente

-Ay pero yo solo decía porque esta preciosa la pulserita y además el grabado de su nombre en el corazón quedo hermosa-

Cerró una vez más el estuche y lo introdujo dentro de una bolsita de papel, ya que la envoltura paso a mejor vida cuando fui a la joyería y grabaron el corazón con el nombre de mi princesita _"Sahory" _como ella me lo escribió en un dibujo que llevo junto a mí, pues claro lo escanee y lo coloque como fondo de pantalla en mi computador personal, además de tenerlo en mi habitación.

Llegamos a la universidad, el grupo-curso de Psicología ya estaban saliendo a sus respectivas pre prácticas. No vi a Tsukino por ningún lado, solo vi a los demás y partimos al colegio Jyubani me pareció sospechoso que ella no estuviera con los demás ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Y si el padre de Chibi la anda molestando?

-Buenos días profesor- una voz molesta llego a mi lado y luego coló sus manos en mi antebrazo

-Buenos días Neheremia….- ¿Por qué se me olvida el apellido de esta alumna?

-Black profesor… Black- era un tono un tanto molesto y para que decir las demás alumnas como nos miraban, Tsukino me comento de los posibles chismes que habrían

-¿Qué tal estuvo su semana con su nueva conquista?- le pregunte abiertamente

-Pues muy bien, usted sabe-

La ignore por completo, preferí irme con el grupo en vez de seguir escuchando a esa mujer

.  
Al llegar al colegio, todos partieron a sus salones, yo me iba tranquilamente a la oficina, tal vez será una larga mañana, suspire pesado, pero luego sonreí vi a la pequeña Sahori a lo lejos, su rostro se ilumino y corrió a mis brazos, yo simplemente me agache para recibir su abrazo cálido y necesario, una sonrisa adornaba su adorable rostro

-¿Cómo estas Príncipe?-

-Muy bien mi pequeña princesita ¿Y usted?-

-Muy bien, aunque no pude conocer el novio de mi mami- dijo arrugando la frente

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Cuando la fue a dejar después de una cita yo estaba durmiendo- se quejo y yo quise reír pero mejor me quedaba en silencio, a una damita no hay que hacerla enojar

-¿Sabes? Yo fui a otra ciudad con una amiga…- le comenzaba a explicar, ella abrió sus ojos cuando dije amiga y coloco sus manitos en su cintura

-¿Amiga? ¿Seguro que eso es? Ya sabes que te quiero como novio de mi madre- después de eso cruzo sus bracitos

-Dijiste que tu madre tiene novio y no lo pudiste conocer-

-Te dije eso Príncipe, para que tuvieras Celos, pero no me resulto-

-Pero yo te traje algo- ella me miro sorprendida y le entregue la bolsita de papel que estaba decorada, la abrió con cuidado y saco el estuche, el cual miro lentamente, para luego abrirlo

-¿Es para mí?- dijo llena de emoción

-Si Princesita es para ti- ella salto de la emoción y luego me entrego el estuche, extendió su manito izquierda para que le colocara la pulsera, le quedaba algo grande pero la vendedora me dijo como ajustarla a su pequeña manito, le quedo perfecta, ella la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego se despidió de mi, tenía que entrar a sus clases.

La vi irse, mi pequeña princesita me alegro la mañana, seguí caminando hacia la oficina y allí me encuentro con Serena, con su cara llena de preocupación

-Buenos días…- me saludo sin ánimos

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-Estoy cansada- suspiro pero en su rostro aun había preocupación y algo mas

-¿Me quieres contar?- ella solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

Me acerque a la puerta y la cerré, llegue a su lado, vi sus ojos que estaban cristalizados

-Ya no puedo mas- dijo y tapo su rostro

-Claro que puedes, tú siempre puedes mas- la cubrí con mis brazos, ella se quedo tranquila, sentí un sollozo pero no dije nada, solo sentía rabia e impotencia porque ella estaba así.

Cuando se tranquilizo, me regalo una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce, acaricie su mejilla, su nariz estaba rosada, como sus mejillas, la miraba atentamente mientras miraba las mangas de su sweater, con su cabello tomado sencillamente con una coleta.

-¿Tienes problemas?- ella solo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación

-¿Padre de Chibi?- otra vez

-¿No quieres hablar?- una vez mas

-Entiendo- ella simplemente me volvió a abrazar tomándome desprevenido, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, el cabello de Serena cubría parte de mi rostro, sentía su cuerpo frágil y tibio sobre el mío, mis brazos aun la tenían amarrada, ella aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, levante mi cabeza un poco, para verla estaba sonrojada y luego ella levanto la cabeza

-Lo siento, lo tome desprevenido- sus ojos celestes me tenían cautivado

-No te preocupes-

Ella se iba a levantar pero yo se lo impedí, el por qué no lo sé, solo sentí la necesidad de abrazarla más, no sé si por instinto o qué pero rodee con ella dejándola a mi lado, mire sus ojos y lentamente me iba acercando mas y mas a su rostro…

_**Hola! **_

_**Espero que estén muy bien, me he demorado en actualizar solo porque no he tenido mucho tiempo. **_

_**¡Agradecimientos! Por sus Rw, agregra la historia a favoritos ^^Abrazos giganteeescos eehehe**_

_**Tanita love, STARVENUS, Matildechiba, Karly 15, Mayilu, Lorena, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba,**_ _**Milenia Angels, Etsuko-Ai, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, VICO-Darien, Aryam Shields Masen, Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba, SalyLuna, AHRG,**_ _**Usagi brouillard,**_ _**Alex de Andrew, Ezbhy23, MartithaJimenez, ShAnTaLy, Vichita DS, adoore, goordita, mayilu, mirtiangis, safira malfoy**_


	8. Amor Secreto, Admirador de mariposa

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 07: **Amor Secreto, el eterno admirador de una mariposa.**

**Pov Serena**

Lentamente su rostro se acercaba más y más al mío, estaba nerviosa, sentía que lentamente una lágrima caía en mi mejilla, él acarició la contraría con su dedo índice y sin darme cuenta sentí sus labios, mis ojos se abrieron aún más al sentir ese cálido gesto sobre mi mejilla, ya que sentí la voz de un hombre llamando a "Serenity", era el mismo nombre que escuchaba en mis sueños, ¿Por qué esa reacción?, ¿Por qué siento esta sensación de tibieza que recorre mi cuerpo y se queda en medio de mi corazón? Un letargo suspiro se escapa de mis labios, el profesor Chiba se aleja de mi lentamente, me quedo perdida en sus ojos, tan azules tan intensos ¿Por qué me siento tan pequeña a su lado y a la vez que me refugio en sus brazos? Me remuevo de mi lugar, tratando de ponerme en pie, la situación es un poco incomoda, aun mas su cercanía.

-¿Me dirás porque lloras?- su voz es ronca, me doy cuenta que él está aún sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre sus rodillas

-El padre de Chibi- confesé nerviosa

Me moví de un lado a otro con la cabeza baja, no quería mirarlo, ya que ciento de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, mi espina dorsal era recorrida por una sorpresiva sensación de escalofrío mezclado con la calidez que rodeaba mi corazón

-¿Te ha estado molestando?- me preguntó tocando mi hombro, me sobresalté

-Esta vez fue demasiado lejos para mi gusto, sé que no puedo esconder a Chibi todo el tiempo de su padre, pero aún no está lista para ese encuentro- solté un sollozo -¡Yo aún no estoy lista para que ella lo enfrente!- grite desesperada

Tomó mi mano y me tiró hacia él –Tranquila, ¿Cómo es que se atrevió a semejante barbaridad?- me sentí segura entre sus brazos, quería alejarme, todo esto me estaba confundiendo

-No lo sé- me enterré en su pecho, sintiendo esa tranquilidad y paz que necesitaba

Decirle a Darien lo que estaba pasando con Neflyte era mucho más simple de lo que yo me imaginé, conversábamos amenamente, mientras yo me preguntaba dónde estaban los demás pero era muy obvio que en sus correspondientes salones.

-Neflyte se acercó a nosotras ese día en el parque, se presentó como un amigo mío y que conocía al padre de Chibi, tuve miedo en ese instante que él dijera la verdad-

-¿Y ella no te preguntó después?- negué con la cabeza

-Ella se fue a jugar con otros niños, él aprovechó el momento y me dijo que ahora con gusto me la quitaría pues la encontró tan linda, pronto tendré noticias de él y se largó-

-No hará nada. No puede pues todas las leyes en este país protegen a la madre-

.

.

La mañana avanzó a pasos agigantados, estar cerca del Profesor Chiba era algo tranquilizador.

La campana comenzó a sonar, salí de la oficina y me dirigí al salón de Chibi, ella estaba saliendo con sus amiguitos y se alegró de verme, me acerque lentamente ya que los niños corrían de un lugar a otro y ahí estaba mi pequeña.

-Hola mami- me saludo muy feliz

-Hola mi princesa ¿Cómo estuvo las clases hoy?-

-Muy entretenidas, llevo algunos deberes ¿Quién vendrá a buscarme hoy?- dijo impaciente mi pequeña hija

-Vendrá la abuelita Ikuko- sonreí.

Caminaba con mi hija hasta la salida del colegio cuando nos encontramos con Andriell, quien nos sonrío a ambas

-¿Cómo estas Chibi?-

-Muy bien hadita- la saludo

-Que bueno ¿Cómo han estado las clases?- se agachó para quedar a la altura de mi hija

-Aprendiendo cada día más- contestó. Andriell la miro extrañada y luego levantó su manito izquierda

-¡Que linda pulserita! ¿Quién te la regalo?- le preguntó, yo no me había fijado en ese nuevo accesorio

-Mi príncipe… perdón mami, se me olvido decirte que príncipe me regaló esto hoy- nos respondió, me agache para mirar la pulserita, era hermosa con pequeños colgantes y un corazón en el centro, lo mire embobada pues era hermosa y al darlo vuelta estaba escrito su nombre "Sahory" sin ninguna dedicatoria ni nada

-Así que tu nombre es Sahory- comentó Andriell

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- saltó mi hija de la alegría

-Es una muy bella pulserita, debes cuidarla mucho-

-Claro que si mamá, la cuidaré mucho pues Príncipe me la regalo- saltó emocionada enfrente de nosotras, mi madre estaba esperándola con los brazos abiertos, caminamos hasta su encuentro, ella feliz le mostró la pulsera.

-¿Conoces a Príncipe?- me preguntó Andriell de pronto causándome un susto

-No, Chibi me cuenta de él, pero cada vez que le pregunto sobre su nombre ella no lo recuerda, es un poco distraída-

-¿Y no tratas de averiguar más?- sonreí ante esa pregunta

-Claro que no, pues ya conozco a mi hija, él trabaja acá en el colegio, si averiguo más no me quitaré a mi celestina especial de encima, ya que según ella sería un perfecto novio para mí- mi madre se acercó a nuestro lado

-Señora Tsukino, un gusto soy Andriell Chiba- se presentó ella antes que yo dijera algo a mi madre

-Mucho gusto, bueno soy la madre de Serena y abuela de Sahory- ambas sonrieron

-Vamos abuelita, quiero llegar a casa- dijo Chibi entre nosotras

-Espero volver a verla señora Tsukino- se despedía Andriell

-Por favor… dime Ikuko, Darien y tú son muy educados, además serán bienvenidos a mi casa para que vayan a cenar-

-Muchas gracias… Ikuko, tal vez convenza a mi hermano que vayamos a cenar con ustedes y con la señorita Chibi- mi hija sonrió feliz, ambas se despidieron de nosotras y luego vimos como se fueron entre la multitud

-Tu hija es muy hermosa, tiene una personalidad muy sorprendente- me comentó Andriell

-Sí, es muy despierta-

-Además aprende muy rápido, no te sorprendas si comienza a mover las manos un poco más que antes pues tenemos algunas clases de lenguaje de señas con los cursos menores, es una de mis alumnas aventajadas-

Sonreí

-Bien, debo irme, tengo una clase en 30 minutos, un gusto ver nuevamente a ti y a Chibi, perdón a Sahory- comenzó a caminar ligero y yo me dirigí a la oficina.

.

.

El Profesor Chiba estaba leyendo algo, concentrado no quise interrumpir, ya todos mis compañeros, incluida Mina, ya se habían ido a sus casas, me apoyé en el pórtico con mis brazos cruzados admirando a aquel hombre que tenía enfrente. Sonreí ante sus gestos de extrañeza y desconcierto, que estaba provocando ese libro

-No sabía que puedes ser muy silenciosa- dijo de pronto

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir su lectura profesor- dije entrando definitivamente a la oficina

-Jamás interrumpes Serena, al contrario ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, muchas gracias por escucharme- me dio una sonrisa, vio la hora y comenzó a guardar las cosas dentro de su bolso, ya era hora que nos fuéramos, él a las clases en la universidad y yo a mi trabajo.

.

.

.

Llegué a la casa del profesor Chiba, después de que pase al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas.

Sentí ruido y pasos ¿Intrusos?, de pronto vi a un hombre bien vestido pasar de un lado a otro, detrás otro hombre también vestido de traje, tenia cabello castaño muy claro, se acerco a mí su semblante era demasiado serio, intimidante diría mejor, los ojos de color miel se quedaron viéndome ¿Qué hago? Su mandíbula apretada, parecía recién afeitado

-Buenas tardes señorita Serena- ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

-Disculpe ¿Pero como sabe quién soy?-

-¡Armand! Ella es la señorita Tsukino, Darien aviso sobre ella- ambos miramos al señor que venía por las escaleras, era alto, elegante y estaba impecablemente vestido, su mirada era dulce, transparente, el cabello negro y alborotado "_Como Darien" _, se acerco a mí, una sonrisa sincera "_la misma tiene Andriell" _, sus ojos azules y muy brillantes.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba, padre de Andriell y Darien- lo miraba, estudié sus rasgos pero en definitiva Darien es muy igual a él y Andriell tiene solo su sonrisa y los ojos de él, debe parecerse a su madre

-Serena Tsukino- estire mi mano y rápidamente fue recibida con una calidez inexplicable

-Veo que mi hijo no te aviso que nosotros estábamos aquí, lo sé por tu rostro- dijo tan calmadamente -Lo he visto leer un libro con mucho afán, tal vez por eso se ha vuelto un poco despistado-

-Pues los libros de Psicología se necesita mucha concentración para comprenderlos- comenté de pronto

-No… no es de Psicología, pero bueno son cosas de mi hijo, adelante pasa, me gustaría conversar contigo-

Me guió hasta la sala, donde el otro hombre estaba ahí sentado, también vestido de traje y leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, apenas nos vio entrar, se levantó y nos saludo

-Edu, ella es la señorita Serena Tsukino- me presento del Señor Mamoru

-Mucho gusto señorita Serena- era un tipo más o menos de mi edad, moreno de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, a diferencia de Armand, Edu se mostraba más cálido y podría apostar que no era tan serio, pero luego su semblante cambio al dirigir su mirada al señor Mamoru

Salió en silencio de la sala, el padre de Darien me hizo gesto de que me sentara, obedecí inmediatamente, era como si con solo gestos y miradas tuviera el poder de intimidar a las personas, bueno así me sentía yo, me ofreció algo de beber pero antes de responder, una mujer alta, de cabellos negros y rizados apareció en la sala con una bandeja, vestía elegantemente una falda vaporosa, de color café muy oscuro y una blusa de un color pastel, su mirada era muy cariñosa, me dedico una sonrisa mientras que con una voz casi maternal me daba las buenas tardes.

-Ella es Luna, una de mis sirvientas- me quede congelada ¿Sirvienta?

-Es un gusto conocer a quien le devolvió la sonrisa al joven Darien- si no fuera porque Andriell me contó que la madre de ellos falleció, juraría ante todos que ella es la madre de ese par

-Tienes razón Luna, es un placer conocerte- no estaba preparada de esto… ¡Momento! ¿Qué yo hice qué?

-Disculpen, no entiendo a que se refieren, yo y el pro… digo Darien no tenemos nada, solo somos amigos – aclaré ellos se miraron y luego me dedicaron una sonrisa

Luna se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi mano con ese cariño maternal que rodea su ser, el señor Mamoru simplemente se sentó al frente, mire a ambos, en sus ojos había algo mezclado entre admiración y… ¿Cariño? Luna acaricio mi cabello y puso un mechón de este detrás de mi oreja, estaba temblando lo reconozco ¡No comprendía nada!

-El joven Darien siempre ha sido solitario, me imagino que usted sabe esa historia- negué con la cabeza, aunque lo sabía pero no quería meter en problemas a Andriell por contarme algo de la familia

Una vez más me contaban la historia de cómo esta familia se desintegró, todo por culpa de malos entendidos, una vez más mi corazón estaba siendo apretado imaginando el dolor que debieron pasar al separarse de un hermano, sobre todo cuando son cómplices de tantas travesuras, las cuales nos reíamos Luna y yo ya que el señor Mamoru nos contaba. Luna comenzó a trabajar con ellos, cuando Molly juntó a Darien y a su padre, ella vio a ese joven alegre y lleno de vida que espero conocerlo, también fue testigo del dolor que ha vivido, de cómo Andriell se desvive por su hermano

-Yo jamás me imagine un amor tan grande, si uno estaba enfermo el otro lo llamaba cada 30 minutos para saber si estaba bien, si uno estaba mal, el otro movía cielo, mar y tierra para estar con al lado del hermano… la muerte de la señorita Molly fue un golpe muy duro-

-Además, Darien quedo marcado por…- la voz del señor Mamoru se apagó, para luego decir en susurro algún dolor escondido –Esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de Kevin-

¡Dios! ¡El pequeño tenia nombre! Todos mis miedos, aquellos que tuve cuando estaba embarazada golpeo nuevamente mi ser, por instinto o algo parecido, toque mi vientre, el corazón no podía mas, mis lagrimas se derramaron

-Oh Señorita Serena, por favor no llore, no es nuestra intensión hacerla llorar- me rogó Luna con un pañuelo enfrente de mi ¿De dónde salió esto? Me pregunté mientras secaba mis lágrimas

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

Mientras que dentro del salón conversaban, afuera una mujer estaba pegada a la puerta, estaba concentrada por tratar de escuchar algo de lo que pasaba adentro

-¿Acaso no le dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas?-

-¡Armand!- regaño la mujer frunciendo el ceño después del susto que vivió

-Me sorprende de una señorita bien educada que haga eso-

-Shhhhh- agitó su mano para que se callara

-Señorita Andriell, creo que su padre no estará muy contento si le digo lo que está haciendo- ella lo miró molesta

-Solo quiero saber que pasa adentro- giró para verlo de mala gana

-Vamos, creo que le hará bien caminar por el amplio jardín que tiene su hermano- tomó el brazo de la muchacha y casi arrastras se la llevo fuera del lugar.

.

,

-¿Siempre eres así?- preguntó de pronto la pelinegra

-No la comprendo- respondió caminando pausadamente

-Tan… serio, sofisticado, eres un poco pues… ¿Intimidante?- dijo deteniéndose de pronto, el castaño la miro sorprendido por un momento y luego se largo a reír

-¿Qué te pasa?- Andriell ya estaba molesta por esa actitud

-Nada, es que… creo que usted es la primera persona que me dice de frente que le resulto intimidante- comento sin más y comenzó a caminar dejando a una perpleja Andriell

-Pues verás, tus amigos no son sinceros contigo- gritó desde su lugar, vio que el castaño se detuvo y lentamente giro

-No tengo amigos señorita Andriell- ella notó como sus manos estaban empuñadas

-¿No?- quiso confirmar temerosa, jamás lo había visto así, rígido y esquivando la mirada dura y directa que tenía sus ojos, estaba siendo escondida

El negó con la cabeza –Créame no quiere saber sobre mi- Andriell se acercó a él lentamente, pero vio como el hombre comenzó a distanciarse de ella

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No señorita Andriell, creo que debemos volver a casa, no quiero que su padre se preocupe por usted-

-Él está hablando con Serena- respondió rápidamente

-Debo ir a ver a Edu, lo siento señorita, creo que otro día seguiremos con la conversación- dio una media sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones para salir caminando de allí.

Armand comenzó a trabajar hace unos años, después de que decidiera abandonar su carrera como deportista de alto rendimiento, tenia formación estricta, pues su padre como buen ex soldado puso en orden a él y a sus hermanos, en una estructura donde el amor era solo proporcionado por la madre, el padre pocas veces dio una felicitación por algún logro académico. Sus hermanos siguieron la carrera militar, siendo solo él quien nado contra la corriente dictatorial de su padre, de temprana edad comenzó a entrenar muy duro, karate, Taekwondo, Judo y otras artes marciales, convirtiéndose en un deportista destacado, representando a su país en competencias internacionales, logrando varios premios.

Camino directo al vehículo que estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada, paso varias veces su mano por su pelo, una forma de botar la desesperación que yacía en él, soltó la corbata en un intento inútil de que entrara más aire a sus pulmones ¡El maldito traje estaba incomodándolo!

A lo lejos Andriell vio como caminaba hacia el vehículo, pasando por el lado de Edu, a quien ignoro completamente, sintió un poco de remordimiento, tal vez mencionarle el asunto de los amigos estuvo mal, sintió el chirrido de los neumáticos y luego como a gran velocidad el auto negro salía de la casa, mientras ella unía sus manos en su pecho, sentía la angustia de no saber qué pasaba con Armand.

Se estaciono afuera de un lugar que conocía anteriormente, al entrar lo quedaron mirando, claro ¿quien en su sano juicio se iría a meter a un gimnasio vistiendo traje? Pero eso no le importó, camino hasta llegar al frente de aquel artefacto y alguien le sonrío, sabía perfectamente que hacia ahí. Se sacó la chaqueta del traje y la tiro encima de otra máquina, lo mismo hizo con la corbata, arremango la camisa, a su vez la saco de los pantalones. Una vez cómodo comenzó a descargar esa rabia contenida en el saco a su vez comenzó a recordar

(Flash Back)

_Tenía tan solo un par de semanas que comenzó a trabajar con la familia Chiba, había conocido al Señor Mamoru a quien debía proteger, como también al hijo de este Darien y a su esposa Molly estaban recién casados, se les veía felices y ofrecieron una fiesta donde algunos estaban disfrazados, su deber era vigilar, para eso fue contratado. _

_Vio de pronto que una joven de cabellos negros salió de la fiesta con rumbo a la terraza, el sigilosamente fue detrás de ella, mientras se percataba que sus compañeros ni se movieron ¿No la vieron?, al salir no la vio inmediatamente si no que ella estaba un poco mas allá, con los brazos extendidos, mientras la brisa de aquella noche jugaba con aquel cabello y con el vestido de color negro que caía con elegancia y sensualidad, en su espalda dos grandes y hermosas alas de mariposa. Lentamente se acercó pero un paso en falso alarmó a la muchacha_

_-Lo siento no quise asustarla- se disculpo rápidamente_

_-No, no te preocupes- dijo con sus manos juntas en su pecho, era una forma de protegerse_

_-¿No cree que haga un poco de frio para que saliera del salón?- _

_-Quería tomar aire, no pensé que se alarmaran por ello- respondió mirando hacia el horizonte_

_-Discúlpeme- _

_-¿Eres nuevo verdad?- pregunto tajante Andriell _

_Él no dijo nada, pues no le era permitido revelar información _

_-Lo sabía, el señor Mamoru iba a contratar a alguien- él no sabía que contestar, solo miraba embelesado a esa mujer tan bella que estaba enfrente de él _

_-No me has dicho tu nombre- _

_-Armand…-_

_-¿Y tu apellido?-_

_-Usted me pregunto solo por el nombre- ella comenzó a reírse, era una mezcla entre inocencia y alegría pura_

_-Buen punto Armand- _

_-Usted no me ha dicho su nombre y apellido- _

_Ella dio un medio giro para quedarse enfrente de él, extendió su mano _

_-Andriell Chiba, hija del señor Mamoru- _

_El mundo se le vino abajo, la hija de su jefe, ella le brindaba una sonrisa, él no podía devolverla por ningún motivo, eso sería estar coqueteando con quien debía proteger o la hija de este. _

(Fin Flash Back)

Seguía golpeando el saco, con fuerza, apretando mas la mandíbula, la camisa se pegaba a su espalda sudorosa, haciendo más incomodo el moverse, se la saco y la arrojó donde estaba el resto de su ropa, comenzó a pegar patadas, necesitaba sacar todo eso de su cabeza

(Flash Back)

_-Buenos días Papito- apareció Andriell en la mesa saltando de alegría detrás de él estaba Armand con sus manos juntas, estaban en la terraza, era un día soleado en Paris_

_-Buenos días ¿Aun en pijama hija?- _

_-Es sábado, además, quería comer algo con mi señor Mamoru- se arrojó a sus brazos para luego apretar suavemente las mejillas de su padre, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Armand, de todas las personas que rodeaban al señor Mamoru, la única que presentaba un cierto nivel de peligro era su propia hija_

_-Basta… basta, esta noche conversare con Darien- _

_-Está bien papá- se sentó a su lado –Armand ¿Por qué no tomas desayuno con nosotros?- _

_-No puedo señorita, muchas gracias de todas formas por su invitación- _

_-Pues yo insisto ¿verdad papá que puede?- puso esa cara que siempre pone para logar algo, él ya la conocía, el señor Mamoru no resistía a eso, pero de todas maneras él debía estar firme en su posición _

_-Armand… muchacho ¿tomaste desayuno?- preguntó_

_-Si señor- se limitó a responder_

_-De todas maneras no creo que tomar una segunda taza de café te haga mal, ven siéntate con nosotros y es una orden- dijo agitando su dedo índice y riéndose a la vez _

_Se ubicó al otro lado del señor Mamoru, enfrente estaba ella, con su piel blanca pero comenzando a tomar color por los rayos de la primavera francesa _

(Fin Flash Back)

Una y otra vez… una y otra vez, golpeaba el saco, con sus piernas, manos hasta que lo tomo para descansar. Pego la frente en el saco, trato de controlar su respiración y a la vez un recuerdo aparecía nuevamente

(Flash Back)

_-La señorita Andriell es una niña muy linda, pero es tan obstinada, ha rechazado a varios novios- comentaba una de las sirvientas_

_-Es que ella sabe elegir, tiene que ser un hombre que cumpla las expectativas- agregó otra_

_-No lo creo, tal vez ella esté esperando al indicado- su voz salió ronca_

_-Patrañas, ella es una niña de una familia adinerada, debe casarse con un hombre de las mismas condiciones- _

_-Además, ella no se fijaría en cualquier hombre, debe tener clase, cultura, porte de caballero- _

_-Entonces debería conocer a un príncipe- opinó él comiendo una tostada que Luna le había dejado momentos antes a su lado_

_-No sería malo ¿Te imaginas? Que ella conociera al príncipe William de Inglaterra- una de las sirvientas ya tenía cara de ensoñación_

_-Un hombre así es el que ella merece, no como tú, Armand que no tienes que ofrecerle- comentó la otra _

_-Dejen de hablar tonteras, ella es una mujer muy centrada, ella no se fija en esos detalles, además deberían ir a hacer sus cosas- defendió Luna _

_-¿A poco crees que ella se fijaría en el primer hombre que pase por enfrente de ella?- protesto una_

_-Ese no es asunto de nosotras, vayan… vayan trabajen si no quieren que el señor Mamoru se entere de que estaban hablando de su hija- Luna comenzó a desesperarse, eso no era bueno para ellas pues era quien supervisaba el trabajo de las sirvientas. _

_-Está bien… pero ni creas que ella se fijaría en ti Armand- escupió una tomando el plumero y desapareciendo inmediatamente detrás de la otra que ya había salido _

(Fin Flash Back)

Sintió un escalofrío, él ya lo sabía, Andriell jamás se fijaría en un simple guarda espalda, una persona que no tiene futuro prometedor como un príncipe, o como un joven adinerado, solo tenía su amor para ofrecerle, bufó por lo bajo, soltando al fin el saco, se miró como estaba y decidió volver a casa del joven Chiba.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

**Pov Serena**

Un fuerte chirrido sonó afuera de la casa, los tres nos levantamos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero luego vimos como el automóvil se perdía en la entrada a gran velocidad, luego se abrió la puerta de par en par, Andriell envuelta en lagrimas ingresó, rápidamente fue a los brazos de su padre

-Yo no quise papá, de veras…- sollozó

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él al igual que nosotras sin comprender nada

-Trataba de escuchar lo que estaban hablando acá, luego apareció Armand y salimos al jardín, tal vez le hice recordar algo que le provoca daño, yo no quise papá, juro que no quise provocar ese dolor que vi en sus ojos- nuevamente se refugió en el pecho de su padre –Yo no quise, yo no quise lo juro-

-Tranquila Andriell-

-Será mejor que me retire- dije para no incomodarlos más

-Está bien, un gusto conocerte Serena- me respondió el señor Mamoru

-Igualmente señor- conteste con una sonrisa

-Luna, acompañe a Serena por favor- entendí eso como "Déjenos solos" ella no dijo nada solo me vio y sonrío.

.

Ambas salimos en completo silencio, dejando a padre e hija solos en la sala. Luna me acompaño hasta la salida

-Espero verla mañana, tiene razón la señorita Andriell en decir que usted es una persona muy cálida- no dije nada, solo me sentí aún mas tímida, tantas muestras de cariño de gente que no conozco que no sé cómo reaccionar

-Hasta luego Luna, nos veremos mañana- sonreímos ambas gire para marcharme cuando haciendo gala de su belleza el auto de color negro se estaciona enfrente de la entrada, de él y con completa gracia aparece el profesor Chiba, mirando distraídamente donde estaba el otro muchacho vestido de traje

-Hola Serena, ¿Cómo estas Lunita?- nos saludo a ambas

-Hola- dije torpemente

-Muy bien joven Darien, ¿le pasa algo?-

-¿Mi padre salió?- preguntó arrugando el entre cejo

-No, él está en la sala con su hermana ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-Es que como no está el auto, mas allá esta Edu confundido al parecer- vimos ambas donde nos apuntaba, efectivamente el muchacho se rascaba la cabeza al no saber que sucedía

-Armand salió en el auto- dijo Luna

-Ya veo- respondió Darien como si supiera lo que sucedió

-Bueno Luna, me tengo que ir, mañana vengo a verla ¿Está bien?- era increíble cómo me sentía bien al lado de ella, era como una energía muy maternal y a la vez amistosa

-Claro que si, joven Darien ¿Por qué no la lleva a su casa?-

-¿Ya te vas? Quédate con nosotros un momento- me dijo sonriendo

-No puedo, debo hacer mis deberes de la universidad, además ese profesor de Psicología Infantil me dijo que leyera 2 capítulos de cierto libro, debo cumplir-

-Ay ese viejo mañoso- se rio de sí mismo, observe a Luna como miraba con ilusión a Darien mientras se reía ¿Tanto fue su dolor que se lo traspasó a quienes lo rodeaban? –Pues bien no me queda otra de ir a dejarte-

Luego de despedirme de Luna nos dirigimos al auto

-Nos vemos en un ratito Lunita, espero que me hayas hecho dulces- ella solo sonrío

.

Apenas salimos de la casa comenzó a hablar

-Así que Armand salió en el auto- comentó

-Pues si-

-Ya me imagino donde esta-

-¿Dónde?- pregunté abriendo mis ojos un poco más

-En un gimnasio, siempre hace eso- se detuvo en una luz roja

-¿Por qué?-

-Es su manera de descargar su frustración, él practicaba artes marciales, nos enseño a Andriell y a mí, bueno, a mi hermana fue casi a la fuerza que tuvo que enseñarle, ya que ella lo consideraba algo absurdo, pero ahora, es de temer-

Reí ante semejante confesión. Al poco tiempo llegamos a casa…

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

Deje a Serena en su casa y luego volví a la mía, mi hermana no la vi durante el resto del día, a Armand mucho menos ¿Qué habrá pasado? Me pregunté mirando el techo. De pronto siento que abrieron la puerta, era mi hermana caminando pausadamente

-Hola- me saludo en un susurro, ofrecí que se recostara a mi lado

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor- sus ojos estaban rosados

-¿Me contaras que pasó?-

-Dañe a Armand- abrí mis ojos de par en par ¿Qué hizo mi hermana? –Le pregunté sobre sus amigos y pues él me dijo que no tenia, luego me dijo que yo no quería conocer su pasado y se largo, Darien… en sus ojos había dolor, jamás me imagine verlo así- una vez más sus ojos se aguaron

-Deja que tenga su espacio- le dije tocando su cabello, no iba a ser yo quien le dijera el por qué de esa actitud.

Descubrí el interés de Armand por mi hermana cuando los volví a ver, a pesar de su careta tan intimidante, se veía atraído por ella, en una tarde de conversación se lo pregunté, él simplemente agacho la cabeza y dijo que si, estaba atraído por "su mariposa" me causo curiosidad de que le dijera así

_-Pues vera joven Darien_- me dijo esa vez _–Su hermana para mi es una mariposa, con una belleza e inocencia que maravillan, pero yo soy como el niño que corre detrás de ella solo para ver como con esa belleza vuela lejos de mi alcance- _

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- _

_-Ella se merece alguien mejor que yo_- siguió caminando, mi padre lo había llamado.

-Hoy conocí a la madre de Sahory- dijo Andriell sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿De veras?- ella estaba mirando el techo

-Sí, ¿Tú no la conoces?-

-No, aún no, la niña quiere que su madre y yo seamos novios-

-Tal vez no es mala idea- gire mi cabeza para verla extrañado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y luego una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestioné

-Por que ella es una mujer muy linda, simpática, inteligente-

-¿Cómo supiste quien es Sahory si no la conoces?-

-Oh claro que sí, es mas hoy le vi la pulserita, y si fue aceptada por la madre ya que ella estaba conmigo cuando la vimos-

-De veras que tienes clases con los cursos menores- recordé

-En fin la madre es una mujer muy hermosa, deberías conocerla quedarías impactado-

-¿Por qué?

-Es idéntica a la hija- soltó una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación –Me voy a dormir, es mucho mejor-

-Está bien descansa-

-Hazme caso, conoce a la madre de Sahory-

-Ya te dije no quiero novias ni nada parecido-

-Podrían ser amigos… en fin tú sabes, adiós hermanito-

.

.

Desapareció de mi vista, me quede mirando una vez más el techo, la sensación de bienestar era indescriptible, pero a la vez extrañaba algo. Mire mi buró, me acerque con cuidado, abrí el cajón y ahí estaba, lo tome con cuidado para llevarlo a mi nariz, sonreí ante el suave aroma del pañuelo de Tsukino. No se lo he regresado, recordé la noche que durmió acá

(FlashBack)

_-¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando me dices Tsukino, pareciera que me fueras a regañar pero a la vez te muestras seguro de ti mismo- se acomodó –Pero a la vez… Serena suena tan tierno-  
-Es porque tú lo eres…- ella no respondió ni nada solo se quedo dormida, toque su mejilla lentamente –Buenas noches… Serena Tsukino- besé su frente y me acomode a dormir…  
__(_Fin Flashback)

Ante ese recuerdo me acomode para dormir, con el pañuelo entre mis manos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todo era igual en casa, mi padre ya estaba sentado en la mesa, como siempre imponiendo esa figura del patriarca, detrás de él estaba Armand con las manos juntas, Luna estaba acomodando las ultimas cosas que trajo a la mesa. Me senté y mi padre me dedico su sonrisa matutina y luego levantó el periódico, para alguien que entrara por primera vez a esta casa, no creería que el dueño de casa sea yo y que estuve casado. Sentí unos pasos a mi espalda, sin dudas era mi hermana, mire de reojo a Armand quien se puso rígido

-¿Tomaste desayuno Armand?- pregunto mi padre

-No señor-

-Buenos días- saludo Andriell

-Buenos días- respondimos ambos al unísono

-Siéntate junto a nosotros Armand, toma desayuno anoche parecía que tenias energías de sobra-

-Señor si me permite quisiera tomar desayuno en la cocina, junto con Luna y Edu, tal vez ustedes tengan que tocar algún tema familiar

-¿Pero qué cosas dices muchacho? Tú eres parte de la familia, así como Luna y Edu, es más vengan todos a tomar desayuno acá- mire a mi padre ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-O no, señor Mamoru, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero créame, nosotros ya estamos instalados en la cocina- agregó Luna

-Con su permiso- Armand dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, detrás de él iba Luna

-Aun está enojado- comento Andriell

-No lo creo- agregué

-Bueno, ya que no nos quisieron acompañar, comencemos- dijo mi padre extrañado por la reacción de Armand y de Luna quienes casi siempre nos acompañaban

.

.

Le ofrecí a mi hermana llevarla a la universidad pero ella dijo que comenzaría las clases más tarde. Me preocupaba esa reacción entonces utilice su juego

-¿Qué sientes por Armand?-

-¿Qué?- reacciono abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Me oíste perfectamente-

-Simplemente es un amigo, me dolió haber hecho recordar algo doloroso, Darien… lo hubieses visto tenía sus manos empuñadas, una mirada de dolor, esta rígido no era como siempre-

-Así es la mayoría de las veces Andriell, solo que la mirada no es de dolor-

-Pero conmigo no es así- protesto alejándose de mi lado, yo solo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al auto…

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

Andriell pudo ver a Armand limpiando el auto, tenia puesto sus pantalones de vestir, su camisa y la corbata algo floja, él movía su mano de un lado a otro, sigilosa se acerco lo que más pudo.

Él se detuvo un momento, esto de querer estar lejos de ella lo estaba matando, pero a la vez había decidido la noche anterior que era lo mejor, el señor Mamoru lo descubrió que estaba haciendo ejercicios, por más que quería sacarse la frustración no pudo.

Pasó su mano por su frente, pensó que estaba sudando pero no era así, se detuvo para ver el automóvil, cuando el reflejo de este le mostro la figura femenina a su espalda, se quedo congelado, pero luego reacciono, caminando hacia el lado del chofer, encendió el vehículo y lo acerco a la entrada, hoy saldrían con el señor Mamoru.

Vio el rostro de Andriell, le provocó unas ganas enormes de bajarse del auto e ir a abrazarla, esos ojos no tendrían que estar mostrando esa pena, no, claro que no, tenían que brillar, ellos eran quienes iluminaban sus días.

Se bajó del auto, camino por el jardín trasero, observo ese espacio donde no había nada entonces había decidido a ir al lado de Andriell, entro a la casa por la parte de la cocina.

-Ella ya se fue-

-Lunita…- dijo apenas fue sorprendido

-No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero jamás había visto a la señorita Andriell así, tan triste-

-Es mi culpa, necesito hablar con ella-

-Pues es demasiado tarde, le pidió a Edu que la llevara a la universidad-

-Pero…-

-El señor Mamoru le dijo que fuera, su salida será en una hora más, tranquilo ¿quieres algo de beber?-

-No nada Lunita-

Sus ojos, tan tristes, se arrepintió de hacer eso, quería decir cuánto la quería, cuanto necesitaba de su sonrisa, las noches que se imagina abrazándola, oliendo su cabello, como su risa inundaría su vida de alegría. Pero era un imposible, era la hija de su jefe, no podía hacer nada.

Se dirigió a su habitación, era pequeña, pero acogedora, tenía una vista al patio, se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo, coloco su cabeza sobre sus brazos, la habitación estaba muy silenciosa. Tomo la pequeña radio y la encendió, terminaba una canción cuando comenzó otra

Entre todo lo que decía la canción el se sentía identificado

_Debo admitir que todo _

_Es muy distinto sin ti. _

_Sigues dando _

_Vueltas en mi cabeza, _

_Dando vueltas..._

Eso estaba pasando,esa pequeña, pero a la vez fuerte mujer estaba dando miles de vueltas en su cabeza, no sabía por qué ahora era más fuerte esa atracción, debía controlarse como dé lugar

Andriell por su lado, iba leyendo sus apuntes, a pesar que aun tenía tiempo para su clase, prefirió irse antes, así mantendría su cabeza ocupada en algo. Edu coloco música, una radio emisora estaba terminando la canción, cuando otra con suaves melodías comenzaba a sonar, cerro el libro y comenzó a escuchar la canción

_Quise mentir y aquí estoy. _

_Quise no ser y aún soy. _

_Quise volar con mis sueños, _

_Pero tu silueta lo desbarató._

Siguió escuchando mientras miraba el paisaje ¿Cómo será estar en la cabeza de alguien? Se pregunto ella sabía perfectamente que él jamás se fijaría en ella, suspiro… claro que no

*** (Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

Caminaba por la universidad cuando algunas chicas me miraban y comentaban entre ellas, riéndose y podría jurar que algunas con el descaro de morderse los labios. Entre al salón de enfermería, donde todas estaban extrañas ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Comencé la clase, como siempre, haciendo preguntas, pero algunas tenían el descaro de coquetearme.

Por suerte la hora paso ligera, pensé que no seguiría pero al llegar donde los Psicólogos, el trato era demasiado distante, sobre todo de las mujeres. Deje que repasaran sus apuntes antes de hacer el control correspondiente, en eso apareció esa alumna que siempre me molesta…. Ah si Neheremia

-Profesor sabe yo no me siento muy bien ¿Puede ser que me retire?- el perfume que estaba usando era demasiado oloroso, me molestaba y picaba mis narices

-Si retírese- le dije, ella se dio media vuelta y ante la mirada atónita salió de la sala de clases, caminando lentamente como si estuviera modelando…

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

La muy… guiño un ojo a la clase y salió del salón

-¡Entonces es cierto que ella se acuesta con el profesor!- murmuro Mina

-Cállate, ahora si te escucha nos mata- le dije

-Si ella jugó muy bien sus cartas-

-Nosotras dijimos que se ligaría al profesor- salto una compañera a nuestras espaldas

Comenzó el rumor, ya estaba cansada de escuchar tantas cosas juntas

-Profesor- no sé cómo pero me arme de valor

-Dígame Tsukino-

-Necesito hacerle una consulta-

-¿Cuál sería?-

-¿Por qué Neheremia se fue?- fui directa

-Dijo que se sentía mal-

-Tiene buena puntería profesor- abrí mis ojos lo más grande que pude al igual que todo el salón para ver a Steven quien estaba sentado todo desordenado en su lugar

-¿Qué?- pregunto el profesor Chiba

-Que ya la dejo embarazada, me impresiona tiene una muy buena puntería- dirigí mi vista a Darien, estaba con el entrecejo arrugado, su mandíbula apretada, ¡Cielos! Era como ver a… ¡un demonio!

-Primero, mi puntería no es asunto suyo, Segundo ¿de dónde sacaron semejante barbaridad?-

-Pues hace unos días, ninguno de los dos apareció, Neherenia dijo que se fue con su nueva conquista a la playa, luego confirmo que fue con usted- si en algún momento me pregunte el por qué Steven era tan negativo, ahora me pregunto por qué es tan bocón

-¿Y ustedes lo creyeron?- sentí una punzada, gire y lo mire, negué disimuladamente, solo él y yo notamos eso

-Pues… ella siempre se ha colgado de los profesores, tiene romances y es así como ha pasado los modulos, de haber sabido que así se consiguen los títulos créame, les diría a mis padres para que pagaran-

-Es una mentira- todo el salón quedo en silencio, mire a Steven quien iba a decir algo pero el profesor se adelanto –Voy a confesarles algo-

Todos atentos ¿Qué iba a decir? Bueno yo ya lo conocía pero de todas maneras la curiosidad me mataba…

_**N/A: el beso fue solo en la mejilla ^^ ahora si me despido gracias por sus comentarios y que agreguen como historia favorita **_

_**Hay una chica que me escribió en Ingles. Me encantaría responderte pero mi ingles es malo… **_


	9. Confesiones y Sueños, Sorpresas

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 08: **Confesiones y Sueños, Sorpresas**

**Pov Serena**

.

.

El profesor se mostraba demasiado tranquilo, camino hacia el escritorio todos en un completo y total silencio. Lo vi jugar con su anillo de matrimonio ¿Contara lo de su esposa e hijo?

-Bien, para que acabemos todo este chisme creo que debo compartir algo con ustedes, me he dado cuenta que son un curso muy serio a pesar de este chisme que esparció cierta compañera-

-¿Qué ira a decir?- me pregunto Mina

-No lo sé- me quede mirando, con la esperanza de deducir que pasaría pero no, nada de eso funcionó

-Hace 3 años me case, con una mujer muy linda y hermosa, llenaba mi alma y mi vida con esa alegría infinita, estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo cuando ella falleció en un accidente automovilístico, mi hijo corrió la misma suerte- bajo la cabeza para mirar su mano donde aun estaba el anillo

Mire a Mina y a los demás todos mirándolo expectantes, mientras que yo comprendía su dolor, luego subió su cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Sí, soy viudo… pero saben tengo a dos personitas muy especiales en mi vida, una de ellas es una linda niña del colegio Jyubani, cuando la conocí me robo el corazón y me enternecí con ella, es alegre. Cada vez que me mira una sonrisa aparece en su adorable carita y corre a mis brazos, tiene una personalidad arrolladora –sonrió y luego se sentó sobre el escritorio

-La segunda persona suponemos que es su hermana ¿o no?- comento una compañera

-Pues… Andriell es… un torbellino de locura cuando se lo propone, pero no ella no es mi segunda personita especial ya que por ser mí hermana constantemente esta a mi lado-

Todos se quedaron mirando ¿Tiene novia y yo no lo sabía?

-Esa segunda persona, es una mujer muy bella de corazón, sabe reír jugar, encontrar en los pequeños detalles maravillas- ¿De quién estará hablando? Mire a los demás como miraban al profesor y yo hice lo mismo, me encontré con su mirada directa a mí

-Me ha visto caer y levantarme de este dolor que llevo conmigo, ilumino mi vida cuando la conocí, con ella tuve un viaje que me hizo calmar este dolor, además se ha preocupado por mí y mi familia quienes están por unas semanas en este país, la ya quieren demasiado-

¡Está hablando de mí! ¿Cómo reaccionar? Mire a mi costado disimuladamente, Mina ya tenía esa cara de ensoñación, que pone cada vez que escucha una descripción tan perfecta de una mujer. Mis compañeros lo miraban asombrado, aparte de la confesión o aclaración que dio, estaba abriéndose y compartiendo algo de su vida muy personal con nosotros.

-Ella aparte de ser una persona muy especial para mí, también se ha vuelto mi psicóloga por que puedo decir las cosas que me pasan, me escucha sin juzgar-

-Eso es amor profesor- dijo para el asombro de todos Steven

-No, yo creo que es amistad- respondió al instante

¿Amor o amistad? No me había detenido a pensar en eso. No debo pensarlo, él es mi profesor además muchas veces ha dicho que no quiere novia y pues yo… yo tampoco quiero, tengo demasiado con que Neflyte ande rondando por la casa, tratando de ver a Chibi.

Extrañamente me sentí mal, incomoda, quería salir de la clase, pero me quede en mi asiento

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Mina

-Sí, solo que no he comido nada durante la mañana- ella hizo un gesto

-Malo esta, es así como luego te enfermas del estomago-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Volví mi mirada al profesor, quien estaba aun imperturbable, era como si le diera lo mismo lo que dirían mis compañeros después.

Siguió la clase con normalidad, el control era fácil, pero me sorprendí de que Mina haya resuelto algunas preguntas como si nada, cuando a veces me pregunta a mí si lo que está diciendo está bien.

Recordé mis años durante la secundaria y lo mala que era para estudiar, llegaba retrasada casi siempre, me daba pereza estudiar. Pero ahora quien me viera no lo creería, no es que sea la más dotada del salón, pero tampoco soy del montón.

Como siempre, fuimos las primeras en terminar, Mina me paso la hoja para entregarla, mientras que ella guardaba sus lápices y ordenaba para que saliéramos. Me acerque al profesor Chiba, quien me dedico una sonrisa disimulada, solo para mí.

-Listo profesor- le entregue el control, él lo tomo

-Si quieren salir vayan, deberías comer es malo estar en ayunas- susurro

-¿Qué?-

-No te he visto en el casino-

-Ah eso- era increíble que me sintiera tan nerviosa con su presencia _"Endimión"_ sentí la voz de una mujer en mi cabeza, lleve mi mano a mi frente

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Afirme con la cabeza

-Vamos Serena- hablo Mina a mis espaldas

-Sí, ¿En cuánto tiempo debemos volver?-

-Yo creo que en 30 minutos- me respondió se escucho un ligero suspiro de alivio entre mis compañeros

-Está bien-

Salimos del salón, Mina estaba distraída, pero a la vez muy concentrada algo estaba pasándole

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme- afirme

-Pues, algo así-

-¿Qué es?-

-Vamos allá, debajo del árbol-

Caminamos, la universidad tenía grandes áreas verdes y arboles que proporcionaban sombra, aunque estábamos en otoño, el sol estaba mostrando que aun podía generar calor como en el verano. Nos sentamos al pie del árbol para luego recostarnos sobre el césped

-Serena ¿Qué harías si un profesor te dice que le gustas?- me pregunto mi amiga mirando las hojas del árbol

-Pues… no lo sé depende del profesor-

-Si es alguien como el profesor Chiba ¿Qué dirías?- _"¡Mina por Dios que mal ejemplo elegiste!_"

-La verdad no lo sé ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-

-No sé cómo decirlo- la mire, ella estaba nerviosa por algo

-Pues yo creo sinceramente que desde el principio sería mucho mejor comenzar-

-El profesor Andrew me dijo que yo era bonita-

-Pero si lo eres ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?-

-Me gusta Serena, muchísimo- me confeso

-Eso ya lo sabía- dije riéndome

-Sí pero no pensé que era correspondido-

-¿De veras?- me senté en el césped para ver a mi amiga ¡Sonrojándose! Esto tengo que grabarlo y guardarlo en mi notebook

-Sí, aunque aún no lo creo- se tapo la cara ¡Mi amiga se enamoró!

Seguimos conversando cuando el pasó enfrente de nosotras, pude notar las miradas cómplices, yo solo mire para otro punto, disimulando "no saber nada".

.

.

Cuando regresamos al salón todos mis compañeros estaban afuera

-Ahora sí que Neheremia se las verá- opino una compañera con una sonrisa triunfal

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mina

-Chiba está conversando con Furuhata- soltó Steven

-¿Y eso qué?- pregunte encogiéndome de hombros

-Que hasta él sabía del supuesto romance entre Neheremia y el profesor- comento Saotome

Mire la puerta del salón, cerrada, causando el misterio y la intriga ¿Y ahora que pasaría?

.

.

.

**Pov Darien**

.

.

.

-Andrew, tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso es mentira- le dije

-Claro que sí, lo increíble es cómo fue que se esparció ese rumor- se sentó enfrente de mi

-Eso es para que veas la fuerza de un chisme-

-Creo que tomaré cartas en el asunto-

Miré extrañado a Andrew, no comprendía a que se refería con ello

-¿Qué harás?-

-Suspender la matricula para el próximo semestre, no la quiero más dentro de la universidad-

-Oh vamos, eso tiene que decidirlo el director académico-

-Es que no es la primera vez que hace esto ¿Sabes cuantos matrimonios ha arruinado?-

-La verdad no-

-5… cinco matrimonios incluido el del profesor Malachite-

-¿Malachite? Pero… es como… ilógico-

-Bueno para que veas-

Malachite era el profesor más reservado de los que conozco, según sé, lleva un buen par de años casado con una mujer muy guapa.

-Entonces esa mujer…- deje la oración sin terminar

-Es su esposa, pero al pobre le costó su buena cantidad de dinero recuperarla, ya que ella quería "recuperar el tiempo que perdió a su lado" ya sabes, liposucción, implantes –esto último lo dijo haciendo gestos en el pecho- entre otros, por poco estuvo a punto de quedar en quiebra, supieras la cantidad de ropa y accesorios que después le pidió-

-Una venganza muy justa-

-¿Justa?- levanto una ceja –Si me hacen eso prefiero perderla-

-De seguro si Aino lo hace no dirías eso- comente riéndome

-Me recordaste lo que te iba a contar antes de escuchar el rumor de tu amorío con Neheremia Black- una sonrisa traviesa y llena de alegría inundo su rostro –Me declare a Aino… hombre ¡Soy correspondido!-

Me impresione pero a la vez felicite a mi amigo, quien comenzó una relación con ella, a escondidas de todo el mundo. Aunque a decir verdad yo creo que pronto lo hará público.

-Entonces, Neheremia Black no seguirá el próximo semestre- comente

-Claro que no, el director académico ya está enterado de todo, al igual que el rector así que no podemos hacer más que esperar- se puso serio

-Es impresionante que haya hecho todo eso-

-Más impresionante es que haya pasado hasta ahora con eso, Malachite es el único que se atrevió a reprobarla, fue entonces que ella le conto a la esposa que la engañaba- levante una ceja

-¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo fue que supieron sobre la aventura?-

-Fácil, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, muchas lo mandaron con viento fresco a los rincones más remotos del país- comenzamos a reír

-Creo que soy la fiel muestra de la fidelidad- comente de pronto, entre risas

-¿Y a quien eres fiel?- se coloco repentinamente serio

-No lo sé…- me encogí de hombros mire a mi amigo

-Tal vez esperas a esa princesa-

-Puede ser, aunque a decir verdad, no quiero que aparezca, no ahora que estoy así, tan dañado y roto, sin poder amar-

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que podría ser que aparezca para sanar esas heridas?-

-Una mujer no puede cargar con las heridas de un hombre-

-Darien, una mujer puede hacerte fuerte, te entrega todo su ser para que te refugies en ella, vamos hombre no te cierres al amor, tal vez lo tengas rondando muy cerca-

-¿Qué cosas dices?-

-Tsukino es una linda muchacha, tiene un gran corazón además de ser siempre muy cooperadora y preocupada por los demás-

-Ella es mi alumna- le dije en un susurro

-Aino también lo es- me respondió

-Pero a diferencia de ti, ella y yo no estamos buscando pareja, tiene sus propios problemas personales, los cuales me gustaría ayudarle-

Mi amigo me miro impactado ¿Qué dije de extraño?

-Tú…. ¡Tú! ¿Quieres ayudar a Tsukino? Si no es amor dime que es-

-Amistad- dije sin titubear

-Impresionante-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te recuerdo que desde hace unos meses, hasta ahora has cambiado, bueno tus más cercanos hemos visto eso, sonríes y pues… te ves más contento-

-Por mis princesitas- dije sonriente

-¿Princesitas? A ver Chiba ¿De qué me he perdido?- se inclino hacia adelante

-Tengo una princesita, tiene alrededor de 6 años, una niña que si la conocieras te impresionas, tiene una personalidad preciosa, llena de alegría y ternura que de veras no sé cómo explicar es como si estuviera rodeada de ese cariño y te lo entrega con solo su presencia, la quiero tanto-

-¿Cómo una hija?-

-No, claro que no… ella es una pequeña que, estaba muy sola cuando la conocí, recuerdo que estaba en un columpio y movía sus piececitos, no conoce a su padre y pues vi la tristeza en sus ojitos, me recordó cuando estaba en la primaria, como me sentía cuando mis padres se separaron-

Hable de mi pequeña, si ella a pesar de que no era nada mío, ni corría mi sangre por sus venas era mi pequeñita, jamás podría reemplazar a mi hijo, porque no quiero que lo haga, si no que es algo más fuerte, un cariño especial, una ternura y las ganas de protegerla

-Bien dijiste "Princesitas" lo que significa que hablas de más de una- impaciente como siempre

-No te puedo decir quién es…- me miro extrañado

-Está bien, no presiono- levanto sus manos para luego retomar su postura

-Ella es una mujer muy linda, simpática y además es muy buena psicóloga, me escucha y entiende mi dolor, fui a Yokohama con ella, es impresionante como los detalles más pequeños se convierten en lo más hermoso que he visto es una gran amiga-

-Esas son muy buenas noticas para mi señor Chiba, a todo esto supe por Andriell que tu padre está en el país ¿Cómo está el señor Mamoru?-

-Como siempre, resolviendo problemas, vinieron a acompañarme por estos días, ya sabes aniversario de boda y luego el aniversario de muerte, pero creo que dentro de pocos días se irán-

-¿Una invasión a tu casa?- me preguntó

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no, ellos siempre son bienvenidos, es más quisiera que se quedaran conmigo, especialmente Lunita-

-¿Lunita?-

-Es la sirvienta de mi papá, cocina deliciosos postres, pero la verdad extraño la comida de Tsu…- menos mal que me detuve antes de tiempo

-¿La comida de quien?-

-Del Sushi bar- espere que sonara igual, aunque mi amigo despistado ni cuenta se dio.

-Hombre, la comida casera es la mejor- comenzó a reír –Será mejor que me vaya, debes seguir con tu clase-

-Yo creo que ya la termine, no tengo nada más que hacer- le mostré los controles

-Sí que los haces estudiar-

-Aino y Tsukino siempre son las primeras en salir y les va muy bien-

-Claro que si, aunque… ahora que es mi novia, te pido que no le quites la exigencia que le tienes puesta-

-Ni lo había pensado, creo que seré igual de exigente- dije sonriendo

-¡Vaya hombre! Es un milagro el que presencio-

-¿Cuál? ¿El de ser más estricto?-

-No… el que sonríes, quien te viera y quien te ve, creo que el día que conozca a esas princesas les hare un altar-

-Exageras-

-No lo creo, está bien me retiro, por favor lo de Neheremia queda entre nosotros, que los alumnos se enteren después-

-Tú sabes que no le diré a nadie-

Él solo sonrió y salió del salón, mis alumnos lentamente entraron, las ultimas en hacerlo y por obvias razones fueron Aino y Tsukino, ella me miro preocupada, lamentablemente Andrew tengo que decirle a alguien lo que pasara para que no esté así.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, después de la jornada laboral, me doy cuenta que en la cocina hay risas, lo cual me llamó la atención y me dirigí rápidamente para allá, por suerte mi casa es amplia, con muchas habitaciones y una cocina que tiene demasiado espacio pero hoy estaba armónicamente habitada, por Luna, Mi padre, Armand y Serena quien se reía de buena gana mientras tiene algo en las manos.

-Hola hijo- me saludo mi padre

-Buenas tardes veo que interrumpí algo-

-No nada de eso joven Darien, solo que la señorita Serena se está enterando de sus travesuras cuando niño- me explico Luna

-Con que era eso… le contaste cuando provoque un corte de luz a toda la casa y que después nos enteramos que también a las casas vecinas-

-¡Se me había olvidado eso!- dijo mi padre lo que luego se provoco un mar de risas

-Y Andriell no se queda atrás oh claro que no- dije sentándome cerca de la barra

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto Serena

-Ella encontró un gato, lo tuvo dentro de su habitación durante un mes completo, lo que aún no sabemos es como lo hizo para que mi padre no notara la existencia del animal-

-Eso sí jamás lo sabré, pues apenas supe de la existencia de ese animal, comencé con mi alergia- agrego mi padre

-Tal vez es solo sugestión- agrego Luna lo que provoco la risa de todos

-Pero se olvidan la vez que hicimos un experimento con Darien y dejamos la cochera con un olor nauseabundo por varios días- mi hermana apareció a mis espaldas

-Era insoportable pasar por ahí- comento mi padre y comenzamos a reírnos.

De pronto note la ausencia de Armand, quien hasta hace pocos momentos estaba aquí compartiendo con nosotros, el enojo entre ellos al parecer era algo serio.

-Dentro de unos días nos iremos a Paris- nos informó mi padre, a mi no me sorprendió pues mi padre jamás es de estar mucho tiempo acá, al menos que tenga algún proyecto

-¿En serio?- preguntó Andriell

-Pues si hija, debo volver a Paris, tengo que terminar de hacer los contactos necesarios-

-¿Se irán todos?- agregó nuevamente mi hermana

-Claro que sí, todos nos iremos, sabemos muy bien que Darien estará bien cuidado por la hermana y por Serena-

Serena tosió y luego miro a mi padre sorprendida de que haya dicho eso

-¿Y cuándo se van?- Serena formulo la pregunta que ni mi hermana ni yo nos atrevíamos a formular

-Este domingo- respondió sin más, mire a mi hermana quien estaba congelada, en el lugar donde estaba

Cambiamos el tema de conversación, el tiempo paso volando, Luna se veía muy contenta al lado de Serena, quien sonreía cuando estaba haciendo galletas y mi hermana quiso robarle una, era una familia, algo que yo extraño cuando no están. Estos momentos me hacen recordar lo que yo era antes, cuando mi dolor no existía, lo que siempre soñé y anhele, solo falta la pequeña niña de Serena rondando por la cocina ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

La mañana había llegado, un nuevo día comenzaba en la vida de Armand, despertaba para ver el amanecer trotando por los alrededores, al segundo día de su estancia en esta casa había hecho un circuito, el cual mostraba hermosas casas y paisajes soñados.

Se coloco sus ropas deportivas, tomo su Ipod y decidió salir a trotar, era así como despejaba sus pensamientos y aquellos sueños tibios que inundaban sus noches, este sueño había sido más que solo eso, era el deseo de que se convirtiera en realidad, pero desecho esa idea de inmediato. Comenzó a trotar, viendo algunas casas y como el astro rey comenzaba a iluminar todo con su esplendor, era demasiado temprano.

Mientras que en su Ipod sonaba algo de Rammstein seguía recorriendo, sintiendo la briza helada, pero para él no era importante, siempre salió a correr con temperaturas aun más bajas cuando entrenaba.

En la casa de Darien, Andriell había despertado hace mucho tiempo, así que decidió a salir a trotar, era lo mejor que podía hacer, si algo aprendió con Armand era que no había nada mejor para sus problemas que despejarlos trotando.

Salió sin hacer ruido, comenzó a trotar y a la vez recordar sobre su sueño, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a algunas personas haciendo lo mismo ¿Por qué se puso de moda el Running? En fin ese no era su problema, si no ese sueño tan nítido de estar entre los brazos de Armand.

Eran besos tibios, llenos de promesas y de un cariño por el cual ella sentía una calidez extraña en su cuerpo.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

-Chibi a levantarse- le dije desde la puerta, mi pequeña se levanto con ánimo y feliz, ya que este viernes le celebraríamos su cumpleaños

-Si mami- comencé a vestirla mientras sonreía y me preguntaba sobre su fiesta como seria y quienes vendrían

-Pues podrías invitar a tus amiguitos- le dije mientras la peinaba

-Mami ¿Podría invitar a Príncipe?- la quede mirando

-Pues sí, no tengo problema, pero tal vez el no pueda venir-

-Le diré hoy, le daré la invitación con la dirección de acá-

-Muy buena idea- dije sonriente

-¿Verdad que si?-

Ordenamos nuestras cosas y tomamos un delicioso desayuno, papá Kenji se llevo a Chibi mientras que yo me fui en autobús a la universidad, hoy tenía que estudiar con Mina antes de ir a la pre práctica en el colegio.

.

.

La hora pasaba lentamente mientras me preguntaba que estaba sucediendo con mi pequeña hija, además el Profesor Chiba me quería decir algo pero casi siempre estaba alguien a nuestro lado.

Neheremia ha desaparecido de las clases con el profesor, quizás porque, el tema de la semana era esa misteriosa mujer que le ha iluminado sus días, si supieran quien es. Por otro lado me quede pensando quien podría ser aquella niña, desde que comenzamos a ir al colegio Jyubani no lo he visto con alguna, para hacerme una idea de quién podría ser, ni mucho menos me ha contado como es la pequeña, solo que tiene alrededor de 6 años, tal vez era compañera de Chibi…

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

Camine por los pasillos del colegio, Andrew necesitaba ir a la oficina para verla y por supuesto revisar algunos documentos de los alumnos. Sonreía pues había visto a mi pequeña jugar con sus compañeritos

-Quiero conocer a esa niña- me comento Andrew

-Debe estar en clases-

-De todas maneras, quiero verla esperare paciente el receso-

-¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo en conocerla?-

-Quiero ver y agradecer internamente a ese milagrito de alegría que te haya devuelto tu sonrisa-

-¿Agradecer internamente?-

-No comprendería el por qué le estoy agradeciendo-

-Ella sabe de mi situación-

-¿De veras?

-Claro que sí, es mas vamos tal vez la encontremos en el patio-

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al patio de los kínder, lugar donde estaban haciendo ejercicios, la maestra nos saludo pues ya nos conocía, principalmente a mi ya que la pequeña casi siempre estaba a mi lado.

-¡Príncipe!- de pronto grito cuando todos comenzaron a jugar

-Princesita- me agache con los brazos abiertos esperando que ella llegara a mi lado

-Cualquiera diría que actúas como un padre- me comento Andrew mientras venia a mi encuentro

-Ya la conocerás-

Al momento que mi pequeña llego a mis brazos, la tome y quedó enfrente de Andrew

-Hola- saludo él

-Hola ¿Tú eres amigo de príncipe?- le pregunto directamente

-Claro que si, además trabajamos juntos-

-Entonces también eres un príncipe- le dijo y luego volteo a verme y tomo mi rostro para ver su carita –Tengo algo para ti-

-¿De veras?-

-Sí, este viernes es mi cumpleaños, mi mami… tu futura novia me dejo invitarte-

-¿Futura novia?- le preguntó Andrew

-Sí, me gustaría que mi mami y príncipe sean novios, harían una bonita pareja- le respondió

-Dijiste que tenias algo para mí- desvié el tema

-Si espérame lo tengo en mi bolso- la deje en el suelo y ella salió corriendo a su salón, iba con su ropa deportiva que era una playera blanca con la insignia del colegio y pantalón azul marino, sus chonguitos rojizos se veían preciosos

-Tienes razón, es muy linda además eso de ser una mini Cupido le sienta muy bien- comento Andrew

-Mi pequeñita ¿ahora me entiendes por que la quiero tanto?- le pregunte a mi amigo

-Claro que si, irradia ternura-

-Que mal que el padre no pueda disfrutar de esos detalles… a todo esto… ¿Tú conoces a la madre?-

-No, pero Andriell si la conoce-

-¿No te ha dado curiosidad?- me pregunta Andrew antes que mi pequeña llegue a nuestro lado

-No, en realidad no me ha dado la curiosidad hasta hace poco-

-Toma, es una invitación a mi cumpleaños, espero que vayas- llego mi pequeña a nuestro lado

-Claro que si- le respondí, Andrew se agacho para hablar con ella

-¿Y qué te gustaría que te regalara príncipe?-

-Lo que sea…- dijo ella sonriente

-Pero debe haber algún juguete o algo que te guste- le comente para orientarme mejor

-Me gusta un gran oso que vi en el centro comercial, pero mami no me lo puede comprar ya que es de muchísimo dinero, pero es enorme y a mí me gusto, aunque lo que sea que me regales yo seré feliz porque quiero que conozcas a mami-

Después de despedirnos de mi princesita nos fuimos a la universidad, Andrew quedo maravillado con ese desplante y personalidad que irradia Sahory.

.

.

No he visto a Andriell por los pasillos, pero me la encuentro en el salón de maestros, con una mirada perdida en el horizonte y pensativa, cuando esta así es porque algo extraño le sucede, me acerque a ella con cuidado, vi que tomaba su café, por la apariencia debe estar frio.

-Tan pensativa- dije de pronto, ella solo voltio la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa

-No es nada- susurro, pero conociéndola, puede ser todo y fingir que nada pasa

-Cuéntame, tú sabes que te puedo ayudar-

Negó con la cabeza –Es relacionado con el amor-

-Soy Psicólogo ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Soy tu hermana, no una paciente- me miro desafiante

-De todas maneras ¿Quién mejor para desahogar tus problemas?-

-Aquí no, tal vez en casa… ¿Oíste bien Darien? Tal vez –recalco la palabra –En casa-

-Está bien, debe ser un asunto delicado-

-Hay cosas que tú no sabes-

-¿Armand?- pregunte sin pensar

-¿Qué?- me pregunto con sus ojos bien abiertos, conociéndola le acerté

-Lo que oíste-

-Nada de eso… -un sonoro suspiro –Pues sí, es él- me confesó ambos vimos la hora y partimos a nuestras clases…

.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

-Señor Mamoru ¿Me quería ver?- preguntó Armand desde la puerta de la sala

-Si, entra por favor y cierra la puerta creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente-

Armand obedeció y entró, dejando atrás a Edú quien giró y partió a la cocina para hacerle compañía a Luna

-Siéntate muchacho- dijo el señor Mamoru mientras miraba por la ventana, elegantemente vestido, con sus manos a su espalda, pero con una idea firme en su cabeza

-Gracias Señor- Armand desabrocho la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá, mirando expectante lo que diría su jefe

-He estado pensando mucho, pero quiero saber más sobre ti- con una voz monocorde comenzó a explayarse –Te he visto trabajar muy duro –giro y vio el rostro impasible de Armand –Quisiera saber ¿Qué piensas del futuro?

-Bueno señor, del futuro estoy encargándome lentamente, pero tengo planes y metas que cumplir-

-¿Piensas en la familia?- el señor Mamoru lo miraba con determinación apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá que estaba enfrente de Armand

-Como toda persona, claro que si lo he pensado, pero me gustaría ofrecer algo mejor para ellos-

-Ya veo- comentó de pronto el hombre mirando por primera vez a aquel muchacho, lejos de que sea su guarda espaldas, si no un muchacho más que estaba dentro de la casa, como un amigo de sus hijos

Armand lo miraba inquieto, por primera vez el señor Mamoru se atrevía a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida personal

-¿Estas enamorado?- la pregunta lo impresiono, abrió sus ojos y luego desvió la mirada a cualquier parte de la casa, menos al rostro de quien le pregunto eso

-Dolorosamente si- se limito a responder

-¿Dolorosamente?- cuestionó el hombre de mayor edad, decidido se sentó enfrente de aquel muchacho, si era curioso, no en vano Andriell era demasiado persuasiva cuando se lo proponía por saber algo, a alguien tenía que heredar eso

-No soy correspondido, ella se merece alguien mejor que yo, no le puedo ofrecer nada a quien tiene o puede tener de todo, no quiero limitar su vida ni tampoco privarla de las cosas que ya está acostumbrada-

El señor Mamoru solo sonrió –Tal vez solo son pensamientos tuyos, no has aclarado eso con quien debes hacerlo-

Él negó –No puedo, es doloroso estar cerca-

-Tengo pensado… has sido un muy buen trabajador, amigo de mis hijos y siempre has estado pendiente de todos nosotros- Armand trago duro, la idea de un despido rondaba en su cabeza

-Es por eso que te hare dos preguntas hoy, una queda entre nosotros y la otra si quieres puedes comentarla con mis hijos o con quieras- procuro tener cuidado en mencionar, familia o amigos no quería que le pasara nuevamente lo mismo que cuando su hija le menciono a los amigos

-Dígame Señor- estaba nervioso pero no lo demostró, años de práctica con su padre habían sido suficiente para no demostrar sus emociones a través de sus facciones

-Te preguntare primero la que puedes comentar, más que preguntar es un ofrecimiento. Armand eres joven tienes un futuro aún por construir y quiero ser parte de esa etapa, como ya dije has sido el más leal de mis empleados, desde que llegaste he notado que estas dispuesto siempre, como una manera de recompensarte, quiero que aceptes mi ayuda para tus estudios, es decir quiero que tengas una carrera universitaria, la que tu elijas, yo no tengo problemas en ello-

Armand no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, impresionado no respondió solo se quedo mirando ¿Estudios universitarios? Claro que podría aceptarlos ¿Pero a cambio de qué? Su sueño era estudiar algo, pero el dinero no alcanzaba y mucho menos iba a endeudarse.

-Señor debo pensarlo, pues me tomo por sorpresa y pues, no quiero dejar de lado mi trabajo como guarda espaldas suyo-

-Eso lo veremos cuando lo decidas, como ya te dije es una propuesta que debes analizarla y pensar-

Él solo afirmo, si tuviera alguien a quien comentárselo y alegrarse con él seria aun más feliz, pero tenía a Luna, quien era como una madre.

-Necesito preguntarte algo, pero que quede entre nosotros, ahora olvídate por un momento que soy tu jefe, mírame como un padre que te puede aconsejar si lo necesitas-

¿Un padre? Se pregunto Armand ¿Cómo era hablar con un padre o pedirle consejos? ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-Si señor- le respondió, vio que el hombre se sentó enfrente de él

-La mujer de la que estas dolorosamente enamorado ¿Es Andriell?

*** (Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

Un nuevo día había terminado, me quede mirando el cielo, con la esperanza de ver la luna pero esta noche no había, mi niña duerme plácidamente en mi cama, hoy quiso dormir conmigo y no soy quien para negarle ese deseo, estaba muy feliz hoy pues su príncipe vendrá a su fiesta de cumpleaños, al fin lo conoceré. Con cuidado me recosté a su lado, acaricie sus cabellos rojizos, la quise abrazar fuertemente en mi pecho. Por primera vez tengo tanto miedo de perderla, Neflyte no ha aparecido desde aquel día que dijo que era un amigo ¿Cómo reaccionara mi hija cuando sepa la verdad?

Me quede mirando el techo, recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior donde estaba llamando a Endimión, ¿Quién será? ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar? Las imágenes se vienen lentamente a mi cabeza de un hombre pero no le veo el rostro ¡Es frustrante!

Todas las noches es lo mismo, me quedo pensando hasta sin darme cuenta me duermo, en la mañana despierto antes que suene el despertador y nuevamente me quedo pensando ¿Será cierto que esto es sobre mi vida pasada como me comentó Mina?

Mina, sonrió por ella, es feliz con su relación con el profesor Andrew, mi amiga encontró el amor de una manera inesperada, mientras que yo, encontré alguien a quien confiar mis problemas ¿Amistad? ¿Eso es lo que siento por el profesor Chiba? Darien es un hombre lleno de cosas buenas pero por su dolor no salen a flote, entonces yo me pongo en su lugar, si yo no tuviera a mi Chibi yo sería incompleta. Su familia es cálida, me recibieron bien y además de agradecerme de algo que yo no sé si lo hice, devolverle la sonrisa.

-Mami…- susurro Chibi a mi lado

-¿Tienes pesadillas?- le pregunto abrazándola

-No… mañana es mi cumpleaños, vendrá Príncipe…-

-Si mi amor-

-Ya lo conocerás y sabrás que tengo razón, él debe ser tu novio-

-Duerma hija, tienes clases mañana y en la tarde tu fiesta, descansa-

-Si mami- se acurruco a mi lado y nuevamente se durmió

Solo espero que venga Príncipe para que no desilusione a Chibi…

.

.

Chibi despertó saltando en la cama, feliz porque hoy era su cumpleaños, así que la bese hasta cansarme y ella comenzaba a reír cuando apareció mi madre y padre, para saludarla

-Hoy vendrá Príncipe… Hoy vendrá Príncipe- dijo emocionada varias veces

-Espero que ese Príncipe venga si no yo mismo lo matare- comento mi padre

-Papá, también debes pensar que tal vez es un hombre ocupado- defendí al pobre y la idea de que mi padre salga detrás de él no es difícil de imaginar

-Tienes razón Serena, recuerda que es un profesor, tal vez tenga otras cosas que hacer-

-De todas maneras- mi padre muchas veces no hay que discutirle

-Mami, ¿hoy ves a la hadita?- me pregunto mi niña

-Sí, hoy la veo- tengo clases con ella y con su hermano los viernes eran simplemente relajados, bueno para mí.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a mi cumpleaños?- me miro feliz

-¿Segura?-

-Muy segura… segurísima- mis padres se rieron

-Está bien yo le diré a la hadita que venga a tu cumpleaños-

-¿Quién es la hadita?- pregunto mi padre

-Andriell, la hermana del profesor Chiba- ambos me miraron –De Darien-

Tomamos desayuno mientras que mi madre veía que cosas faltaban por comprar, además de ir a buscar el pastel de cumpleaños y todos los preparativos.

.

.

En la universidad note extraña a Andriell, estaba como ida, tal vez de solo pensar que el domingo se iría su padre es que esta así.

Durante la clase Mina me preguntaba sobre la fiesta de Chibi, además de decirme que Lita estaba haciendo unos deliciosos bocadillos.

-Tienes que ir, sino… no te lo perdonara nunca- la advertí

-¿Crees que voy a faltar a la fiesta de mi sobrina favorita?- Mina y sus exageraciones

-Todo puede suceder ahora...- dije riéndome –Espérame-

-Está bien-

Me acerque al lado de Andriell, mientras los demás ya salían del salón

-Hola- le dije para llamar la atención

-Serena… - me miro

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chibi y ella me pidió que te invitara-

-¿De veras? Esa adorable niña ¿está de cumpleaños hoy?- reacciono de pronto

-Si, además haremos algo con sus compañeritos y pues como siempre habla de la hadita quiso que la invitara-

-¿Ira ese misterioso Príncipe?- me pregunto sonriente

-Realmente no lo sé, mi hija lo invito, pero tal vez… entre nosotras no creo que vaya debe ser un hombre ocupado-

-Si se trata de la pequeña de seguro que ira- me afirmo mientras me quede pasmada con tanta seguridad

-Aquí está la dirección- le entregue la invitación

-Muchas gracias, nos estaremos viendo en la tarde- comenzó a caminar con sus tacones con dirección a donde estaba su hermano ¿Y si lo invito?

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

Estaba llegado al salón de los Psicólogos cuando Tsukino me pidió hablar con ella

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-¿Tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?-

-Pues sí, tengo un compromiso- le respondí -¿Por qué necesitas algo?

-Ah… no nada no se preocupe-

-Tsukino dime ¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada importante para otra vez será- entro al salón dejándome descolocado.

El caso Neheremia Black quedo casi atrás, cuando ella entro al salón y como siempre atrasada sus compañeros no la tomaron en cuenta, hizo de todo para llamar la atención, hasta se acercó a mi pero tuve que pedir que se quedara afuera, no amenazo con ir a buscar a Andrew como hace un tiempo atrás, si no que una sonrisa llena de lujuria se deposito en su rostro, fingiendo algo que no era así.

.

La hora paso rápido entre conversaciones y algunas preguntas de mis alumnos, nada que decir con respecto a ello, pero si me sorprendió que a pesar de haber contado algo tan intimo, el trato es el mismo entre mis alumnos y yo.

.

.

Paseo por el centro comercial buscando el regalo para mi princesita, es entonces que cuando paso por la juguetería veo el gran oso de peluche que ella me menciono ¿Y si se lo regalo? Sin pensarlo dos veces entre para ver alguna otra opción pero definitivamente el oso estaba ocupando el primer lugar indiscutido de mi preferencia, además es tierno, incluso podría apostar que aquel muñeco es más grande que Sahory. Lo compre y con extremo cuidado lo metí dentro del auto.

.

Me dirigí a casa, para ducharme, cuando veo que mi revoltosa hermana iba de un lado a otro

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte

-No… solo buscaba a Edú- me respondió

-Está afuera ¿Vas a algún lugar?-

-Sí, estoy invitada a un lugar- comentó

-Yo también-

-Oh ya lo creo, bien hermanito nos vemos más tarde adiós- dijo saliendo de la casa

.

.

Tome la ducha rápidamente, cuando Salí vi que estaba un poco atrasado, así que procure acelerar el paso, cuando estaba listo se me ocurrió pasar a alguna florería, además de ser el cumpleaños de la pequeña Sahory su madre también estaba de aniversario por haber dado a luz a tan hermosa niña.

Me estacione enfrente de una florería, ningún arreglo me convenció así que compre un ramo de rosas, al verlas sonreí, eran de color blanco a excepción de una que está en el centro, representando a la hermosa pelirroja que es su hija.

Comencé a leer las calles para llegar al lugar indicado, pero estas calles las conozco, claro que si, por aquí es donde vive Tsukino. Sigo manejando hasta llegar a una casa que es conocida ¿Será casualidad?

Se siente ruidos y risas desde adentro, me quedo un largo rato mirando, hasta que me decido a entrar.

Saque el gran oso con cuidado del auto y el ramo de rosas, me acerque con cuidado a la puerta y toque el timbre, un gran bullicio se escucho y luego pude oír como alguien le dijo a mi pequeña Sahory que abriera la puerta, pues bien, pues el Oso enfrente de la puerta y trate de ocultarme detrás de él, por suerte los escalones me ayudaron en esa tarea

-Hola- escuche la voz de mi princesita

-Estaba buscando la casa de Sahory- hice el intento de una voz distinta y me resulto

-Soy yo…-

-Ah pues que bueno pues me mando… ¡ay espera! Hay alguien detrás de mi- en eso me asome -¿Cómo estas princesita?-

-¡Príncipe!- grito y sus ojitos brillaron más que nunca, como pude, ya que en medio estaba el oso bese su frente

-Entra para que conozcas a mami… ¿Esas flores?-

-son para ella, pero es un secreto-

-Está bien…- ella entro y yo tome el oso, tenía razón era más grande que Sahory

-Mami… mami… mami mira acá esta Príncipe ven a conocerlo- escuche un gran ¡Oh! Por parte de los niños, deje el oso en el sofá

-Mami, el es Príncipe, mi amigo…- gire para conocer a la madre de mi princesa… pero el sorprendido fui yo…

.

.

._**Oh si lo sé soy cruel por dejar el capitulo hasta ahí, pero bueno es la emoción el suspenso… quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, pero ustedes saben**_

_**Fin de año + Navidad + Año Nuevo= Unas ganas de dormir **_

_**Pero aquí estoy poniéndome al día con ustedes, agradezco a las personitas lindas que me dejan RW… a quienes pasan anónimamente también ^.^ **_

_**Nos encontramos en una próxima actualización y por supuesto desearles (con un atraso fenomenal xD) que tengan un muy buen año 2013 **_


	10. La reacción de los Principes

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capitulo 09: **La reacción del Príncipe y de la Princesa.**

Pov Darien

.

-Mami, el es Príncipe, mi amigo del colegio Jyubani lo quiero muchísimo- gire para conocer a la madre de mi princesa, pero el sorprendido fui yo

-¿Mina Aino?- dije ya que estaba enfrente de mí

-No ¿Cómo cree? Yo solo… ¿Cómo es que conoce a Sahory?-

-Mami, él es- mi pequeñita venia de la mano de su madre.

-Serena…- susurre mientras ella miraba feliz a su hija

-Darien- reacciono

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Sahory

Ninguno de los dos respondió, solo nos miramos sorprendidos, pero luego Sahory corrió a los brazos de su príncipe

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupada

-Si princesita estoy bien- bese su frente y luego la abrace

-Amiga… Serena- escuche la voz de Aino

-Estoy bien, ¿quiere algo príncipe?-

-Por el momento no-

-Está bien- ella giro con rumbo a la cocina, impactada como yo

Mina se acerco a nuestro lado

-Que lindo y grande este oso- le comento a mi princesita

-Si, me lo trajo mi príncipe-

-Creo que debería hablar con ella- me murmuro bajito Mina

-No me dijiste que conocías a mi mami- me comento Sahory

-Yo no sabía que ella era tu mami- le respondí

-Vaya- me dijo Aino nuevamente mientras distraía a los niños

Camine a la cocina, tome el ramo de rosas que estaba a un lado del gran oso. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana distraída

-Tienes una hija maravillosa- la saque de sus pensamientos

-Ya lo sabía-

-Te traje esto, además de ser el cumpleaños de la pequeña también significa que tu cumples años como una buena madre- giro y vio el ramo de rosas

-No sé que decir-

-¿Qué tal un gracias?- ella sonrió

-Es que… hace pocos días comento que tiene dos princesas que iluminaron sus días, hoy me doy cuenta que esas dos personas somos mi hija y yo-

-Imagíname a mí lo impactado que estoy que sean ustedes, Serena tu pequeña es tan hermosa, siento si te molestó nuestra amistad-

-No sé estoy confundida, ¿En que momento paso todo?-

-Tranquila, aunque estoy impactado estoy feliz de que ambas sean madre e hija así puedo protegerlas a ambas-

De pronto caí en la realidad, mi pequeña Sahory es Chibi la hija de Serena y de ese idiota que la anda molestando, pero ahora no están solas, estaré yo cuidándolas

-Permiso, vengo a buscar bebidas- sentí una voz conocida

-¿Tú?-

-¿Yo?- respondió esa voz

-¿Qué haces aquí Andriell?-

-¿Qué no sabes? Soy la Hadita de Chibi, digo de Sahory-

-Tú lo sabías-

-Claro que si-nos miramos Serena y yo –No iba a decirles quienes eran pues me podría meter en un problema-

-Pero me recomendaste que conociera a la madre de la niña-

-¿Hice mal?- nos miro a ambos

-Hadita… Hadita- apareció Sahory detrás de ella, quien estaba muy linda con su vestido de color rojo con detallitos de princesa

-Dígame princesita-

-No interrumpas a los futuros novios- mi hermana solo sonrió

-Tienes razón- me guiño un ojo, no sé si eso es porque está de acuerdo con la niña o para hablar con Serena tranquilos

-Sahory, no digas eso… él es mi profesor y Hadita es su hermana- le aclaro Serena

-¿Tú eres hermana de Príncipe?- le pregunto la niña con los ojos bien abiertos

-Si, lo soy… vamos la fiesta esta buenísima vamos a jugar-

Nuevamente solos, comprendí lo que ella sentía confusión, dudas, ¿Podría ser también miedo?

-¿Nunca le pregunto cómo se llamaba la mamá?- me dijo de pronto

-Pues… no ¿Nunca preguntaste como se llamaba el Príncipe?-

-Mi hija es distraída igual que yo, le pregunte ciento de veces, pero para ella usted es solo Príncipe-

La abrace necesitaba hacerlo y ella me correspondió el abrazo, me sentí bien ante ese pequeño gesto.

-Vamos a la fiesta- me dijo sonriente

-Claro… es la fiesta de mi princesita- le comente feliz

-Darien…- tomo mi brazo antes de salir –Gracias, realmente has alegrado a Sahory con tu presencia, estaba esperando impaciente por su Príncipe, aunque a decir verdad trate de convencerla de que no vendría-

-La pequeña Sahory…- suspire y luego sonreí –Tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas, no podía fallarle-

La fiesta llego a su punto máximo, Sahory estaba feliz, mi hermana como siempre estaba jugando con los niños, por mientras que la miro me pregunto de donde saco Chibi que ella era un hada, en fin Serena está feliz conversando con sus padres y con Mina, yo he sido secuestrado por mi princesita y un grupo de amiguitas.

-¿El es tu papá?- le pregunto una niña

Sahory solo la miro, de veras esa mirada me sorprendió, para mí era entre seriedad y ternura que ella posee

-Es mi Príncipe- dijo seria y luego abrazándome

-¿Y tu papá?- volvió a insistir la niña

-¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa mejor?- pregunto mi hermana y los niños la siguieron ya que apareció Mina.

-¿Qué le sucede princesita?- le pregunte a Sahory quien estaba a mi lado aun

-Nada…-

-¿Estas triste?- le pregunte nuevamente

-No, estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, pero hay algo que me queda dando vueltas en mi cabecita ¿Dónde conoces a mi mami?-

-Pues ella es mi alumna en la universidad, tiene excelentes calificaciones-

-Si, mami estudia mucho, me gustaría ser como ella cuando grande-

-De seguro lo serás- la abrace mas a mi

-Sahory ven- la llamo Mina para que fuera a jugar.

-Vaya princesita, mas tarde conversaremos los dos- bese su frente y vi como se fue

-Es una niña muy especial- escuche la voz de Kenji a mi lado

-Si que lo es- afirme lo que me comento

-Tiene una habilidad de hacerse amiga de las personas más grandes, es más si te fijas ella juega más con sus tías que con los niños- ambos miramos con dirección al grupo que estaban jugando, entre ellos las amigas de Tsukino, la castaña no recuerdo su nombre, Mizuno, Aino mi hermana y Serena, entre todos los niños se reían sin parar

-Tal vez es la ternura que ella posee, es una niña preciosa- le comente

De pronto me pareció ver una persona conocida, era nada más ni nada menos que mi amigo Andrew quien acompañaba a su novia Mina en esta ocasión quien también fue arrastrado en el juego, me dedique a mirarlos, mientras conversaba con Kenji y con la Señora Ikuko, ambos eran amables y también estaban sonrientes de que Sahory estuviera tan feliz

-Príncipe ven- grito mi pequeña y yo me dirigí al grupo donde todos jugaban

Al llegar Andrew se dirigió a mi lado

-Una gran sorpresa ¿No?-

-¿Tu sabias que la niña era hija de Serena?-

-A penas supe cuando Mina me aviso que hoy es el cumpleaños de su sobrina, me exigió que viniera y pues acá estoy, me imagino tu cara-

-Aun no reacciono bien, es como impensado ¿Coincidencia?- él negó con la cabeza

-Destino…- lo mire extrañado

-Vengan basta de conversaciones hoy vamos a jugar- Mina nos jalo a ambos a que jugáramos con el grupo de niños.

Me reí como hace años que no lo hacía, terminamos cansados y estirados en el césped, la casa de Serena tenía un amplio patio trasero. Me quede mirando el cielo mientras sentía que alguien se recostó a mi lado, al ver era mi niña pelirroja

-¿Cansado?- me pregunto con sus grandes ojos azules

-Un poco- le respondí

De pronto ella miro hacia un costado y luego se levanto rápidamente cuando escuche

–Al montoncito del Príncipe- me levante rápidamente eso significaba que todos caerían sobre mí. Pero… no era eso, todos estaban sentados y mi hermana se reía sin parar de la broma que me había hecho

-Ya verás- grite y todos se pusieron a reír mientras mi traviesa hermana era perseguida por mí.

Llego el momento de la torta, Serena nos dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los puestos de los niños con golosinas, gorritos y otras cosas más. En la cabecera y como una verdadera reina estaba Sahory. Comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz y ella estaba emocionada, me hizo señas para que llegara a su lado y lo hice, tomo mi mano, dedicándome una sonrisa mientras yo también era parte del coro, que le cantaba la canción, luego miro a su madre y también le tomo la mano.

-Ahora sopla la velita- le dijo Mizuno

-No espera, pide tu deseo- interrumpió mi hermana

-Si- se miraron ambas como cómplices y luego agarro más fuerte mi mano para soplar la vela

-¡Bravo!- gritaron todos

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo?- pregunto Mina

-No se puede decir- contestaron Sahory y mi hermana al mismo tiempo

-No seas tramposa Mina, los deseos de cumpleaños no se comentan- agrego Mizuno

-¡Tía Lita la torta te quedo linda!- dijo mi niña soltando mi mano y viendo a la castaña

-Pues para mi linda sobrina me esmero demasiado- dijo sonriente

.

.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Chiba todo estaba normal, a excepción de Armand quien estaba confundido y a la vez no sabía cómo enfrentar la propuesta de su jefe

-Tú a mi no me engañas, anda dime que ocurre- apareció de pronto Luna sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Nada Lunita-

-Armand creo conocerte y cuando estas así es porque algo te pasa, anda cuéntame tú sabes que en mi puedes confiar-

Comenzó a contarle lo que estaba pasando, sobre la propuesta del señor Mamoru, de estudiar en una universidad ya que formaría un futuro

-Pero eso es bueno- reacciono Luna

-Tienes razón, aun no me decido cual carrera pero no me tengo que apurar eso sería para el próximo año-

-Corrección próximo semestre, recuerda que en Francia puedes entrar a mitad de año-

-Francia…- suspiro mirando hacia afuera

-No te quieres ir, no quieres dejarla- comentó Luna mientras se servía una taza de café

-¿Qué?-

-Se nota mucho lo que sientes por la señorita Andriell- dijo con una sonrisa franca y sincera

-¿Tú también Lunita? Hace pocos días el señor Mamoru me pregunto lo mismo, pues yo no siento nada por ella- tenía que mentir, pues enamorarse de la hija de su jefe iba en contra de la regla primordial de su trabajo

-Soy mujer y sé que me mientes, las miradas que ustedes se dan es muy notorio que sienten algo-

-Ella jamás se fijaría en mí, no soy de su altura-

-Eres bastante alto- dijo Luna, aunque sabía a que se refería pero poco a poco estaba abriéndose a la verdad

-No me refiero a estatura, si no que yo no puedo darle lo que ella quiere-

-¿Y eso te duele?-

-Claro que si-

-¿Por eso la alejas de ti?-

Suspiro –Más que eso, es por su bien quiero que tenga lo que ella quiere-

-¿La quieres?-

-Como un loco-

-¡Te has confesado!- Luna dejo su tasa sobre la barra y llego al lado de Armand para abrazarlo –Anda niño no es malo que me confíes eso, además no andaré de chismosa por la vida diciéndole a ella lo que sientes-

-Lunita, no insista, ya tome la decisión además en pocos días nos iremos a Francia, ella aquí y yo por allá ¿Crees que funcionaria? ¿Crees que el señor Mamoru estaría de acuerdo que de pronto su guarda espaldas este enamorado de su hija? Con viento fresco me despediría y me quedaría en la calle-

-Pues tienes razón, una relación a distancia no funcionaria ¿Pero por que no intentarlo? Además el señor Mamoru no se ve que va a interferir en la felicidad de sus hijos, al contrario-

-No soy la señorita Serena…-

-Claro que no, eres Armand Scott, el guarda espaldas que esta todo el tiempo al lado de él ¿Acaso no crees que él ya te conoce? Porque es muy distinto ser el guarda espaldas y otra es ser su yerno-

La conversación siguió, Luna comprendió los miedos y todo lo que él sentía. Armand no sabía que mientras se abría con Lunita el señor Mamoru estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, iba por un café pero luego sintió que la conversación de adentro estaba más interesante que el libro que dejó en el estudio. Sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si guardara un gran secreto, giro sobre sus talones sin hacer ruido y volvió al estudio para seguir leyendo aquel libro…

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

.

Pov Darien

.

Los niños poco a poco se estaban yendo, nos quedamos los más grandes por decirlo así, Mina y Andrew, Mizuno, Lita, mi hermana y yo, conversamos de distintas cosas, mi princesita estaba a mi lado, el señor Kenji le hacía gestos

-Abuelo… yo te hago cariño todo el tiempo, en cambio a Príncipe no- nos pusimos a reír, pero Serena estaba un poco seria, al parecer incomoda

-Me debo ir- dijo mi hermana viendo la hora en el reloj

-¿Por qué Hadita?- le pregunto Sahory mientras mi hermana buscaba su bolso

-Tengo que trabajar y tengo que ir, mi jefe esta aquí- le hizo señas a Andrew quien sonrió –No puedo decir que estoy enferma- provoco la risa de mi pequeñita

-Yo también tengo que irme, tengo una profesora que quiere hacerse la enferma- todos nos reímos, Serena los acompaño hasta la puerta.

-¡Mina!- de pronto volteé mi rostro con dirección donde estaban las amigas de Tsukino

-Se me había olvidado… perdonen- dijo Aino sonrojándose levemente

-¿Pero lo trajiste?- le pregunto la castaña

-Por supuesto que si-

Serena llego a sentarse en el sofá, su hija se fue a su lado

-Bunny- dijo la castaña y me pareció haber escuchado antes ese seudónimo, la mire y ella se sonrojo un poco –Lo siento- comprendió lo avergonzada que estaba su amiga

-No te preocupes- le resto importancia

-Con las chicas quisimos hacerte este presente- le entregaron una caja de color negro amarrado con una cinta dorada

Ella lo abrió con cuidado, dentro de este y cubierto con papel de color blanco apareció un álbum fotográfico, lo abrió y mi pequeña se acerco más para ver

-Gracias Chicas, son fotos de mi pequeña- la curiosidad me mató

-Ven Príncipe, siéntate aquí- me indicó Sahory al costado contrario de Serena

Me senté al lado de ellas, Serena volvió al comienzo del álbum, pude ver fotos de Sahory siendo un bebé, tan hermosa y pequeña, en los brazos de cada una de sus tías, con sus abuelos, en un parque, siempre aferrada a su madre. Los rasgos de Serena se han mantenido con el tiempo

-Esas fotos… son las de la piscina- saltó de pronto Sahory

-Si, hay algunas que sales muy guapa- comento Lita

-Pero a mí me gusta esta- Mina mostró una donde sale la niña con un pareo amarrado a su cintura, lentes oscuros ¡Se veía preciosa!

El álbum pasó a la mesa de centro donde todos veíamos las fotografías, la pequeña también estaba viéndolas. Me fije en la fotografía, estaban todas.

-Esa fotografía la conozco-

Todas me miraron extrañadas, ¡que despistado fui! La fotografía que cayó dentro del libro, la vi y note el enorme parecido entre la niña y Tsukino

-Cuando nos estrellamos en la universidad- gire para ver a Serena

-Ay no nos recuerde ese incidente profesor- comentó Aino recordando claramente el supuesto desmayo

-Tiene razón… se había caído una copia de esta fotografía dentro de su libro- lo recordó

-Entonces ¿Nos conocías de antes Príncipe?-

-Pues… solo note el gran parecido que tienen ambas pero no preste más atención y como en ese entonces no las conocía- no quise seguir, las palabras tal vez harían daño, ¿Cómo decirles que en ese entonces no las conocía y me daba lo mismo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor?

-¡Que despistado nos salió Príncipe!-

-¡Mina!- la regañaron Mizuno y Lita

-Es verdad soy despistado- dije mirando a Serena

-¿Qué les dije?-

Las chicas se estaban retirando cuando Sahory insistió que me quedara un poquito más

-Haga caso profesor, no creo que la quiera ver enojada… es una pequeño ogrito- me comentó Mina

-Es cierto cuando se enoja es cosa seria- Mizuno apoyó

-¿De que hablan? Chibi jamás…- le taparon la boca a Lita ya que mi princesita venia a mi lado

-¿Ya se van?-

-Pues si- contestaron las 3 juntas

-¿Te quedaras un momento más Príncipe?- me preguntó

-Si, me quedare un ratito más con mi princesa si es que su madre no le molesta-

-No, claro que no me molesta, Chibi es insistente- tenia los brazos cruzados, subiendo y bajando sus dedos del ante brazo, estaba incomoda lo sé.

-Buenas noches- se despidieron las tres en eso Mina se devolvió

-Es que no puedo irme sin esto ¿Podría sacar una foto de los tres?-

-Mina sacaste fotos a toda la fiesta, ¿Ahora pides permiso?- dijo Serena

Mizuno y Lita se devolvieron también

-Serena colócate junto al profesor-

-Darien… afuera de la universidad soy Darien- al fin pude decirle eso

-La costumbre…-

-¿Le dices profesor a tu novio también?- pregunto Chibi provocando una sonrisa y el sonrojo de su tía mas espontanea, sin contar a la hada eso si

-No, a él le digo Andrew en fin Serena… Darien se podrían juntar y Chibi al medio-

-Está bien- hicimos lo que nos pidió, pero algo me impulso a afirmar la cintura de Serena con mi mano, acercarla más a mí y tomar la mano de mi pequeña con la otra. También sentí el agarre de ella, una alegría nació en mi, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro con cuidado y la foto no se hizo esperar.

Mina quedo mirando la cámara, embobada

-¿Paso algo tía?- preguntó Chibi

-Una foto mas, pero sentados en el sofá-

Fuimos nos sentamos una vez más juntos, nuestra pequeña el centro y con una gran sonrisa, la misma que adorno mi rostro y el de Serena. Una vez más el flash y Mina quedo mirando la imagen

-¿Puedo decir algo sin que se enojen?- dijo de pronto

-Claro- respondió Serena

-Parecen una familia, miren-

Nos mostró la fotografía luego mire a Serena quien tomo la cámara para verla con más detalle…

.

.

Pov Serena

.

.

Su sonrisa… es genuina, es… ¡La misma que tiene en la foto donde sale con su esposa! Luego lo vi, me miraba extrañado, mientras que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, adiós Chibi, cuídate Serena, hasta el lunes Darien- se despidió Mina quien se llevo la cámara, después de despedirme una vez mas de las chicas me dirigí a la cocina, quería tomar algo de agua.

Al volver pude ver como Darien y mi hija estaban sonriendo viendo nuevamente la fotografías del álbum

-Se llevan muy bien- comentó mi madre

-Tienes razón-

-Creo que Chibi hace muy bien de celestina- dijo con una voz picara

-¡Mamá!- corte toda inspiración que tenia

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no estoy buscando novio ni nada parecido… ¿Y papá?-

-Tuvo que ir a cubrir una cena que había el día de hoy, pensé que te lo había comentado-

-No, o tal vez si no lo recuerdo-

-Sahory, eres una niña muy linda- escuche que le dijo Darien a mi hija

-La niña está feliz-

-Má… es… no sé tan confuso, mañana tendré que decirle a Mina que trabajo para el profesor-

-¿ella no sabía?- negué con la cabeza -¿Te hizo preguntas?

-Si… es que cuando nos vimos yo solo dije su nombre-

-Pero Serena eso es normal-

¿Cómo decirle a mi madre que él hablo de una niña y una mujer que iluminaban su vida y que justamente somos nosotras?

-Además veo en Darien un hombre preocupado- agrego sin más

-Iba a ser padre… tal vez ve en Chibi a ese pequeño que no nació-

-Hija…- me indico con dirección al sofá

Esa imagen me quedaría grabada, Darien tenía a Sahory sentada en sus piernas, la cabecita apoyada en su pecho mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos, con cuidado vi que desarmó los chonguitos ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre con las coletas?, mi hija estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, él depositaba besos en su frente.

Me acerque con cuidado para tomar a Chibi y llevarla a su habitación

-Yo la llevo- le dije extendiendo mis brazos cuando la iba a tomar, la muy traviesa se aferro a él

-Es mejor que yo la lleve-

Subimos las escaleras y caminamos hasta su habitación, abrí la cama y Darien la dejó con cuidado allí, besó su frente y acaricio su mejilla con extremo cuidado

-Le pondré pijama- comente

-Te esperare abajo-

Me quede mirando la puerta cuando él la cerró, gire y comencé a cambiar a mi hija, la muy dormilona ni cuenta se dio. Deje un beso en su mejilla, ella sonrió y volteo hacia un lado. Al bajar las escaleras note que mi madre no estaba en ningún lado, Darien y yo estábamos solos

-El ultimo en irse- dijo sonriente

-Es necesario que sea así- me miro pero antes que formulara alguna pregunta Salí yo –Necesitamos hablar

-Soy todo oídos-

Nos sentamos en el sofá uno enfrente del otro, una conversación que no sabía cómo comenzarla ni mucho menos como terminarla

-¿Nunca le pregunto quién era la madre? ¿O por último el apellido?-

-No, ya que me preocupaba por ella, por ti y por Chibi era un círculo muy pequeño y el apellido era un detalle-

-No sé ¿nunca le llamo la atención algo?-

-Que tampoco conocía a su padre-

-¿Y no sospecho?-

-Claro que no, ella me dijo que su padre andaba de viajes, Serena… de veras todas las promesas que te hice por Chibi ahora más que nunca las reafirmo, pues es tu hija-

-Ella… ella es mi hija Darien, te agradezco pero no tienes la obligación de hacernos esto-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Crearle ilusiones… no quiero que actué como un padre solo porque ella no lo tiene-

-No estoy actuando como un padre, ella me da ternura, le retribuyo eso-

.

Me quede mirando un punto inexistente

-¿Cuáles son las intensiones con mi hija? A ella no le hará daño- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué dije?

-¿Qué?- él se levanto del sofá, vi como metía una mano en sus jeans haciendo a un lado su chaqueta –No soy eso que piensas, mis intensiones con la niña es protegerla y brindarle cariño, el mismo que siento por ti, eres una gran amiga, una psicóloga excelente-

-¿amiga?- pregunte era como si esa palabra estuviera de mas

-Claro que si, eres mi amiga, tu hija es mi pequeña adoración, no le haría daño por nada del mundo…- vi que miro a la pared como tratando de no recordar algo pero de todas maneras lo hizo -Cuando era niño, yo era solitario, los niños también me trataban mal, tu sabes que tan crueles pueden ser. Tu hija me hizo recordar cuando yo era un niño separado de su hermana, en ella puedo verme… en ella te veo a ti- se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda

-Entiéndame, yo solo… es mi pequeña no quiero que nada le pase-

-Lo sé Serena, lo sé cuando nos estrellamos y me contaste que la habían rasguñado ¿Recuerdas?- yo confirme con la cabeza –Pude ver en ti esa dedicación, ese esmero por un hijo-

Agache la mirada, mi hija amiga de mi profesor que a la vez es mi amigo y mi jefe, quien es un ogro cuando se lo propone pero tiene detalles tan dulces con mi hija, quien a su vez no sabía que él era mi profesor. Como tampoco el sabia que la niña que lo cautivo era mi propia hija ¡Mi hija! Todo ese enredo lo tenía en mi cabeza.

No supe cómo, no supe cuando Darien estaba enfrente de mí, sentado en la mesa de centro, con sus ojos azules puestos en mí.

-Es confuso, lo sé pero volvamos a empezar- dijo tranquilamente, de pronto una mano extendida –Soy Darien Chiba, amigo de su hija Sahory y le vengo a decir que es una niña muy tierna la cual me hechizo con su ternura, prometo cuidarla y protegerla-

Y ahí estaba, un hombre el cual no sabía cómo describirlo, tierno, juguetón y sonriente con nosotras, indiferente, frio y distante con los demás

-Serena Tsukino, madre de Sahory Tsukino, tan solo, ayúdeme a protegerla es mi tesoro- de pronto sentí un abrazo agradable en medio de todo esta confusión

-Ya no pienses mas en el enredo, tan solo…- se alejó de mi pero sus manos afirmaron mi rostro –No me dejen, son lo mejor que tengo en esta desastrosa vida-

-_Desde ese día estoy muerto en vida- _recordé que me dijo cierto día

-Darien…- aun tenía mis manos entre las suyas.

Sentí una sensación extraña recorrer mi cuerpo, el nombre de ese príncipe, un vago recuerdo de un sueño que tuve hace un tiempo. Luego de un rato Darien se fue a casa, mientras que yo confundida y todo me quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que príncipe es en realidad alguien que conozco…

.

Subí las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación cuando una vocecita se escuchaba en el ambiente

-Si… eso me dijo ella- era la voz de Chibi

-Es un poco complicado-

-¿Qué es complicado?- pregunte viendo a mi madre y a mi hija conversando amenamente

-Que ella se duerma- respondió mi madre

-¿Y usted damita? ¿Qué no estaba durmiendo?-

-Pues sentí un ruido y desperté- hice una mueca, creer o no a la niña traviesa que tengo enfrente

-Yo vine a verla ya que sentí el mismo ruido- ¡cómplices!

En fin la noche seria un poco más ligera, eso pensé pero de todas maneras todo giraba en torno a lo que sucedió hoy, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo estoy muy contenta de que él sea el príncipe de mi hija…

.

.

.

Pov Darien

.

Sábado penúltimo día de mi padre acá en casa, todo iba marchando igual aunque después de algunas horas comenzaron a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué harán esta noche?- nos preguntó mi padre mientras que Andriell y yo estábamos almorzando con él, milagrosamente Armand, Edú y Lunita estaban con nosotros

-Pues nada en particular- respondí extrañado por la pregunta

-Pensé que sería bueno que Edú y Armand tuvieran una noche libre, así pueden ir a un bar o algo así para que conozcan un poco mas- propuso mi padre

Mire a Andriell, ella solo se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendía esa actitud extraña de mi padre

-¿Qué dicen?- mire a mi padre que miro a los muchachos

-Por mi podría ser- dijo Edú con entusiasmo

-Yo también me uno, así podría llamar a unas amigas y saldría después de mucho tiempo con mi hermano- agregó mi hermana

-Está bien pequeña tramposa, iré ¿Qué dices Armand?-

-Pues…-

-Anda chiquillo tienes que celebrar que comenzaras una carrera universitaria- insistió mi padre

-¿Carrera universitaria?- mire a Andriell también estaba impactada

-El señor Mamoru me ofreció ayudarme, pero aun no me decido-

-¡Es una muy buena noticia Armand! Sea lo que sea que quieras estudiar y si puedo ayudarte no tengas ningún inconveniente a preguntarme- ofrecí mi ayuda

-Te felicito Armand- agrego mi hermana algo incomoda

-Gracias Joven Darien, tendré en cuenta su ayuda… Gracias también señorita Andriell-

-No tienes porque-

¿Es idea mía pero el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso?

-¿A que amiga invitaras?- le pregunte a mi hermana

-Pensaba en Lita, ya que Mina tiene novio, tú invitaras a Serena, Amy pues tiene sus prácticas, solo me queda ella-

-Bien entonces, seria… Edú con Lita, Armand y Andriell, Darien y Serena- comentó mi padre con un dejo de algo entre líneas

-Pues yo no sé si Serena podrá salir-

-Oh claro que si, ya sabes que conmigo no se niega-

Un minuto después y mientras tomaba su café mi hermana estaba con su celular en mano

-¿Serena?- habló

Sentí algo en el pecho, me quede de pronto sin palabras inseguro de que hacer en ese momento

-Te llamaba para invitarte a salir esta noche- mi hermana estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello –Iremos en parejas, invitare a Lita, irán por supuesto Darien, Edu y Armand… si nosotras tres ¿Qué dices?-

Tendrá problemas con la pequeña lo sé

-Está bien entonces paso por ti en una hora… ¿Cómo que para qué? Para que me ayudes a elegir algo y pues…- se levantó de la mesa y caminó un poco más allá apenas logre oír que para comprar ropa, rodé los ojos, típico de mi hermana –No te preocupes, vamos con la pequeña Chibi- la voz de mi hermana parecía saltar cuando hablaba de mi pequeñita… Bufé cuando reaccione ¿Tan egoísta me he puesto que comparto mi niña solo con su madre?...

.

.

.

Pov Serena

.

Secuestrada… literalmente he sido secuestrada por Andriell Chiba, vamos de un lado a otro, tienda tras tienda mientras que mi hija es la más feliz de todas porque era consentida por su nueva tía. Quería helado y ella se lo compraba, a mi pequeña le gusto una muñeca pero solo comentó y Andriell ya la estaba comprando, de veras muchas veces me preguntó si siempre será así de impulsiva

-Mira mami…- Chibi murmuro para no ser escuchada por Andriell

-Es hermoso-

-¿Qué cosa?- ella giró y nos encontró a ambas viendo un vestido –Es precioso ¿Lo quieres Serena?-

-No… yo solo lo estaba viendo, de veras Andriell no tienes que tomar tantas molestias-

-Para mí no es molestia, además consentir a mi sobrina es algo que quiero hacer siempre-

-Pero hay veces que los niños necesitamos que nos nieguen cosas- cruzó sus bracitos mi hija

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Andriell se agachó para quedar a su altura

-En mi salón hay una niña de lo más pesada, ella siempre nos dice que sus padres le compran todo lo que quiere, es una pesada-

-Chibi tú no serás así, ya verás que cuando Darien quiera salir contigo también te consentirá en todo- agregó sin pelos en la lengua

-_Ya que no quieres recibir ningún presente de mi parte, una agradable sorpresa te daré-_ recordé que Darien me dijo eso en Yokohama

-¿Siempre son así?- me atreví a preguntar

-¿Cómo?- Andriell se levantó y Chibi se fue a ver algunos globos

-Cuando fuimos a Yokohama con Darien, él también era como tú, me quedaba viendo algo y pues me preguntaba si lo quería e insistía, por suerte comenzaba a caminar si no un camión de cosas hubiese llegado ese día a mi casa-

Ella solo se rio

-Somos así… Todos los Chibas, incluso mi padre, le ofreció una beca a Armand para sus estudios universitarios-

-Eso es bueno…-

-Ayuda a Edú con un tema personal… en fin mi padre es un hombre importante-

-Creo que aun no conozco muy bien a tu familia-

-Aún falta que conozcas un poco más a los Chiba, bien dejemos un poco el tema de lado y vamos a ver algo para que salgamos esta noche-

Llegamos al lado de Chibi y las tres caminamos a una tienda, al entrar todo era muy bonito, a decir verdad pues, jamás había entrado acá, encontraba todo muy caro

-Buenas tardes señorita- se acercó un vendedor, note de lejos que era un tipo conquistador empedernido

-Hola, veras estoy buscando algunas cosas para ella- me apunto

-¿A mí?-

-No a la joven que está detrás de ti- dijo ella riéndose y luego agregó –por supuesto que para ti-

-Bien ¿alguna ocasión especial?-

-Iremos a una disco, tal vez a un bar pero sabes quiero que ella luzca preciosa-

Antes de darme cuenta Chibi tenía algo entre sus manos y brincaba de la alegría, cuando llegó a mi lado note lo que era

-Ni loca me la pongo- le dije a Andriell quien sonreía feliz y felicitaba a mi hija por su buen gusto

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron ambas

-Me da vergüenza-

-Usar Minifaldas no es nada del otro mundo Serena ¿Sabes andar con tacos?

¿Qué les pasa a este parcito de hermanos con los tacos?

-Claro que si, pero tengo unas sandalias que me regalo Darien-

-No vale, ven vamos a probarnos algunas cosas- mi hija me miraba sonriente mientras veía como su pobre madre era arrastrada por esta mujer por la tienda –Una blusa, la más…-

-¿Qué tal esta?- pregunto el vendedor

-Iremos a una disco no a…- miró a mi hija y luego se acerco amenazadoramente al vendedor –No a prostituirnos- le murmuro

Vi la horrenda prenda que tenía el en sus manos, toda rasgada y sin ningún esfuerzo se vería todo lo de adentro, él se sonrojo y luego nos dejo solas

-Esta blusa- me alcanzo una muy linda me agrado cuando la vi, pero el precio fue lo que me desagrado de inmediato –Ve a probarte

Sin que me dijeran mas fui, cambie mis ropas y Salí para que me vieran, la minifalda me encanto, después de todo tan corta no me quedaba, se veían mis piernas, tenía razón mi madre al decirme que son bonitas. La blusa perfecta era como si mi hija y Andriell supieran que ropa venia a mi cuerpo

-Mami te ves hermosa- reacciono Chibi apenas me vio

-Tienes razón, Serena te ves preciosa-

-Gracias- me sonroje al máximo

Cuando me vi con más determinación me fije en el detalle ¡El escote!

-No… no lo usare-

-Claro que si- ambas me contestaron al unísono

-Toma esta chaqueta se verá bien en ti- me la coloque y ahí estaba yo mirándome al espejo mientras que miles de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza…

.

-Darien me prestará el auto- saltaba de la alegría Andriell después de terminar con las compras

-¿En serio?-

-Si ya que el llevará a los chicos a la disco y nosotras pasaremos a recoger a Lita, quien vendrá con nosotras-

.

Llegamos a casa después de una tarde de compras, mi hija le mostraba la muñeca que Andriell le regalo

-¿Tú se la pediste?-

-No, abuelita, yo le dije que era bonita, ella entro y la compro-

-¿Diste las gracias?-

-Cada vez que se acordaba- dije riéndome, Chibi inflo sus mejillas y frunció el ceño

.

La hora paso volando, Andriell llego en el auto de Darien efectivamente, se bajo y entro a casa, se veía preciosa con un minivestido, accesorios adecuados y lo esperado… tacones

-Vengo más que advertida que si le pasa algo al auto mi suerte corre peligro-

Comenzamos a reír ya que volvió su mirada al vehículo que hacía gala de su elegancia afuera

-Darien exagera- comente

-Tengo la fama de ser destrozona- me confió

-Mami te ves hermosa- mi hija una vez más me dijo eso

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Andriell

-Andriell hija mía, tengo que agradecer el milagro que estoy viendo- mi madre la abrazo

-Supiera lo que me costo que se decidiera a que lo llevara-

-Si es cierto abuelita, mami es obstinada-

-Estoy aquí- dije levantando mi mano

Me despedí de mi niña quien me abrazo muy alegre y luego de su hadita, mi madre como siempre diciendo que me cuide.

.

.

Llegamos a una disco, afuera de esta había una fila, no tan larga pero si habían 3 apuestos hombres esperándonos. La sorpresa de la noche fue ver a Armand más relajado, con unos jeans, camisa abierta y debajo de esta una camiseta de color blanca, abrigado con una chaqueta, realmente se veía bien, Edú en cambio parecía en su ambiente habitual, Darien me miro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello rebelde y desarreglado, paso su mano por el flequillo despejando su mirada azul, pude notar que se quedo mirándome, baje un poco la cabeza me sentí un poco intimidada. Sus jeans no dejaban mucho a la imaginación ¡Mina te golpeare juro que lo hare, tú me contagiaste con esos pensamientos!, la camiseta que llevaba marcaba de una manera endemoniada ese torso bien formado, no se a que Dios pagano tengo que agradecer porque era algo realmente digno de ver.

-Te ves hermosa- me comento a mi oído

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien- le devolví el cumplido

Entramos Lita y Edú, Andriell y Armand aunque se notaba el ambiente tenso entre ellos, y pues nosotros. Buscamos una mesa, aparte de pedir algunos tragos llegaron también algunas cosas para comer, Lita y Edu conversaban amenamente mientras que Andriell y yo mirábamos a todas partes

Comenzó una conversación entre todos, risas por cualquier cosa, realmente lo estaba pasando muy bien, lo que si ninguno de nosotros se animo a salir a bailar, al contrario, era compartir entre nosotros.

-Y dime Edú ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó de pronto Lita, todos incluyéndome se voltearon a verlo

-No…- respondió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Debe ser muy difícil para ustedes, que pasan constantemente viajando- comentó Darien mirando a Armand

-Si, es complicado- respondió el bebiendo un poco de su vaso, él y Darien decidieron no beber alcohol ya que ellos manejarían de vuelta a casa

-Si, muy complicado…- dijo Andriell con un dejo de sarcasmo -Hay personas que tienen un amor en cada ciudad-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Darien

-Ya que se hacen los que están profundamente enamorados y a la primera te cambian por cualquier tipeja que pasa por su lado-

-Si es eso lo que quiere pensar esa persona lamentablemente nosotros no podemos hacer nada- respondió Armand un tanto enojado

-Pero si las pruebas son evidentes ¿Qué mas queda por hacer?-

Definitivo esto se convirtió en una discusión entre Armand y Andriell la cual nadie, entendía el por que de pronto comenzaron a decir esas cosas

-Lita, espero que tú no seas tan desafortunada en pasar por eso-

-No creo, se ve que es madura- agrego Armand

-¿A que te refieres con ello?- aumento su tono de voz

-Eso, que ella escucharía y entendería a Edú si tuvieran una relación, no como las niñas inmaduras y mimadas que solo se quedan con una versión-

-¡No aguanto!- Andriell se levanto de la mesa sin despedirse de nadie, la traviesa hermana de Darien también tiene su carácter, eso me quedo claro ahora

-Buenas noches- se retiro Armand

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Darien

-A dejar a la señorita a casa, además mañana viajaremos con su padre y a diferencia de Edú tengo que hacer otras cosas- sin esperar respuesta o que nos despidiéramos de él se retiro rápidamente…

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

A las afueras de la disco Andriell estaba maldiciendo internamente el haberle pasado las llaves del auto a Darien, ya estaría con rumbo a casa, limpio sus mejillas, las lagrimas estaban desbordándose de sus ojos azules. Miró a la disco cuando vio que Armand salía de esta, miro a todas partes ¿Por qué demonios no pasaba ningún taxi?

-Yo la llevo a casa- dijo sin mirarla

-No es necesario me iré sola-

-Las llaves del auto del joven Darien las tiene él, se las entrego apenas llego a nuestro lado, diciendo que no sufrió de ningún rasguño-

-¿Eres una grabadora?- pregunto llena de rabia por lo que había pasado adentro

-Si quisiera podría relatar todas las cosas estúpidas que alguna vez escuche salir de esa boca- camino hacia el auto, podía escuchar el sonido de los tacones siguiéndolo

-¿Ah si? ¿Y recuerda la grabadora a esa persona?-

Armand giro sobre si quedando enfrente de Andriell, había olvidado cuan pequeña era cerca de él, pero aun así no se inmuto, siguió hablando con el coraje de siempre

-Entonces la grabadora solo recuerda lo que quiere recordar-

-Y tu quieres escuchar lo que quieres escuchar- por primera vez en mucho tiempo la tuteaba

-¿A ver y que tengo que escuchar?-

-No tienes idea lo que siento-

-Anda dime ¿Qué sientes?- él solo se quedo callado, ¿Por qué responder ahora esa pregunta?

Siguió caminando y llego a auto

-Entre…- le indico a la mujer que estaba con sus brazos cruzados

-No, dime ¿Qué sientes?-

-Andriell, por favor entra, volvamos a casa y olvida esta conversación- insistió

-No lo hare, yo no olvidare-

-Eso se nota-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tonteras… entra o si no iré por ti-

-¡Já! Eso me gustaría verlo fíjate- coloco sus manos en la cintura.

Armand sin pensarlo dos veces camino dando grades zancadas, quedo enfrente de ella, se quedo mirando a ver si se intimidaba, pero no fue así, cosa que hizo que su sangre ardiera de rabia, sin pensarlo se agacho, abrazo sus piernas y se levanto

-Suéltame- dijo Andriell mientras golpeaba la espalda

-La llevare a casa le guste o no-

-¡Que me sueltes de una vez!-

Llegaron al auto y ahí la bajó, con extremo cuidado ya que ella andaba con tacones

-¡No hagas eso nunca más!- golpeo el pecho de Armand quien solo sonrió

-Cuando me hagas caso y entres al auto por tu voluntad de veras… prometo que no lo hare mas-

De pronto noto que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abiertos, su tacto estaba en la cintura de ella, inconscientemente estaba acariciándola, sensaciones varias estaban naciendo de ese simple gesto

Se acerco lentamente a su cuerpo mientras una melodía sonaba a lo lejos

_Bésame, hipnotízame..._

_Ya no me importa más..._

_Róbame el alma, hechízame..._

_Bésame, intoxícame..._

_Ya no me importa ser_

_Un ser sin alma, atrápame..._

Su otra mano se fue al rostro de ella, sintió como ella tembló ante ese toque, Andriell abrió sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se entrego a los labios de Armand, esta noche muchas cosas tendrían que aclararse pero ahora era solo el momento de disfrutar y sentir aquellas sensaciones perdidas…

*** (Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

.

_**¡Hola! **_

_**He vuelto yo la mujer malita… por haberlas dejado con la duda de que paso… al fin se conocieron, bueno ahora saben quién es quién ^^**_

_**Gracias a todas que me dejan mensajitos ^^ a las que pasan por aquí de una forma anónima también… y a quienes agregan esta historia como Favorita, a las personitas nuevas que llegaron aquí… espero que les guste. **_

_**La Canción que aparece ahora… es Hipnotízame de Fobia**_

_**Para quienes no la han escuchado (Sin espacios, en los otros cap les puse los link pero no aparecían publicados u. u)**_

** : / / w w w . ? v = - **

_**Saludos a todas y abrazos apretados de oso Bipolar ya que tiene que viajar a donde hace calor y otras donde haya frio. **_


	11. Una visita al Templo Hikawa

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenecen….

Capítulo 10: **Una visita al Templo Hikawa**

Ambos se miraban, sin hablar habían expresado más de un sentimiento, aquellos ojos podían transmitir más que cualquier palabra solos en un lugar lejano de todo y de todos estaban Andriell y Armand la luna iluminaba aquella noche donde al fin ellos se habían reencontrado.

-Jamás estuve con ella, te lo puedo jurar- acariciaba la mejilla de Andriell con aquella dulzura que nacía de el

-Entonces esas fotografías ¿son falsas?-

-No, no lo son, Salí con ella sí pero más allá de un beso en la mejilla no paso, Andy créeme- tomo su mano y beso cada nudillo –Si de alguien estoy enamorado tú sabes muy bien de quien es- ella se sonrojo y sonrió

Eso extrañaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus palabras dulces y el poder tenerla abrazada a él, juntos sentados sobre el capó hablando de cosas triviales como también como esta noche viendo las estrellas. La risa de Andriell parecía una dulce melodía que llegaba a los oídos de Armand quien podía ser tan tierno y dulce solo con ella.

-Debí haber hablado contigo antes de tomar una decisión- murmuro bajito Andriell

-Andy, la verdad yo no puedo interferir en tu vida, si quisiste venir a Tokio yo no podía evitarlo-

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros ahora?-

Una pregunta que no se había formulado Andriell antes, hace un tiempo ella y Armand tuvieron una relación a escondidas de todos, ella era feliz aunque sabía perfectamente que si su padre o alguien se enteraba que ellos estaban juntos podían meterse en problemas. Más que eso Armand hubiese quedado sin trabajo y ella sin poder verlo. Todo acabo cuando se enteró que Armand tuvo una relación con otra mujer mientras que su padre pasó una estadía en otra ciudad de Europa por asuntos de negocios. Ella no soporto el dolor y prefirió tomar sus cosas e irse al único lugar donde se podía sentir en paz, la casa de su hermano Darien.

-No puedo pedir que me esperes, tan solo sigue tu vida-

-Armand… yo… no puedo te necesito a mi lado- se enterró en el pecho de él refugiando su rostro y con ellos sus ojos apunto de aguarse de un llanto

-Nuestras diferencias son notorias, yo no puedo dar lo que tú necesitas-

-Yo tan solo necesito tus abrazos, tus besos, tu sonrisa todos los días… no necesito de nada más-

-Andy… por favor…- la abrazo más a él sintiendo como ella sollozaba despacio, se alejó un poco sin romper el abrazo, subió la barbilla y pudo ver aquellos ojos azules estaban tristes, no podía pedir que no vieran otro hombre con aquel brillo que poseían, no podía pedir a esos labios que no besaran a otros que no fueran los suyos. No podía pedir que ese corazón estuviera siempre con él solo pedir que ella cuidara del suyo porque ya se lo había dado el momento en que confesó su amor.

-Bésame ¿Quieres?- le pidió ella, se acercó lentamente, atesorando cada segundo, cada momento que estaba con Andriell aunque sabía que volverían a encontrarse, el temor de perderla era más grande, no podía ofrecerle nada tan diferentes pero aun así el amor reinaba en ellos.

Un beso lleno de promesas no formuladas nació de los labios de ambos, el abrazarse y el saber que mañana no estarían juntos provocaba en ellos que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

La tuvo en sus brazos una vez más, viendo las estrellas y a Tokio de noche, varios besos adornaron la frente de Andriell, mientras que ella besaba los nudillos de la mano de Armand, prometiendo en silencio que lo esperaría y que un milagro haga que este hombre duro de cabeza entienda que a ella no le importa sus diferencias.

.

.

.

**Pov Darien**

Después que mi hermana y Armand se fueron de la disco, seguimos conversando, en realidad Lita es una mujer con muchos temas de conversación al igual que Serena quien tiene un amplio conocimiento sobre la actualidad, Edú tiene un sentido del humor que simplemente nos hacía reír por cualquier cosa, completamente distinto a cuando está trabajando.

La música comenzó a ponerse más pegajosa, Edú no demoro mucho en pedirle a Lita que saliera a bailar, mientras que yo miraba a Serena, realmente se veía preciosa, con mini falda y una blusa que realmente me impacto, sus ojos maquillados levemente hacían que sus ojos celestes fueran más intensos que de costumbre.

-¿Quieres bailar?- la invite

-¿Qué? No… claro que no yo creo que paso, sabes que no sé muy bien bailar- comenzó a jugar con el hielo de su bebida

- Pero debes sentir la música y dejar que tu cuerpo se mueva al ritmo que nace de ti… ¿Quieres otra?-

-Sí, pero ojala con un poco menos de hielo-

Me levante de la mesa, me dirigí a la barra y pedí nuestras bebidas, cuando volvía pude notar que alguien estaba molestando en la mesa donde nosotros estábamos

-Vamos ¿Cuánto quieres por bailar conmigo?- pregunto un tipo

-He dicho que no, yo no soy lo que usted piensa- se defendía Serena

-Oh ya veo… Si quieres te puedo llevar al auto y hacerte ver estrellas corazoncito- comenzó a hacer gestos ordinarios, mi sangre hirvió

-Creo que la dama aquí presente ya tiene alguien que puede hacerle ver las estrellas y algo más si lo desea, además ya te dijo que no, ella viene y se va conmigo-

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿El defensor de mujeres?- me miro y pude notar que estaba borracho

-Soy su novio, además sí, soy el defensor de las mujeres si me lo propongo, aléjate de ella- me acerque de una manera amenazante

-Si me lo propongo me la llevare a la cama-

-Atrévete a tocarle un pelo y juro que te arrepentirás-

-¿Qué me haría la gallinita?- dijo riéndose

-Esto- respondí dándole un buen puñetazo seguido de otro, cayó al suelo iba a patearlo la ira estaba comiendo mi razón cuando sentí dos manos en mi pecho, unos frágiles brazos amarrándome

-No lo hagas… por favor no lo hagas amor- me quede estático mientras que Edú llegaba con los guardias para sacar de la disco al borracho ese, me quede así tratando de calmar mi respiración la palabra amor me quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza

-¿Amor?- le pregunte a Serena cuando decidí voltearme para ver que ella estaba bien

-Dijiste que éramos novios, pensé que así se trataban- solo la abrace a mi

-Prometo compensarte por el mal rato- ella solo sonrió

-Está bien- sonrió

-Vamos a bailar Serena- Lita la tomo de la mano sin poder reusarse, ella solo fue a la pista de baile, encogiendo sus hombros -Dale Bunny si tú bailas muy bien- escuche que le dijo

La música cambio, a una más tranquila, vimos con dirección al escenario, comenzaría un concurso, ya era de madrugada, mire a todos lados, perdiéndome las indicaciones, cuando fui arrastrado por Lita y al otro lado estaba Serena, entre risas llego Edú a nuestro lado.

-Bien comencemos- escuche que dijo el anfitrión.

Los primeros acordes de la canción me hicieron sentir que este no sería un concurso así nada mas de baile, era algo más, misterio e intriga

-Confío en ti Bunny- grito Lita dejándonos a Serena y a mí en medio de los participantes

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- le pregunte

-¿Qué tal si salir de aquí?- iba a caminar cuando la detuve

-Ya estamos aquí, vamos demos lo mejor, a fin de cuentas me debes un baile-

-Está bien- ella cruzo los brazos mientras veíamos a la primera pareja no lo hacían mal, pero entonces entendí el concurso

En fin el asunto era bailar lo más sensual ¿Y ahora? La pareja que estaba antes que nosotros no lo hicieron mal, era nuestro turno vi a Serena nerviosa

-Tranquila, solo sigue la música… divirtámonos- ella hizo un gesto de aprobación y luego sonrió

-Solo es un baile, un juego- movió sus manos nerviosa

-Claro que si-

El anfitrión se acercó a nuestro lado, luego de presentarnos la música comenzó a sonar, las notas la reconocí era _Secret _de _Marron 5_ me gusta ese grupo, un punto a favor a todo esto. Pero de pronto cuando la guitarra comenzó a sonar preste especial atención a mi compañera de baile.

Serena comenzó a caminar, pasos lentos y deteniéndose de pronto, mientras que yo la miraba como sus hombros se movían, luego ella giro mirándome aterradoramente desconocida, comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta con una sensualidad arrolladora, yo hice lo propio, me saque la miré y comencé a caminar a su encuentro, ella sonreía maliciosamente, mi chaqueta fue a dar a donde estaban Lita y Edu, la de ella secretamente estaba amarrándome a su frágil figura, quedamos frente con frente, riéndonos cómplices de esto. Ella comenzó a girar alrededor de mí, cuando llego a mi espalda sentí se pegó la suya y estilo los brazos, luego de eso sentí la tortura de cómo su trasero comenzaba a descender como también sus manos por el costado de mi cuerpo, luego se levantó, tome su mano e hice que girara para que quedara enfrente de mí pero de espaldas, abrí sus brazos y baje para comenzar un recorrido desde su espalda hasta sus hombros con mis manos, para luego seguir con sus brazos mientras que mis labios besaron sus hombros a estas alturas bendigo el pabilo que no me dio tanto trabajo en mover la tela, ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, tome sus manos y la abrace a mí, para luego girarla, subí sus brazos sobre su cabeza, afirme su muñeca con una sola mano mientras que la otra estaba recorriendo su costado, ¡Por todos los cielos! Comencé el recorrido en sus brazos, pasando por el costado de sus senos, para terminar en sobre la minifalda, mientras hacía el recorrido de retorno vi como ella cerró los ojos, solté el amarre para luego acercarme a su cuello, corrí el cabello que estaba allí y deposite un beso, necesario para mí. Estaba jugando con fuego, lo reconozco, la canción termino y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Whoa Bunny me has sorprendido- apareció Lita

-Son lejos la mejor pareja hasta el momento- comento Edú

Vi que ella bajo la mirada

-Lo hiciste bien Serena, perdón si te incomode- la abrace a mi

-No es eso Darien-

Ella tomo su chaqueta y se la coloco, mientras algunos hombres la miraban como si se tratara de un trozo de carne, procure acercarme a ella y abrazarla para que ellos la dejaran de mirar.

Luego de un rato y por votación del público quedamos segundos, la primera pareja se habían atrevido a hacer más cosas, pero nosotros estábamos felices. Nos íbamos a sentar pero esta vez Serena me sorprendió arrastrándome a la pista de baile ¿No era que no sabía bailar? De todas maneras lo pasábamos muy bien, de pronto una salsa comenzó a sonar, la mire como tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos, extendí mi mano y ella la tomo, se acercó a mi lado

-Confío en ti…- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-¿Tanto crees en mí que supones que sé bailar salsa?- ella comenzó a reír

-Claro que sí, vamos por lo menos hagamos el intento-

-Está bien, advierto tal vez quedes mareada-

-¿Dejo que la música fluya?- levanto una ceja

-Por supuesto… ¿Te sientes segura con los tacos?-

Ella rodo los ojos –Si, muy segura-

-¿Por qué hiciste ese gesto?-

-¿Vamos a bailar o seguiremos en este tira y afloja?-

-Está bien-

Nuevamente estábamos frente a frente, explicarle los pasos básicos fue fácil, ella aprende rápido al parecer eso de "Dejar que la música fluya" lo tomo muy enserio, demostró habilidad de aprender, como también para moverse con destreza, era una muy buena compañera de baile, incluso Andriell muchas veces quedaba cansada antes de la tercera canción.

Lita ya estaba cansada, vi la hora ya era cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, vi a Edú y me sentí un poco culpable de que no tuviera su descanso

-No se preocupe joven Darien, durante el vuelo voy a dormir- explico Edu mientras caminábamos al auto

-Yo estoy cansadísima, nunca baile tanto en mi vida- dijo Lita en medio de la risa

-Yo tampoco, reconozco que Darien es un muy profesor de Baile- mire a Serena, esta mujer aun tenia energía para seguir

-Bueno, al fin encontraste a alguien que te enseñara, lo que era Neflyte…- Lita se detuvo cuando miro a Serena y ella frunció el ceño –Perdóname Bunny lo dije sin pensar-

-No importa, vamos creo que me está ganando el sueño-

Todos nos subimos al auto, Edu y Lita quisieron irse atrás para seguir conversando, ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos y se reían por todo.

-Me gustaría que me fueran a dejar primero, estoy cansada y además mañana debo levantarme relativamente temprano para hacer unos pasteles- dijo Lita desde atrás

-Está bien…- mire a Serena quien iba con su mirada perdida –No pienses en eso- dije esa frase al aire, tal vez Lita le hizo recordar algo con Neflyte

Ella me miro y sonrió –No estoy pensando en nada, tranquilo…-

Llegamos a la casa de Lita, era bien particular y se veía que estaba bien cuidada

-¿quieren tomar algo o comer?- nos preguntó antes de bajar

-Creo que lo dejaremos para otro día, es mejor que descanses amiga- le respondió Serena, quien ya se estaba notando que el sueño le estaba ganando

-Tienes razón…- Lita bostezo –Lo siento, nos vemos, buen viaje Edu, que descansen-

Vimos que ella entro a su casa y nos pusimos en marcha, Edú repentinamente se quedó en silencio, Serena con cuidado miro hacia atrás, luego sonrió

-Se durmió- me comento

-¿Te molesta si lo dejo a él primero? Tiene que viajar-

-No es problema-

Cambie el rumbo a la casa, mientras que Serena miraba a Tokio de noche y sonreía, recordábamos las lecciones express que tuvo de baile, todo era risa, al llegar la propia Serena fue quien despertó a Edú. Bajo en completo silencio y camino hacia la casa, lo quedamos mirando en caso que cambiara el rumbo a dormir en el patio, ya que las copas lo había afectado, al contrario de lo que estaba esperando, el auto de mi padre no estaba estacionado en la cochera, tal vez… si debe ser que este adentro.

De ahí partí con dirección a la casa de Serena, ella también se quedó en silencio, cuando el auto paro en un semáforo en rojo la vi, estaba dormida con sus manos sobre la falda, un mecho cubría su rostro, vire con dirección a otro lugar que quería ir con ella, mostrarle lo maravilloso de Tokio de noche…

-Despierta Sere… Tsukino despierta- dije suavemente

-¿Dónde estamos?- abrió lentamente los ojos

-Mira…- Indique hacia adelante

-¿Yokohama?- me pregunto confundida

-Me hubiese gustado pero no, es la parte costera de Tokio-

-Es bellísimo- abrió más sus ojos

-Claro que si-

-Darien… me has secuestrado por segunda vez- apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo

-No, solo desvié un poco el camino-

-¿Un poco?-

-Está bien mucho- sonreí como un tonto ante esa afirmación

-Es una bella vista- dijo esto y abrió la puerta para bajar ¿Acaso nunca se queda quieta?

Hice lo mismo y baje, me quede mirando mientras ella abría sus brazos de par en par mientras una briza alzaba sus cabellos, _"Serenity"_ sentí la voz de un hombre resonar en mi cabeza, algo extraño pero no le tome importancia en ese momento.

-Serena ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?-

-¿Mañana Lunes?-

-Perdón quiero decir esta noche-

-No, nada creo que mi profesor de Psicología infantil nos está dando unos días de descanso- comenzó a reír

-Cuidado, puedo ponerme muy ogro cuando quiero-

-Pero eres un ogrito bonito- dijo ella riéndose

-¿Ogrito Bonito?- me apoye en el capo

-Le conté a Chibi que algunos de mis compañeros te llamaban ogro, y ella me dijo que eras un ogrito bonito-

-mi pequeñita…-

-¡Ejem! Corrección, nuestra pequeñita, de todas maneras tendré que compartirla contigo- se colocó a mi lado

-¿Tienes frio?-

-No… estoy bien-

-Mentirosa, te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho-

-¡Ja! ¿Te imaginas?- me saque la chaqueta y se la coloque encima –Darien… sobre mi hija…-

-Tal vez ya sé lo que me quieres decir- ella me miro tranquila y luego miro hacia el suelo, suspire –Ella no va a reemplazar a mi hijo, claro que no, la adoro y la quiero tanto porque robo mi corazón, como dije ese día en clase, ambas me sacaron de mi oscuridad, Chibi es una niña que irradia tanto cariño, me inquieto que esa pequeña niña estuviera sola. Serena lo que siento por tu hija es algo difícil de explicar es como si la conociera desde siempre, lo mismo me pasa contigo, creo que conozco tus expresiones antes de tiempo-

.

.

.

.

Armand la tenía abrazada, mientras ella dormía, la mecía lentamente y besaba su frente, ella se movió abrió sus ojos azules y adorno su rostro con una sonrisa, estaban aún allí viendo a Tokio, ahora apagando sus luces para recibir un nuevo día, ambos miraron el cielo, la última estrella que brillaba en el amanecer era Venus, un letargo suspiro se escaparon de ambas bocas, significaba que faltaba tan poco para separarse nuevamente.

Mientras que en otro sector Serena y Darien también admiraban la hermosa estrella que brillaba en el cielo mientras que el astro rey una vez más los sorprendía juntos, esta vez sonriendo y hablando sobre la niña y sus desplantes. Decidieron irse de allí, para ambos descansar

Andriell se levantó, mirando los ojos de Armand, acariciando una vez más sus mejillas, su barba estaba tímidamente apareciendo, provocando un cosquilleo en su palma y en la punta de sus dedos. Cuando las despedidas cesaron decidieron irse a casa, era demasiado tarde y quizás más de alguien podía darse cuenta que no estaban allí.

-Dime Armand ¿Has pensado en que estudiar?-

-La realidad estoy en pensando en muchas posibilidades- respondió manejando concentrado en el camino

-Yo sé que escogerás bien y pues al igual que Darien te ofrezco mi ayuda-

-Andy, yo necesito más que eso de ti-

-Eres tú el obstinado que no quieres ver que nuestras diferencias solo las creas tú-

-¿Si yo te pidiera que esperaras por mi…?-

-Lo haría- confeso antes que él terminara la pregunta.

Al joven se le inflo el pecho, sintiendo miles de reacciones que tuvo que guardar solo por el hecho de estar manejando, cuando llegaron a casa, se bajó rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta donde venía la dueña de sus sueños y suspiros, ella en medio de sus brazos volvió a prometer que lo esperaría.

-Tal vez me demore en volver-

-No importa, yo estaré aquí, quiero estar contigo Armand y deja de pensar por una vez por todas esas tontas diferencias que has creado-

-Yo solo quiero darte lo mejor-

-Si es así, pues dame tu amor y todo el conjunto- él la alzo en sus brazos girando juntos para luego darse el más tierno de los besos, sellando así la promesa de esperarse.

Mientras en una ventana alguien miraba esa escena, como esperando que ocurriera, tan solo giro sobre si y volvió a la cama, al fin ese par se estaba entendiendo…

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena**

Era demasiado tarde, para ser más exacta faltaban minutos para la una de la tarde cuando mi madre me hablo, tan solo para preguntarme si quería algo de comer, a decir verdad la cama estaba realmente cómoda pero debía levantarme, vi mi celular el cual prendía y apagaba sus luces ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Era Mina preguntando si tengo algo que hacer el día de hoy

"_Aparte de estar con pereza todo el día, no nada que hacer ¿Por qué?"_

Algo traía entre manos

"_La hermana de Andrew me hablo de un lugar donde pueden ver el futuro me llamo la atención ¿Vamos?"_

Mina y sus locas ocurrencias

"_¿De veras crees en eso? Está bien te acompaño ¿A qué hora?"_

-Ya estoy aquí- apareció en mi puerta si alguien tenía plena autorización de verme con mi peor rostro en las mañana era Mina

-Así veo- di un bostezo

-Vaya amiga, anoche al parecer estuvo muy entretenida la despedida-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Andriell me iba a invitar pero Andrew me invito a salir-

-Eso va en serio ¿Eh?-

-Él es muy tierno, preocupado y además tan detallista- me mostro una pulsera

-Es hermosa-

Luego ella se sentó en mi cama, mientras que yo estaba caminando por mi habitación para encontrar que ponerme, luego comenzó a jugar con mi teléfono móvil

-Iré a ducharme-

-Te espero abajo-

-No te preocupes, me visto en el baño y no te muevas de ahí, nosotras tenemos que hablar sobre Andrew- dije de una manera amenazante

-Tienes razón, tú me debes explicar algunas cosas sobre Darien-

-Luego te explico- dije con una sonrisa mientras recordé la noche de ayer

-Serenita, tal vez hay muchas más cosas que me expliques ¡Ve de una buena vez a bañarte!- en eso apareció mi pequeña Chibi quien me dio un beso y se fue donde su tía

Mientras me duchaba, varias imágenes de anoche venían a mi cabeza, cuando concursamos, esa manera tan decidida de moverme ¡Dios! Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos de solo la vergüenza, el sentir las manos de Darien recorrer mi espalda y luego un suave beso en mi hombro, tome el jabón esparciéndolo por mis hombros mientras recordaba el segundo recorrido por el costado de mi cuerpo, cuando paso por el contorno de mis senos, sentí que todos mis colores se me fueron al rostro ¡No pude haber hecho eso! ¿O sí? Y ese beso en mi cuello, mientras una voz femenina decía el nombre de _"Endimión"_ tal vez solo son cosas mías.

Cuando termine de ducharme y de vestir me fui a mi habitación, donde mi amiga estaba sentada sobre la cama extendida perfectamente

-¿La hiciste tú? ¡Gracias amiga!- le dije apenas me senté

-solo por esta vez… anda cuéntame de Darien- se sentó de lado y aprovechando que Chibi acompaño a mi madre al supermercado

-No… primero cuéntame tú sobre Andrew-

-Está bien… cierto día él me invito a tomar un café, comenzamos a conversar y cada día a partir de entonces éramos cada vez más cercanos, tú sabes que él me encanta desde primer año-

Rodé mis ojos –Claro que sí, era un poco enfermante pero bueno que más se puede pedir de ti-

-Uy- dijo lanzándome una almohada –En fin, él me invito a salir, fuimos a un restaurant muy lindo y pues- se sonrojo –Me dijo que estaba interesado en alguien y tú sabes cómo soy, le dije que le ayudaba no por nada era la diosa del amor-

-Otra vez con eso… eres solo Mina Aino…- mi amiga y su obsesión por que según es la Diosa del amor

-En fin, él de la nada se acercó a mí y me beso- ambas gritamos al igual cuando éramos más pequeñas y alguien nos gustaba

-¿Y qué dijiste?-

-Nada pues me desmaye-

-¡Ay Mina por Dios!- explote de la risa –Tanto tiempo esperando eso y tú te desmayas-

-Pues fue la emoción- dijo entre cerrando sus ojos

-Está bien, te creeré-

-Después le conté que él me gustaba desde primer año y él me dijo que yo también le interese desde ese entonces pero… por ser profesor él no quiso hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, pero soy feliz, es tan detallista-

-Qué bueno amiga, por lo menos a ti que te vaya bien en amor- me levante por mi secador de pelo estaba aun con el cabello húmedo

-¿Y tú Serena? ¿Qué pasa con Darien?- se giró mientras estaba enchufando el aparato

-Pues nada, solo somos amigos- aclare de inmediato

- ¿Amigos?- pregunto y luego vio el teléfono móvil -¿Y esta fotografía?- me alcanzo el aparato ese

-Fue cuando fuimos a Yokohama- comente

-Se ve guapo- comento -Así que eras tú- la mire ¿De qué estaba hablando? –La mujer que hablo Chiba, y la niña son Sahory y tú-

-En ese entonces yo no sabía que hablaba de mi hija-

-Serena… te has puesto a pensar, esa conexión entre Darien y Sahory es por algo-

-No la ve como una reemplazante de su hijo- salte de inmediato

-No digo eso, si no que…. –tomo un poco de aire –Tal vez él te vea reflejada en ella-

-¿Cómo no te entiendo?-

-Chibi y tu son iguales, ambas son tan tiernas, se preocupan por los demás y siempre están dispuestas a escuchar, tal vez Darien vea eso reflejado en Chibi-

-Estás loca- tome la plancha del pelo y comencé a alisarlo

-¿Loca por qué? ¿Por suponer que posiblemente el sienta algo por ti?-

-Sí, él y yo somos amigos, nada más, a diferencia de Andrew y tú-

-¿Y si él te dijera que siente algo por ti?-

-Eso no pasara, él está enamorado de su esposa-

Puso sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a caminar

-Por la forma que me dijiste eso, podría apostar que tu estas sintiendo algo-

Me senté en la cama -¿Sabes Mina? Yo no siento nada por el profesor, es una conexión que tengo con él, me confía sus cosas como yo también- me quede mirando –Promete que no dirás nada a nadie-

Ella hizo un gesto que sus labios estaban sellados

El viaje a Yokohama fue al día siguiente de que él vivió un día malísimo, con mucha pena y pues… me quede en su casa- ella abrió los ojos de par en par, llego a mi lado y agarro mi brazo

-¿Dormiste con él?- me pregunto

-Si… bueno no… ¡Mina yo sé que estás pensando pero no!... no paso eso- me senté en la cama

-Explícate por qué no entiendo ¿dormiste con él?... ¡Serena!- se sentó a mi lado

-Te explicare…- tome un profundo respiro –Aun no sé si realmente dormimos juntos por que cuando desperté él estaba ya sentado en un rincón de su habitación, leyendo, no pasó nada Mina-

-Tranquila te creo- dijo sonriendo

Mire por la ventana el día estaba soleado, salimos de la casa mi pequeña hija andaba con mi madre aun en el supermercado, conociéndolas se demoraran demasiado así que les deje una nota.

Mina me contaba de esta chica, es una sacerdotisa que puede ver el futuro de la persona que tiene enfrente, la verdad es que no creo en ello, pero ante la insistencia de mi amiga era mejor ir

.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto una pequeña familia comenzaba con sus despedidas, mientras que dos de ellos se miraban, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

-Que tengan un buen viaje- dijo Darien despidiéndose de su padre

-Eso es seguro hijo –lo abrazo y luego se dirigió a su hija –Espero que no provoques algún desorden en la casa de Darien-

-Claro que no Papá- lo abrazo sonrojada por el comentario

-Cuídese mucho Joven Darien, me despide de la señorita Serena- Lunita llevaba a su lado

-Y usted espero que vuelva y que no pase rabias con el caballero acá- indico a su padre y luego se largó a reír

-Lunita… extrañare tus postres- Andriell la abrazo, Luna aprovecho el abrazo para decirle algo al oído

-Tranquila… cuidare a Armand- cuando se alejaron pudo ver la impresión de ella, Luna solo le guiño un ojo –Es un secreto-

Le tocaba el turno de Edú, se despidió de Darien como si fueran grandes amigos, mientras tanto Armand y Andriell se miraban nerviosos, tratando de ocultar lo que ambos sentían, ambos eran observados secretamente por Luna

-Tendré ojos vigilándote- le dijo con gracia Andriell

-No es necesario- le dio una sonrisa de aquellas solo dedicadas a ella

-Lo sé ¿Cómo es que Luna…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando Edú llego a su lado a despedirse y Armand hizo lo mismo con Darien

-La mantendré vigilada- le dijo el pelinegro

-No es necesario joven Darien… ella puede hacer lo que quiera- respondió estrechando la mano de quien podría ser su cuñado

-Cuida a mi padre y que no sea tan obstinado con Lunita- dijo riéndose

-Descuide, estaré al pendiente de ellos, aunque en realidad no sé quién regaña a quien-

-Vamos, Darien acompáñanos- el Señor Mamoru dijo esas palabras para que el resto lo siguiera, atrás quedaron Armand y Andriell

-Cuídate mucho ¿Si?- dijo el tomando sus manos para luego besarlas con ternura

-Tú también, recuerda que aquí hay alguien que te espera- se acercó al pecho de él luego de asegurarse que nadie los veía

-En Paris también te están esperando- dijo el sonriente

-Es difícil que vuelva, aquí estoy trabajando-

-Lo sé, conociéndote darás lo mejor de ti… por eso te quiero- se abrazaron sin darse cuenta que no muy lejos de allí alguien los miraba mientras que otra persona estaba cruzada de brazos ante tal atrevimiento de espiar a esa pareja

-Te amo- dijeron ambos, Armand sonrió y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Andriell para luego acercarse y besar tiernamente sus labios

-Esto es lo que recordare hasta volver-

-Vamos… mi padre puede sospechar-

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta de embarque, donde todo el grupo de gente pasaron llevando sus bolsos de mano, Andriell y Darien se despedían una vez más, agitaban sus manos de un lado a otro mientras que por el pasillo iban su padre, Luna, Edú y al último Armand quien lanzo un beso nuevamente a Andriell quien se sonrojo ante ese acto repentino y sin siquiera asegurarse que nadie los veía.

Darien la miro de reojo, una sonrisa surco su rostro era más que evidente que el beso no era para él, vio que su hermana se le subían los colores al rostro y se tapó avergonzada, no dijo nada, se hizo el desentendido

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena**

-Bien estamos aquí- dije cuando vi el Templo Hikawa

-Ya me dio nervios- mire a Mina de reojo

-De todas maneras prefiero no ir, no creo en esas cosas- cruce mis brazos pero la señorita Mina me agarro con viento fresco y subimos las escaleras

Al llegar al último escalón pude ver con más detenimiento el lugar, era amplio, con árboles que proporcionaban una buena sombra y además corría una briza, los frágiles pétalos de la flor de Cerezo caían delicadamente, caminamos un poco más hasta que un señor de estatura bajita llego a nuestro lado

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes- saludamos ambas al mismo tiempo

-¿vienen a ver a Reí?- nos preguntó mirándonos a ambas, yo mire a Mina

-Sí, me dijeron que ella es muy buena…-

Ambos comenzaron a conversar mientras yo miraba al señor bajito, calvo y una sonrisa para responder todas las preguntas que formulaba mi amiga. Pude ver que el espacio era mucho más amplio de lo que pensaba, de pronto él se levantó y camino por un pasillo, yo seguí mirando inquieta. No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo una imagen que Mina me asusto

-Serena… el señor te ofrece té- mire a mi amiga y enfrente de ella estaba nuevamente el señor que nos recibió

-Disculpe, estaba mirando aquel cuadro- le indique

-Es una historia muy hermosa- tomo un sorbo de té –Es la princesa de Marte, ella manipulaba el fuego con gran destreza y además de ser una de las protectoras de la princesa de la Luna-

-Era hermosa- comento Mina

-Al igual que Venus y la princesa Moon, en realidad todas eran hermosas- soltó una risa

-Abuelo… asustaras a las muchachas- apareció detrás de la puerta corrediza una joven muchacha de cabello negro muy largo y precioso, vestía como sacerdotisa y se arrodillo a nuestro lado –Soy Rei Hino, sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa-

-Serena Tsukino…- me presente realmente era preciosa y elegante

-Mina Aino, me comentaron que eres muy buena- le lance una mirada fulminante ¿Cómo se le ocurre tal comentario?

-Si lo sé lo he escuchado- tomo su taza de una forma tan frágil y delicada. De pronto afuera se sintió algo extraño, nos alarmo a Mina y a mí pero ella ni se inmuto

-Phobos y Deimos, son mis cuervos- dijo tan tranquilamente, luego se levantó y salió para verlos, mientras que Mina y yo nos quedamos congeladas

Asomamos nuestras cabezas y vimos como los cuervos comían de su mano, mientras que ella sonreía

-Phobos y Deimos son los nombres de los satélites del planeta Marte- dijo el abuelo

-Rei es muy tranquila- comento Mina

-Si mi nieta es así, demasiado tranquila- sonrió el abuelo -¿No les gustaría trabajar en el templo como doncellas?-

-¡Abuelo!- apareció Rei de la nada asustándonos

-Son muy simpáticas Rei, ellas pueden ayudarte-

-En realidad yo no puedo ya tengo trabajo- conteste sintiendo una extraña alegría

-Pues yo no creo que pueda ser Doncella, soy demasiado extrovertida- se disculpó Mina

Recorrimos el Templo junto con Rei, era un lugar precioso, era todo tranquilo, de pronto vi un jardín que me llamo la atención, un recuerdo borroso. Me acerque más, eran rosas blancas, tan hermosas, me arrodille cerca de ellas para tocarlas, más allá tenía otras flores me encantaban, camine para allá y me quede contemplándolas por un largo rato, me sentía extrañamente cómoda ahí, es como si en otro lugar haya vivido así.

-El jardín de Darien- susurre de pronto, recordé que no he hecho nada en el lugar que él me dio en la casa

-¡Serena… Vamos!- Mina me llamo pero yo me quede ahí inmóvil, recordé un sueño pero luego no forcé más mi cabeza tratando de recordar algo.

Camine con dirección a donde estaba mi amiga, Rei iba un poco más adelante, su cabello negro jugaba con la brisa, era realmente hermosa y elegante, con un porte de princesa. Me quede mirando el paisaje mientras Mina me arrastraba, siempre seria así, yo distraída y ella directo al objetivo.

Entramos a un lugar espacioso, había fuego enfrente de nosotras, en eso apareció el abuelo con otra taza de té, nos quedó mirando y luego sonrió para salir sin más de aquel lugar

-Díganme ¿Qué quieren saber?- el tono de voz de Rei era más solemne

-Me apena decirlo, pero quiero saber del futuro- respondió Mina

-Bien entonces siéntate aquí- indico una mesita habían varias cosas en el lugar que llamaban mi atención -Específicamente ¿Qué quieres saber primero?-

- El amor…-

Rei sonrió y comenzó a mover algunas cartas

-Felicitaciones, encontraste al indicado, él es un poco mayor que tú pero a la vez siempre está pendiente de ti, lo que si procura seguir siendo tú, eso es lo que le agrada de ti, no pienses que por tener influencias todo te será más fácil si no que al contrario, él quiere ver de que eres capaz porque así te conoció fuerte y decidida-

Mina suspiro, sonriente –Sobre mis estudios…- Rei recogió las cartas revolviéndolas en su mano

-Más que ver qué pasa en tus estudios estoy viendo algo muy bueno a futuro, que te ayudara mucho, además tienes alguien que te exige por algo que hiciste- quise reírme pero me aguante ¿Hasta en las cartas aparece el profesor Chiba? –Pero superaras la meta, eso sí ten mucho cuidado, aunque es una muy buena oportunidad puede ser un arma de doble filo-

Y así fueron hablando mientras que yo no comprendía que hacia ahí

-¿Quieres preguntar algo Serena?- negué con la cabeza

-Anda amiga, veamos que te dice- fui obligada por Mina a sentarme donde ella estaba

-¿Qué quieres saber primero?-

-Sobre los estudios- ella lanzo una carta

-Has elegido muy bien tu carrera, tienes una vocación envidiable, lo que si veo que hay muchas pruebas que debes enfrentar, pero al igual que Mina superaras la meta, aunque realmente no estoy muy segura de la forma que puedes conseguir eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hay una traba, te perjudica a ti y sin querer arrastras tus estudios, es una mujer quien no estará conforme de algo y quiere dañarte-

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Mina asustada

-No puedo ver eso… ¿Algo más?-

-Salud- ella sonrió

-¿Tienes una hija?-

-Si mi pequeña Chibi-

-Ambas estarán bien, no hay ninguna enfermedad grave o extraña que las dañe…

Siguió hablando cuando se formuló por última vez aquella pregunta

-¿Qué más quieres saber Serena?- me pregunto pero antes de responder salto Mina

-El amor… dinos eso porque Serena hace mucho que no tiene una relación-

-Mina…- la regañe por lo bajo

Rei solo sonrió y tiro una carta encima, su rostro cambio demasiado

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Mina

-Es imposible…- respondió, mi amiga y yo nos miramos confundidas –Dime Serena ¿hay algo extraño en tu vida?-

-No, nada- respondí asustada

-Algún sueño recurrente, no se algo extraño- insistió

-Pues sí, sueño con un príncipe-

-Espérame- se levantó para salir de la habitación -¡Abuelo!- sentí que llamo

Sentimos unos pasos, Mina miraba preocupada la carta ¿Qué significara?

-¿Qué?- escuchamos al anciano

-Te lo digo abuelo, apareció esa carta- volví a sentir los pasos y entraron ambos a la habitación –Con permiso- él se acercó a la mesa y vio la carta –Tienes razón Rei- le dijo a ella mientras que yo me quedaba más confundida, se acercó a mí y acaricio mi rostro –Todo pasa por algo, ya era tiempo- no comprendí simplemente luego de eso salió de la habitación

-¿Me podrías explicar que sucede?- le dije a Rei

-El hilo del Destino- me miro decidida mientras que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar –Serena, tu vida sufrirá de un cambio rotundo, pero también el pasado quiere dañarte-

-No comprendo- dijo Mina

-Serena tiene 2 hombres, uno es el amor que encuentra en cada reencarnación, es el amor más fuerte y puro que puede existir, pero también hay un hombre que quiere hacerte demasiado daño, sabe cuáles son tus puntos débiles-

-Neflyte- dijo Mina entre dientes

-En cambio el otro, es quien amaras con todas tus fuerzas, vienen de vidas pasadas –mire a Mina ¿esto tendría lógica? –Pero… no creas que todo es color de rosa, deberás enfrentarte al más duro de los retos- se quedó callada -La muerte…-

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, lo sé lo sé soy una mala mujer… Pobre Serena ¿Sera Darien ese amor reencarnado? ¿Sera Neflyte quien le querrá hacer daño? ¿Y esa mujer? Uuu se viene bueno. Lamento el atraso con este Fic, pero como anteriormente dije (En Tras tus Huellas) mi compu sufrió un serio desperfecto así que tengo algunos capítulos que he rescatado u.u**

**Pronto habrá capitulo nuevo ¡Seee! Hahaa Abrazos a Todas y Todos, a los fantasmitas también que pasan por aquí y no me dejan RW **

**Se cuidan y que tengan una muy buena Semana**

**Nikitha!**


	12. La historia de Amor de Hadita

Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Naoko Takeuchi… Yo solo me atribuyo la historia

Capitulo 11: **La historia de Amor de Hadita**

.

Pov Serena

.

-¿La muerte?- pregunte insegura de lo que oí sentí mi corazón apretarse

-Sí, se encontraran en otra vida donde él necesitara de ti… Serena… Serena- sentí que me llamo pero yo ya no quería oír más

Salí corriendo de allí, la pena me invadía, un dolor en el pecho algo difícil de explicar, baje los escalones escuchando a mi amiga y a Rei llamarme, pero no quise volver, solo quería irme a un lugar donde podía estar en paz o distraer mi mente. Corrí hasta la esquina, donde un autobús estaba detenido me subí rápidamente, no quería hablar con nadie.

Me baje del autobús, comencé a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a ese lugar, entre en completo silencio, me fui a la cochera a sacar algunas cosas que necesitaba, luego de allí me fui al jardín que me había regalado Darien para plantar lo que quisiera. Pues si estaba en su casa, Ni Andriell ni él estaban.

Comencé a picar la tierra, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, lo que me quiso decir el abuelo, esa estúpida carta ¿Qué demonios? Seguí picando cada vez con más rabia y confusión pero sobretodo sentí mi corazón apretado, un nudo en la garganta, estaba sumergida en mi mundo cuando de pronto sentí una mano en mi espalda

-Serena…- era Darien, mire sus ojos azules y mi corazón ya no pudo más se encogió aun mas y mis lagrimas comenzaron a fluir

-Oh pequeña ¿Qué sucede?- me dijo apenas me aferro en su pecho, sentí como sus brazos me cubrían, una mano abandono mi espalda para buscar las mías –Tus manos…- me las mostro estaban sucias por la tierra

-Lo siento- dije con voz ahogada, levantándome de pronto, sacudí mis rodillas quería salir de allí pero él lo impidió

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Neflyte? ¿Te hizo algo?- nuevamente tomo mi mano, solamente ahí me di cuenta que me la había lastimado -Vamos adentro te revisare esa herida-

-No… - dije tapándomela mis ojos seguían llorando sin control, era un dolor tan fuerte por alguien que no conozco

-Tsukino por favor dime que paso ¿Por qué estas así?- nuevamente caí de rodillas en aquel lugar –Estoy aquí… vamos si lo deseas te dejo sola en el estudio solo después de revisarte la herida- yo solo afirme con la cabeza, me levante una vez más sentí la mano de Darien afirmándome

-Serena…- apareció Andriell, yo baje la mirada

-Estaremos en el estudio, por favor tráeme el botiquín-

-Si, lo voy a buscar- ella se fue con paso ligero, mientras que nosotros entrabamos a la casa, de pronto sentí que mis piernas no podían mas, era un dolor más grande aun

-Quiero irme a casa- dije soltándome del brazo de Darien

-Déjame ver la herida, después puedes hacer lo que quieras… vamos- sin darme cuenta él me tomo en sus brazos, mi cabeza quedo acomodada en su cuello –Sigues siendo liviana- sonrió mientras que yo no sabía que pensar

Entramos al estudio, me dejo con cuidado en el sofá, acto seguido apareció Andriell con el botiquín

-Andy… necesito que me traigas una fuente con agua para que Serena se enjuague las manos-

-Si lo traigo de inmediato- ella giro y salió nuevamente

-Vamos a detener un poco la sangre mientras llega el agua, para limpiarte – yo solo confirme nuevamente con la cabeza, no estaba muy segura si mi voz estaba entera

-Listo, acá esta el agua, traje jabón- lo dejo en la mesa de centro, yo silenciosamente metí mis manos luego que Darien las liberara. Sentí el agua tibia y luego el jabón escurriéndose entre mis dedos ¿Así seria la vida con él? ¿No podre hacer nada con esa persona porque sé que llegara la muerte?

-Serena… Sea lo que sea estoy aquí para escucharte, al igual que mi hermano Darien- gire mi cabeza para ver a la dueña de la voz, tenía un rostro preocupado.

-Gracias- saque mis manos del agua y ella me alcanzo una suave toalla

-Iré a preparar algo para comer, permiso- dijo ella y luego desapareció

-Ella siempre es así, se preocupa por los demás, Serena… ¿Me dirás porque lloras?- tomo mi mano herida con delicadeza, limpio con cuidado con la misma toalla, veía como aquel trozo de tela de un color blanco pasaba a tener manchones rojos

Mis ojos seguían llorando, deje que la pena saliera, Darien me miraba preocupado ¡Por Dios yo no quería eso! No quería preocuparlo por algo que no sé si será cierto, mucho menos por alguien que aun no conozco

-Te ardera un poco- advirtió cuando tomo el alcohol, dejo caer un poco efectivamente ardió pero pude soportarlo –Te pondré de estas, la herida no es tan profunda ni tampoco tan superficial – me mostro las suturas aquellas que uno mismo puede colocarse en las heridas –Si te duele dime, ¿Está bien?- nuevamente moví mi cabeza

La herida fue justo abajo del dedo meñique, por el costado de la mano, tenía razón, no era tan superficial ni profunda, tal vez no me quedarían cicatrices, no sentí dolor Darien procuro hacerlo con cuidado y examinando mi rostro de vez en cuando por si mostraba algo de dolor

-Listo ya esta, espera déjame ponerte esta venda- por suerte era la mano izquierda así que no tendré problemas en la universidad para escribir –Hice lo que pude, pero si quieres podemos ir a la clínica para que te revisen mejor- negué con la cabeza

Comenzó a guardar todo dentro del botiquín, tomo la toalla y la doblo dejándola encima de aquella caja blanca, se levanto de la mesa de centro

-Estaré en la cocina, por si necesitas algo, no quiero que te vayas sola, iré a dejarte cuando ya te sientas mejor- iba a dar un paso cuando lo detuve justo con mi mano herida

-No…- sentí el dolor de mi mano –Quédate aquí por favor- mi voz salió en un susurro

Él se volvió a sentar, dejando a su lado el botiquín y la toalla, tomo mis manos

-Tranquila- seco un par de lagrimas que se escaparon –Me dirás que sucede-

-Ni yo lo comprendo- confesé, él se levanto y se sentó a mi lado, me acomodo para que yo me quedara cómoda y mi cabeza fue a dar a su pecho

-¿Qué tal si me cuentas desde el principio?-

Le conté, la absurda idea de ir a donde Rei y que me dijera sobre el futuro, no le dije nada sobre eso de las vidas pasadas, solo que hay dos hombres en mi vida y que uno de ellos amare con fuerza y tendremos que enfrentar el reto de la muerte

-Hay veces los adivinos, o sacerdotisas no ven el futuro, hay veces que ven el pasado de la persona-

-¿Será? Es que no entiendo, el por qué lloro-

-Debe ser la impresión, nadie está preparado para escuchar que encontraras el amor de tu vida y que esta morirá, soy un claro ejemplo ¿no?- me levante de pronto

-Perdón, no quise… lo siento- me sentí culpable de que recordara sus vivencias

-Ven, hoy yo no importo, extraño tu sonrisa- me volvió a abrazar para acunarme en su pecho, cerré mis ojos y deje que su perfume se impregnara en mi nariz, poco a poco lentamente el dolor se fue desapareciendo, me acomode en el pecho de Darien era reconfortante estar allí, sentía que el dolor se iba, unos cálidos brazos me protegían…

.

.

Pov Darien

.

.

Me quede sentado en el sofá, con Serena en mis brazos, no me gusta verla llorar, ya que siempre veo su rostro con una sonrisa.

De pronto sentí que algo me cubría, abrí mis ojos Andriell estaba acomodándole una manta a Serena en sus piernas, nos quedamos dormidos

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte en un murmullo a mi hermana

-No quiero que se resfríen- me sonrió

-Ayúdame- tome con cuidado la cabeza de Serena, levantándola para poder salir de allí con la ayuda de mi hermana, quien la afirmo, note que estaba durmiendo profundamente

-Lloro demasiado- dijo mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros –Se nota en sus ojos-

La tome en mis brazos, mi hermana comenzó a caminar adelante de nosotros para ir a abrir la puerta de mi habitación donde una vez más Serena dormiría

-La cubriremos solo con el Edredón no creo que duerma mucho- le dije

-Está bien- ella me sonrió y luego movió el edredón a un costado, deje con cuidado a Serena y luego la cubrí.

Ambos caminamos en silencio hasta la cocina donde mi hermana tenía preparado algo para comer, nos sentamos frente a frente, ella se veía tranquila

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme- le comente

-¿Yo? No nada nuevo que contar- bebió un poco de jugo

-Claro que si, es sobre Armand- apoye mi codo en la mesa

-A ti no se te escapa nada cierto- entre cerro sus ojos

Yo solo sonreí

-Somos buenos amigos- levante mi ceja en señal de que no le creía nada

-Muy buenos amigos…- comente serio

-Si…- dejo su plato, para luego recogerlo y lavarlo junto con el mío

-Hermanita, yo sé muchas cosas, las cuales yo me quedo callado-

-No hay nada que decir Darien, no insistas- de todos modos la seguí hasta la habitación

-Yo creo y afirmo que si, explícame ese beso que te lanzo Armand-

-¿Cuál beso?- subía las escaleras rápidamente, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, suspiro –Esta bien te contare, pero promete que no le dirás a papá-

-Prometido- aunque no sabía por qué no quería que mi padre se enterara, bueno en fin por lo menos me contaría algo…

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

Andriell se sentó en la cama, mirando a su curioso hermano como también se sentaba en aquel lugar

-Bien soy todo oídos- ella miro hacia abajo, sus manos temblorosas e inquietas

-¿Qué quieres saber?- estaba nerviosa

-Lo que me quieras contar-

-Entonces nada- ella sonrió ante la cara de asombro que tuvo su hermano –Esta bien te contare-

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a relatar a su hermano como comenzó todo con Armand…

-Nuestro padre había ofrecido una fiesta de disfraces, la cual yo fui de mariposa- él esbozo una sonrisa -¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Armand me conto que fue ahí cuando conoció a una hermosa mariposa-

-¿Lo sabías?- abrió los ojos de par en par

-Claro que no, él solo me conto que estaba deslumbrado por ti, nada mas-

-Bien entonces déjame contarte la historia mejor-

.

_(Flashback) _

_Ella lo miraba desde lejos, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención pero no quería reconocerlo, cuando él volteo a ver hacia donde estaba ella, subió el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo, vio que de pronto se fue a buscar algo, mientras que el otro guardaespaldas le hablaba algo que por la distancia no pudo escuchar. Andriell lo miraba atenta ya conocía algunos gestos que su rostro hacia, y por el que tenía en ese momento tal vez no era bueno _

_-Andy- la llamo su amiga Francis _

_-Fran… me asustaste- ella se sentó a un lado de su amiga _

_-¿Iremos esta noche?- _

_-¿A dónde?- abrió sus ojos azules de par en par _

_-¡Que olvidadiza!- eso lo dijo en un tono de voz muy fuerte, que hizo que los hombres voltearan a ver de dónde salió esa voz _

_-Un poco… habla más bajo- Francis al ver el rostro de su amiga se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba _

_-Está bien recuerda que esta noche tienes que acompañarme a ver las estrellas, por favor tú dijiste que si- su amiga saltaba descontroladamente_

_-Iré… solo que pues tendremos que ir con alguien más- miro con dirección a los guardaespaldas_

_-Eso ya lo sé, conozco a tu familia- _

_Fue así como comenzó a preparar sus cosas, momentos después que su atolondrada amiga y eterna enamorada de Darien le recordara que tenía que ir a ver las estrellas con ella, estaba estudiando Astronomía en la misma universidad de Andriell pero ella decidió ir por el lado Psicopedagógico._

_(Fin Flashback). _

.

-¿Así comenzó todo? ¿Con una salida a ver los cuerpos celestes con Francis?- pregunto Darien

-Pues si, pero déjame contarte-

.

(Flashback)

_Caminaron hasta llegar a un Sitio perfecto, Francis saco los dos telescopios que llevo para la ocasión, desde niña a ella le encantaba mirar al cielo y cada cierto tiempo iba a ver las estrellas decía que podía haber algún cambio, pero a Andriell le encantaba ir, pues su amiga le hablaba de lo fascinante de los cuerpos Celestes._

_Andriell estaba nerviosa, muy cerca de ella estaba Armand, encargado de proteger a ambas en caso de ser necesario, Francis es hija de un famoso científico en Francia, lo que hacía que estuviera aun más cerca de ellas_

_-¿Pasa algo amiga?-_

_-No, nada Fran- se apresuro a responder Andriell _

_-Mira, primera estrella que aparece Venus ¿sabías que también es la última que desaparece en el amanecer?-_

_-No, creo que me lo dijiste unas doscientas veces pero no lo recordaba- bromeo la pelinegra a su amiga_

_Francis era una mujer realmente hermosa, de cabello castaño hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos marrones, tenía la misma altura que Andriell, una sonrisa casi de niña se dibujaba en su rostro _

_Siempre ahí, antes del amanecer,  
a Venus, nosotros en el cielo la encontramos,  
Nuestro amor, secreto se esfumará,  
tan veloz, sin poder contarlo jamás a nadie.  
_

_Armand la miraba de vez en cuando, para no parecer tan notorio sus sentimientos por ella, de vez en cuando se quedaba enganchado por la sonrisa que tenía, tan fresca y juvenil _

_-¿quieres ver?- Francis le pregunto _

_-¿Puedo?- su voz salió ronca _

_-Claro que si- respondió animosa Francis, Armand camino con cuidado hasta llegar al telescopio de la chica –La Luna se ve más hermosa de cerca ¿No?-_

_-Si tienes razón- le respondió _

_-Quiero comer algo ¿Y tu Andy?-_

_-No, estoy bien por ahora... Marte ¿se ve en esa dirección verdad?- le pregunto indicando al lado contrario donde estaba Armand_

_-No, es hacia el otro lado, sigue viendo estrellas luego te indico ahora déjame comer- _

_Andriell miro a su amiga, ¿Es que siempre tiene que comer en un momento que es un poco incomodo?_

_-Por lo que sé Marte queda a esta dirección- Armand movió el telescopio y luego se acerco a ella, para mirar –Creo que estaba en lo correcto- le ofreció a que mirara _

_-Tienes razón- dijo mirando por el lente nerviosa de su presencia tan cerca_

_-Me acorde de una canción…- dijo Francis luego de que a su amiga se le escapara un suspiro_

_-Al suspirar, los vientos cambiarán,  
mi corazón, a las estrellas va,  
Extrañamente estas fugaces emociones también,  
Renacerán en el futuro. –_

_-Si no me equivoco es Travesía hacia Venus, es una linda canción- comento Armand volviendo al telescopio_

_-¿Cómo sabias donde queda Marte?- _

_-Simplemente lo recordé- se encogió de hombros, Andriell miro a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados_

_(Fin Flashback) _

_._

-Armand es una persona muy culta, además por lo que sé alguien de su familia también era aficionado de ver los planetas- Comento Darien

-Puede ser- esbozo una sonrisa

-Sígueme contando- dijo Darien en eso una melodía tranquila y serena se escuchaba de fondo

_Cogidos de la mano al amanecer,  
estábamos siempre tú yo,  
Eso nunca lo olvidaré,  
así que algún día abrázame_.  
.

(_Flashback)_

_-Se quedo dormida- comento Armand cuando se acerco a donde estaba Francis _

_-Creo que sí ¿Estas cansado?- _

_-No, es interesante ver las estrellas ¿No lo cree?- _

_-Es interesante… Armand… ¿podrías no tratarme de usted afuera de la casa?-_

_-Está bien… Andy- _

_-Mucho mejor ¿Cómo te dicen tus más cercanos?-_

_-No tengo personas cercanas- noto que se coloco serio _

_-Lo siento… no quiero hacerte enojar por favor… olvida lo que dije por favor- _

_-¿Tanto miedo le provoco?- Andriell se detuvo, pudo notar en su voz que le dolía al preguntar eso_

_-No, solo… me intimidas un poco ¿Por qué crees que me asustas o me provocas miedo?-_

_-Cada vez que la veo usted parece asustarse- tomo su mano y la alejo de donde Francis dormía, no andaba nadie por ahí así que no pasaría nada si se alejaban unos cuantos metros _

_-Siento mucho eso, es que… pues…- se quedo sin excusas _

_-No te preocupes- en eso le indico al frente pudo ver la ciudad en su esplendor, como las luces lentamente se apagaban para luego recibir la luz del sol _

_Andriell miraba a todas partes, era la primera vez que vinieron a este lugar por sugerencia de Armand, pues Francis ya tenía un lugar definido._

(_Fin Flashback)_

_._

-Y es ahí cuando empezaron a salir juntos- Darien la miraba con una sonrisa feliz

-Pues no, había una traba- ella sonrió al ver como su hermano la miraba extrañado

.

_(Flashback)_

_Siempre en la ventana estaba yo,  
para verte pasar, sabía que tenías novia,  
el aroma, de flores sobre mí,  
Sostén fuerte, mis sentimientos,  
Extrañamente estás intensas emociones,  
también se completan en flores otra vez._

_Andriell estaba mirando por la ventana como es que aquella muchacha andaba detrás de Armand, había llegado a la casa tan solo unos días, según también ayudaría al que hacer pero ella parecía que se preocupaba mas de que a los hombres no le faltara nada, sobre todo con él a quien no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, solo cuando salía con el Señor Mamoru_

_-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?- Francis interrumpió sus pensamientos_

_-No claro que no, ella es la novia- _

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- _

_-Ella me lo confirmo- suspiro caminando por su habitación_

_-Andy tal vez solo ella lo dice por decir- _

_-No lo creo Fran, si tan solo míralos, no lo deja solo en ningún momento- _

_-Hasta que no te lo confirme Armand yo no lo creeré- _

_-No le voy a preguntar- _

_-¿Por qué no? Andy tú estás interesada en el, yo diría que te gusta más de lo que tú crees- _

_Ella miro hacia afuera, mirando a aquella pareja, él nunca había sonreído para ella, tampoco se mostraba juguetón como para aquella muchacha. Francis vio en el rostro de su amiga un dejo de tristeza lo cual hizo acercarse más para abrazarla, se notaba de lejos aquel interés por el muchacho._

_Mientras que afuera Armand miraba como la señorita Andriell era abrazada por su amiga, tal vez le paso algo malo, pero de pronto algo cayó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta era un paño _

_Esa tarde nuevamente Francis pidió que la acompañara, esta vez al observatorio, insistieron en que querían ir solas pero el señor Mamoru dicto la última palabra e hizo que Armand las acompañara una vez más _

_Durante el viaje Andriell no dijo ni una sola palabra, algo que Armand le extraño ya que siempre tenía algún tema de conversación, miro hacia atrás, Francis dormía plácidamente y la señorita no lo hacía nada mal tampoco en dormir._

_Cuando llegaron ambas se bajaron felices, comenzaron a caminar, hasta un grupo de personas fue entonces que Andriell se pregunto el por qué no había estudiado con su amiga, pues ya sabía tanto o más que los compañeros de ella. _

_Francis se encontró con alguien, era su novio Andriell sonrió pero de todas maneras se sentía incomoda, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro _

_-¿La acompaño?- era Armand_

_-Pues si, aunque no quiero tener problemas con tu novia- _

_Sin decir más comenzaron el recorrido, Andriell sonreía de vez en cuando, la realidad de las cosas le encantaba tanto ver esos lugares que por eso acompañaba a su amiga, quien iba abrazada a su novio, sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia _

_-Amiga, yo me voy con mi novio- le dijo Francis apenas terminaron el recorrido_

_-Está bien- respondió_

_-Perdóname dije que iría contigo a comer- _

_-Son detalles, ve con tu novio, ¿Hablamos más tarde?-_

_-Si, adiós amiga cuídate- vio como Fran se alejaba hasta el auto del muchacho que al fin hizo que su amiga olvidara a Darien _

_Ella volteo y apoyado al auto estaba Armand, soltó un suspiro de resignación _

_-Vámonos a casa- _

_-¿No iba a comer con la señorita Francis?- le pregunto extrañado_

_-No, ella se fue con su novio- abrió la puerta de copiloto y se subió _

_-¿Se irá ahí?- _

_-No me quiero ir atrás Armand, solo por esta vez, me siento sola- _

_-Solo por esta vez- le regalo una sonrisa y a ella le dolió, bajo la mirada tal vez tenía razón en irse atrás, él podría tener problemas con la novia, pero antes de querer cambiarse Armand ya se había subido y puso en marcha el auto_

_El observatorio quedaba un tanto lejos de la ciudad, ella miraba hacia afuera y de vez en cuando suspiraba _

_-Esta anocheciendo- comento Armand_

_-Si, es triste…- _

_De pronto vio que el doblo en dirección opuesta a la casa _

_-¿Dónde me llevas?-_

_-Quiero subirte el ánimo- _

_-¿Y cómo?-_

_-Te invitare a un lugar, lo que si no es tan lujoso, tendrías que disculparme por eso- _

_-Cualquier lado junto a ti está bien- en eso sus colores se fueron al rostro _

_-¿Qué?- pregunto él solo para escuchar eso nuevamente_

_-No... Nada… nada- _

_Bajaron a un local no era tan grande era sencillo, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Andriell miro a Armand como la examinaba_

_-¿Tengo algo extraño?- _

_-Me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que una princesa fue a parar acá?-_

_-De partida no soy una princesa, segundo tú me trajiste y me gusto es un lugar maravillosamente acogedor- _

_Cuando acabaron de comer, comenzaron a caminar por ese sector, había pequeños puestos que Andriell no había visto, todo le llamaba la atención era una niña pequeña, cuando las primeras luces se encendían alentaban que era tarde _

_-¿Vamos a casa?- pregunto Andriell cuando su acompañante tomo su mano para volver_

_-Antes quiero hacer algo- _

_-Está bien-_

_Caminaron hacia un lugar donde nadie les prestaba atención, el viento comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Andriell _

_-¿Tienes frio?- _

_-¿Eh? No, no- respondió aun así Armand se saco su chaqueta y la dejo caer sobre los hombros de ella, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro _

_-Obstinada…- La abrazo, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado quería reír, pero por el otro alejarse él tenía novia_

_-No está bien- se alejo de sus brazos_

_-Tiene razón, el protocolo- _

_-¿Protocolo?- _

_-Los guardaespaldas no podemos tener una relación amorosa con nuestro protegido u algún otro familiar, lo sabía, discúlpeme- _

_-¿Disculparte por qué? ¿Qué pasa Armand?- _

_Sin decir nada él se acerco besando sus labios, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella tenía sus ojos abiertos no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, solo sintió la necesidad de devolver aquel beso. Cuando se alejaron lentamente ellos comenzaron a verse a los ojos, sentía unas ganas enormes de reír pero se las aguanto al ver el rostro de Armand _

_-Te quiero mucho, lo que siento por usted es…-_

_-Yo también Armand te quiero mucho-_

_-Por el bien de ambos- tomo sus manos –Es mejor que nadie se entere de lo nuestro-_

_-Por el protocolo… ¿Qué pasaría si llegasen a saber?- _

_-He escuchado que dejamos de ser sus guardaespaldas y llegan otros a cubrir el puesto del que incumplió la norma-_

_-No le diré a nadie, prométeme que siempre estarás junto a mí- _

_-Por siempre- nuevamente beso sus labios_

_(Fin Flash Back)_

-Por eso nunca dijeron nada- comento Darien

-Claro, no nos queríamos separar-

-¿Por qué estaban alejados ahora?-

-Alguien que me envió unas fotografías donde salía el besándose con otra chica-

-Lo mato- dijo levantándose de la cama

-Calma eso está arreglado- ella sonrió feliz

-¿Lo extrañas?- ella comenzó a reír

-Darien acaba de irse, lo estaré esperando-

-Es curioso… Ambos me contaron lo mismo- Andriell lo miro sorprendida

-¿Lo sabías e hiciste que te volviera a contar todo?- ella iba a perseguirlo pero su hermano se levanto de la cama

-Voy a ver a Serena-

-Está bien, solo por esta vez te salvas-

Ella se quedo mirando el cielo, mientras un suspiro se escapaba recordado a quien le provocaba ciento de sensaciones

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

Pov Serena

Abrí mis ojos después de un momento de sueño, era reponedor ya no sentía esa pena que invadía mi pecho hace un rato, mire el reloj y era demasiado tarde, sentí que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, solo entonces caí que estaba nuevamente en el dormitorio de Darien, todo en su lugar, las cortinas semi abiertas dejando entrar la luz natural.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- se sentó a mi lado

-Mejor… gracias- él sonrió –Creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-¿Te llevo? Ahora que lo recuerdo, las invite a cenar esta noche-

-Es cierto- sonreí

-Así me gusta, verte sonreír-

Me levante de la cama, camine hasta el baño para lavar mi rostro, una vez más me quede mirando el orden que tenia aquel lugar, vi mis ojos que no estaban tan hinchados como pensé, así que no notarían que llore.

Luego de despedirnos de Andriell nos fuimos a mi casa, durante el camino me sentí mucho mejor y animada, Darien en momentos se quedaba en silencio escuchando lo que yo decía, en otras parecía que no sabía que decir y comenzaba a reír.

Se estaciono afuera de casa, apenas abrí la puerta mi hija salto a mis brazos y luego miro que detrás de mi venia su príncipe a quien también abrazo con alegría

-Hija, me tenias preocupada, Mina me dijo que te habías ido del Templo muy mal ¿Qué paso?- mire a Darien, quien tenía a mi hija aun en sus brazos

-¿Qué te parece si me muestras donde tienes tu oso?- le pregunto a Sahory

-Si, vamos… ellas tienen que hablar en secreto- ambos nos miramos y sonreímos nada se le escapa a mi hija

Me senté en el sofá mientras que mi madre tomaba mi mano, ambas vimos como Darien era arrastrado por mi hija para ver al oso en su habitación. Le conté a mi madre lo que paso, al igual que mi profesor y amigo me dijo que muchas veces las sacerdotisas o adivinos pueden ver el pasado, tal vez eso de las vidas pasadas sea que él murió.

-Entonces fui a la casa de Darien-

-Entiendo hija, necesitabas hablar con alguien, es un lindo detalle que te haya acompañado hasta acá-

-Pues… él nos invito a cenar a Sahory y a mí-

-Vayan, de seguro que lo pasaran muy bien- mi madre me sonrió.

Me levante para ir en búsqueda de mi hija, a medida que me acercaba a la habitación escuchaba risitas de ella ¿Qué le estará haciendo a Darien? Cuando abro la puerta simplemente mis manos se fueron a mi boca para tapar la risa que quería escapar

-¿Qué hiciste Chibi?-

-Nada…- me miro con sus grandes ojos azules y ocultando sus manitos en su espalda

-Realmente no es molestia- dijo Darien cuando lo mire simplemente atine a reír, el pobre tenia plumas de colores en todo su cabello

-Yo te dije que te veías bien- comento mi hija le alcance un espejo para que se viera y luego comenzó a reír de buena gana, su cabello oscuro paso a ser de colores con las plumas que mi hija puso en su cabeza

-Déjame te ayudo a sacarlas- me acerque y con Sahory comenzamos a sacarlas, su cabello realmente es sedoso, tan liso que es imposible no querer acariciarlo, además de ser algo rebelde.

Cuando al fin logramos sacarle las plumas le dije a Chibi que iríamos a comer con él, así que con viento fresco lo saco del dormitorio pues ella quería cambiarse de ropa, Darien solo la miro y comenzó a reír, mientras bajaba a la sala para esperarnos.

-Chibi tienes que portarte muy bien-

-Si mami, lo sé- me respondió mientras le ponía sus pantalones

Al bajar mi hija corrió a los brazos de príncipe quien estaba feliz esperándonos, luego de despedirnos caminamos en dirección hacia el auto, me fui atrás con mi hija mientras miraba a todas partes. Cuando llegamos a un restaurant Chibi se quedo maravillada con el lugar, entramos juntas de la mano. De pronto note que Darien abrió sus ojos y se detuvo levemente para luego seguir con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Me gusta ir así- comento mi hija fue entonces que vi que había tomado la mano de él

-Tienes razón se siente bien- yo solo sonreí ante la ocurrencia de mi hija

Al llegar a la mesa nos sentamos, Darien quedo enfrente de nosotras, mi pequeña hija miraba con expectación el lugar mientras que yo lo hacía disimuladamente, esto no era como un restaurant de comida rápida, si no que demasiado elegante y la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor era como de otra clase. No tenía nada que ver con nosotros.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto el profesor Chiba al verme nerviosa

-Pues…-

-Este lugar es muy lindo- comento mi hija y luego tapo su boquita al ver que me interrumpió

-Es cierto, quise traerlas acá, pues son muy bellas- Darien tomo el menú y comenzó a leer.

Mi pequeña Chibi estaba feliz con el menú para niños mientras que nosotros comíamos casi en completo silencio, ya que la música de fondo era agradable

-¿Les gusta la Cena?-

-Si, me gusta mucho el lugar- respondió animosa Chibi

-Toda la razón-

-Pues después de aquí les tengo una sorpresa-

-¿En serio?- preguntamos ambas al mismo tiempo

Él solo confirmo con la cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro

El momento del postre había llegado, Chibi no puso ninguna resistencia a decir que quería un gran helado con chispas de chocolate, mire a Darien negándole el gran tamaño de la porción si no que una pequeña, ella estaría feliz con eso. Mientras que nosotros nos servíamos un café helado y galletas, las cuales fueron sustraídas por mi niña ante las risas de Darien.

Después de un largo rato que conversamos Darien decidió que era mejor que saliéramos de allí, nuevamente regresamos al auto

-Vamos a ir a otro lado, una sorpresa para las princesas-

-¿En serio?- mi hija salto emocionada agarrándose del asiento del chofer

-Claro que si-

Guardo silencio, mientras que mi hija y yo nos mirábamos y nos reíamos sin parar, mientras que mi hija comenzó con el tradicional "Ya llegamos" veía a Darien como sonreía, cuando doblo la ultima vez Chibi soltó un suspiro de resignación

-Ya llegamos- dijo él

Mi hija se levanto en menos de un segundo ya que se había sentado definitivamente en el asiento.

-¡Que lindo!- efectivamente mire hacia afuera segundo antes que mi hija se bajara del auto ayudada por Darien

-¿Saben patinar?-

-Mamá si, abuelita me contaba que ella nació con un talento para ello-

-Chibi…- la interrumpí ya que me estaba avergonzando

-Pero si es verdad, ella me conto que Mamá patinaba muy bien-

-¿Es cierto Serena?-

-Pues si, pero después de tanto tiempo creo que ya perdí la práctica, hace años que no patino-

-Bueno no serán las únicas- Darien tomo a mi hija en brazos la acomodo para que ella quedara en una y con la otra, tomo mi mano, comenzamos a caminar cuando una sensación de calidez invadió mi mano.

Al llegar cerca de la pista Chibi ya estaba saltando de alegría, nos encargamos de los patines, cuando se los coloque a mi pequeña me fije que Darien ya los tenia puestos, tenía un excelente equilibrio, eso pensé hasta que entro a la pista simplemente resbalo quedando sentado en la pista, Chibi y yo nos pusimos a reír cuando él también lo hizo.

Me deslice sobre el hielo, mientras que mi hija entraba lentamente con mi ayuda, ella estaba feliz, vi sus mejillas rosaditas por el frio del lugar, mientras que la nariz de Darien estaba tomando ese color

-Creo que debimos haber venido un poco mas abrigados ¿No creen?- se quejo él

Mi hija lo miro y comenzó a reír

-Te pareces a Rodolfo el Reno- comento Chibi

-Siempre que tengo frio mi nariz se pone roja, ven vamos- vi como su aliento se elevaba y su mano tomo la de mi hija, impresionantemente él también mostraba ciertos dotes en el patinaje

-Al parecer no soy la única aventajada-

-Costumbre… mi madre le encantaba esto, además en Paris era una de las pocas distracciones que tenía cuando iba de vacaciones para allá, la extrañaba como no tienes idea y el patinar me daba cierta tranquilidad- me aclaro despreocupado, mi hija se deslizaba con sus manitos entre las de él

-¿Cómo era tu mamá?- mi curiosa hija

-Hermosa, le gustaba patinar cuando era la época, también cantaba muy lindo y muchas veces la vi dibujar paisajes maravillosos, en casa tengo unos cuantos dibujos, Andriell heredo ese talento-

-¿El de dibujar? Ha de hacerlo muy lindo- sin darme cuenta mi niña ya estaba solo afirmada de una sola mano y moviendo sus pies lentamente para comenzar a deslizarse por ella misma

-Si… Mi madre era muy tierna y bondadosa, y ¿Sabes una cosa?- miro a mi hija y sonrió un claro gesto que algo tramaba

-No, dime- entonces la vi, mi pequeña hija estaba patinando sola, al parecer ella no se daba cuenta

-Estoy muy cansado no quiero seguir mas-

-No es justo- abrió sus ojitos al ver su logro se movía sobre el hielo, lentamente pero lo hacia

Entre risas mi niña iba feliz entre nosotros, tal vez Mina tenga razón, nos veíamos como una familia, pero a fin de cuentas solo somos sus amigas

_Tal vez él te ve reflejada en Chibi. _Sonreí al recordar eso la diosa del amor…

.

.

Pov Darien

.

Sonreía feliz ante el gran logro de Sahory, ella era la más contenta. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar, a Molly no le gustaba mucho ya que no tenía mucho equilibrio… Molly… hace mucho que no pienso en ella, ¿Por qué? Me quede pensando cuando sentí un duro golpe

-¡Mami!- escuche a Sahory, gire para ver de dónde venía ese grito

-Serena…- la llame y fui rápidamente a su lado

Estaba sentada, con sus ojos cerrados a la orilla de la pista, a su lado y de rodillas estaba Chibi

-Mami… mami- la llamaba al borde el llanto

-Serena… Serena abre los ojos

En eso llego una mujer a nuestro lado

-Lo siento no la vi-

-Mentirosa- le grito Sahory –Has estado molestándonos a nosotras hace un rato-

-Chiquilla insolente- escupió, mi mano fue a dar a la frente de Serena la cual estaba sangrando

-Yo te vi, eras tú quien me empujabas y a mami también- seguía alegando Sahory

-Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores chiquilla mal criada-

-¡A ver!- me levante para hacerle el frente a aquella mujer –Primero, dejo herida a mi acompañante, Segundo puede ser verdad lo que dice la niña pues yo también la vi molestándolas y Tercero a mi hija no le enseñara a respetar a nadie porque el respeto se gana y no se impone- la mujer se quedo muda mientras que un paramédico llego al lado de Serena para revisarla

Los tres estábamos en enfermería, Serena estaba sonriéndonos mientras que Sahory le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien, yo por mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo que le dije a esa mujer, mire a Sahory quien estaba bajo del brazo de su madre _"Mi hija" _ ¿Por qué dije eso?

-Sentiste coraje- dijo de pronto Serena

-¿Qué?-

-Le dijiste mi hija solo porque sentiste coraje al ver como la trato-

Solté un suspiro –Pues si, me dio coraje… Serena si ella estaba molestándote por que no me avisaste, podríamos haber ido a otra parte-

-Lo estábamos pasando tan bien, no le di importancia, tal vez sin querer me empujo, no le demos importancia- sonrió

-¿Estas bien?- me acerque

-Claro que si, solo un rasguño en la frente que pasara desapercibido gracias a mi flequillo- me atreví a levantar el flequillo, Sahory salió un momento pues la enfermera le daría una paleta por estar tan tranquila

-No es un rasguño simple- le dije mirando la herida

-Shhh ella te puede oír, no quiero que se preocupe, la mujer quería hacerle daño a ella, yo me interpuse, no quiero imaginar que hubiese pasado si no recibía yo la embestida, además esta hacia el lado derecho, fácilmente se puede cubrir con cabello-

Solté el flequillo impotente, primero su mano, ahora su frente

-Me siento inútil, no me gusta verte lastimada- deslice mi mano por su mejilla

-Tal vez no es mi día- una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro

-No quisiera eso, de veras- tome su mano y la bese sobre el vendaje

Fui a dejarlas a la casa, tenía razón Serena, la herida de su frente no se notaba a simple vista, aun así me daba coraje no haber hecho algo, para protegerlas de esa mujer. Me despedí de ambas, bueno solo de Serena pues Chibi se quedo dormida en el camino

-Creo que gastaste sus energías- dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña para sacarla del auto

-Así veo, ¿la llevo a su habitación?- ella vio a su hija, entrecerró sus ojos en un gracioso gesto

-Si por favor- volvió la mirada hacia mí

Al entrar la señora Ikuko y el señor Kenji nos quedaron mirando, ambos subimos a la habitación de la pequeña, una vez más la dejaba en su cama y luego ella se acurruco. Bese la frente de la pequeña y Salí de la habitación, al bajar Ikuko me estaba esperando con una sonrisa, luego de conversar con el señor Kenji, Serena bajo

-Se quedo dormida profundamente, creo que mañana les contara todo- dijo sonriente

-Yo me debo ir, deje a mi hermana sola, muchas gracias señora Ikuko, señor Kenji otro día seguiremos hablando de Política-

-Cuando gustes muchacho-

-Darien… su nombre es Darien- recalco la señora Ikuko

-Permítame te dejo afuera- dijo Serena

-Está bien-

Salimos ambos, luego de despedirnos bese la frente de Serena con cuidado

-Espero que mañana sea un día mucho mejor que este- le comente

Suspiro – Ojala sea así- luego una sonrisa

-Que descanses-

-Igual tú-

Maneje hasta mi casa con cuidado, pensando el por que esa mujer quería agredir a mis princesitas. Cuando llegue estacione el auto pero aun asi ese pensamiento no se escapaba de mi cabeza, de pronto sentí un ruido que me alerto al interior de mi casa, al entrar sentí un golpe seco en mi espalda, _Andy… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡Hedme aquí!**_

_**Siento mucho las demoras de los capítulos, pero muchas y muchos saben que estoy trabajando, así que ahí estamos a full además del formateo (Al fin!) de mi computador así que de a poco estoy retomando el ritmo al asuntito ^^ **_

_**Antes de despedirme… la canción de la historia de Andriell y Armand es "Travesia a venus" de Aylin (desconozco si Salome también la canta… encontré esa versión) escúchenla es muy tiernita **_

_**Saluditos gracias por los Rw y nos encontraremos en una prox actualización **_


	13. Los extraños sueños de Principe

Capitulo 12: **Los extraños sueños del Príncipe**

_(Sollozos de una niña) miro a todas partes buscando de donde viene ese llanto. De pronto miro hacia un costado, bajo el árbol una niña está llorando mientras otros niños juegan, un poco lejos de ella, me acerco para ver que le sucede y si puedo ayudarla _

_-Hola- la saludo y mi voz extrañamente es la de un niño _

_La niña que estaba a mi lado seguía llorando, de pronto como que se ahogaba y seguía llorando _

_-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto _

_-Yo- tomando aire -no sabía- abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su rostro _

_-¿Me quieres contar?- le pregunto extendiendo mi mano hacia su cabeza_

_-No… no quiero, tengo pena- seguía llorando _

_La mire, tan pequeña pero su pena era más grande _

_-Usako- grito un hombre que corrió a buscarla –Pequeña me has tenido preocupado- _

_-No se preocupe yo la he estado cuidando- le dije mi voz seguía sonando como la de un niño _

_-Gracias jovencito…- me dedico una sonrisa –Vamos Usako, vamos a ver a mamá, ella está bien- _

_-No quiero papi, ¿fue mi culpa verdad?- _

_-Claro que no hija, no es tu culpa, ella está bien, son cosas que pasan- _

_-Usako… Aquí estas amiga, te hemos buscado por todo el hospital- la niña comenzó a toser_

_-Niña no deberías haber salido de tu sala, los doctores se enojaran- dijo aquel hombre, agachándose y entregando su chaqueta a la niña que llegó _

_-Es mi amiga, la tengo que cuidar- volvió a toser -¿Por qué huiste amiga?-_

_-Koto…- ella se levantó y abrazó a la amiga, siguió llorando y culpándose ella de algo que no sabia _

_-Yo también puedo culparme por la muerte de mis padres- dijo la niña con una madures que me espanto _

_-Hija… Usako vamos, mami está preocupada vamos a verla y vamos con Koto a dejarla en su sala- luego me vio -¿Tus padres andan contigo?-_

_-Sí señor, mi hermana está hospitalizada- _

_-Será mejor que vamos- el señor tomo en sus brazos a la niña que lloraba Usako, mientras que Koto y yo lo seguíamos _

_-¿Tu hermana esta en pediatría?- me pregunto el señor_

_-Si… Andy está hospitalizada por creerse mono- dije provocando una sonrisa de la niña rubia quien me miraba y sonreía con sus ojos llorosos _

_-Pues dile a esa monito que tenga más cuidado, tú como hermano mayor debes protegerla- _

_-Si señor- respondí nuevamente _

_-Mamo… mamo-chan- sentí la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas –Oh gracias al cielo, Mamoru lo encontré- al girar pude ver la figura de mi madre, vestida con su vaporoso vestido negro y tacones, sus ojos azules estaban rosados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas tenían el mismo tono _

_-¿Mamo-Chan?- me pregunto la niña que estaba en los brazos del señor _

_-Oh hijo, al fin te encuentro, ¿Estaba con usted Señor? Siento mucho si le dio molestias, a veces suele ser travieso- la voz de mi madre y su mano sobre mi hombro _

_-No es problema Señora, al contrario estaba cuidando a mi hija- _

_-Gracias Mamo-Chan- dijo ella secando sus lagrimas -¿Está bien la monito?- pregunto mirando a mi madre _

_-¿Monito?- pregunto ella y luego comenzó a reír cuando el señor le explico –Deberá pasar unos días acá, por la herida que tiene es un poco complicada- le explico _

_-¡Auch!- dijo Usako –Koto también estará unos días más- _

_-Es mejor que vamos caminando, no será que descubran que ella no está en la sala y nos regañaran- dijo el señor con una sonrisa, Usako y Koto se despidieron de mi madre y de mí. _

_Vimos cuando se alejaban, mire a mi madre su sonrisa tan hermosa, de pronto siento que tiran de mi camisa _

_-Mamo-Chan…- gire mi cabeza para ver quién era, sonreí al ver que era Usako –Gracias- se levanto en puntitas y beso mi mejilla, luego de eso salió corriendo _

_-Un premio por ser un caballerito, te amo hijo- mi madre beso mi frente mientras veía como la niña se alejaba, mientras más la miraba me recordaba a alguien… _

-Darien… Darien despierta- era la voz de mi hermana yo seguía pensando quien era esa niña –Abre los ojos por favor ¡Darien!-

La niña de mis sueños me recuerda a alguien, me levante de golpe y sentí un dolor en mi cabeza

-Gracias al cielo estas bien- dijo mi hermana _La monito_ abrazándome

-¿Estás bien? Sentí un ruido al interior me asuste y luego sentí que me golpearon-

-Yo estoy bien… no puedo decir lo mismo de…-

-Veo que estas mejor joven Darien- dijo Armand con una bolsa de hielo en la frente

-¿Armand?-

-Sí, volvió porque el señor Mamoru le pidió eso- mire a Andriell con más cuidado, era el vivo retrato de mi madre, toque sus mejillas que estaban al igual que sus ojos rosados –Pensé que te había golpeado muy duro- 

-Claro que lo hiciste- la abrace -¿Qué paso?- le pregunte a Armand

-El señor Mamoru simplemente me hizo volver, por lo menos pude evitar algo, lo demás se encargo su hermana- pude notar el labio roto

-¿Qué hiciste Andy?- le pregunte tomando su rostro

-Llamar a la policía, un auto estaba enfrente de la casa, cuando vi que se bajaron no me produjeron muy buena espina y ya vez no me equivoque-

-Agradezco que el vehículo sea rápido, llegue justo cuando uno forzaba la puerta de la cocina, tranquilo, Andriell estaba en su habitación- no sé qué cara puse que me dijo eso ultimo –La policía ya se encargo de todo, estamos bien-

Andriell y yo suspiramos aliviados, mientras me levantaba del suelo y caminábamos a la cocina

-Perdiste el vuelo- comento Andriell

-Claro que no… La beca "Mamoru Chiba" se concreta en la Universidad de Tokio-

-¿Qué?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-Su padre me matriculo en la universidad, comienzo el próximo mes en el segundo semestre- se sentó en la barra y nos miro divertido

-¿Qué estudiaras?- le pregunte

-Pues… estoy entre Prevención de Riesgos u otra cosa-

-Tienes estas semanas para decidir- comento nerviosa Andriell

-Ya lo sé todo, no deben ser así tan cortantes, ya saben que yo no me opongo a la relación de ustedes, y creo que mi padre tampoco lo haría-

-Yo le conté…- dijo Andriell encogiéndose de hombros –Pero luego me dijo que tu le habías contado- sonreí

-La verdad solo le confesé el amor que sentía por usted-

-¿Sentías?- pregunte

-Ya veo que como cuñado será un poco difícil- sonrió –Aun sigo sintiendo el mismo amor por su hermana- extendió sus brazos, Andy fue a su lado y lo abrazo 

_._

_._

La noche estaba más tranquila, aunque a decir verdad el ataque me quedo dando vueltas, de pronto sentí que en mi hombro caía una mano, note que era Armand

-Su hermana ya se quedo dormida-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunte serio, no por que aceptara la relación significa que acepte que ande metido en la habitación de mi hermana

-Generalmente ella cierra las cortinas, en primavera deja la ventana abierta, en invierno y en las noches frías cerrada, apaga la luz siempre a la misma hora-

-¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotros?- me pregunte de pronto

-Tanto que sé que aquí le gustaba estar con su mujer, tanto para decirle como un amigo y cuñado en estos momentos- ambos sonreímos –Que la vida sigue, he notado cambios en usted, tal vez no somos grandes amigos pero si he notado que Andriell está más tranquila ahora que sabe que usted también lo está-

Lo quede mirando por un largo rato, ¿Tanto se preocupa Andy por mi? Seguimos conversando hasta que el cansancio le ganó a Armand, yo en tanto seguía pensando en aquel sueño. Me levante del sofá y un mareo me afecto, mire al vaso de whisky que deje sobre la mesa ¿Cuántos me había tomado?, la vista nublosa y sintiéndome tambalear, subí las escaleras con la experiencia adquirida en las noches de borrachera para mitigar el dolor. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, sentí un dolor en medio del pecho, estaba vacía. Grande y espaciosa ¿Para qué? Camine con pasos torpes hasta el closet, abrí la puerta izquierda esa donde no tomaba nada y como lo más ligero de la habitación cayó el pijama de Molly, lo tomé para olerlo, inhale el delicioso aroma que tenía esa prenda, luego tome su pañuelo favorito, un momento… no tienen el mismo aroma, el del pijama es más delicado y dulce, casi celestial con toques floral, mientras que del pañuelo era algo cítrico, duro y elegante. Regrese el pañuelo donde estaba, me quede con el pijama entre mis manos y con él me fui a dormir, nuevamente comencé a sentir ese aroma, lo he olido antes, entonces un rayo de lucidez ataco mi cabeza abriendo el cajón el buró, ahí escondido estaba el pañuelo de Serena, lo tome y me lo lleve a la nariz, el aroma era el mismo, sentí mis parpados cerrarse, mientras que yo imploraba que no fuera así, necesito… exijo mi momento de lucidez una vez más. Tome ambas prendas e inhale nuevamente el aroma

-Oh Tsukino ¿qué has hecho conmigo?- me pregunto mientras siento mi voz enredarse en las letras de su apellido -¿Qué has hecho Bunny con este pobre tipo? Yo no puedo sentir nada por ti, pero aun así- tome la prenda inhale nuevamente –No quiero que te alejes de mí- mi cuerpo cae rendido sobre la cama siento el cansancio mientras que mi boca no para de llamarla –Tsukino… pequeña y desafiante Tsukino- mi cabeza se arrastra en la almohada acomodándose para quedarme dormido.

Pero esta noche diría todo lo contrario, jugaría en mi contra pues mi cuerpo es el que está cansado pero no puedo dormir, deje el pijama y el pañuelo lejos de mí, me movía de un lado a otro, conciliar el sueño me era difícil, tome mi teléfono y marque un numero ¡Demonios! no me fije quien era… debe ser de Andrew

-Hola- sentí una voz femenina

-Tsu… ¿Tsukino?- pregunte sentándome de golpe en la cama y sintiendo como esta se movía

-¿Darien? ¿Paso algo?- su voz me alarmo

-No nada solo quería hablar con alguien no podía dormir- de pronto el arrastre de ciertas letras desapareció, pero no mi borrachera

-Yo tampoco podía dormir, estaba leyendo a ver si me da sueño ¿Bebiste?- ¿Cómo supo? ¿Es bruja?

-Si- me sentí como un niño pequeño confesando alguna maldad horrible –Tome unos tragos con Armand pero aquí en casa-

-¿Con Armand?- pregunto ella

-Sí, no se fue… larga historia- dije porque no quería hablar de ellos

-Entiendo-

-¿Cómo está Chibi?- allá va otra vez mi arrastre de letras

Sentí su risa –Ella está muy bien, está durmiendo plácidamente-

-¿Y tu frente? ¿Tu mano? ¿Te duelen?-

-Mi frente me dolía un poco pero no me quejo demasiado, tome medicamento para el dolor y ya paso, mi mano pues no me ha dolido, creo que me atendió un buen doctor-

-"Doctor Darien Chiba" suena bien ¿no lo crees?-

-Si sobretodo Chi…. –su risa era contagiosa

-No puedes pedir a un borracho que hable bien- le dije serio

-Creo que no he pedido eso ¿O si?- me respondió me quede en silencio hasta cuando ella volvió a hablar -¿Darien? ¿Te quedaste dormido?

-No, solo no sabía que mas decirte ¿Tienes sueño?-

-Pues sí, mañana tengo clases, siento mucho interrumpir la conversación-

-No te preocupes, creo que a mí también me ha dado sueño-

-Buenas noches Darien, descansa-

-Buenas noches Tsukino, que descanses… un beso-

-Otro para ti- en eso cortamos la llamada ambos, me gire busque la delicada prenda de satín y la abrace a mí, realmente no se a quien estaba abrazando si el recuerdo de Molly o el aroma de Serena…

.

.

_-¿Mamo-Chan?- sentí una voz de una pequeña_

_-Usako- mi voz volvió a ser la de un niño _

_-Voy a ver a Koto ¿Me acompañas?- _

_-Déjame avisar- ella afirmo con la cabeza y yo gire para ir a la sala _

_-La operación será un poco delicada…- escuche que decía el doctor, mami estaba prestándole atención mientras que mi padre estaba al lado de mi hermana –La lesión de la muñeca no es tan grave como se piensa pero si necesita la operación para volver a ubicar el hueso…- miraba su delantal blanco, con cuidado jalo el vestido de mami _

_-Dime hijo- me dedica una sonrisa con sus labios rosas _

_-Usako está afuera quiere que la acompañe a ver a su amiga Koto- _

_-¿Quieres ir?- afirme con la cabeza viendo al médico como buscaba algo, mire a mi hermana quien estaba dormida y su rostro se podía ver el dolor que sentía de vez en cuando –Pórtate bien hijo, no hagas travesuras, estaremos aquí con papá- _

_-Si mami… te quiero- me acerco a ella y bese su mejilla para luego salir en búsqueda de Usako _

_Caminar por el hospital para cualquier niño sería terrible, pero para mí era lo más novedoso sentíamos como llamaban a algún doctor, descubrimos de donde sale esa voz _

_-Mira es ella- le dije a Usako_

_-Imposible, es fea y la voz es hermosa- frunció el ceño _

_Vimos como la mujer regordeta hablaba "Doctor Stark diríjase a urgencias… Doctor Stark a urgencias" _

_-Imposible- dijimos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos _

_Caminamos un largo rato, ya me estaba dando la sensación de que la niña estaba perdida, pero llegamos a una sala, donde la pequeña Koto estaba sola, tenía algunas cosas pero de todas maneras se veía triste _

_-¡Usako!- dijo llena de alegría _

_-Hola Koto, traje a mi amigo Mamo-Chan espero que no te enojes- _

_-No claro que no, vengan siéntense- nos acercamos a la camilla, ella llevaba puesto un pijama de color verde, su cabello tomado por una coleta _

_-¿Cómo te has sentido?- pregunto Usako_

_-Muy bien, ya se han contactado con unos tíos en cuanto me mejore me iré a vivir con ellos- _

_Vi que Usako agacho su mirada, se veía triste _

_-Hey… no me iré de Tokio, le pediré a mi tía que me ponga en la misma escuela que tú ¿Cómo sabes si llegamos ser compañeras de salón?- comento Koto sonriente_

_-Si… Mamo-Chan ¿No puedes pedirle a tu mami que estés en la misma escuela que nosotras?- _

_-Lo siento Usako, yo asisto al Instituto Infinito además soy más grande que tú-_

_-Si Usako, Mamo-chan es más grande que nosotras, es viejo- _

_-Claro que no, él no es viejo, no le veo canas-_

_-No por que no tenga canas no deja de ser viejo- _

_-Entonces es mi viejito- _

_- Todo tuyo- dijo Koto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro sector_

_-¿Cómo? Yo no estoy buscando novia, además tengo otros planes- _

_Ambas comenzaron a reír y luego comencé a reír yo también mientras que Usako se acercaba a mi lado y ponía su cabeza en mi hombro _

_._

_._

El Ruido del despertador me alerto, mire a todas partes, un sudor frio invadía mi frente

-¿Te sientes bien Darien?-

-Si claro que si, ¿Estas hace rato?-

-No, solo pase para ver como estabas, te dabas vueltas y vueltas-

Mire la cama estaba toda desarmada, mi respiración estaba más trabajosa

-Te recomendaría que no fueras a trabajar tienes fiebre- puso su mano en mi frente

-Me siento lo bastante bien- pero luego de mover las colchas un escalofrió me ataco

-Me iré con Armand, le diré que pase a la farmacia y compre algo-

-Andy me siento bien- pero luego ya me sentí un poco mal me dolía el cuerpo y la respiración era trabajosa.

-Llamare a algún doctor, para que venga a verte-

-Está bien- me rendí ante la petición de mi hermana …

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

.

¡Atrasada! Chibi se fue con mi padre en el auto, yo corrí por ir a tomar el autobús, ahora que estoy aquí no pasa nada, estoy nerviosa, el profesor Chiba no le gusta que lleguemos tarde ¿Qué excusa invento? Decir la verdad, no me queda de otra.

Los minutos pasan y por más que deseo que pase alguna cosa es imposible, suspire resignada, en eso mi vista se va al lado contrario, a lo lejos veo a Neflyte. Me siento tan indefensa, no estoy preparada para verlo así, de pronto ni mucho menos que se acerque a mi lado para discutir algo.

De pronto siento que el autobús frenó, rápidamente la gente se sube y yo me escabullí entre ellos, solo quería irme pronto, lejos de allí estaría más segura.

Me baje del autobús confundida ya que Mina estaba en la entrada, junto con el grupo que hacíamos las pre prácticas en el Colegio Jyubani, era cierto a pesar de que éramos compañeros no muchas veces teníamos una conversación fluida antes de comenzar a ir al colegio. Ahora parecíamos grandes amigos, nos reíamos todo el tiempo, Mina miro con dirección hacia mí, comenzó a correr y llego a mi lado, en su rostro había preocupación, ¿Acaso todo el grupo estábamos en problemas? Espero que no

-Serena, amiga ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien Mina –mire con dirección a mis compañeros -¿Qué hacen acá afuera?

-Me mataras, no pude avisarte, no tenemos clases con el profesor Chiba-

-¿Qué paso?- abrí mis ojos, él no es de faltar

-Andrew nos aviso que no vendría a dar clases, pero no me dijo más-

Camine detrás de ella hasta llegar al grupo, nos reímos un poco y comenzamos a compartir sobre las experiencias, que hemos adquirido

-¿Cómo es trabajar con el _ogro_ Chiba?- me pregunto Saotome

-No es tan _"ogro" _como parece, por lo menos conmigo no es así-

-Claro que no, si eres inteligente, te has empeñado mucho en este modulo- comento Tendoh

- Debes esforzarte y demostrar que puedes… estoy contigo- agrego otro

- Gracias- atine a decir

-¿Supieron lo de Neheremia?- apareció Steven uniéndose a nuestro grupo, era como el típico muchacho que todos tenían amistades con él

-¿Qué paso cuenta?- dijo Tendoh, Mina y yo solo nos mirábamos, ya sabíamos que paso con ella

-Pues al parecer el Profesor Chiba es mas temerario de lo que tenemos pensado, ya que según fuentes muy confiables, a Neheremia se le cancelo la matricula para el próximo semestre-

-Al fin…- suspiro Tendoh -¿Qué? Todos sabíamos que no servía como Psicóloga, además siempre estaba ingeniándoselas para acostarse con los profesores-

-Pues si es cierto- comento alguien más, Mina me tomo del brazo y me llevo al baño de mujeres

-¿Realmente él hizo eso?- me pregunto Mina asustada

-Claro que no ¿Acaso Andrew no te dijo que esa decisión la tomaron de más arriba?-

-Sí pero… -ella se quedo pensativa por un momento -¿crees que hará algo en contra del profesor? Ya que… pues… como es ella-

-No lo creo, además él no es el responsable de esa decisión, Neheremia llego demasiado lejos con sus chismes-

Ambas salimos del baño riéndonos de cualquier cosa ya que el tema de Neheremia quedo cerrado cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con ella, no le tome importancia, es mas ni siquiera la mire, siempre era así, desde un principio ella dejo en claro que entre nosotras una enemistad era lo que nacía.

-Por lo que veo estas feliz de que me echaran- comento de pronto a mi lado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Mina pero ella lo ignoro

-Pues no estoy feliz, es mas ni sabía que te había pasado eso-

-¡Mientes!- se acerco a mí pero yo me aleje rápidamente

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- de pronto apareció Andrew

-Nada, solo estaba despidiéndome de mis compañeras, ya que sabrán que me voy de esta mugrosa Universidad a una en Europa-

Nadie dijo nada, Andrew estaba entre nosotras, ella solo me miro y luego se fue

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto

-Si- respondí más segura que nunca

-Ya se fue, gracias profesor- dijo Mina

-De nada, cualquier cosa me avisan, además es cierto, se va a Europa, su padre me vino a comunicar eso, tal vez el pobre también fue engañado por ella-

Ambas nos encogimos de hombros y nos dirigimos al salón

Después de las clases me dispuse a ir a la casa del profesor Chiba, a ver como esta, no debo preocuparme pero de todas formas algo me impulsaba a ir.

Al llegar me di cuenta que era cierto, Armand estaba en casa, sonriente y todo me saludo, ya iba de salida pues tenía que hacer unos trámites. La casa se sentía absolutamente tranquila, tal vez estaba durmiendo, camine en silencio hasta su habitación, con cuidado abrí la puerta y él estaba en medio de su cama, como sospeche durmiendo plácidamente, cerré la puerta con cuidado y di pequeños pasos hasta llegar a su lado, me senté al lado izquierdo, vi su rostro tan perfecto y varonil, por primera vez veo su cabello todo revuelto y alborotado, sonrió ante esta nueva imagen, de un Darien desordenado y durmiente

-Qué bueno que viniste- me dijo sin abrir aun sus ojos –Molly…- me quede en silencio, él giro hacia el lado que estaba yo, me quede inmóvil, soltó un suspiro y luego siguió durmiendo tranquilo bueno eso pensé pues comenzó a quejarse.

Por unos largos minutos todo era quejos, no sabía qué hacer solo atine a tocar su mejilla, tal vez era la fiebre que estaba haciendo que delire, pero entonces se tranquilizo, toque su frente estaba normal ¿Entonces? Debe estar profundamente dormido

-Tsukino… Chibi-

-Tranquilo- tome su rostro con mis manos

-No se alejen… por favor-

-Darien… Darien despierta- comencé a moverlo lentamente, me acerque un poco más a su rostro y deposite en su mejilla un beso, su respiración hasta ese momento era trabajosa, pero luego se normalizo

Lentamente deje que su cabeza descansara en la almohada, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, regalándome una mirada perezosa, la cual me produjo una sonrisa

-Serena…- murmuro despacio

-Vine a ver como estabas-

-Muchas gracias, por la preocupación- estiro su brazo a mi rostro

-De nada… hoy en la universidad fue un día un poco movido-

-¿En serio? Cuéntame-

Y Ahí estaba yo contándole lo que paso con Neheremia, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí, me sentí nerviosa, este hombre jamás me dejara de intimidar, aunque sea un poco aun lo hace. Lo que parecía una enfermedad grave no era más que un resfriado pasajero seguido con un malestar estomacal, él había bebido la noche anterior, yo lo mire seria y luego comencé a reír cuando me quedo mirando tan triste

-Pareces un niño confesando que hizo algo mal- dije entre risas

-A veces me siento así enfrente de ti-

-Haces mal, yo no te regañare ni nada- aun estaba sentada a su lado

-Me pregunto ¿Cuál será mi reacción si algún día lo haces?-

-No lo sé-

-He tenido unos sueños… no sé… a veces pienso que son recuerdos-

-¿En serio?- le pregunte al ver que se quedo mirando el techo

-Ven recuéstate yo te contare-

Obedecí, me recosté a su lado, comenzó a contarme aquellos sueños y que veía a su madre entre ellos, me conto el gran parecido entre ella y Andriell, pero la gran diferencia entre ellas era la personalidad, su madre era más tranquila, serena y un poco alejada de los demás

-Como tú- le dije y el sonrió

-Yo… si tal vez sea como ella-

Y así seguimos por un largo rato, conversando sobre su pasado, de aquellos sueños que no sabía cómo interpretar, me sentía cómoda y contenta de estar escuchándolo, pues después de todo sentía una conexión especial con él como si lo conociera desde siempre…

_**Unas semanas después…**_

Estábamos reunidos en el gimnasio del Colegio Jyubani, Andriell nos solicito que todo el grupo nos reuniéramos incluido el profesor Chiba, Mina me miraba y me preguntaba en un susurro si acaso sabía algo, yo solo me encogía de hombros.

-Buenos días- apareció con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- respondimos todos juntos

-Los cite aquí porque estamos invitados a realizar alguna cosa para el aniversario del Colegio Jyubani, ya que será en unas semanas mas- ella sonrió como una niña traviesa –Ayudaremos a los Kínder así que podríamos hacer algo para los niños-

-Me parece perfecto- comento de pronto el Profesor Chiba –Solo me pregunto qué haremos-

Todos miramos a su hermana quien parecía lo más resuelta

-Ya hable con las profesoras, ellas también nos ayudaran como también los pequeños, como sabrán necesitaremos de mucha gente, además ya tenemos una idea para hacer-

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del Gimnasio, entraron los niños corriendo y se acercaron a nosotros, mi pobre Chibi no sabía dónde ir, si a mis brazos, a los de Mina o a los del Profesor Chiba

-Buenos días- saludaron todos, nosotros también lo hicimos y después comenzamos a reír

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto el Profesor Chiba

-Pues una de mis alumnas me dio una idea, pero no sé cómo podemos ayudarlos- comento la profesora de Chibi

-¿Y cuál es la idea?- pregunto Andriell

-Hacer una especie de teatro contando lo que sucedió en el Milenio de Plata, es una linda historia de amor, además saldríamos de lo común-

-Sí, me gusta la idea veamos ¿Quién sería el príncipe?-

Los niños automáticamente nos miraron a todos, al parecer ellos no querían actuar, después indicaron al Profesor Chiba, hasta incluso Sahory estaba apuntándolo

-¿Yo?- pregunto él

-Si eres un príncipe de verdad, lo sabrás hacer muy bien- dijo una niña

-Si que tiene arrastre con las menores ¿Cierto Serena?- me reí ante el comentario de Mina

-Tienes razón-

-Pues…-

-Hermanito-todos abrimos nuestros ojos, jamás entre ellos se habían tratado así enfrente de nosotros… bueno enfrente de los alumnos –Vamos, los niños te escogieron-

-Está bien, lo hare ¿Y quién sería la princesa?-

Otra vez los niños nos miraron, vi la sonrisa traviesa de mi hija… no se atrevería ¿verdad?

-La señorita Mónica- dijeron pero mi hija se quedo mirándome

Andriell de pronto se quedo pensativa

-Entonces tendremos que trabajar más en el teatro, necesitamos a los malos, las guardianas de la princesa, a los dioses hermanos de ella como también los guardianes del príncipe Endimión-

Cuando dijo ese nombre algo dentro de mí se removió, era una sensación de nerviosismo y añoranza "_Endimión_" lo he oído antes ¿Pero dónde? Me quede pensativa

-Serena… Serena… ¡Sere! ¿Qué harás tu?- me pregunto Mina

-¿Eh? No lo sé, tal vez ayude a hacer algo-

-¿Por qué no actúas?-

-Sabes que me da pánico escénico-

Después de unos momentos, ya tendríamos lo que nos tocaría a cada uno de nosotros, esto se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que Andriell lo preparo con anticipación. Necesitaba guionistas, me ofrecí ya que algo de la historia conocía, ella negó dejándole la tarea a Tendoh, Saotome y Kusanagui, luego hacer el vestuario, nuevamente me ofrecí, nuevamente me negó ya que hablarían con los apoderados para que hagan ellos los trajes de los niños que quieran participar

Ya me quede sin ánimos ni siquiera de levantar el dedo para dar alguna propuesta

-Serena, tú me ayudaras- dijo Andriell de pronto

-ayudarla en ¿qué?-

-Me gustaría que estuvieras en los ensayos, a ver que se podría mejorar, tienes ideas buenísimas que sé que ayudaran bastante-

-Está bien-

Entonces quedamos así, Endimión seria el profesor Chiba, la princesa, la cual no recuerdo el nombre, la señorita Mónica, los guardianes de Endimión serian 5 niños al igual que las guardianas de la princesa que entre ellas estaba mi pequeña Sahory, la mala seria, para la risotada monumental del momento, Mina, los dioses hermanos de la princesa serian también otros niños.

-Momento… Falta la Reina- de pronto dijo Mina con un libro en mano

-Pues… según las ilustraciones que vi, la reina es rubia, me quedaría solo Serena ¿Quieres participar?-

Negué con la cabeza, mi participación detrás del escenario estaba muy bien

-Pues haremos un cambio, Mina pasas de mala a buena, serás la Reina Serenity- dijo Andriell

Nuevamente esa sensación, de pronto mire al profesor Chiba, se veía extraño, de pronto agito su cabeza

-Quedamos sin mala- dijo para despistarnos y provocar la risa

-Ya que Serena no quiere participar, pues asumiré yo- comento Andriell

-Pues ese papel si te viene hermanita-

Nosotros solo los quedamos mirando y luego comenzamos a sacar ideas y otras cosas para la obra…

_**Días después… **_

Estaba todo listo, bueno casi, sacamos la obra en poco tiempo, eso alegro demasiado a Andriell y por supuesto a todos nosotros, ya comenzamos con los ensayos, lo que era simplemente una obra se convirtió en casi un musical, habían algunas canciones que le venían perfecto. "Los tres mosqueteros" como se hicieron conocerse Kusanagui, Saotome y Tendoh después de hacer los guiones, hicieron un gran trabajo, todos dirían algo aunque sea pequeño, mi niña saltaba feliz, ya que en un momento interactuaba con su príncipe Endimión. El profesor Chiba solo la miraba y luego comenzaba a reír, el entusiasmo de los niños era más que contagiosa, pero el de Chibi era mucho más.

Los ensayos comenzaron en el teatro del colegio, al mirar al profesor en su papel parecía que fuese tan natural, aun no ensayaban con movimientos, pero si las expresiones de su voz y facciones, veíamos con Andriell los ensayos, mientras ellos se apoyaban con los textos, ideas sobre el escenario se nos ocurría, de vez en cuando el director aparecía para ver alguna cosa y ofrecernos su ayuda.

Después de salir caminábamos, Mina, Chibi y yo por las tiendas de tela, tenía que hacerle el disfraz de la princesa Venus, ese era el papel que le toco, me complicaba por que no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que Mina intercedió

-Pues si hará el papel de la Princesa de Venus, la líder de las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna será tan bella como su tía Mina, no por nada soy la diosa del amor- me guiño un ojo y soltó la risa contagiosa -Así que haremos que ella se muestre más tierna de lo que es- entonces mire a mi hija ¿Chibi se puede ver más tierna de lo que es?

-Esto de ser la Reina Serenity te tiene mal- le dije a mi amiga

-Deberías ver a la princesa... se le olvida las líneas ¿por qué no aceptaste el papel?-

-Sufro de algo llamado pánico escénico-

-Serena Tsukino sufre de pánico escénico, quien te hubiese visto bailando en la disco ese día en el concurso no creería lo mismo- Lita apareció a nuestro lado, mi hija la saludo con un gran abrazo, era la tía de los postres deliciosos-¿Qué hacen?

-Pues estábamos buscando tela para que mi mami me haga el vestido de la Princesa Venus- le explico Chibi

-¿Princesa Venus? ¿De qué hablan?- nos pregunto confundida

-En el Colegio de Chibi harán una obra de teatro, hablaran de la historia del Milenio de Plata, la pequeña será la líder de las guardianas de la princesa de la Luna, la hermosa princesa Venus ¡Estoy emocionada!- explico Mina

-Milenio de plata…- quedo pensativa Lita -¿Esa no es la historia de Serenity y Endimión?-

-Si esa es- respondieron Mina y Chibi al mismo tiempo

-Existen muchos finales, uno de ellos es que tuvieron 50 hijas-

-¡50 hijas!- exclamamos las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Pues sí, ese es un final, como también que en algún rincón del planeta ellos aun siguen amándose, ya que Endimión dormiría eternamente para nunca envejecer-

-¡Entonces Serena es eterna!- salto Mina provocando la risa de mi amiga y de mi hija

-Si Mamá Ikuko me conto que mamá era muy dormilona antes, llegaba casi siempre tarde al instituto- dijo entre risas mi hija

-Y el final que muchos prefieren es que ellos se buscan en cada reencarnación para estar juntos… ya que la reina Serenity utilizo un cristal para vencer al enemigo y pedir que vivieran en la tierra, en una época de paz y tranquilidad-

-¡Vaya Lita! Sabes mucho- comento Mina

Después de eso seguimos recorriendo las tiendas, hasta que encontramos la tela que Mina dijo que era la apropiada para el vestido, yo realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo era el vestido, pero ella como buena tía, encontró unas ilustraciones.

Fuimos a donde una mamá de unas de las niñas que haría los disfraces, ya que ella se dedicaba a eso, le encanto Chibi y su manera de ser, saltaba y jugaba por todos lados, se encontró con otras 3 niñas, (Júpiter, Mercurio y Marte) quienes jugaban libremente, de pronto sentí una sensación extraña, estábamos Mina, Lita y yo cuando de pronto vimos a lo lejos a Rei.

-¿Ella es la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa?- nos pregunto mi amiga castaña

-Sí, ella es buena- respondió Mina

Yo seguí mirándola cuando de pronto ella voltea a verme y sonreír, luego siguió caminando mientras que yo me quedaba congelada en aquel lugar

Luego que la señora tomara las medidas, vimos los vestidos de las ilustraciones, realmente son preciosos

-Eso que no han visto el de la Princesa Serenity ni mucho menos el del príncipe Endimión- dijo ella sonriente

-Un momento ¿Y la Reina?- pregunto Mina

-Acá esta- dijo ella riéndose realmente todos los trajes eran preciosos, bueno los bosquejos que ella tenía.

Estábamos viendo eso cuando de pronto sentí la voz de la maestra Mónica, venia riéndose y vi que llego con el profesor Chiba, se veían a gusto, demasiado cómplices, algo que me extraño fue la reacción de Sahory pues no lo tomo en cuenta, ella siguió jugando con sus amiguitas.

-¿Cómo estas Serena?- Darien se acerco a mi lado

-Muy bien- respondí y él siguió caminando

-¿Vámonos mami?- me pregunto Sahory

-Espera hija que se desocupe tía Mina- le explique

-Yo me quiero ir, no quiero estar acá, ya me aburrí-

-¿Es eso o estas enojada con tu príncipe?- la interrogue

-No le digas pero estoy enojada con él, ahora no me toma mucho en cuenta, no hablamos tanto como antes- me agache para verla

-Resulta que él tiene ensayos, un trabajo y muchas cosas que hacer, no tiene mucho tiempo la verdad, esperemos que después de esto, tú y él vuelvan a ser tan amigos como siempre-

-¿Tú crees mami?- me miro un poquito triste

-Sí, mi niña- se acerco a mí y me abrazo, Lita se había ido hace poco rato a su casa así que nos quedamos las tres

Luego de un rato, Mina, Chibi y yo salimos de aquel lugar, nos despedimos de los demás, quienes esperaban el turno de que tomaran sus medidas, una vez más mi hija no se acerco al profesor Chiba para despedirse, íbamos caminando cuando Andrew llamo a Mina a su celular, la dejamos hablando con él cuando de pronto mi hija da un gritito de susto

-¿Y usted Princesita no me va a saludar?- era Darien quien tomo desprevenida a mi hija

-Pensé que estabas ocupado- le dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-Para mi princesa nunca lo estaré, dime ¿Cómo has estado?- ella sonrió y luego lo abrazo, no podía estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo

-Muy bien extrañándote- le respondió mi hija

-Pues yo también te extrañe muchísimo- luego ambos me miraron -¿Por qué no van a la casa? Cenamos allá los tres, Serena no te preocupes en hacer la cena, puedo comprar comida italiana y vemos alguna película o si quieren podemos ir al restaurante y después paseamos por ahí ¿Qué dicen princesitas?-

"_Princesitas" _ es primera vez que me trata así

-Pues… yo si quiero ir ¿Qué dices tú mami?- me pregunto Chibi aun en los brazos de Darien

-Está bien, pero ¿Qué haremos?-

-¿Saben? Prefiero que vayamos al restaurante, así puedo sorprenderlas- ambas lo quedamos mirando –Serena quería pedirte un favor muy personal-

-Dime- le dije cuando dejo a mi hija en el suelo

-Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar el texto, no tengo a quien más pedirle que lo haga-

-Claro que sí, yo lo ayudo-

-Aun no entiendo porque no quisiste actuar mami, eres perfecta para el papel de la princesa de la luna, además príncipe seria tu pareja- comento mi hija con sus brazos cruzados

-Sus motivos tendrá Sahory, además tú como la princesa Venus te veras hermosa- la distrajo del tema -Bien entonces paso a buscarlas a casa-

-Darien… Gracias- le dije apenas porque vi que se acercaba la señorita Mónica y luego él sonrió, sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, como si yo de pronto estaba demás.

-Adiós- nos despedimos Chibi y yo, comenzamos a caminar cuando se nos unió Mina…

.

.

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

.

Vi a Serena marcharse con Chibi y Mina, de pronto sentí la necesidad de ir detrás de ella, esa mirada que me dedico cuando la maestra Mónica se acerco me provoco una sensación desconocida, por más que leo el texto, siento que no puedo recordarlo.

La señora comenzó a medirme, mientras que yo miraba el espejo, de pronto comencé a estudiarme bien, mucho más allá de lo simple que me veía, dentro muy dentro de mi está escondido aun ese joven que alguna vez fui ¿Por qué fui arrastrado a hacer esto? Me pregunto

¡Dios! Tengo apenas 28 años y ya me siento un viejo y actuó como tal, eso no debería ser así, claro que no.

Me di media vuelta y luego vi sobre la mesa, las ilustraciones, vi algunos vestidos de las niñas, sobretodo el de mi princesita, era de un color amarillo, muy lindo, en la esquina de este estaba escrito "Venus" y las medidas de mi princesita. Dedique a ver los demás mientras la señora media mi espalda e hizo que estirara los brazos. "Serenity" me quede mirando el vestido, me parecía familiar ¿Pero de donde? Tal vez de algún libro que leí cuando niño, luego vi el traje de Endimión, lo reconocí, era el traje que ocupaba en el sueño, ¿Sera posible que recordé aquel cuento que mi madre me contaba cuando niño?...

… El día había terminado, Salí con Sahory y con Serena a comer, nos reímos de muchas cosas y además de conversar sobre la obra, una vez más la pequeña insistía que su madre era perfecta para ser de la Princesa, nuevamente nos reímos ante su carita con pucheros. Sahory es una niña muy dulce, transmite amor y una ternura única, me recuerda a la niña de mis sueños, a Usako ¿Sera que aquella niña existió? Lentamente mis ojos se cierran, estoy cansado exhausto…

.

.

_-¿Por qué lloras Usako?_

_-Porque mi mami ya saldrá del hospital y no volveré a verte- la niña me abrazo _

_-Pero tranquila Usako, yo siempre te voy a recordar- _

_-¿De veras Mamo-Chan?- me pregunto con los ojos más abiertos _

_-Si, por que eres una gran amiga, además creo que aun estaré acá en el hospital ya que la monito de mi hermana la operaran- _

_-¿Qué tiene la monito?- me pregunto curiosa _

_-Se cayó del árbol, se fracturo la muñeca, los doctores dicen que tendrán que ponerle unos fierros para que el hueso vuelva donde esta- _

_-Parecerá una robot- _

_-Usako… te extrañare mucho- _

_-Yo también Mamo-Chan… ¿Pero sabes? Papi me dijo que los verdaderos amigos siempre se llevan en el corazón, así que tú tienes un lugarcito en el mío, te llevare siempre ahí- _

_-Yo también te llevare en mi corazón, ¿Promesa de meñique?- _

_-¿Promesa de meñique?- repitió ella confundida_

_-Papá y yo hacemos promesas así, ya que son inquebrantables- sonreí ella extendió su manito y su dedo meñique_

_-Promesa- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. _

_Después de eso caminamos por los jardines del hospital, donde habían algunos árboles, diariamente encontraba una flor bonita y se la cortaba para mi hermana, esta ocasión encontré una hermosa rosa de color rojo, estaba aun en capullo y a su lado una de color blanco, con mucho cuidado las corte y le di una a Usako la que ella quisiera, eligió la rosa blanca pues esa es su color favorito. _

_-Me gustaría conocer a la Monito- me dijo de pronto_

_-Vamos, ella debe estar con mamá - ella se quedo parada en el mismo lugar -¿Qué pasa?- _

_-¿Y si se enoja?- me pregunto tímida_

_-¿Quién?-_

_-Tu mamá- me quedo mirando con esos ojitos tristes_

_-No, ella no es mala, además no creo que se enoje, pasa casi todo el tiempo preguntándome por ti-_

_-¿Por mi? ¿Y qué pregunta?- abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar a mi lado_

_- Si acaso eres mi novia- me sentí sonrojarme y baje la mirada apenado _

_-Pues a mi mami yo le dije que eras mi novio- la mire sorprendido –Aunque…- estaba sonrojándose –No nos hemos besado- _

_Seguimos caminando un poco más, en silencio cuando llegamos a un árbol de cerezo, era una imagen preciosa, lentamente nos acercamos, Usako quería ver las flores que habían debajo de este. _

_Me acerque a su lado, ella nuevamente volvió a sonrojarse _

_-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- _

_-No lo estoy Mamo-Chan, mira esa flor ¿Crees que le guste a tu hermana la monito?- _

_-Yo creo que si- me agache a cortarla cuando ella hizo lo mismo, nos quedamos mirando _

_-Lo siento- dijo ella, se levanto rápidamente_

_-Espera… Tú… pues… ¿Realmente quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte tímido_

_-Mamo-chan- ella bajo la mirada y miro el capullo de la rosa que le di –Si…- luego sonrió _

_La abrace y luego nos quedamos mirando, yo jamás había besado a una niña, nervioso y todo de pronto escuche la voz de Usako _

_-Yo he visto cuando mami y papi se besan, es muy tierno- _

_-Pues mis padres son muy románticos, mi padre siempre abraza a mamá por la cintura- hice aquel gesto y luego lentamente me acerque a su rostro, para luego besar sus labios, mi primer beso, tierno, dulce y romántico pues los pétalos de la flor de cerezo caían lentamente_

"_Búscala…." Sentí una voz extraña y luego me vi parado viendo aquella imagen "¿Qué esperas? Búscala", vi a mi mismo siendo un niño y aquella niña, ambos sonreían y volvían a besarse, era un beso de niños pero cargado de amor y dulzura _

"_Busca a Usako" sentí nuevamente esa voz _

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunte mirando a todos lados, de pronto veo que me fui con la pequeña Usako al interior del hospital, corrí detrás de ellos, parecía un fantasma pues nadie me veía todo seguia igual._

_-Mami, ella es Usako- de pronto veo a mi madre sentada a un costado de la cama ¡Que ganas de abrazarla!_

_-¿Cómo estas Usako?- le pregunta mi madre con su sonrisa feliz _

_-Muy bien Señora, ¿Cómo está la monito?- en eso subo mi vista y en la camilla esta Andy durmiendo _

_-Ella está bien, se está recuperando de la primera operación que le han hecho- le respondió _

"_Búscala" me acerque a la niña para ver quién era pero ella miraba a otro lado, no la podía tocar ni nada _

_-Mami hace un poco de frio- mi otro yo estaba hablándole a mi madre _

_-Tienes razón- se levanto y paso atreves de mi _

"_Búscala" sentí la voz a mi espalda _

_-¿Quién eres?- _

_De pronto todo se volvió borroso, a lo lejos veo a aquella princesa que aparecía en mis sueños, besando a aquel príncipe _

"_Debes Buscarla"…_

_._

_._

Desperté angustiado, mire a mi alrededor, aun no amanecía ¿Quién rayos era Usako? Nunca supe su nombre, solo que su padre y su amiga ¿Koto? La trataba así, no creo que exista alguien que se llama así, ¿Por qué no le pregunte su nombre? Pero era solo un niño, no se me ocurrió preguntarle.

La mañana siguiente aun me daba vueltas el nombre de Usako, tal vez solo fue un sueño extraño, debo dejar de leer los libros que me ha pasado Andrew, tal vez eso me este afectando, decidí salir mejor a caminar, lo necesitaba. Despejar mi cabeza era mi objetivo pero no funciono, al poco andar por el parque me estrello con alguien

-Lo siento discúlpame- ayude a recoger las cosas que cayeron

-Deberías buscarla- dijo de pronto aquella mujer pelinegra

-¿Qué?-

-La niña de tus sueños, búscala-

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunte cuando nos levantamos

-¡Rei! ¿Estás bien?- vi que un hombre mayor le hablo

-Si abuelo no te preocupes- respondió ella tomando las cosas que tenía en mis manos –Búscala- repitió de nuevo y siguió caminando tan despreocupada

Yo me quede estático y mirando extrañado. Mire los arboles y seguí caminando una locura, preferí irme a mi auto y partir con rumbo al colegio Jyubani

El ensayo tenía un retraso, ya que estaban esperando a algunas personas, mi princesita no la he visto, tampoco a Serena, me preocupa que ellas no aparezcan.

-¡Lo siento!- sentí el grito de Chibi desde la puerta, se veía un poquito pálida

-Lo lamento tanto no quise demorarme- dijo Serena acercándose a nosotros

-No te preocupes aun falta Mónica y algunos niños- comento Andriell sonriente pero a la vez frunció el ceño -¿Qué le pasa Chibi?

-Nada- respondió ella abriendo los ojos

-Sahory mírame- Serena se agacho en frente de su hija -¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?-

-Si mami- note su semblante un poco distinto que los otros días

-Pues ensayemos la parte de las guardianas, vamos Sahory tu puedes- esto último se lo dijo en un susurro

El ensayo de las niñas iba bien hasta que de pronto Sahory se quedo quieta, no se movía a ningún lado, cayó de rodillas y tocándose el estomago

-¡Chibi!- Serena se subió al escenario rápidamente –Hija-

-Mami…- dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros, llegue al lado de ellas, la pequeña estaba pálida

-Sera mejor que la llevemos al hospital- le dije tocando su frente – ¿Que te duele Sahory?-

-Mi barriguita- se quejo

-El Ensayo de Endimión y Serenity lo podemos postergar, por último le pido a uno de los chicos que ensaye con Mónica, ve con ellas Darien-

-En eso estaba pensando, vamos Serena- la ayude a ponerse de pie -¿Llevo a Chibi?- le pregunte

-Mami… me duele mucho- ella se aferro mas a Serena.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta el auto y maneje lo más aprisa que pude hasta llegar al hospital general, al entrar a urgencias era un caos, estaba llenísimo

-La niña tiene un dolor de estomago terrible y esta pálida- le dije a la enfermera

-Lo siento debe esperar, hay más pacientes antes que ella-

-Pero es urgente, está demasiado pálida y los dolores son terribles, es una niña de 6 años ¡por Dios! Tenga compasión-

-Lo siento señor, pero hay muchos otros pacientes en peor estado que su hija, debo solicitarle sus datos para hacer la hoja de ingreso-

-¡Por un Demonio!- explote, camine hacia donde estaba Serena con la niña en brazos, la pobre seguía quejándose –Vamos a una clínica-

-¿Qué? Darien yo no tengo dinero para cancelar una cuenta en la clínica-

-Mami… me duele- se quejo Chibi

-Vamos a la clínica- tome a la niña en mis brazos y vi en Serena su rostro preocupado –Todo estará bien-

Al llegar a la Clínica la urgencia era otro panorama, a la pequeña la revisaron de inmediato, Serena entro con ella, mientras que yo me quede afuera, una enfermera se acerco amablemente

-Necesitamos que llene la planilla de ingreso de la pequeña-

-Si claro- miraba la puerta por donde entro Sahory

-Nombre de la Pequeña- escuche decir a la enfermera pero yo estaba preocupado por ver salir a Serena con alguna noticia

-Sahory Chiba Tsukino- respondí

-Edad de la niña-

-6 años-

-Nombre de la madre-

-Serena Tsukino-

-Nombre del Padre-

-Darien Chiba-

-Grupo sanguíneo y alergias de la niña-

-Ese dato lo maneja la madre de la pequeña yo solo soy…-

-El padre, si muchas veces no saben que tienen sus hijos, lo entiendo, muchas gracias señor Chiba-

¿Padre? Yo no soy padre de Sahory, quise ir detrás de la enfermera pero luego me quede sentado.

Momento después salió Serena, me levante y ella me miro, sus ojos celestes estaban aguados, me acerque a ella y la abrace

-Todo estará bien- le susurre

-tengo miedo Darien, Sahory no es de enfermarse, tengo miedo que sea grave-

-Ten fe, por favor ten fe-

Nos quedamos así por un rato luego nos sentamos y tome una de sus manos entre las mías

-Los padres de Sahory Chiba Tsukino-

-¿Sahory Chiba? Debe haber un error- se levanto Serena

-No claro que no, el señor Chiba registro a su hija, me faltaba preguntarle el grupo sanguíneo y alergias que tenga la niña- apareció la enfermera nuevamente, ella volteo y solo me miro

-Mi hija no es alérgica a ningún medicamento su grupo sanguíneo es O+-

-Muchas gracias por la información, debe esperar que el médico le diga el diagnostico de la pequeña

-Si, estaré esperándolo- se sentó a mi lado confundida -¿Sahory Chiba Tsukino?-

-Lo siento estaba preocupado y distraído no escuche bien lo que me preguntaba la enfermera estaba viendo que salieras de allí con alguna novedad-

-No sé como pagare esto-

-Serena, prometí protegerlas, a la pequeña Sahory y a ti, esto corre por mi cuenta, yo pagare todo lo que sea necesario para que ella esté bien-

-juro que algún día te devolveré todo el dinero-

-Serena, no estoy pidiendo eso, ni con esa intensión lo hago, solo quiero pedir que nunca se alejen de mi lado-

-Está bien- un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y las seque lentamente, de pronto la puerta se abrió

-Los padres de Sahory Chiba Tsukino- era el medico

-Nosotros- respondimos al unísono, Serena solo me miro pero no dijo nada

-Hemos hecho distintos exámenes, creo que la noticia que les tenemos no es muy grata, debemos intervenir de inmediato-

Afirme con fuerza a Serena, ya que sus piernas flaquearon, tan pequeña y pasando por eso…

_**Hola! Una nueva entrega, espero que les guste, espero que dentro de pocos días pueda subir otro cap. Saludos a todas y lo siento… No puedo escribir mas aquí en este rinconcito estoy quedándome dormida enfrente del compu…. (el cual arreglaron pero no tiene, por el momento, audio) Saludos, abrazotes**_

_**Nikitha**_


	14. El enojo de la pequeña Princesa ¿Celos?

Capitulo 13: **El enojo de la pequeña Princesa, ¿Celos?**

.

.

Pov Darien

.

.

Afirme con fuerza a Serena, ya que sus piernas flaquearon, la pequeña tenía una apendicitis a punto de pasar a Peritonitis, ella se quedo congelada.

-Opérala- repitió apenas el doctor le informo

-El tiempo se está agotando, por favor Serena di que si- estaba desesperado

-Usted como padre puede autorizar- dijo el doctor-

-Mi pequeña…- Serena aun no reaccionaba

-¡Por favor! Di que si- la tome por los hombros

-Por favor doctor, que mi niña este bien- tomo la mano de él, sentí algo como si de pronto yo estaba de mas en ese escenario –Opérela y que todo salga bien-

-Descuide está en buenas manos- después de eso él volvió a entrar por donde salió

Serena se sentó nuevamente, apoyo sus codos en las piernas y tapo su rostro, me acerque a ella, sentí su llanto silencioso

-Todo estará bien, la pequeña estará bien- la abrace pero seguí sintiendo su llanto en mi hombro

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta?- me pregunto con sus ojos tristes, sus mejillas rosadas

-La niña estaba un poco pálida pero tampoco se me ocurrió que podía ser eso- le dije con mi voz tranquila

-¿Qué clase de madre soy?- se cuestiono

-La mejor que conozco, vamos Serena, la princesita estará muy bien ya veras, hay que confiar en el doctor- la abrace mas a mí y deposite un beso en la frente.

De pronto sentimos unos pasos, Serena se levanto y vio que un grupo de gente se acercaba, eran los padres de ella seguidos de Andriell y Armand, quienes les había avisado que la pequeña estaba en la clínica

-¿Qué paso con Chibi?- le pregunto Ikuko a Serena

-Tiene apendicitis, a punto de ser una Peritonitis- contesto nerviosa y yo me acerque a ella

-¿Por qué no la llevaste al hospital? Hija la cuenta saldrá muy cara- el señor Kenji como buen sostenedor de un hogar estaba preocupado

-No se preocupe- me miraron los padres de Serena preocupados –Yo pagare los gastos médicos y todo lo que sea necesario para que Chibi este sana- abrace mas a Tsukino

-Pero…- iba a protestar

-Pero nada Señor Kenji, quiero a su nieta más de lo que usted se imagina, al igual que Serena, ambas son mi motivo de alegría, no quiero fallarles y si está en mi protegerlas créame que lo hare- ambos me miraron y luego a Serena

-¿Desde cuándo que están juntos?- pregunto Ikuko

-¿Juntos?- replico Serena

-Claro, parecen más una pareja, ¿desde cuándo que lo son?-

-No, no nosotros no somos pareja, yo las quiero mucho pero yo…-

-Mamá…- interrumpió Serena –Darien es el príncipe de Chibi, somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, hay muchas cosas que nos hacen diferentes, por favor en este momento lo que importa es la salud de Chibi, si yo tuviera una relación con alguien créeme mamá que ustedes serian los primeros en saber- respondió seria

¿Cosas que nos hacen diferentes? Le quise preguntar pero como ella dijo, lo primordial era la salud de Chibi

.

Los minutos avanzaron, las amigas de Serena llamaban para saber de Sahory, me comento que Mina vendría más tarde, había ido donde la señora de los disfraces, Lita su amiga castaña estaba en clases, Amy teniendo un examen pero todas llamaban cada cierto tiempo para saber

De pronto nuevamente el doctor salió, Serena y yo nos levantamos de inmediato

-Los familiares de Sahory Chiba Tsukino-

-¿Chiba Tsukino?- sentí que preguntaron a nuestras espaldas

-Creo que he creado algunas confusiones, la niña pregunto por su madre y príncipe antes de dormirse- esbozo una sonrisa –Les dije que sus padres estaban esperándola afuera y ella me respondió que su príncipe no era su padre…- miro la ficha y dejo escapar –Aun-

-Lo siento doctor, fue mi responsabilidad estaba distraído y pues… -

-No se preocupe señor Chiba, no estoy diciendo nada, la pequeña solo sonrió cuando le dije que en su muñeca tenía una pulsera diciendo que se llamaba Sahory Chiba Tsukino, luego de eso se durmió-

-¿Cómo esta ella doctor?-

-Muy bien, la operación salió como esperábamos, la pequeña aun está dormida y esperaremos a que reaccione para que puedan entrar a verla-

-¡Que alivio!- dijo Serena y luego me abrazo

-¡Que alegría Chibi está bien!- se abrazaron Ikuko y Kenji quienes también estaban angustiados

-Cuando la niña reaccione una enfermera les avisara-

-Gracias Doctor, muchísimas gracias- dijo Serena y luego este se fue

-Gracias al cielo Chibi está bien- Ikuko abrazo a su hija -¿Chiba Tsukino? ¿Por qué?-

-Esa fue mi culpa, yo estaba dando los datos de Sahory, respondí distraído-

Los demás siguieron conversando, Armand y Andriell dijeron que se retirarían pues mi hermana tenía que terminar de hacer unos informes para la universidad y revisar algunos exámenes

-Hija, tu padre está cansado, tuvo un día agotador en el trabajo- escuche que dijo Ikuko, yo me aleje para darles privacidad…

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

Vi que Darien se alejo un poco dejándonos a mis padres y a mi solos

-No se preocupe mamá, vayan a descansar-

-Hija… ¿Estarás bien?- mi madre siempre preocupada

-Claro que si mamá, veré a Chibi, tal vez después me vaya a casa, aunque no me gustaría dejarla sola- sentí a mi padre que se sentó a mi lado

-Ella estará bien, pero si quieres quedarte acá, acompañando a la niña pues…-

-Estaré bien pá- le di un beso en la mejilla y luego de eso se despidieron de nosotros, nuevamente Darien y yo solos.

Estaba mirando el techo del edificio cuando de pronto siento una voz familiar

-Serena- era Lita, se veía agitada y con la respiración entre cortada

-Amiga, siéntate- le ofrecí de inmediato

-Iré por una agua mineral ¿quieren una Serena, Lita?- nos ofreció Darien

-La mía sin Gas- respondió Lita

-Si, normal- le dije y él me sonrió

-¿Cómo está Chibi?- me pregunto apenas Darien salió de nuestra vista

-Muy bien, ya la operaron ahora esperan que reaccione para ir a verla-

-¿Qué tenía?- Lita estaba preocupada

-Apendicitis, estaba a punto de pasar a Peritonitis-

-Chiquitita, me imagino el dolor-

Nos quedamos en silencio, a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba estar en un recinto hospitalario, pero aquí estábamos por mi pequeña.

-Serena, Lita- llego Darien a entregarnos nuestras aguas minerales, Lita la abrió rápidamente, la pobre corrió desde la universidad hasta llegar acá

-Gracias Profesor Chiba- dijo después de beber el largo trago de agua

-De nada- en eso mi amiga me quedo mirando como si de pronto recordó algo -¿Me acompañaras?

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Este sábado- mire a Darien quien estaba confundido

-Pues si, no puedo dejarte sola-

-Gracias amiga- me abrazo

Estuvimos unos minutos más, me aviso que las chicas vendrían mañana a primera hora, pues se les hizo tarde, Lita vive cerca de la Clínica en un departamento. Luego de un rato decidió irse

.

.

-La pequeña despertó- nos aviso la enfermera

-¿De veras?- pregunte y ella confirmo

-Si gustan pueden pasar los dos-

-Claro que si- tome a Darien del ante brazo y lo arrastre hasta la sala donde estaba mi pequeña

-Mami…- estaba tan pálida y tranquila –Príncipe papá- sonrió

-Pequeñita, aquí estoy- tome su mano y la bese, Darien se quedo parado a los pies de la cama, no movía ni un solo musculo

-Sera mejor que me retire- dijo de pronto

-No por favor- pidió mi hija -¿Me veo muy feíta?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto acercándose al otro lado de la cama

-Por que te quieres ir- en eso Darien tomo la otra mano de mi hija y la beso

-Nunca me iré del lado de ustedes- la miro y luego a mi

-Es bueno saberlo… mami ¿mis abuelitos?- pregunto casi sin fuerza

-Ellos estaban preocupados por ti, se tuvieron que ir por que mañana el abuelito tiene que trabajar –

-Lo sé, mami ¿Me dejaras aquí?-

-No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hija?- le pregunte

-Es que me acorde de la tía Lita- estaba cerrando los ojitos

-Esa es otra historia-

-Además tú debes recuperarte, necesitamos a Venus en la obra- le dijo Darien, Sahory sonrió y luego lo mire

-Príncipe… me gusta llevar tu apellido, aunque sea por ahora- entonces mire la pulsera "Sahory Chiba Tsukino", de pronto veo que él besaba su frente

-Se durmió- me dijo susurrando

-No me he dormido- salto mi hija, provocando una sonrisa en mi –Pero si estoy cansada- en eso tomo mi mano y la de Darien para unirlas, nuestras tres manos juntas, lo mire –Ahora si me dormí- diciendo esto cerro sus ojitos

-Pequeña- no reacciono

-El efecto de la anestesia paso, pero ella está cansada, deberían dejar que descansen, mañana ya estará mas despierta- explico la enfermera

Salimos en completo silencio de la sala

-Serena, te he notado demasiado nerviosa- comento Darien

-Pues no me gustan mucho los hospitales o Clínicas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Una larga historia-

-¿Qué harás el sábado con Lita?- lo mire

-Siéntese, le contare una historia- me hizo caso y luego me quedo mirando -Éramos muy niñas cuando nos conocimos teníamos apenas 6 años…-

.

.

(Flashback)

.

_Mi madre estaba hospitalizada, recuerdo que yo no entendía lo que pasaba, comencé a caminar por el hospital hasta que sentí a alguien que lloraba, cuando llegue a esa persona me doy cuenta que era una niña._

_-Hola… mi nombre es Serena- _

_-Hola- no me dijo nada mas _

_-¿Por qué estas tan solita?- _

_-Mis padres murieron y ahora estoy solita- _

_-Pues ya no lo estas, yo estoy aquí- me acerque como pude a la camilla _

_-Me llamo Lita Kino- _

_-Desde hoy somos amigas y nunca más estarás sola- _

_Desde ese día nuestra amistad creció cada día mas, hasta que cierto día mi madre empeoro, me quede preocupada, pues mi padre estaba desesperado, no comprendía muy bien que sucedía _

_-Los padres reaccionan así cuando algo no está bien- me comento Lita_

_-¿Tu crees? Mami me dará un hermanito- _

_-¡Que bueno! ¿Cómo se llamara?- me pregunto Lita_

_-Samuel, pero de cariño le diré Sammy- dije orgullosa -¿Quieres ir a conocerla? _

_-Si claro- salimos de la sala, Lita tenía ese permiso de recorrer ya que por estar solita en aquel lugar aun no contactaban a alguien para que la fueran a buscar _

_De pronto y sin querer me estrelle con una mujer con un vestido vaporoso, una sonrisa sincera, unos ojos azules tan cálidos y tiernos _

_-Discúlpeme mi niña- me dijo ella tomando mi rostro _

_-No discúlpeme yo me estrelle con usted- _

_-Que linda niña-_

_-¡Mamita!- sentí que gritaron y ella volteo _

_-Se cuidan mucho las damitas- toco mi nariz y le sonrió a Lita, vimos como corría detrás de la camilla donde iba una niña pelinegra_

_-Es linda- comento Lita -¿Qué le habrá pasado a la niña?- _

_-Con permiso- vimos pasar a un hombre con un niño en brazos que estaba preocupado por su hermana, todos eran pelinegros ya que se reunieron al final del pasillo _

_-Vamos a donde esta mami- seguimos caminando, cuando vimos a mi padre_

_._

_-Hola Serena, veo que te hiciste de una amiguita- _

_-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Lita Kino- _

_-Yo soy Kenji Tsukino, padre de Serena- sonrieron ambos _

_._

_Estuvimos conversando, lamentablemente Lita no pudo conocer a mi madre ese día, pues su estado de salud no era la mejor, volvíamos a la habitación de Lita cuando de pronto vimos a unos adultos discutir _

_-Es que tu tienes la culpa, nunca le pones atención a nuestros hijos-_

_-¿Qué nunca le prestó atención? Yo soy quien los cuida todo el día mientras tu estas trabajando, esto fue un accidente ¿Cuántas veces has visto que nuestros hijos se suben a aquel árbol?- _

_-Es la mujer bonita- me dijo Lita _

_-Si ella es- afirme mientras veía que seguían discutiendo _

_-Perdóname amor…- le dijo de pronto aquel señor _

_-Tan solo déjame sola- pidió ella y vimos como de sus ojos tan tiernos salían lágrimas_

_-Perdón no quise decir eso, lo siento- él la abrazo _

_-Adultos… siempre discuten y luego están de lo mas amorosos- explico Lita_

_._

_Horas después, nos enteramos que Sammy ya no estaba con nosotros, mamá sangro demasiado, estaba tan delicada y mi hermano nació muerto, corrí por el hospital lo más lejos posible, no quería llorar, pero me sentía culpable por que yo no quería un hermano, pensé que habían escuchado mi deseo y se había cumplido, llore por el miedo que sentía. Hasta que llegue debajo de un árbol sentí tristeza, rabia quería desaparecer_

_._

_._

_(Fin Flashback)_

-Desde ese entonces, Lita hace una misa por el recuerdo de sus padres, y yo muy dentro de mí por el recuerdo de mi hermano que no alcanzo a nacer-

Darien estaba en silencio, luego me abrazo y me acomode en su hombro…

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

-Señor… Señor- sentía que movían mi brazo –Señor… discúlpeme-

-Dígame-

-Es que la niña, despertó pero quiere ver a su padre- me quede extrañado ¿Chibi quiere ver a su padre? –Dice que quiere ver a su príncipe papá- entonces reaccione quiere verme

-Voy de inmediato- Serena estaba dormida –Creo que debería entrar con la mamá- iba a despertarla

-No, la niña quiere verlo a usted, ella sabe que estaban durmiendo, si quiere yo me quedo con la señora- con cuidado dejamos durmiendo a Serena, la enfermera amablemente le dejo una cobija encima, ella solo suspiro y siguió durmiendo

Camine hasta la sala donde estaba Sahory, al entrar su carita se dibujo una sonrisa

-¡Príncipe!-

-Hola, deberías estar durmiendo- le dije acercándome a ella

-Y tu en casa- cruzo los bracitos, hasta enferma es un poco enojona

-Pero estoy aquí cuidando a tu madre y a ti-

-¿Así es como actúa un padre?- me pregunto de pronto

-Pues muchos actúan así- le respondí ella soltó un suspiro

-A veces me pregunto que se sentirá tener un papá así como tú-

-Tal vez yo no iba a ser un buen padre, por eso mi hijo no nació- baje mi cabeza

-No lo creo, son cosas del destino, como dice mi tía Mina- mire a la pequeña –Pero yo puedo ser tu hija de mentiritas-

Comencé a reír pero ella se estaba tomando muy en serio la propuesta

-Ya eres mi hija de mentiritas- le dije tomando la mano donde tenía la pulsera y se la mostré

-Si ya lo sé- frunció el ceño -¿Mami está afuera?-

-Si está durmiendo, quise despertarla pero me dijeron que querías verme-

-Príncipe… por favor se el novio de mi mami- acá vamos de nuevo

-Sahory yo no estoy buscando novia-

-Yo no estaba buscando un padre y tú me pusiste tu apellido aquí- me dijo mostrando la pulsera

-Estaba distraído- me excuse, luego me arrepentiría de decir eso

-¡Oh!- entre cerró los ojos – ¿Entonces esto no fue por que me querías? Prefiero llamarme Sahory Tsukino Tsukino, por que mi mami si me quiere a pesar de todo- como pudo se tapo completamente con las colchas de la cama -¡Vete! Estoy muy enojada contigo-

-Sahory… Princesita-

-¡Que te vayas!- grito debajo de la cobija

-Se me olvido decirle que tiene su carácter, para la próxima vez no esté tan distraído- comento Serena desde la puerta

-¡Mami dile que se vaya!-

-Sahory yo si te quiero- insistí

-¡Mentiroso!-

-Chibi… él te quiere como un amigo, no como un padre, vamos sal de allí-

-¡No hasta que él se vaya!-

-Sahory… Darien es tu príncipe, amigo de nosotras- ambos sentimos un sollozo –Sera mejor que salga- me pidió preocupada

-Sahory… pequeñita yo si te quiero, pero no puedo ser tu padre-

-No debiste poner tu apellido aquí- su voz estaba quebrada

-Por favor- me rogo Serena y yo obedecí

Los minutos me parecieron eternos, Serena no volvió a salir me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que la enfermera la autorizo dormir en la misma sala con la niña, entonces sin más me fui a casa.

.

.

Temprano al día siguiente, estaba recibiendo el regaño de Andriell, que no debí decirle eso a la niña, mejor haberle inventado una historia pues se lo tomaría muy mal

-Es que ella está enojada conmigo-

-Pues bien hecho- dijo ella hecha una furia conmigo –Además la admiro por tener ese carácter a tan corta edad-

-Estoy arrepentido por haberle dicho eso ¿Qué hare ahora?-

-Seguir adelante con tu vida, Chibi solo es una niña- dijo comiendo una tostada

-No puedo creer que mi hermana me diga eso-

-YO no puedo creer que mi hermano haya cometido semejante barbaridad- dijo decidida

-Quiero remediar todo eso- ella se encogió de hombros

-Me voy a la clínica a verla, espero que no esté molesta contigo solo por que tú eres mi hermano- se levanto de la barra, dejo todo en el lavaplatos –Cuando regrese los lavare, deja los tuyos ahí también- y salió caminando

.

.

Llegue a la Clínica, Serena me comunico que a Chibi la habían cambiado de habitación, pero se me olvido preguntarle cual era, mi hermana no respondía el celular, tal vez se le quedo en casa o lo tiene en silencio, me acerque a informaciones

-Buenos días- me saludo la recepcionista

-Buenos días, quisiera saber cuál es la habitación de Sahory Chiba Tsukino-

-Espere un momento por favor- ella comenzó a escribir en su computadora –Lo siento no tenemos ninguna paciente registrada con ese nombre-

-¿Cómo? Anoche la operaron de apendicitis-

-Pues no está registrada-

-Intente con Sahory Tsukino Tsukino- ella volvió a teclear

-Si, ella está en la habitación 302 en pediatría-

-Gracias- dije desanimado

.

.

Llegue a pediatría, era increíble como un grupo de gente estaba allí para ver a la pequeña, Mina, Lita, Amy conversaban con los padres de Serena, mi hermana estaba con ellos, de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro

-¿Cómo estas Darien?- me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Andrew

-Muy bien ¿Y tu?-

-Acompañando a Mina a ver a la nueva sobrina, supe que anoche la operaron-

-Si tenía apendicitis-

-Pobrecita- luego nos quedaron mirando, en eso salió Serena

-Hija ¿Cómo está Sahory?- pregunto Ikuko

-Muy bien ella está mejor, paso una noche tranquila, el médico la está revisando para ver si mañana sale con el alta-

-¡Que felicidad!- salto Mina a los brazos de Andrew, luego sentimos la risa de Serena

-Y ya se hizo de un nuevo amigo- dijo ella

-Mi nietecita no pierde el tiempo- comento Kenji

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Ikuko

-Si claro- respondió Serena con una sonrisa –Pero pasen de dos así todos podrán verla todos-

Ellos entraron, yo me senté y a mi lado lo hizo Andriell

-Entrare contigo, así por lo menos no estará tan enfadada-

-Está bien- respondí aun mas desanimado

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Que en los registro Sahory es Tsukino Tsukino- le conté

-Bueno tiene que aparecer así, más que mal son sus apellidos- deje escapar un suspiro –Darien ¿No será que realmente querías que ella lleve nuestro apellido?

Me quede un momento sin responder

-Serena…- la llamo Andriell

-Hola, perdón por no saludarlos antes, Chibi me entretuvo con su nuevo amigo- de pronto sentí coraje ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerse amigo de una pequeña? ¿Y si no es de fiar? ¿Y si dejo de ser su príncipe?

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-De mejor ánimo, ya poco a poco esta sanando, Nicolás dice que si sigue como hasta ahora podrá participar de la obra-

-¿Nicolás?- preguntamos ambos

-El Doctor que atendió a Chibi, él es el nuevo amigo-

-Tanta familiaridad- dije de pronto

-Estuvimos conversando hasta muy tarde, realmente es muy simpático y a Chibi le cayó muy bien- respondió Serena

Mi hermana me observo y luego volvió a ver a Serena, Mina, Lita y Amy entraban a ver a la sobrina, Andrew prefirió no entrar, pues eran las chicas las más cercanas a ella, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea

-Darien ¿Dónde vas? ¡Darien!- sentí que me llamo mi hermana

Ya se estaba cerrando las puertas del ascensor cuando vi a todos mirarme perplejos, baje al primer piso y corrí a un sector donde vendían revistas, dulces y otras cosas, vi entonces un globo de helio, con una forma de osito y otra de ángel, no supe cual elegir pues ambos eran preciosos, así que tome los dos y se los lleve a mi princesita.

.

Cuando subí las chicas aun no salían, Serena vio los globos y sonrió, Andriell se levanto y se acerco a mí

-Esperemos que con esto reconsidere su enojo-

-Realmente quería un osito de peluche, pero no tenían, creo que le traeré uno después-

-La mimaras demasiado-

-Claro que si es Mi princesita, no quiero que me la quiten- en eso mi hermana entre cerró los ojos

-¿Celos?-

-¿Qué?- no sé que gesto hice que mi hermana se tapo la boca

-Darien esta celoso de que Chibi tenga un amigo-

-No, quiero que ella me vuelva a querer como antes- ella levanto una ceja

-Si claro… aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez Chibi ahora le resulte la tarea de ser celestina para su madre- en eso mire a la dirección que mi hermana tenia puesta la mirada

Serena estaba hablando con el doctor, ambos sonreían felices y lo que es mas Ikuko y Kenji hablaban con él con tanta amabilidad, hicieron lo mismo conmigo.

-No sería mala idea de que él saliera con Serena- comento Andy

-¿Qué cosas dices?- le pregunte

-Ya hay algo más que una simple atención de doctor a paciente, de seguro Chibi está ayudando- me aleje un poco de mi hermana ¿Por qué me siento así?

-Ya vi a mi sobrinita, dice que extraña al gran oso- comento Mina en eso vi que salieron las otras 2

-Si anoche también me dijo lo mismo, es como si el oso la protegiera- agrego Serena

-Muchas veces los niños se aferran a algo por que se sienten seguros, por que lo quieren, hay muchas influencias- agrego el doctorcito ese

-Pasen ustedes- nos dijo y entramos, Andy iba delante de mí, al abrir la puerta de la habitación se sintió la voz de mi princesita

-¡Hadita!- ella extendió los brazos con cuidado y mi hermana se acerco a ella

-¿Cómo estas Sahory? Ayer me diste un susto- la pequeña me ignoro, me quede apoyado en la puerta, aun no le mostraba los globos

-Muy bien, ya me quiero ir luego a casa, pero mami me dice que es mejor que este aquí-

Así ambas hablaron, yo baje la cabeza, estaba más desanimado que de costumbre

-Sahory tu príncipe quiere hablar contigo- le dijo mi hermana

-Estoy enojada con él-

-Perdóname princesita, mira te traje esto- le mostré ambos globos, ella los quedo mirando y luego sonrió

-Gracias Darien están muy lindos- respondió tratando de tocarlos

¿Darien? ¿En que momento deje de ser príncipe? Pero preferí ignorar

-¿Te gustan?- le pregunte recuperando algo de humor

-Claro que si, ¿Podrías dejármelo allí?- me mostro la ventana donde habían otras cositas que las chicas le llevaron, en eso me llamo la atención un oso

-¡Que lindo!- comento mi hermana al verlo

-Me lo regalo Nicolás, mi Príncipe doctor-

-¿De veras?- le pregunto ella

-Si-

Yo amarre los globos a un arreglo floral que había muy lindo, en eso sentimos que tocaron la puerta

-Permiso, lo siento deben retirarse, debo revisar y curar la herida de la pequeña- era el doctorcito aquel

-¡Príncipe doctor!- dijo ella, sonriente ¿Qué niño de 6 años no le teme a un doctor?

-Hola Sahory, ¿te duele algo? ¿Dormiste bien?-

-No me ha dolido nada, si dormí bien después que me trajiste a Teddy-

-Nos vemos Sahory, cuídate mucho, hazle caso al doctor y a la enfermera- mi hermana y sus recomendaciones

-Claro que si Hadita… Adiós Darien-

Me acerque a ella, bese su frente

-Cuídate princesita –me acerque a su oído –Yo si te quiero y mucho-

Luego salimos de la habitación, para que el doctorcito ese revisara la herida, las chicas ya se habían marchado, los padres de Serena estaban allí, ella había ido a su casa para cambiarse, Andriell también se fue.

.

.

Momentos después llego Serena, preguntando si había pasado algo

-No hija, Darien y su hermana fueron los últimos en salir, ella dijo que le estaban revisando- respondió Kenji

-Nosotros nos vamos hija, tu padre debe ir a trabajar y yo pues tengo que hacer unos trámites, cuida mucho de la pequeña ¿Te quedaras hoy aquí?-

-Está bien vayan, yo creo que si mamá, tu sabes cómo es Chibi- sonrió

- Hasta luego Darien- se despidió la señora Ikuko su esposo me tendió la mano

-Que estén bien- correspondí al señor Kenji y me despedí de la señora Ikuko, ambos salieron caminando

.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte a Serena, ¿Por qué ahora me siento intimidado por ella?

-Muy bien, un poco cansada pero bastante mejor- respondió sonriente

-Note que Sahory pues… ya no es Chiba- note que mi voz salía un poco distinta

-Anoche estaba muy enojada, me pidió que le sacara la pulsera o que cambiara el nombre, esa niña tiene su genio- dejo salir un suspiro pesado

-¿Tu también tienes ese genio?- le pregunte

-Pues…- ella me iba a responder, vi sus ojos celestes y sentí algo en mi interior

-Serena… la niña está muy bien, está descansando un poco, tú sabes que a veces…- interrumpió el doctor aquel, se alejaron un poco y yo me fui a la ventana más lejana, ver Tokio desde aquí es algo sorprendente

-Gracias, Nicolás- escuche su voz -¿Darien?-

-Lo siento no quise molestar-

-No te preocupes, Chibi está durmiendo, podríamos salir a pasear por aquí-

-Claro, yo te acompaño-

Salimos del edificio, a las afueras estaba todo perfectamente en su lugar, arboles, césped, algunas flores e incluso una fuente de agua, algunos pacientes paseaban con enfermeras, algunos doctores estaban conversando con alguien, comenzamos a caminar mientras que yo trataba de descifrar que era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora…

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

De pronto sentí a Darien mas callado, distraído ¿Qué le estará pasando? ¿Estará así por que el enojo de mi hija lo está afectando?

-Darien… muchas gracias –le dije de pronto –Gracias a ti mi hija está bien-

-No es nada, siempre estaré con ustedes protegiéndolas- de pronto sentí como acariciaba mi rostro, cerré los ojos ante esa sensación de paz, luego sentí que me abrazo –Realmente no quiero que ella este enojada conmigo-

-Bueno tendrá que esperar a que se le pase, Chibi es una pequeña niña con carácter, pero un buen corazón-

-Tengo miedo de que me deje de ver como un príncipe- confeso de pronto

-Pero… ya lo seguirá molestando con la idea que tenga una novia- dije casi riéndome, él se quedo detenido

-Serena… Si buscaras pareja ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?-

Antes de responder le indique una banquita, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

-Lo más importante de buscar una pareja…- medite la pregunta –Por supuesto, que se lleve bien con Sahory, ya que ella es mi niña, si ella lo acepta, yo también-

-¿En serio? ¿Así como el doctor?- me impresiono esa pregunta

-Pues… Chibi y él son amigos-

-Lo sé- dijo apenado

De pronto sentí que tomo mi mano, me quede congelada ante esa repentina acción

-Prométeme que no se alejaran de mi ¡Por favor!-

-¿Tanto daño le ha hecho el enojo de Sahory?- le pregunte de frente, él solo me abrazo mas a mí, sentí su fuerte amarre, de pronto mi nariz quedo cerca de su cuello, parte de mi frente sentía su piel, su perfume, fue entonces que me di cuenta que me podría quedar así, por el tiempo que lo necesite…

_Días después_

Chibi estaba ensayando normalmente, su enojo con Darien aun le sigue. Cuando le dieron el alta, él nos fue a buscar y dejar a nuestra casa, Chibi hablaba con él pero seguía con ese distanciamiento.

Fuimos a donde la señora, el vestido de Chibi ya no sería amarillo, lo cambiaron por un blanco, se lo probo y se veía preciosa, además aun no sé de donde Andriell saco una especie de báculo que utilizara, ella aun estaba más contenta. Lo que si en los ensayos ella hablaba e interactuaba con Darien, pero luego se alejaba de él.

Íbamos a una revisión con Nicolás, el doctor de Chibi, Darien insistió en ir con nosotras, mi hija no protestó ni nada solo sonrió, de esa forma en que algo tramaba

Al llegar al consultorio, mi pequeña estaba más quieta y mirando a su alrededor, de pronto sintieron que la llamaron y ella se levanto, detrás de ella íbamos Darien y yo

-Príncipe Doctor ¿Cómo esta?- hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba mi hija decir a alguien príncipe

-Hola Sahory, muy bien, Serena buenas tardes, señor…- quedo inconcluso

-Darien Chiba- se presento serio y distante

-Pues Arriba en la camilla pequeña- le dijo Nicolás a mi Hija

-¿Te ayudo a subir?- se ofreció Darien

-No… ¿Mami me ayudas?- tome a mi hija en brazos y la deje en la camilla no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de "eso no se hace"

-Bien, veamos esa cicatriz- levanto la blusita de mi hija y ella comenzó a reír, era muy cosquillosa

-Creo que estas muy bien, la cicatrización esta perfecta, me atrevería a decir que no te queda una marca, solo una pequeñita- ella sonreía feliz

-¿Eres soltero?- de pronto le pregunto Chibi

-Pues si, lo soy- contesto Nicolás sonriente

-Mira que casualidad mi madre también lo es- comento sonriente mientras que Darien la miraba atónito

-Yo me imagine que ella y Darien eran novios- y de pronto los mencionados dejamos de existir en una conversación de ellos

-Claro que no, Darien es amigo de mamá, además él no está buscando novia, pero yo si quiero un novio para mi mami- iba a abrir la boca cuando me interrumpió Nicolás

-Entonces tu te encargas de ello-

-Yo le escogeré un novio a mami, así me aseguro que a mí me guste-

-Me parece bien-

-Creo que esa tarea debe ser escogida por Serena- de pronto Darien hablo

-Momento… quien tiene que ver si quiere o no un novio soy yo- me moleste sobretodo con Chibi, creí que era un juego pero ahora veo que mi hija tiene un empeño con emparejarme con alguien, me aterra.

Todo siguió normal dentro de lo anormal de la situación, hasta el momento Darien no me ha dicho nada sobre el pago de la clínica, él cancelo todo y pues yo ni información de sobre cuanto era, incluso la consulta también la cancelo tengo tanto por que agradecerle. Íbamos en el auto un completo silencio, me fui atrás con Sahory pero de pronto lo miraba a Darien quien en todo momento iba en un completo silencio, con la mirada fija en el camino.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa él como siempre nos abrió la puerta, pero su mirada volvió a intimidarme, era tan lejano, distante era como cuando lo conocí

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte

-Si, no es nada que estén bien- levanto su mano y se alejo de nosotras dejándonos a las dos congeladas por esa reacción

-¿crees que este bien?- escuche la vocecita de Sahory

-No sé hija, hace días que Darien está cada día mas extraño, eso sin contar que cierta señorita aun sigue enojada con él-

-Por distraído- encogió sus hombros –Pero no creas que no me duele-

-Deberías perdonarlo, más que mal estaba nervioso por tu salud- me acerque a mi pequeña

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, Darien es un buen amigo, se preocupa por ti y ya ves que él cancelo la consulta, ir a esa clínica es carísimo- de pronto vi que bajo la cabeza

-He sido muy mala ¿verdad?- solté un suspiro

-Tranquila hija, cuando puedas hablas con Darien y se arreglan-

-¡Ya sé que hare!- reacciono con su sonrisa –Le hare un dibujito bien lindo como a él le gustan-

-¿quieres que te ayude?-

-No mami- entramos a la casa y ella se fue rápidamente a su habitación a hacerle el dibujo a Darien mientras que yo sonreía al verla…

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

Maneje sin rumbo, no quería llegar a casa y encontrarme con Armand y Andy aunque ellos en vez de pareja actúan como un par de amigos que ríen y juegan. No quería llegar por que simplemente odio admitir que mi pequeña hermana monstruosamente tenía razón ¡Mujeres y su sexto sentido!

Estacione el auto lejos de todo bullicio, lejos de la ciudad estaba en un mirador, viendo como el sol estaba escondiéndose, pronto se vería Venus, mientras me siento sobre el capo me acuerdo de la conversación con mi hermana

.

_(Flashback) _

_._

_-Es que ese doctorcito, trata a Serena con tanta amistad- dije de pronto_

_-Bueno pues a lo mejor se conocen-_

_-¿Tú crees? Además Chibi ya lo trata como príncipe- vi que mi hermana subió sus cejas _

_-Sahory hace un gran papel como celestina- Armand entro mirándonos a ambos _

_-¿de que hablan?- pregunto_

_-De Sahory…- dijo Andy pero al ver el rostro de confusión de Armand explico –Chibi, la hija de Serena- _

_-Ah perdón es que siempre la escuche como Chibi- se sentó a un costado _

_-Darien, hermano, escúchame, la pequeña está enojada y no es para menos con una persona como tu que va y le dice como si nada, que estaba distraído cuando le puso el apellido- tomo un poco de jugo y siguió - Ella esta ilusionada contigo, siempre te ha dicho que quiere que seas el novio de su madre, desde que te conoció y sin saber que ustedes ya se conocían, ¿Te imaginas la carita que puso al ver tu apellido allí, de ya no ser Tsukino Tsukino y a ser una Chiba? Aunque sea de mentiras, aunque después ella sabía que volvería a la normalidad, era un momento de felicidad y tú lo arruinaste diciéndole eso-_

_-Tienes razón-_

_-Además yo creo señor Darien Chiba… Que estas celoso, si celoso con todas sus letras por que la niña ya no te insistirá en que seas el príncipe de su madre si no que ira buscando a otro, por eso te molesta tanto la presencia del doctor-_

_-Claro que no ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Ni con Molly era así- me defendí_

_-Pero ella no es Molly, es Serena con una hija la cual esta buscándole un novio a su madre, una pequeña que es adorable y que además tiene esa ternura que conquista a cualquiera- _

_-Estas mal Andy, Serena es solo mi amiga- _

_-Ni tu mismo te darás cuenta hermanito que terminaras enamorado de ella, si es que ya no lo estas- _

_._

_(Fin Flashback)_

.

Suspire mientras pasaba mi mano por mis cabellos, hermana ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que sentía? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy celoso? ¿Qué hare ahora? Mientras me trataba de responder esas interrogantes, miraba a como el atardecer llegaba a la ciudad, estaba concentrado en eso cuando sentí una brisa helada recorrer mi espalda y una nueva pregunta llegaba a mi cabeza ¿Por qué insisto tanto en que no se alejen de mi?...

.

.

Mañana seria el gran día, es el último ensayo general, Andy nos pidió que nos reuniéramos todos, los trajes estaban listos, Sahory y sus amiguitas estaba feliz, mientras que mi hermana me empujaba a un lugar para que me lo colocara, para ver si no teníamos que hacer algún toque, ya sea tomar un poco o soltar

-No creo que sea necesario soltar- le dije entrecerrando mis ojos

-Puede ser, tal vez estés mas gordito- me respondió

-Pues no lo estoy, he estado haciendo ejercicios-

-Veo que aun eres muy pretensioso- dijo riéndose en eso miramos a otro sector donde Serena estaba terminando de ordenar a Sahory

-Se ve preciosa- comente con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón… Oh le hace falta algo- de pronto mi hermana salió corriendo, cuando la volví a ver iba con un báculo hacia allá, se lo entrego y mi niña sonreía feliz.

_¿Mi niña?_ Sentí una voz en mi cabeza que ignore

De pronto sentimos un ruido extraño y luego un quejo de dolor…


	15. La Luna Brilla Por Ti (Teatro)

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia, como algunos personajes me pertenece….

.

.

Capitulo 14: **La Luna Brilla por Ti… (Teatro)**

.

.

.  
.

.

**Pov Darien**

.

De pronto sentimos un ruido extraño y un quejo de dolor, me moví a ver qué estaba pasando cuando de pronto era Mónica quien estaba quejándose, tratando de tocarse el tobillo mientras seguilla con un sollozo. Saotome y sus amigos se acercaron a verla mientras que todos los demás dejábamos las cosas de lado

-¿Está bien?- escuche que le pregunto Kusanagui

-Me duele… ay no… no lo muevas- se quejo cuando uno de mis alumnos movía su pierna, al ver lo hinchado que estaba

-No es una torcedura- dijo Andy al verla

-La llevamos al hospital- dijo Saotome, mientras que Kusanagui y Tendoh

-Ensayen sin mi- agrego Mónica mientras la tomaban en brazos para llevarla al auto

Andriell nos miro a todos, no sabía que decir la conozco eso la tomo por sorpresa

-Seria bueno que ensayemos- dijo Mina tratando de animarla

-Me preocupa Mónica, pues… eso no era una simple torcedura ella no podrá participar mañana-

-No te alarmes Andy, el doctor dirá lo que tiene- quise apoyarla

-Está bien, ensayemos, necesito una Serenity para el ensayo-

-Pues Serena me ayudo a aprenderme las líneas- la mire como ella quedo congelada

-Vamos es solo el ensayo- le comento Mina

-Si, lo hare-

Procedimos al ensayo, Serena se movía un poco temerosa pero luego tomo un poco mas de soltura, Chibi se movía alegremente, junto con las otras niñas, los que nos dejo a todos atónitos fue la voz de ella cuando comenzaba a cantar, cuando Endimión cae herido por protegerla

Quedamos todos contentos por el ensayo general, Andy daba saltos de emoción pues la canción le salió perfecta a Serena y le pidió que cuando Mónica llegara a esa parte sea ella quien la cante desde atrás del escenario.

-Llegamos- de pronto escuchamos a uno de los tres alumnos que fueron con Mónica

-¿Y Saotome?- pregunto Andy

-Fue a dejar a la Maestra Mónica, a su casa, no tenemos Serenity- todos quedamos mirándolo sin dar crédito a lo que decía

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Andy

-Pues, la caída de la maestra Mónica fue más fuerte de lo que pensamos, es un Esguince, además de que algo mas le cayó en el pie- mientras Saotome explicaba Serena se iba alejando

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunte en un susurro

-No harán la obra, que mal- bajo la mirada al suelo

-Pues tú lo haces muy bien como Serenity-

-Tengo pánico, no lo hare bien, ¿Y si olvido alguna línea? O ¿Si no puedo cantar?-

Tome sus manos y luego mire sus ojos –Estaré a tu lado, te apoyare solo piensa que es un ensayo mas-

-No sé si pueda hacerlo-

-Yo creo en ti, como también Chibi lo hará-

-¿Qué hare ahora?- se pregunto Andy sentándose en medio del escenario –No tengo quien haga a Serenity, pues Serena no quiere participar-

-Andriell… pues…yo….- dijo Serena un poco nerviosa, tome su mano y ella me miro solo le sonreí –Hare a Serenity… Claro si quieres-

-¿Qué si quiero? Claro que si- salto mi hermana para acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero antes de eso vio nuestras manos entre lazadas –Gracias… no sé como agradecerte-

-¿Qué tal si la sueltas?-

-Si lo haces tú primero- me comento solo para los 3 sacándome la lengua

-Lo siento- dijo ella y me soltó, deje de sentir la calidez de sus manos

Ensayamos una vez más, Serena parecía cómoda en el papel, yo en tanto sonreía, sentía un alegría en mi pecho difícil de explicar, sentía que algo parecido viví antes pero deben ser las veces que ensaye con Mónica tan estructurado, con Serena era algo distinto, algún detalle o movimiento, sonrisa que nacía casi de una forma espontanea.

Ya era tarde y estaba cansado, repasando una vez más las líneas, mi hermana se colocaba las uñas postizas, Beryl si que las tenia largas y ella adoraba eso, en fin yo estaba cansado así que me fui a dormir

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

Ya era de mañana ¿Por qué acepte el papel? ¿Por qué le seguí la corriente a Darien?, estoy nerviosa no quiero moverme de la cama, Chibi aun no despierta así que puedo quedarme un poco más tranquila, error la pequeña ya esta despierta y emocionada salta sobre mi cama, yo estoy tapada con las cobijas

-Mami… ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- me dije feliz

-No… no se me ocurre- le digo tratando de ignorar

-Pues hoy es el teatro, vamos tienes que estar linda para príncipe-

-No quiero levantarme estoy tan cómoda aquí, además amanecí con Catarro-

-Serena Tsukino, ¿acabas de decir eso? Levántate, ya quedaste con Darien y con Andriell en hacer el papel- llego mi madre a imponer su voluntad

-Mamá- dije destapándome, no sé qué cara tengo que ambas se ríen –No quiero, además ahora me arrepentí ¿Y si me equivoco?

-Mami lo harás bien, yo creo en ti- mi pequeña repetía la misma frase que me dijo Darien

En fin me fui a la ducha, necesitaba despejarme y luego tomar un delicioso desayuno con mi familia…

No, no, no, no…. No pudo avanzar la hora tan rápido ¿O si? Ya se acercaba la hora que me debía ir al colegio para dar el último toque a los vestuarios… ¡Vestuario! Reaccione, ya que ayer no me lo probé con todo lo que paso.

Mientras me doy vueltas de un lado a otro, Mina llegó para irnos juntas.

Mis piernas tiemblan, doy un paso y pareciera que me fuera a caer, veo que entra y entra más gente al teatro del colegio… ¿Cuántas personas cabrán aquí? Mis manos sudan, doy una y otra vuelta para calmar mis nervios pero es imposible, suspiro mientras que mis manos comienzan a temblar, ¡horror! El pánico escénico comienza a aparecer ¿Qué hago?, no he visto ni a Darien ni a Andriell, inhalo y exhalo cuando de pronto siento una mano en mi hombro

-Vamos lo harás bien, en los ensayos parecías muy cómoda en el papel- era Saotome, vestido tan formal

-Es distinto, en los ensayos no había gente, solo nosotros-

-Pues piensa que solo estamos nosotros- comento Kusanagui quien me dio una sonrisa

-Prometo dar lo mejor de mí, no los decepcionare-

-Entonces deberías comenzar a vestirte, creo que la pequeña Venus, tu hija anda saltando de la emoción- Tendoh estaba sonriente y luego sentí como los tres me abrazaron para darme ánimos

-¡Disculpen la tardanza!- era Andriell quien llegaba algo distinta con su cabello de un color rojizo, uñas muy largas

-Vaya que producción- comento Mina al verla

-Pues tengo que ponerme en el papel- sonrió alegremente, mientras que yo miraba a Darien quien estaba un poco distinto, demasiado serio, tal vez los nervios también le estaban jugando en contra.

Suspire y me fui donde estaba Chibi, estaba conversando muy animada con sus amiguitas, con una coleta, cuando me vieron todas corrieron a mí y me abrazaron

-Usted si parece una verdadera princesa… no es que la señorita Mónica lo no haya sido- comento una

-Es que mami es muy linda- comento mi hija, de pronto las demás mamás llamaron a las niñas para comenzar a vestirlas

-Venga pequeña Venus a vestirla- tome el vestido de mi hija y se lo pase, la muy traviesa se lo coloco ella solita, mire a un costado, Mina estaba poniéndose su vestido, era realmente bello, ajustado a su cuerpo y en su espalda parecían dos alas

-Mami ¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunto Chibi sonriente

-Muy bien, siéntate acá- le indique una silla

Se acomodo mientras que yo comenzaba a peinarla, le solté el cabello y ella comenzaba a reír, su cabello rojizo estaba larguísimo, en las puntas le hice algunos pequeños rizos

-¡Serena!- sentí que alguien me llamo

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ve a vestirte, nosotras nos encargamos de Chibi- dijo Mina, la seguía Andriell en la orden

-Está bien- camine donde estaba el famoso vestido de Serenity, ayer no me lo probé ¿Cómo me quedara?

-Serena- gire y ahí estaba Darien

-Hola…- salude ¿Por qué extrañamente me siento más tranquila ahora?

-Saldrá todo muy bien, imagina que no hay nadie, yo estoy contigo- se acerco a mí para darme un abrazo, aun no estaba vestido de Príncipe así que no fue incomodo abrazarlo

-Lo sé saldrá todo muy bien, lo que me complica es el vestido, ayer no me lo puse, no sé cómo me queda-

Esbozo una sonrisa –Vamos a vestirnos, si no Andy nos regañara- en eso sentimos la voz de ella

-Hey ustedes dos, por favor vayan a cambiarse- nos reímos y cada cual fue a un costado a cambiarse.

El vestido me quedaba perfecto, bueno la parte del escote me quedaba un poco ajustado agradecía que me quedara así, ya que no sufriría el bochorno de que se escapara algo, al verme bien en el espejo me doy cuenta que a los costados y atrás el vestido es largo mientras que en el centro pareciera una casi mini falda, me entregaron los tacones y me quedaban bien ¿Mónica y yo calzamos lo mismo? En fin después de vestirme, Mina me agarro con viento fresco para sentarme en una silla, ahí comenzó a peinarme, quería ver a Darien pero él estaba aun vistiéndose, Mina comenzó a cepillar mi cabello y luego hizo un chonguito a mi lado derecho, luego otro al lado izquierdo, en el centro de estos, coloco una especie de plumitas

-Te ves preciosa- comento de pronto

-Tu también ¿En qué momento te hiciste platinada?- entre cerro sus ojos y luego sonrió

-Andy me trajo la peluca, toma tienes que ponerte estas pulseras- me entrego algunas y las mire, me encantaron y luego el detalle de unas tobilleras

-Mami- Chibi llego a mi lado en su cabecita había una especie de tiara, sus ojitos estaban levemente maquillados

-Te ves preciosa hija- le comente sonriente

-Gracias, tu también te ves hermosa, una verdadera princesa-

-¿Y yo?- comento Mina en un intento de puchero

-Tu también tía, te ves linda ¿Y Príncipe?-

-No lo sé, creo que aun no termina de vestirse-

Ambas sonrieron al ver que ya mis nervios desaparecieron, de pronto los aplausos comenzaron a sonar, bien… aquí vamos

.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

Los nervios se apoderaban del lugar, la pequeña Sahory estaba lista para aparecer en escena, Serena estaba inquieta, ya habían pasado los nervios y solo quedaba enfrentarse a lo que viniera… El momento había llegado, ella entro al escenario mientras el telón estaba abajo, se sentó en el centro, lo que se suponía que era el jardín de la Luna, de pronto un leve recuerdo llego a su cabeza, pero lo ignoro, comenzaron a levantar el telón.

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existió un reino en la luna donde la joven Princesa Serenity estaba feliz de vivir, era la más preciosa y generosa de las princesas. _

_Su madre la Reina Selene era alguien admirada por todos…_

_Selene: Hija, aun admiras las flores, tu jardín está muy bien cuidado _

_Serenity: Claro que si madre, me encantaría que se pareciera lo más posible a aquellos jardines del palacio de Erusion_

_Selene: Te has quedado prendada de la belleza de la tierra, su naturaleza y de la briza que corre traviesa por todo el lugar_

_Serenity: Pues… usted madre, tan sabia a veces me avergüenzo por sus descubrimientos hacia lo que yo siento…_

Mientras que Serena y Mina estaban en escena, Andy soltó un suave suspiro, Serena había enfrentado su pánico escénico, buscaba a Darien con la mirada y el ya estaba con los niños, mientras que Chibi conversaba con sus amigas.

Serena salió de la escena con Mina, cuando Darien y los niños aparecieron las madres de estos aplaudían felices pero ellos siguieron como si nada, actuando, el Príncipe Endimión hablaba con sus guardianes del amor que sentía por aquella princesa de la Luna, mientras que en un rincón era observado por la Beryl.

Después se cambio el escenario, Endimión estaba caminando solo cuando detrás de un pilar estaba escondida Serenity

_Endimión: ¿Qué esta allí? ¿Algún intruso? _

_Serenity: Pues si me consideras una intrusa, perdóname, no quise molestarte_

_Endimión: No claro que no princesa, para mí es un regalo poder verla _

_(Sonrojada bajo la cabeza) Serenity: No diga eso joven príncipe_

Comenzaron a actuar, en un punto del escenario Andriell los miraba atenta, parecían tan cómodos con su papel, una sonrisa cómplice, sobre todo cuando se acercaban, ella era una más del publico que se quejaba cuando se alejaban y no había beso, pero así era la magia que había alrededor de ellos, parecía que jugaban.

Mientras que Andriell los miraba ella sentía algo en su pecho, como si esto lo vio antes, un recuerdo lejano pero ¿de dónde? En fin ignoro eso, pero era casi imposible, la sensación en su pecho era más fuerte, como también la que sentía Darien y Serena.

Mina miraba a Chibi, era el momento que hablara con Endimión, le ordeno un poco su cabello y ella salió al escenario

_Venus: La princesa se ha escapado varias veces el palacio en la Luna, ahora veo cual es la razón_

_Endimión: Pues no tengo nada que decir, a ella le encanta la naturaleza de mi planeta y pues yo le muestro lindos paisajes_

_Venus: Ya veo… ¿Y tú sientes algo por ella?_

_Endimión: Yo… es la princesa de la Luna _

_Venus: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

Mientras detrás del escenario Mina le decía a Serena que hasta indirectamente su hija era una celestina sin remedio.

-Creo que tiene a quien que la influye demasiado- comento Serena con los brazos cruzados

-¿Yo? Pues no… creo que Venus es un buen papel para tu hija- comenzó a reír

-Así veo-

Llego el momento del dueto de Endimión y Serenity, comenzaron a cantar y a jugar entre ellos, suavemente Darien abrazo a Serena, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, mientras que ella se permitió tocar su rostro y deslizar suavemente su mano, hasta rozar sus labios.

_Serenity: El cielo mire en con su bella luz lunar y tu imagen vi ahí_

_Endimión: Mis Ojos cerré y en silencio susurre tu hermoso nombre_

_Serenity: las lágrimas caerán como si fueran de cristal hoy mi corazón se llena de soledad_

_EyS: Nunca nos vencerá la soledad distancia no habrá mi amor nuestro corazones van a brillar como uno serán _

_Serenity: Tú eres mi amor_

_Serenity: Junto a ti estar, y poder tus ojos ver, aquel deseo concédeme_

_Endimión: Quisiera dormir, sosteniéndote aquí entre mis brazos _

_Serenity: Porque quiero compartir las penas de nuestro corazón y en la noche junto a ti creeré en el amor_

_EyS: Nunca nos vencerá este dolor podemos sufrir mi amor, nada nos cambiara pues somos capaces de sonreír_

_Endimión: Tú eres mi amor (mi amor) _

_EyS: La soledad no importara distancia no habrá mi amor nuestro corazones van a brillar como uno serán el dolor no importara podemos sufrir mi amor, anda nos cambiara porque somos capaces de sonreír tu eres mi amor_

watch?v=zvb6cmnIlkw

_Endimión: Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos así_

_Serenity: ¿Por qué?_

_Endimión: Los habitantes de la Luna no pueden relacionarse con los de la tierra, así es la ley de Dios… (Acercándose para tocar su rostro) Pero ya es tarde _

_Serenity: ¿tarde?_

_Endimión: Pues si, yo ya me enamore de usted princesa _

Detrás estaban Chibi, Mina y Andy esperando el beso, aquel que solo fue simulado, lo habían ensayado ya que el beso Darien lo recibió en la comisura de sus labios.

En fin todo siguió normal, pero aun Andy sentía esa melancolía que la alarmaba, al igual que su hermano quien se quedaba en tanto pensativo mientras Serena y las niñas estaban en el escenario

Llegaba el momento del final, Andy sintió que las fuerzas se le agotaban ¿Por qué? Pero ignoro todo el malestar y salió

_Beryl: ¡Ataquen el reino de la Luna!_

_Endimión: Detente, esta no es una guerra, ellos no son los enemigos_

_Beryl: ¿Su majestad va a traicionarnos?_

_Endimión: Protegeré a la princesa_

_(Saco la espada)_

_Beryl: El príncipe de la Tierra nos ha traicionado (le grito a los demás) Pelead por conseguir el cristal de plata _

_La mujer de cabellos rojizos iría a atacar a la princesa cuando se interpuso el Príncipe _

_Endimión: (quejo de dolor) _

_Serenity: ¡NO! ENDYMION _

_Beryl: no puede ser ¿Por qué te interpusiste en mi camino? _

_Venus: Príncipe Endimión… _

En eso todos quedaron quietos, la luz del escenario se apago solo iluminaron donde el Príncipe Endimión y la princesa Serenity estaban juntos, el descansaba en su regazo, mientras que ella comenzaba a cantar

_Serenity: Cierra los ojos y deja que las estrellas se aferren a tus dedos como mariposas, mi amor, la noche es bella acércate a mí, abre tus alas, La luna es como un ángel que vela por ti, si tienes miedo de aprender a volar, el latido de mi corazón dice estoy cerca pedí a un cielo perfecto, así que ahora puedes empezar a soñar, Cierra los ojos, la noche será tu amiga. Siente como el viento acaricia tu rostro, esperemos que el tiempo no sea solo un espejismo. La noche es bella, acércate a mí, nosotros no vemos que ella, la luna mi amor, brilla por ti _

Mientras cantaba acariciaba el rostro de Darien con infinita ternura se sentía extraña, como si hubiese vivido eso antes, el dolor era incesante pero siguió cantando

_Serenity: cierra los ojos y deja que las estrellas, brillen todas sus luces como soles enormes, Mi amor, la noche es bella acércate a mí, abre tus alas, eres tú mi único amor, que brillas para mí… Eres tú mi único amor que brillas para mi _

watch?v=dylMqfS-3-I

Serena se acerco al rostro de Darien, era un impulso que nacía junto con el dolor de su pecho y entonces dejo descansar sus labios en los de él, era una sensación suave y tranquilizadora, el dolor parecía desaparecer, en esos escasos segundos, donde si no estuvieran en el escenario Chibi y Andy estarían saltando de la emoción, por su parte Darien estaba sorprendido, pero se quedo quieto, el nudo que tenía en la garganta desaparecía, lentamente buscaba su mano y la entre lazo, provocando con esto que ella se alejara para seguir con la obra…

Todo había terminado, con gran alegría salieron todos a recibir aplausos y vítores, los más pequeños llevaban en sus manos pequeños ramos de flores para las guardianas de la princesa de la luna y compañeritas de curso, detrás de ellos y con una sonrisa apareció Darien con ramos para las más grandes, le entrego uno a Mina, quien estaba contenta, a su hermana quien le pareció algo extraña pero de todas formas ella le dedico una sonrisa y por supuesto, el ultimo ramo y el que eligió especialmente para Serena, se acerco y beso su frente. Una última reverencia y salieron del escenario abriendo paso a los cantantes que venían después

-No puedo mas- dijo Andriell sentándose en una silla, sacándose los aretes y la tiara

-¿Qué sucede?- se acerco Serena a su lado, la había visto incomoda pero no se imaginaba por que

-Tengo… tengo algo en el pecho-

.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

-¿Algo en el pecho? ¿Cómo qué?- no entendí y el llanto de ella apareció de pronto

-Es una pena, no puedo controlarme, ¡Dios!- el llanto la ahogaba, de pronto vi como su maquillaje se corría

-Andriell ¿sucede algo?- apareció Darien a nuestro lado

-Tengo pena, es un dolor en el pecho, siento que lo viví antes-

-Tranquila, todo está bien- la consoló mientras que la abrazaba

-Ahora que lo dice… yo también me sentí así cuando estaba actuando, como si lo hubiese vivido antes- comento Mina

-¿Qué?-

-No lo sé, Serena tal vez solo sean suposiciones-

El llanto de Andriell no cesaba, al contrario parecía que no acabaría, incluso Armand llego a estar a su lado pero ella seguía llorando con más fuerza, no entendíamos que le pasaba mientras que yo aun tenía un nudo en el pecho.

De pronto me quede congelada, bese a Darien sentí una calidez recorrer mi cuerpo, su mano toco la mía y me sentí llena de vida ¿Por qué eso?

-¿Estas bien?- sentí una mano en mi hombro, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba él con su rostro preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes- sonreí nerviosa

-No pude decirte antes que te ves hermosa como princesa-

-Y tú muy apuesto como príncipe- sentí que mis mejillas ardieron de pronto, baje mi mirada sintiéndome tan tímida ante ese comentario

-¿Las voy a dejar?- pregunto mientras Chibi llegaba a nuestro lado

-Mami… deja que Príncipe nos vaya a dejar- me acerque a ella y bese su frente

-Está bien, ¿No tienes nada que hacer?- mire a Andriell quien aún seguía llorando

-Por mí no se preocupen vayan, ya nosotros nos vamos con Armand a ver si se calma esto, deben ser los nervios- respondió ella tratando de sonreír

-Las voy a dejar y voy a casa, por favor Andy si te sigues sintiendo mal, llámame… tú sabes que no me gusta verte así- se acerco Darien a su lado y la abrazo

-Ahora ve hermanito… Serena- un sonoro suspiro escapo de sus labios –Llévate a Chibi vestida como Venus-

-Mami vámonos así… quiero que abuelito Kenji nos vea así… ¿Qué dices?-

-Está bien… Vamos- sonreí ante la petición de mi hija

-Príncipe… tú también, te ves muy bien así… por favor – sus ojos suplicantes estaban haciendo efectos

- Yo llevo tu ropa- dijo Andriell –Cumple el deseo a Sahory ya bastante tuviste con su enfado- Chibi mi hija tenía una aliada de lujo, pues accedió

Salimos del colegio, algunos apoderados nos quedaron mirando y luego sonreían al ver a Chibi saltar muy feliz, cuando de pronto una pelinegra me llamo la atención ¡Era Rei! Mi hija salió corriendo a hablar con la niña que estaba con ella y actuó con nosotros

-Los príncipes se han encontrado- sonrió

-Eres tú… la chica de hace unos días- comento Darien

-Tía… llévame al baño- dijo la niña jalando la chaqueta de Rei

–Lo siento debo irme… La joven princesa aun llora la pérdida de su hermano- se acomodo su cabello y siguió con su elegante caminar

Nos quedamos mirando con Darien, una sonrisa apareció en nuestro rostro y luego llegamos al automóvil, Chibi prefirió irse atrás sola, iba feliz con el báculo, mientras que yo no sabía cómo actuar, después del beso.

Al llegar a casa Chibi bajo de inmediato, abriendo la puerta principal y sorprender a mi padre, si no lo conociera bien juraría que está leyendo el periódico o algún libro en el sillón

-Deja yo te ayudo- Darien me ayudo a sacar la mochila de Chibi y la mía, al entrar mi madre estaba sonriente con mi hija, pero al entrar nosotros se quedo congelada

-Serena… hija te ves preciosa- se acerco a mi lado y luego se quedo mirando a Darien

-¿No crees que ahora si parece un verdadero Príncipe?- pregunto mi hija

-Pues la verdad si y tu mami una verdadera princesa- dijo orgullosa mi madre

-Si hasta ya se besaron- dejo escapar mi hija sonriente

-Pero eso fue por la obra- defendió mi madre y luego me miro, no quise bajar la mirada pero fue imposible, de todas maneras Darien se quedo un momento con nosotras, bueno digo con Chibi, vestido de príncipe y todo…

.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

Andriell estaba saliendo del colegio, ya se había cambiado de vestimenta, caminaba hasta el auto, Armand lo había dejado cerca de la entrada para que la gente no la molestara tanto al verla llorar, ella salió antes, con llave en mano saco los seguros, más atrás vendría Armand con las cosas, ya que no le permitió que cargara algo de peso por su estado anímico

-Veo que estas despertando- le dijo cierta mujer

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto en medio de un sollozo

-¿Sabes porque tienes ese dolor en el pecho?- Andy abrió los ojos ¿Cómo sabia ella de ese dolor –Ven a verme, estaré en el templo Hikawa-

-Disculpa no se tu nombre-

-Rei… Rei Hino, por favor ve al templo apenas te desocupes de aquí-

-Es mas iré de inmediato, espera que Armand llegue, si quieres las podemos llevar-

-Siempre tan generosa- de pronto Armand llego al lado de ambas, se sorprendió al ver que el llanto de Andriell estaba más calmado

-Quiero ir al templo Hikawa, Rei y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo sin quitarle la mirada

-Está bien, suban yo ya iré-

Ambas subieron en silencio, luego de un momento Rei le daba las indicaciones a Armand de donde dejar el auto y subieron las escaleras, de pronto Andriell se sintió en paz, ya no sentía esa molestia en el pecho, entro a una salita, donde un anciano la recibió gustoso y le ofreció té, gustosa y confundida acepto, ya que aquel señor se llevo a Armand a otro sector… Ahí estaban las dos solas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Soy una sacerdotisa, veo cosas que los demás no ven, se cosas que los demás ignoran y pues te conozco aunque en esta vida aun no-

-¿En esta vida?- quedo confundida Andriell

-Hiciste la obra de Endimión y Serenity- al mencionar esos nombres Rei se dio cuenta que la muchacha que tenía enfrente se toco el pecho -¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, solo sigue- negó con la cabeza, el abuelo dejo el té y se volvió a retirar

-La historia ya te la sabes- Andy solo confirmo con la cabeza -¿Sabes que mas ocurrió?

-Que ambos murieron, no pudieron consumar su amor y que de reencarnación en reencarnación se buscan sin ningún éxito-

-El príncipe de la Tierra, Endimión, era el futuro gobernante de Erusion, era el más fuerte y valiente caballero, pero también el orgullo de su familia, lo que no saben mucho es de la pequeña hermana que él tuvo-

-¿Endimión tuvo una hermana?- se sorprendió

-Pues si, ella era la princesa de la tierra, cómplice del príncipe en sus travesuras, siempre fiel y al lado de él, ella supo del amor de Endimión hacia la princesa de la Luna, fue junto con Venus, una de las celestinas y protectoras de ese amor, ya que ella poseía el poder de manipular las cosas, como el príncipe de la premonición, retrocognicion y por supuesto el utilizar su aura ya sea para curar a las personas o dañarlas y la psicometría- Andy estaba confundida no sabía nada al respecto

-¿Y qué paso con ella?- pregunto interesada en aquella muchacha

-Rei… deberías ir despacio- de pronto interrumpió el abuelo

-Calma abuelo… ella lo tomara bien, la pequeña Sara se fue con Nicolás se veía preciosa-

-¿Sara?- pregunto Andriell

-Si, es la hija de mi prometido, Nicolás ella actuó como la pequeña guardiana del planeta Marte, la madre de ella falleció hace años y nos conocimos de niños-

-Nicolás… ¿Kumada?- pregunto Andriell ya que le pareció verlo

-Si, él mismo, es doctor- entonces comprendió todo, por esa cercanía entre Nicolás y Serena cuando Chibi estuvo en la clínica, "_Pequeña astuta" _pensó y esbozo una sonrisa

-Traeré mas té, creo que será mejor que traiga algo relajante- salió el hombre dejando a una confusa Andriell

-Entonces ¿Qué paso con la princesa de la Tierra?- retomo la conversación interrumpida

-Cloe, así se llamaba la princesa, ella era la hermana menor de Endimión, ella siempre lo admiro y respeto, ya que él gobernaría lo que seria el reino de Erusion-

-Eso es porque siempre el varón era quien heredaba los títulos reales-

-Puede ser por eso como también por ser el mayor… en fin Cloe siempre estuvo al lado de su hermano, eran cómplices y lo ayudo en el amor que tenia por Serenity así como a ella la ayudaba Venus, cuando atacaron a la tierra ella y su hermano estaban en la Luna visitando a la princesa, de pronto oyeron voces, un fuerte ruido la alerto, Endimión corrió a proteger a Serenity ya que su hermana le pidió eso y que no se preocupara por ella, ya que tenia poderes para defenderse, es así como ella se defendió y luego descubrió junto con la reina Selene los cuerpos sin vida de su hermano y el profundo amor que tuvo, aferrados de la mano, amargamente ella lloro, la reina ocupo lo que se llama cristal de plata para encerrar aquella maldad lejos de todos, la princesa también ayudo pero era demasiado tarde, la reina murió y ella se desmayo, al despertar ella se encontraba en Erusion, acompañada por los dolidos reyes, recordó a su hermano y ella comenzó a llorar, día y noche, nada parecía calmar aquel dolor, la princesa dejo de comer, de dormir solo se sumergió en la pena de haber perdido a su hermano. Una mañana la reina fue a su habitación, encontró que su hija estaba durmiendo tranquila, pero aun así sus lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, al acercarse se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba con vida, había muerto, sufriendo y llorando por su hermano, como también culpándose por no haber defendido ese amor un poco más. Dicen que aun después de que su cuerpo estaba sin vida el llanto de la princesa continuaba-

Mientras escuchaba aquel relato Andriell sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo que no paso desapercibido a Rei

-Toma un poco de té, así te sentirás mejor- comento Rei, al ver el rostro preocupado de Andriell no pudo dejar de sorprenderse que aun recuerda el dolor que vivió antes en su vida pasada

-Gracias…- comento tomando un sorbo de aquel liquido

-¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto nuevamente

-Si, mucho mejor- sonrió

-¿Crees en las vidas pasadas?- se quedo mirando el rostro de la muchacha

-Pues… en realidad no se mucho sobre ello, a decir verdad, es primera vez que creo en algo así- soltó un suspiro –Estoy más relajada y tranquila, no entiendo porque estoy acá-

-El té del abuelo es casi milagroso, hace que las grandes penas desaparezcan-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Armand estuviera conmigo?- cuestiono, de pronto Rei se vio acorralada, no podía decir ella quien en realidad era Andriell ni el por qué su pena después de revivir esa escena antes

-Pensé que necesitabas desahogar la pena que tenias, tal vez pensé que seria mejor que estuviéramos solas-

-Puede ser, de todas formas gracias me ayudaste a estar más tranquila-

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando de otros temas, Armand entro y se quedo tranquilo al ver que Andriell había parado de llorar y estaba sonriente. Después de unos minutos ambos decidieron irse a casa.

Rei los quedo mirando mientras se marchaban, se quedo más tranquila al ver que ella se tranquilizo pues el grito que dio Serena al momento de la muerte de Endimión hizo efectos en ella se dio cuenta de ello por su rostro, aun era muy expresiva, ella volteo y se dirigió a la habitación…

.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

.

La pequeña Sahory se mueve de un lado a otro, está feliz y yo también pues su enojo paso, Serena me ha dejado consentirla con lo que ella quiere, hemos jugado a las tacitas, he comido pastel ya que ella misma me ha dado como si fuera un niño pequeño

Kenji se ríe por las ocurrencias de la niña, mientras que Ikuko y Serena están en la cocina, la pequeña fue a verlas y yo me quede en la sala, el señor Kenji converso conmigo es una persona agradable, tiene una visión amplia de temas sobre política y economía del país.

-Ya es tarde me iré a casa, además estoy preocupado por Andy- comente levantándome del sofá

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Ikuko llegando a mi lado

-Después de la obra comenzó a llorar de una forma descontrolada, con mucha pena, no la veía así desde que murió nuestra madre, pero aun así era un llanto continuo- le explique

-Ya veo… debe consentirla, ella es una my linda muchacha- me sonrió

-Claro que si, es la única mujer de la familia y además es mi confidente-

Sentí unos pasos, Serena ya se había cambiado, se veía preciosa en sus mejillas aun había un leve color carmín, yo solo sonreí.

-Bueno, otro día por favor vengan a cenar con nosotros, Chibi le cuenta tantas cosas de Hadita a Kenji- comento Ikuko

-Es cierto, pareciera que la conozco desde siempre, así que la invitación ya está hecha- agrego él tomando a mi niña en sus brazos

-Príncipe… te cuidas mucho ¿si?- sus ojos azules estaban con ese brillo hermoso

-Claro que si princesita y tú pórtate muy bien- me pidió que me acercara y deposito dos besos en mi mejilla

-Uno es para ti, el otro para Hadita y que la pena se vaya- la abrace y deje en su frente un beso

-De seguro se sentirá muy bien con este beso- le dije y esa sonrió

Salí de la casa y Serena me siguió

-¿Me dirás por que estas nerviosa?- le dije al verla esquivando mi mirada

-Es que… pues… después del beso…-

-Tranquila, todo seguirá igual- conteste al ver que se quedo callada

-Es que… yo…- la abrace mi capa la cubrió mientras estábamos abrazados, la abrigo un poco pues una briza helada se hizo presente

Sentí las manos de Serena en mi espalda, me sentí increíblemente bien, una calidez especial, su aroma, en mi nariz, comencé a mecerme lentamente

-Me estás haciendo bailar- dijo ella

-Pues si, aunque no tengamos música de fondo-

-Tal vez no sea necesario- se aferro aun mas a mi pecho soltamos ambos una risa nerviosa y seguimos moviéndonos

De pronto sentí que sus manos abandonaron mi espalda, yo la abrace mas a mí, vi que alejo su rostro de mi pecho, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos sonreímos, me sentía tan cómodo con ella, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro, cerré los ojos ante la sensación, tan cálida y delicada, de pronto sentí sus labios nuevamente, abrí mis ojos impresionado una vez mas y vi que ella los tenia cerrados, podría jurar que está casi se puntitas para alcanzarme así que me agache un poco, para recibir el beso de una mejor forma, ella se alejo lentamente, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaban los de ella, solo atine a sonreír como un bobo, mi mano acaricio su rostro.

-Hasta mañana- dijo con su suave voz

-Que descanses- entonces fui yo quien le robo un beso a ella

-Tu también- un fugaz último beso sello nuestros labios, ella volteo hacia su casa y yo hacia el auto.

Cuando subí me sentí con una alegría tremenda y a la vez preocupado por mi hermana y ese repentino llanto. Maneje tranquilo sin apuros, sintiendo aun las diversas sensaciones en mis labios, sus manos delicadas sobre mi rostro, sonreí.

Al llegar a casa entre, fui a la habitación de Andriell pero no estaba allí, entonces en el estudio, es típico de ella estar allí, husmeando en los libros, cuando entre ella estaba durmiendo al lado de Armand

-Hace poco se durmió- me comento Armand con los ojos cerrados

-Hay que llevarla a la habitación-

-Puedo ir sola- respondió ella

-Eres de temer ¿lo sabías?- le dije casi riéndome

-Te veo muy alegre… debe ser el beso que te dio Serena en la obra- se levanto como si nada dejándonos a Armand y a mi descolocados

-Era parte de la obra- dije sacándome la capa

-No, en ninguna parte de la obra dice que se tienen que besar, eso salió espontáneamente de… ¿Ella? ¿Serena fue quien te beso? Ay hermano tuve fe que tu serias el primero en besar-

Armand y yo nos reímos de la cara que puso

-Bueno le dimos más naturalidad a la obra-

-Tienes razón…- agrego Armand –Se veían bien en sus papeles, cómplices-

-¿Y qué dijo ella sobre el beso?- Andy la persuasiva y la que todo quiere saber aparece en escena

-Nada, como te dije es algo de la obra- ¿Para qué contarle que después nos volvimos a besar? Conociéndola se hará ilusiones y yo… yo aun no se qué pasa entre ella y yo

-Iré a descansar, me siento agotada y sin energías- Andy comenzó a arrastrar sus pies

-¿Por qué llorabas?- le pregunte acercándome a ella y sacándome algunas cosas del disfraz de príncipe

-Era una pena, como si todo lo viví antes, no sé es difícil de explicar, por suerte Rei me vio y fuimos al templo Hikawa donde su abuelo me dio un té y me relaje bastante-

-¿Rei?- le pregunte ya que ese nombre se lo escuche a la joven que me dijo que buscara a Usako

-Si, ella me explico la historia de la princesa de la Tierra, ella era la hermana menor de Endimión, ella lo ayudaba en sus encuentros amorosos con Serenity así como Venus la ayudaba, cuando paso lo del milenio de plata, ella le pidió a Endimión que protegiera a su amada ya que ella se podía defender con sus propios poderes. Junto con la Reina Selene quien utilizo el cristal de plata, encerraron la maldad muy lejos de aquí, pero ya era tarde, la reina también murió y ella se desmayo. La pobre murió de pena, e incluso después de muerta sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos… pobre Cloe-

-Yo no sabía esa parte- comento Armand asombrado

-Me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada- dijo, me acerque a ella y la abrace, mi pequeña hermana cuanto la quiero

-Que descanses- bese su frente

-Tu igual, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- sonrió casi sin fuerza, estaba realmente agotada

-Mañana…- sonreí y la abrace

-Buenas noches Andy- se acerco Armand y yo les di un poco de privacidad a la pareja

Luego nos quedamos un rato más con Armand conversando, la realidad de las cosas seguíamos siendo tan amigos como antes, ni siquiera cambio en algo el trato de que él estuviera de novio con mi hermana, aunque la advertencia estaba más que clara… "La haces sufrir y soy capaz de matarte" nos reímos de algunas cosas, aunque después me conto que cuando fueron donde Rei, en el Templo no dejaron que él se acercara donde estaban ellas, si no que dejara que ellas estuvieran ese momento solas, según el abuelo, para que ella poco a poco pudiera asumir el dolor pasado, a ambos nos resulto eso extraño, pero luego quedamos tranquilos en el sentido que ella ya estaba relajada, aunque note un pequeño cambio, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, pero la realidad nunca me he dado cuenta en esos detalles.

Me fui a la habitación, tranquilamente al llegar me sentí reconfortable y una vez más la sensación de las manos de Serena sobre mi rostro, sonreí como un tonto ¿Qué pasara ahora entre nosotros? Bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá, tome el pañuelo de ella y sentí el suave aroma…

.

.

_Semanas después…._

.

Segundo semestre académico comenzó, una vez más los chicos del grupo de Psicología seguían con sus prácticas en el colegio Jyubani, no he visto a Serena hoy, bueno a decir verdad los últimos días no la he visto, ya que he estado ocupado con reuniones de la universidad. Andrew se empeña en que he cambiado demasiado desde hace un par de semanas, yo solo afirmo con la cabeza, no le iba a contar que había sucedido con Serena.

-Bien muchachos, seguiremos haciendo lo mismo que hasta el momento, han sido un muy buen grupo de estudio, además no he tenido quejas de ustedes al contrario muchas felicitaciones- en eso llego Serena con Chibi

-Buenos días profesor- saludaron ambas con una sonrisa

-Buenos días…-

-Disculpe iré a dejarla al salón ya vuelvo- dijo Serena

-Claro-

Vi a ambas alejarse, mientras que les explicaba a los demás los desafíos que se vienen en este semestre, todos estaban contentos pues quedaron en los mismos cursos para trabajar.

Camine hasta la oficina me senté un momento, y comencé a trabajar, había casos de niños que necesitaban más atención ya que estaban teniendo problemas de aprendizaje.

Me detuve a pensar, dentro de unos días mi padre volverá al país para atender un tema, espero que venga con Lunita, extraño sus dulces.

De pronto sentí que cerraron la puerta, era Serena quien me saco de mis pensamientos, se sentó enfrente de mí, con su rostro travieso

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte

-Muy bien, deje a Chibi en el salón, veníamos un poco atrasadas-

-Si me di cuenta- me levante de la silla y me fui a su lado, tome su mano e hice que se levantara, necesitaba de sus abrazos

-Te extrañe mucho- le confesé

-Yo también, siento mucho haberme ido por unos días, pero mi madre quiso ir a ver a mi tía que estaba enferma, es mi tía favorita, no pongas esa cara- dijo riéndose

-Es que yo las extrañe, quería verlas y no podía- toque su mejilla

-Bueno ahora volvimos, Chibi paso hablando de ti, mi tía está loca por conocerte-

No aguante mas y me acerque a su rostro y bese sus labios, los extrañe estos días, nuestra relación es solo de amistad, si un poco extraña pero me siento mejor así, pues ahora la estoy conociendo en un plano más intimo, me cuenta sus cosas con más soltura, tenemos la confianza de abrazarnos y besarnos, pero no me encuentro aun listo para empezar una relación con Serena ni tampoco ella, así que vamos lento paso a paso, incluso nadie sabe de esta relación tan extraña…

.

.

***(Un Bello Cuento de Hadas)***

.

.

En el salón de Kínder los niños volvieron con mas ánimos de aprender, la maestra estaba contenta de ver tanto entusiasmo hasta que de pronto tocaron la puerta para que ella saliera a hablar con el director

Sahory dibujaba un paisaje, ya que la maestra les pidió que contaran que hicieron en las vacaciones, realmente no supo si contar que salió con su príncipe y con su madre a comer helados, tal vez podría contar que su sueño de ver a ellos besándolos, se le cumplió aunque fue en la obra, pensó por un buen momento pero se quedo con la idea de dibujar el paisaje que más le gusto del viaje que hicieron para ver a la hermana de mamá Ikuko

Cuando de pronto la profesora entro, Sahory seguía pintando sin levantar la vista hasta que la maestra Mónica hablo

-Niños quiero preséntales a alguien especial- la niña se fijo que escondido detrás de la profesora había alguien

-Vamos ellos no te harán nada, son amigos- le dijo a un niño, él negaba con la cabeza y empezó a hablar en otro idioma, aferrándose más a la falda

Por un impulso Sahory se acerco a donde estaba el niño, no entendía lo que decía, pues hablaba en otro idioma, ella le extendió la mano y le sonrió, el niño aun tenía los ojos cristalinos y rosados, el cambio era muy duro, miro hacia la puerta y estaba la mamá de él

-Sera mejor que este con usted un momento mientras se tranquiliza- le dijo la maestra Mónica a la mamá del niño

-Si, hablare con él, venga hijo- lo llamo y él se fue donde su madre, Sahory lo quedo mirando en eso vio que la mamá le hacía señas -¿Puede venir ella?-

-Claro que si, Sahory ve con la mamá del niño nuevo-

Salieron del salón, el niño aun hablaba en otro idioma que Sahory no pudo entender, pero a la vez la mamá le respondía

-Hey no seas mal educado, ella no entiende nuestro idioma- le dijo para que la niña entendiera

-Lo siento- le dijo el niño avergonzado

-¿Hablas mi idioma?- pregunto Sahory maravillada

-Si, lo siento mucho es que nosotros hemos venido de otro país, le cuesta mucho acostumbrarse, ahora nos quedaremos por más tiempo-

-Lo sé mami, discúlpame niña-

-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Sahory- extendió su manito

-El mío Miguel Ángel- tomo la mano de la niña y la beso

Sahory omitió comentario, era un príncipe ya que el gesto era igual al que Darien hizo cuando la conoció, ella estaba emocionada un nuevo amiguito, miro al niño una vez mas y a la madre, se quedaron conversando un poco más, hasta saco sonrisas de Miguel Ángel, así juntos entraron nuevamente al salón, la maestra Mónica prefirió que se sentaran juntos ya que como se hicieron amigos sería más fácil la adaptación del niño a la nueva escuela

Estaban en el recreo, Sahory fue a ver a su madre, para contarle de su nuevo amigo, pero como no la encontró en la oficina, ni tampoco a Darien, se devolvió a donde estaba su amigo, pero lo que ella vería no le gusto en nada…

.

***(Un Bello Cuenta de Hadas)***

.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola! Si yo sé me perdí un tiempito pero traje actualizaciones y un One Shot muy especial por el Día del Padre que es un Outtake de este mismo Fic ^^ se llama "Príncipe Papá" ya se imaginaran quienes son los protagonistas. **_

_**Las canciones del presente capitulo son:**_

_**Tú eres mi único amor (Serena y Darien) en la versión español **_

_**La Lune Brille Pour Toi - Vanessa Paradis (La Luna Brilla Por ti) La canción esta en Francés pero aquí está traducida (bueno en el Cap.)**_


	16. Visitas inesperadas

**Capitulo 15: Visitas inesperadas…**

.

.

*** (Un Bello Cuento de Hadas) ***

-No, aléjate de mí- dijo Miguel Ángel apenas Sahory se acerco

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó confundida y viendo que el niño se cubría la rodilla

-Eres igual a ellos, me dijeron que serian mis amigos y comenzaron a empujarme, se rieron de mí-

-Yo no me reiría de ti, déjame ver- se acerco un poco y pudo ver el raspón que tenía en la rodilla.

Miguel Ángel la quedo mirando, más que mal ella le brindo su amistad antes que cualquier niño, de pronto vio que ella levanto la mirada y sonrió feliz

-Príncipe- salió corriendo dejándolo ahí nuevamente solo

-¿Cómo estas Princesita?- aquel hombre la saludo, con una enorme sonrisa, ella tomo su mano y lo arrastro hacia donde estaban, rápidamente Miguel se limpio las lagrimas

Darien llegó donde estaba aquel niño, se sentó enfrente de él a su lado lo hizo Sahory

-Miguel Ángel, él es mi amigo Darien, pero yo le digo príncipe, pues es como uno de verdad- dijo sonriente –Oh Príncipe –se dirigió rápidamente a él –Miguel Ángel es un niño nuevo, llegó hoy al colegio y además es de otro país-

El niño se sintió intimidado, su amiga estaba hablando de él con tanta soltura

-¿Te gusto el colegio?- le preguntó Darien, no respondió, vio asustado a Sahory, pero luego se relajo

-Pues, si me gusto aunque los niños de acá no son como los de mi país- respondió seguro de sí mismo, Darien se maravillo del pequeño, hablaba con fluidez el idioma

-Los muy pesados lo empujaron mira como le dejaron la rodilla- dijo Sahory

-Es solo un raspón, de seguro se aliviara pronto, pero ¿Me dejas ver?-

Tímidamente el niño saco la mano y permitió que aquel adulto viese donde le dolía, tal vez era medico pues cuando lo toco dejo de dolerle, saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpio con cuidado

-Si te duele me avisas- la voz del príncipe de su amiga le daba confianza

-Yo le aviso- dijo con un hilo de voz, de pronto el hombre le pidió a su amiga que fuera a mojar el pañuelo, pues había tierra en el raspón

-Es mejor que hagamos eso, si no después te dolerá mucho- le explico Darien al niño

-¿Es doctor?- le pregunto

-No, soy Psicólogo, cuando los adultos tienen problemas recurren a mi-

-¡Ah! Ya veo, mi padre es representante de una empresa, por eso nos hemos venido a Japón-

-¿Qué otro idioma hablas?-

-Español… mi padre habla español, ingles y japonés, mi madre solo español y japonés como yo-

-¿Qué hace tu mami?- le pregunto, el niño estaba desenvolviéndose

-También trabaja en la misma empresa que Papi, solo que en una sección diferente, pero ahora ella solo cuida de mi-

-Ya veo, ¿tienes más amiguitos?-

Él negó con la cabeza –Solo a Sahory-

Ella llego con el pañuelo y Darien comenzó a limpiar con cuidado, cuando llegó Serena al grupo

-Hola- saludo sonriente

-Hola mami, él es mi nuevo amigo Miguel Ángel… ella es mi mami- la indico con una gran sonrisa

-Hola, el señor me está limpiando el raspón- le comento

-¿Te caíste?-

-No, unos compañeros pesados lo empujaron- comento Sahory

-Listo ya esta – aviso Darien

-Gracias, sabe ya no me duele- él niño sonrió

Serena lo examino, sus ojitos celestes y su piel trigueña, su cabello de un castaño claro, se notaba que era un niño dulce y cariñoso. Siguieron conversando mientras el receso duró, luego de allí se fueron al salón conversando de distintas cosas.

Al entrar al salón Miguel Ángel se dio cuenta que Sahory saludaba a una rubia que se veía muy simpática ¿Cuántos amigos adultos tendrá?

.

.

*** (Un Bello Cuento de Hadas) ***

.

.

**Pov Darien **

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, me quede pensativo

-Miguel ángel se adaptará pronto al colegio, solo hay que darle un poco de seguridad- me comentó Serena sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Solo espero que no se haga novio de Chibi-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sonriente

-Eso, que no quiero que tenga novio, es muy pequeña aun- sentí la risa de Serena

-¿A qué edad diste tu primer beso?- me pregunto acercándose a mi

-Pues… ¿Cómo a los diez?- ella me miro sonriente -¿Y tú?- le pregunte

-A los seis, tuve un noviecito, pero luego nunca más supe de él-

-¡Que casualidad! Mi noviecita tampoco volvió-

Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué será de Usako? En fin, la quede mirando por un momento ella estaba leyendo sus apuntes de las clases, me encanta verla así, concentrada. Tiene gestos que tal vez inconscientemente los hace, mueve el labio de vez en cuando, entre cerrar los ojos, pestañar varias veces y sonreír cuando me sorprende que la estoy viendo mucho tiempo

-Si sigues así no podré estudiar- dice apuntándome con el bolígrafo

- Lo siento- sonreí aunque había algo que tenía que decirle ¿Pero cómo?, en fin tome aire y tenía que hacerlo. –Sere, necesito que hablemos-

Dejo las cosas a un lado y se sentó mirándome de frente, me siento intimidado de cierta forma como me queda observando.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?-

-Pues dentro de unos días tendré de visita a mi padre otra vez- ella sonrió

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Viene Lunita? Ya quiero hablar con ella es una persona muy agradable-

-Si ella viene, como también Edu, pero Serena…- suspire, tome sus manos –Necesito que no vayas a casa por esos días-

-¿Por qué?- ella sonrió tristemente

-Viene mi cuñado y suegro-

-Oh… ya veo- soltó mi agarre –Entiendo, no te preocupes no iré esos días a tu casa-

Vi que ordeno sus cosas, el bolígrafo y el cuaderno con los apuntes que estaba leyendo fueron a dar al bolso rápidamente, no importando como entraran

-Sere… Serena-

-Debo irme, recordé que tengo que hacer un trabajo de investigación para la próxima clase-

-Serena, apenas empezaste hoy-

-Bueno no es mi culpa que el profesor nos haya dado ya algún deber-

-¿Te veré más tarde?- le pregunte acercándome a ella

-No lo sé, Adiós-

Salió rápidamente de la oficina, mientras que yo me quede mirando cómo se alejaba de mí.

Me quede pensativo, la visita de mi padre me tiene en cierto grado feliz, porque estaremos juntos y conversaremos de distintos temas, pero Jedite y Rubeus eso me descoloco, sobretodo mi suegro quien siempre es distante conmigo, para que decir de mi cuñado que siempre ha molestado a Andriell

-Perdón profesor Chiba- gire para verla, era Aino sonriente

-Hola, dime ¿Qué necesitas?- no estaban mis alumnos cerca así que podía ser un poco más amable con ella, después de todo es amiga de Serena

-Venia a buscar a mi amiga, dijimos que nos iríamos juntas-

-Pues… Serena se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo de investigación-

Me miro extrañada -¿Trabajo de investigación?- saco de su bolso un cuaderno pequeño, hojeo y de pronto se detuvo –Al menos que no lo haya escrito- miro a los costados, tomo una silla y se sentó en ella, dejando sobre el escritorio el cuadernito, pude ver como habían fechas de posibles trabajos de investigación o de exámenes, muy común de Malachite.

-Llamare a Serena- me saco de mis pensamientos aquella rubia, tomo su teléfono móvil y marco a su amiga

-¿Sere? Hola, amiga ¿Dónde estás?- se quedo escuchando por un momento, le contestaba solo con monosílabos, luego de ello corto la llamada

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte inmediatamente

-No me dijo- respondió mirando aun el teléfono celular, luego me miro y se quedo así por un momento

-¿Qué sucede?- es cierto me sentía incomodo ante su mirada

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- me quede mirándola ¿Qué le habrá dicho Serena?

-No, nada- me hice el incomprendido

-¡Darien!- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a mi –Hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que la relación que ustedes tienen, ya no es de amistad y mucho menos de profesor y alumna ¿Me explico?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Trague duro, no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos estaba preparado para que sucediera algo así, solo tenía un camino que seguir, juro que algún día espero no arrepentirme

-Tienes razón, hace mucho que la relación entre nosotros ya no es la misma- suspire y luego vi como se quedo tranquila, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, debo admitirlo.

-Lo sabia…- de pronto se volvió a sentar enfrente de mí –Yo lo sabía, es decir… sospechaba pero Andriell tenía razón, ustedes hace un tiempo después de la obra de teatro que están juntos- luego de ello comenzó a reír

-¿Andy? ¿Qué sabia ella?-

-Pues que están juntos, ella no me había confirmado nada, solo era suposiciones y luego me dijo que si, estaba más que convencida de que ustedes están en una relación-

Luego de ello frunció el ceño, mientras yo me preguntaba cómo era que mi hermana supo que yo tenía algo con Serena

-Lo que sí, ninguna de las dos les perdonamos que no nos hayan dicho nada con respecto a su relación- luego se levanto y comenzó a saltar, esa era la reacción que esperaba antes –Apuesto que Chibi no lo sabe, ya quiero ver su carita-

-Mina…- me levante y tome sus hombros –Antes que todo, no le debes decir a nadie lo que sabes, esto es… una relación sin nombre, estamos recién conociéndonos-

-Tranquilo, lo sé no sería tan tonta de decirle a Chibi que su madre y el príncipe estén juntos, se decepcionaría si luego no resulta-

-No la quiero dañar como hace un tiempo- solté sus hombros

-Si, lo recuerdo el asunto del apellido-

Me quede pensando en Serena ¿Dónde es que esta? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Conozco a mi amiga mejor que nadie y sé que ella necesita estar sola, desde que Neflyte el dejo y todo lo que sucedió después, ella siempre se escapa a algún lugar cuando algo le duele o le parece mal… Darien como amiga mas intima de Sere te advierto, ahora que sé que ustedes tienen algo, si mi amiga sufre por tu causa, seré la primera de las tres que te golpeara y Lita es de temer- luego de la advertencia comenzó a reír

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije fingiendo una sonrisa aunque la mera verdad me estaba tomando muy enserio la advertencia

Tomo sus cosas, luego me sonrió –Esta en el templo Hikawa, anda y conversa con ella-

-Tal vez necesite estar sola- negó con la cabeza

-No, ella necesita ahora más que nunca que le digas que ese temor tonto es eso… tonto-

-¿Qué temor?- busque mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto, para luego cerrar la oficina y hacer caso a Mina

-Eso deben hablarlo ambos, la Diosa del amor no puede decir nada mas- comenzó a caminar mientras que yo maldecía la cerradura de la puerta que le dio por trancarse…

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

El templo Hikawa es un lugar donde puedo estar en paz y tranquila, es como si quisiera recordar algo. Me senté en una banca y vi las flores, si tan solo mi mente me permitiera recordar donde fue que me sentí así.

Después de la llamada de Mina me siento un poco más tranquila, ya que tengo ciertos temores que tal vez ella, me entienda.

Solté un suspiro mientras la luz del sol me ilumina el rostro, decidí caminar un poco mas por el amplio jardín, a lo lejos divise al abuelo de Rei, pero él sigue en lo suyo como si nada. A ella no la he visto, tal vez este ocupada.

Me senté en la sombra de un árbol, busque dentro de mi bolso mi cuaderno y comencé a tomar apuntes, está bien apenas comenzaron las clases, pero quería mantenerme ocupada en algo.

Sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla izquierda, lentamente abrí mis ojos y ahí enfrente de mí con una sonrisa estaba Darien en cuclillas, sus ojos azules brillando.

-Hola- me susurro y luego su mano se poso en mi hombro

-Hola….- me quede sin palabras al verlo allí y reaccionar que me había dormido

-No dormiste mucho, bueno eso me comento Rei- ambos miramos donde estaba la pelinegra conversando con su abuelo quien comenzó a caminar apenas nos vieron

-¿Cómo….?- deje la pregunta sin terminarla, era muy obvio como supo que estaba aquí

-Mina- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué saliste así de la oficina?- se sentó a mi lado y luego busco mi mano

-Este… yo- no sabía que excusa inventar en el momento

-¿Algo que haya dicho?- baje la cabeza y luego quise que soltara mi mano

-No puedo competir contra ella- estaba dejando que mis miedos salieran a flote, Mina me lo dijo en un mensaje de texto

-¿Contra quién?- me pregunto confundido

-Tu esposa…- baje mi mirada nuevamente, sentí su mano tomando mi mentón para luego hacer que lo mirara

-Nadie quiere que compitas-

-El recuerdo de ella esta aun latente, no te pido que la olvides o que dejes de quererla tan solo…-

-Tan solo déjame quererte de la misma manera- me corto él –Serena no te estoy pidiendo nada fuera de lo normal, solo déjame quererte, quiero estar contigo, tal vez no soy demostrativo y eso te provoca dudas-

-Darien… es que… tu suegro y cuñado…- no supe cómo explicar

-No te estoy pidiendo que no vayas porque no quiero que sepan de ti, o que no crean que olvide a Molly, si no porque mi cuñado es una persona un tanto molesta, el ambiente no será muy agradable y además no quiero que pases malos ratos- me abrazo pero me sentí tan distante de él

-¿Sucede algo? Princesa, por favor créeme- me alejo un poco y luego puso detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello

-No nada- dije tratando de sonreír pero no podía, tal vez era toda una locura estar con él y además era mi profesor, es mejor que me distanciara

-Serena… te conozco, me he dedicado en este tiempo conocer tus reacciones, tus gestos y sé que no estás bien- me sorprendí que me dijera eso, pero aun así no encontré palabras para decir lo que sentía

Acaricio mi rostro y sin darme cuenta una lagrima resbalo por mis mejillas, ¿Acaso dejare de querer a este hombre tan herido si me lo propongo? Sentí sus labios cubrir la lagrima y luego vi que él se alejo

-Te quiero Serena Tsukino, a la alumna que me saco de quicio en el primer día de clases fingiendo un desmayo, a la madre de Sahory mi princesita, a mi alumna que ya no puedo atemorizar, la mujer que me ha levantado cuando más lo necesite… Te quiero- beso mis labios mientras que mi corazón latía tan rápido ¿Escuche bien? ¿Me quiere? Luego de ello besó mi frente y yo me quede asimilando las palabras y sonriendo como una tonta

-Yo… yo también te quiero Darien- le confesé al fin, él sonrió y nuevamente me besó.

.

.

.

*** (Un Bello Cuento de Hadas) ***

.

.

Andriell no podía creer que una vez más tuviera que enfrentarse a ese loco de remate de Jedite, la molestaba todo el tiempo. Estaba hecha una furia de un lado a otro caminaba por el salón, esperando tranquilizarse pero no era así, no podía.

Armand entro en silencio y se quedo mirándola desde la puerta, mientras ella repetía una y otra vez cosas incoherentes, sonrió al verla con su cabello suelto y rizado moverse, sus ojos azules paseaban por la sala, buscando algo, de pronto ella se detuvo

-¿Parezco loca verdad?- le pregunto dándole la espalda

-Pero una loca muy linda- contesto él

-Viene Jedite y Rubeus, no me gusta que él venga…- giro para poder ver al castaño

-Andy, no estás sola, estoy contigo y Darien también, estaremos todos vigilando que no te moleste- ella solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dejo caer en el sofá, su vista fue a dar al techo

-¿Cómo puedes hacer que un hombre obsesionado se canse de seguirte?-

De pronto y para la sorpresa de Armand ella se levanto

-Lo tengo…- lo tomo de la mano y lo saco a rastras de la casa

.

.

*** (Un Bello Cuento de Hadas) ***

.

.

.

**Pov Darien **

.

-Bien princesa estamos aquí- nuevamente la lleve al mirador, lugar que me encantaba ir con ella

-Darien…- soltó una risita nerviosa y luego me miro con sus ojos celestes –Dímelo otra vez-

Solo sonreí –Te quiero- le dije en un susurro cerca de su oído, me aleje y vi como aun sus ojos estaban cerrados

-Me cuesta creerlo- dijo mientras volvía su mirada a conectarse con la mía

-Pues créelo- tome su mano y la jale hacia mí, bese su frente y me quede así, por un buen rato, meciéndonos tranquilamente

-Te quiero…- me dijo cuando su cabeza abandono mi pecho

-y yo a ti princesita, te quiero de una manera tan hermosa que no sé como decírtelo o demostrarlo, solo… lo siento-

Volvió a sonreír y me sentí completo, no pensé que tan pronto nacería algo tan fuerte entre nosotros, pero ¿a quién miento? me siento feliz al sentir entre mis brazos a Serena, además de que poco a poco nos estamos conociendo y me ha robado más de una sonrisa en este tiempo.

-tu cuñado ¿Por qué molesta a Andy?- me pregunto de pronto

-Insiste que ellos se casaran, esta locamente enamorado de ella y un sin fin de cosas que ya conoces a mi hermana le molestan-

-Pero no creo que sea solo eso, ya que Armand también la ama y todo el asunto-

-Jedite es un caso perdido, insiste y hostiga a mi hermana… ya se convirtió en una obsesión-

-Que mal- comento de pronto pero luego el tema se quedo allí, hablamos de distintas cosas entre ellas como decirle a nuestra princesita que estamos juntos, pero… pensamos que en un tiempito mas.

.

.

La clase con el grupo de Serena fue de lo más normal, ella se comportaba como una alumna mas y a mí me encantaba el papel de profesor ogro, que a pesar de todo sin querer la intimido, aunque después cuando nadie nos ve, le doy todos los besos y los te quiero que me aguanto cuando estamos en el salón de clases.

Sahory está feliz con su nuevo amiguito, Miguel Ángel le enseña algunas palabras en su idioma de cuna, lo cual hace que mi princesita se sienta feliz cuando logra dejarnos totalmente perdidos con algo que dijo

-¿Vieron? Miguel me enseño a dar las gracias en español- dio unos pasitos mientras que Serena y yo caminábamos detrás de ella

-Hoy llegan- le dije a mi princesa

-Lo sé, espero que no sea tan mala la visita-

-No lo creo, tal vez un poco incomoda- me encogí de hombros –Te extrañare-

-Hey, no te iras de aquí… además solo no podre ir a tu casa… así que cuida mucho de mis rosales-

Comenzó a caminar mientras el viento jugaba con su rubio cabello, a fin de cuentas en el jardín que le di, planto rosales, aunque me causo cuidado que en un sector a pesar de sus cuidados no aparezca nada.

-Solo serán unos días-

-De todas maneras- se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

En eso mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, era Andriell

-Papá llegara en menos de una hora al aeropuerto, ¿Iras a buscarlo?- me pregunto seria

-Si, yo iré ¿Estarás en casa?-

-No tengo donde ir- me respondió luego de un sonoro suspiro

-Está bien iré a dejar a Serena y a Chibi a casa-

-¿Están contigo?-

-Si… ¿Por qué?-

-Necesito hablar con ella… bien nos vemos en la casa de Serena-

Antes de decir algo simplemente corto

-¿Sucedió algo?- me pregunto Chibi con una florcita en sus manos

-Debo irme a casa, mi padre llega dentro de una hora-

-ah…- respondió una cabizbaja Chibi

-Pero te prometo que veremos una película, la que tú quieras- le ofreció Serena

-¿Podría invitar a Miguel Ángel a casa?-

-Está bien, invitaremos a tu amiguito- tomo la mano de Sahory y juntas sonrieron, si en un momento me hubieran dicho la felicidad que sentiría en este instante, simplemente no lo hubiera creído.

Al llegar a casa, mi hermana estaba esperándolas, las saludo con un gran abrazo y por supuesto a Chibi le fascinó que su Hadita estuviera allí

-Veremos películas con mami… una lástima que no podrás quedarte- le comento mi princesita

-Pues si, una lástima, pero en fin – en eso volteo a verme - ¿Qué no te ibas al aeropuerto?-

-Si ya me voy- a mis dos princesas las despedí con un beso en sus frentes, aunque me hubiera gustado besar a Serena como corresponde, pero tiempo al tiempo, además con la pequeña ilusionada en que seamos novios no debemos ir muy rápido.

.

Como es de costumbre, mi padre aparece junto a Luna con una gran sonrisa, se acercaron a mí y los abrace, a pesar de no tener una muy buena comunicación con mi padre, simplemente necesitaba abrazarlo, sentir que estaba aquí conmigo.

-Vaya tanto entusiasmo- me comento apenas nos separamos

-¿Quién lo entiende? Si no lo abraza que es distante, si lo hace es porque es efusivo, ay Señor Mamoru…- se quejo Lunita para luego darme un abrazo tan maternal

-¿Ya están discutiendo? Cualquiera diría que terminaran juntos- comento Edú apareciendo de pronto

-Más respeto chico ¿eh?- dije imitando a mi padre lo que hizo que se rieran los tres

-¿Cómo ha estado Armand?- me pregunto Lunita secretamente

-Muy bien, al fin limaron asperezas- le dije y ella sonrió feliz

-¿Cómo estas Darien?- la voz ronca y áspera de Jedite se hizo presente

-Muy bien ¿y tú?- extendiendo mi mano para saludarlo

-Recordando a mi hermana- levanto una ceja y siguió caminando

-Darien, hace mucho que no te veía- Rubeus como siempre un poco más simpático que su propio hijo

-¿Cómo está usted?- le pregunte estrechando su mano

-Muy bien, una visita a Tokio no cae mal, sobre todo si es por negocios- dijo mirándome sobre sus anteojos

-Así veo, algo comento mi padre-

-sí, pero ya hablaremos de eso… - en eso fue interrumpido por Jedite

-Quiero quedarme en la casa que fue de mi hermana- claro y preciso, no me sorprendió que haya dicho eso

-La casa es de Darien- Lunita salió a mi defensa

-No me interesa, allí vivió mi hermana, quiero estar allí-

-Jedite, llevamos menos de 20 minutos en Japón y ya estás dando problemas, pensé que habías madurado- comento Rubeus

-No sé preocupen, ya había considerado el hecho que se queden en casa, no por nada es amplia-

-¿Cómo lo tomara Andriell?- me pregunto Luna jalándome la camisa

-De una manera no muy buena, pero ya lo tenía considerado- le respondí –Lo que si tendrán que compartir habitación-

-No es ningún problema-

-Pero…- quiso protestar Jedite

-Al menos que quieras dormir en el patio, tendrás que compartir habitación conmigo, ya bastante problemas le hemos dado a Darien- ¿Cómo considerar a este hombre? ¿Mi ex suegro? ¿Mi suegro?, en fin no por nada siempre me simpatizo muy bien

-Está bien- acepto a regañadientes -¿Cómo está Andriell?

-Muy bien esperándonos en casa- dijo mi padre feliz, tal vez la idea que este con Armand le agrade después de todo

.

Durante el camino, agradecí a todos los cielos, dioses por que Edú se ofreció a llevar a Jedite y Rubeus en un auto aparte para evitar ir apretados, mientras que mi padre y yo solo nos reíamos de los comentarios de Luna sobre todo cuando dijo "_Si Andriell camina por la casa con un cuchillo en mano no me sorprendería"_ de solo imaginarlo, me dio un ataque de risa

Al llegar a casa todo estaba perfectamente normal, Andriell prendió las luces ya que estaba anocheciendo, y yo extrañando los abrazos de Serena. Al entrar se sintió un suave aroma a chocolate, mi hermana apareció con una gran sonrisa _"Esto no está bien"_ reaccione de inmediato

-¿Cómo estas papá?- lo abrazo, cariñosamente, es decir ella siempre lo hace pero en vista que el escenario es un poco pues… molesto para ella

-Muy bien hija, siento un delicioso aroma a chocolates- al terminar de decir esto abrieron la puerta, rápidamente apareció Jedite para saludar a mi hermana

-Estas más bella que nunca- ella simplemente subió las cejas y luego le quito la mano

-Gracias… hola, bienvenido- se alejo un poco, desde la cocina apareció Armand, si las miradas mataran, Jedite estaría muerto

-Buenas noches- saludo Armand abrazando tranquilamente a mi hermana enfrente de mi padre y este no dijo nada ¿De qué me perdí?

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue simplemente ver una cabellera pelirroja correr libremente por el pasillo hasta llegar a los brazos de mi padre

-¡Abuelito Mamoru!-

Mi padre y yo nos miramos, Luna simplemente sonrió y Sahory le besaba la mejilla

-Buenas noches- todos miramos donde venia la voz, era Serena su voz hizo que temblara algo dentro de mí, se veía preciosa y tan dulce

-Buenas noches- respondimos todos y mi padre aun tenía en sus brazos a Sahory, Jedite y Rubeus caminaron para saludar a Serena y ella con gusto estrecho sus manos.

Apenas Sahory toco el suelo se fue al lado de Andriell

-¿Soy abuelo? ¿De esa niña tan dulce?- los ojos de mi padre brillaron

-¿Qué?- le pregunte sintiéndome extrañando y viviendo en una dimensión desconocida

-Cierto que esta grande tu nieta papá, bueno hace tiempo que no ves a mi hija- respondió Andriell cargando todas las palabras habidas y por haber que ella era la madre de Chibi y no Serena

-¿Tu hija?- preguntaron Jedite y Rubeus

-Sí, esta grande- y yo mas enredado todavía

-Señor Mamoru, ¿No le entregara el regalito a su nieta?- Luna de pronto nos saco a nosotros de nuestros pensamientos

-Claro que si- mi padre simplemente me miro –Pero luego que cenemos, tengo mucha hambre-

-¡Nani!- Sahory se fue corriendo al lado de Serena –Sigue enseñándome a hacer galletas-

-Está bien, vamos princesita- tomo su mano y se fueron a la cocina

-Es una niña adorable- comento Rubeus

Íbamos a cenar, Serena no la he visto y necesito que me explique esta locura

-Mami… Nani tiene que cenar con nosotros- dijo Sahory, mí ahora ¿sobrina?

-Pues ve a buscarla-

-Prefiero ir yo… necesito decirle algo a Luna-

-¿Decirme que?- apareció de pronto a mi lado

-Venga conmigo, en la cocina hablaremos- tome su brazo y caminamos juntos, sentí un leve apretón

-¿Vio los ojos de su padre cuando la pequeña le dijo Abuelito?- su voz salía divertida

-Claro que si, al parecer es un sueño hecho realidad

-Más que eso… es Sahory- llegamos a la cocina y ahí estaba Serena, me fui a su lado rápidamente

-¿Me puedes explicar porque tu hija te dice Nani, a mi hermana Mami y a mi padre abuelo?-

Se encogió de hombros y luego comenzó a reír

-Pues es tu sobrina postiza, por mientras que Jedite esté en casa- dijo tranquilamente revolviendo algo

-¿Y… aceptaron este juego?-

-Yo no lo acepte, fue Chibi, yo solo fui arrastrada hasta acá- luego comenzó a reír

-Serena no es gracioso- ella se quedo estática y luego giro dándome la espalda

-La cena estará servida en un momento- su voz cambio radicalmente

-¿Te ayudo Serena?- se ofreció Luna

-¿Puede?- le entrego una cuchara y ella salió de la cocina

-¿Dónde vas?- Salí caminando detrás de ella

-Lejos de ti, resulta que tu hermana está desesperada por que este tipo la deje en paz, le pidió ayuda a mi hija para hacerse pasar por suya, ella me pidió que la acompañara, está feliz de estar aquí cerca de ti-

-está bien… no quiero que la lastimen eso es todo-

-Despreocúpate de mi hija… yo la he protegido todos estos años- se dio media vuelta

-Pero ahora estoy yo…-

-¿Te molesta que estemos aquí? ¿Es por mí? Está bien me largo- comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta donde la pelirroja de mi corazón apareció

-¿Te enojaste príncipe?- me pregunto con su carita tan linda

-No… solo yo… ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Estaba ayudando a hadita, tal vez debí pensar que te enojarías-

-No preciosa, no me he enojado-

-¿Cómo que no? Tu rostro dice otra cosa, tienes arrugada la frente, prometo no molestarte ni tampoco tocar nada de la habitación donde estoy-

-¿en qué habitación estas?-

-En la del bebé- me dijo encogiéndose más de hombros y sus ojitos había algo extraño

Camine rápidamente hasta esa habitación, abrí la puerta años que no quise entrar aquí y ahora me parecía irreal

-Sabía que tenía que decírtelo antes- apareció mi hermana a mis espaldas

-Claro que si ¿Cómo se te ocurre exponer a Serena y a Sahory así?-

-¿Exponer? ¿A qué Darien? A que Rubeus vea que ya puedes rehacer tu vida con otra mujer-

-Este lugar…-

-Este lugar ocupara Chibi mientras este ese loco demente de Jedite, Serena acepto dormir en la misma habitación que Luna-

-Es una locura-

-Claro que sí, lo sé pero… es la única manera que tengo que me deje en paz-

-Egoísta no pensaste en ellas-

-Egoísta eres tú, por no mostrar que eres nuevamente feliz con otra mujer-

-tú no entiendes

-¿entender qué? a ver dímelo Darien-

-Simplemente no quiero que estén aquí-

No medí mis palabras ni mucho menos mi reacción, Chibi me miro, como aquella vez en el hospital, Serena solo tenía la mirada pegada en el piso.

-Chibi puede dormir conmigo en la habitación- su voz era apagada

-Mami… quiero irme-

-Ya quedamos con Hadita, terminemos esto, será solo unos días ¿Está bien?- ambas salieron caminando hacia la sala

-Pensé que me ayudarías, que estarías feliz que al fin esta habitación era ocupada por alguien-

-¡Andriell! Esta es mi casa, yo no quise que nadie entrara aquí ¿Y tu invades?-

-Solo abro la puerta al cambio que debes hacer- bajo los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro –Lo siento… tienes razón es tu casa, cuando termine todo esto buscare donde vivir, tienes razón debí habértelo dicho antes, Chibi no tocara nada, de ser necesario dormirá con Serena-

Solo entonces reaccione fui un ogro, me enceguecí por una cosa y lastime a mis dos princesas, pero por otro lado estoy molesto por todo esto.

Me fui a sentar a la mesa a cenar, todos estábamos allí, incluyendo Serena y Sahory quienes no me dirigían la mirada y si lo hacían era solo por unos pocos segundos.

-Sahory, debes comer verduras- le dijo Serena con una voz tan dulce

-Si Nani…- le sonrió tristemente

-Serás una niña muy linda- le comente pero ella no me hizo caso

-Al parecer la niña tiene su carácter- dijo Rubeus apuntando a Andriell

-¿El mío?- nos miro a todos sorprendida, luego sonrió –Puede ser que haya heredado el carácter de la madre- dijo mirándome

-No me explico por qué la niña es pelirroja si la madre es pelinegra y el padre…. Es castaño- tenía que salir Jedite con algún comentario

-Mi madre era pelirroja, una mujer muy bella y con mucha clase- defendió Armand, por primera vez hablaba de alguien de su familia

-¿Tu madre? No hablas muy seguido de ella- ahí estaba mi hermana alentándolo a segur hablando sobre ella

Armand soltó un suspiro, suave y luego miro a Chibi quien le sonrió con sus ojos llenos de ese brillo especial

-Mi pequeña hija, una muestra fiel de la herencia de mi madre- tomo un poco de vino y siguió –Ella era una mujer con clase que lamentablemente se enamoro de un militar, mi padre claro está-

-Yo digo que la pequeña se parece a Andriell- agrego Rubeus rompiendo ese círculo intimo que por primera vez mi cuñado abría con nosotros, lo mire y luego quise reírme en su cara y decir _"Supieras que no es hija de mi hermana si no que de Serena",_ pero me las aguante

Luego de eso nos fuimos a la sala a tomar un café y conversar de diferentes cosas, Luna, Edú y Serena se quedaron limpiando todo, quise ayudar pero mi padre me dijo que fuera con ellos, en mi lugar fue Andriell, mirando a cualquier lado menos a mi rostro.

En la sala Sahory se fue a sentar al lado de mi padre ya que él la llamó, tal parece que el fingir ser abuelo de ella le venía perfectamente en estos días. Conversábamos sobre el viaje y temas diversos y Sahory se reía, Jedite la miraba y luego sonreía, tal parece que le cayó bien.

-Dime ¿ya vas a la escuela pequeñita?- le pregunto Rubeus

-Sí, voy en Kínder- respondió tranquilamente

-Que bien ¿Y te gusta ir?-

-Claro que sí, tengo un amigo que es muy simpático conmigo – se arreglo su vestidito y luego le dedico una sonrisa a mi padre –Incluso me está enseñando a hablar en español- dijo orgullosa

-Magnifico, entonces serás bilingüe-

-¿Qué?- le pregunto con su carita dudosa

-Bilingüe, así se les dice a las personas que hablan dos idiomas Sahory- le explico mi padre

-Ahora entiendo, gracias Abuelito por explicarme-

En un momento me imagine a Kenji, serio porque le estaban ocupando el lugar de preferencia con Chibi

-¿Qué sabes decir en español?- le pregunto Jedite

-Sé dar las gracias, decir por favor y otras palabras que mi amigo me repite hasta que las digo bien-

-Chibi es una niña muy inteligente- comente

-¿Chibi?- pregunto Rubeus y mi padre abrazo más a la niña

-Así le decimos de cariño, deben entender que es mi sobrina preferida- agregue rápidamente

-Pero si es la única que tienes- mi padre comenzó a reír

-Sahory es hora de dormir- la voz de Serena sonó a mis espaldas

-Si Nani, Buenas noches abue- le dio un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches papi- corrió al lado de Armand quien la abrazo feliz y le beso su frente –Buenas noches a todos-

Se fue caminando hasta donde estaba Serena…

.

.

**Pov Serena **

.

.

Fui a buscar a Chibi donde estaban los demás conversando, mi hija en medio de los hombres parecía una muñequita, cuando le dio el beso en la mejilla al señor Mamoru pude ver en su rostro la alegría que sentía, Armand por su lado siempre ha querido tanto a mi hija que el papel como padre lo hace muy bien.

-Mami… no quiero dormir en la habitación del bebé- dijo Sahory mientras le colocaba su pijamita

-Hadita dijo que durmieras aquí, solo serán unos días amor- le comente mientras desarmaba sus chonguitos

-Es que… Darien se enojó, pensé que estaría feliz de que estuviéramos aquí- mi hija estaba comenzando a ponerse triste

-Tranquila, ahora si quieres te acompaño hasta que te duermas- le dije con una voz de lo más tranquila

-¿De veritas?- dejo escapar un perezoso bostezo y estiro sus bracitos hacia mí, tome una manta y la abrigue un poquito

-Hoy hay una noche muy linda- le comente acercándome con ella en mis brazos a la ventana

-Tienes razón mami, se puede ser las estrellitas brillando tan bonitas, mira la luna parece que ilumina todo, incluso el jardín se ve precioso-

Me senté en la cama y Sahory se acomodo en ella, estuve acariciando su cabello hasta que se durmió, un suspiro salió y ella se aferro más a las colchas.

-Descansa hija- bese su frente y me dirigía hacia mi habitación cuando me encontré con Darien, seguí caminando, no hoy no tengo ánimos de hablar de nada, mucho menos con él

-Serena…- sentí que me llamo pero seguí caminando –Sere…-

Comencé a dar pasos más ligeros hasta que cruce donde estaban el señor Mamoru y Edú, les dedique una sonrisa y seguí mi rumbo

De pronto al pasar por el estudio siento que alguien tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia adentro tapándome la boca

-Shh, no te hare daño- luego sacaron la mano –Quería hablar contigo y conocerte mejor-

-Señor Jedite, me asusto – lleve mi mano a mi cuello él solo sonrió

-Discúlpame, no volveré a hacerlo ¿Por qué huyes?-

-¿Huir?- mire hacia afuera del estudio –No, solo iba algo apurada a mi dormitorio-

-¿Estas cansada?- no sé porque su preocupación me suena tan real

-Un poco- mentí

-Ven siéntate, me gustaría conversar contigo, pero si quieres lo hacemos mañana-

-No, no está bien me puedo quedar un momento mas- sonreí y camine hacia el sofá, él se sentó en frente de mi

-Me pareces una mujer muy culta para ser simplemente "La nani" de Sahory-

-Pues soy estudiante también…- comencé a hablar con Jedite obviamente lo que puedo decirle, me parecía una persona muy sincera y simpática, ni comparado con lo que me había comentado Darien

-Debo decir que Armand es muy afortunado- comento saliendo totalmente de la conversación

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Tiene lo que yo quería antes, una bella mujer a su lado, una linda y preciosa hija, me encantaría que ella me deje de ver como el acosador de antes, si era completamente infantil pero ahora puedo decir que, he madurado… a golpes-

-No sé qué decirle-

-Me recuerdas a mi hermana- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par

-¿Qué?-

-Si, Molly era así, comprensiva y muchas veces sin quererlo uno le contaba sus cosas, era una gran compañera-

-Pues… yo no la conocí- sentí una confusión, tal vez eso ve Darien en mí, que me parezco a su difunta esposa

-Ella era pelirroja, al parecer ellas siempre estarán presentes en la vida de Darien, ya que su sobrina se parece mucho-

El cariño que siente hacia Chibi… intente sonreír, creo que dio resultado pues me siguió hablando de ella

-Era una mujer alegre, viva, llena de energía- comenzó a reír, mientras que mi pecho y cabeza estaba enredados

-Ya se hizo tarde… Debes descansar, la pequeña mañana te dará mucho que hacer- una sonrisa cortes y salió de estudio, luego lo hice yo, baje mi mirada, la alfombra era maravillosamente interesante en estos momentos.

Al entrar a la habitación me fije que estaba con una luz tenue de la lámpara, la luz del baño se escapaba por debajo de la puerta

-Lo siento Lunita, quise llegar antes pero el señor Jedite quería conversar conmigo- me acerque a la puerta y escuche que la ducha estaba abierta, me devolví y me senté en la cama.

Cuando abrieron la puerta yo estaba sacándome mis zapatillas.

-Jedite me dice que me parezco a Molly en mi forma de ser, además era pelirroja como Chibi- suspire, me puse de pie y me saque la camiseta solo quedándome con mis jeans y brazier –Todo es muy confuso, Tal vez lo que siente Darien por nosotras es solo cariño por parecernos a ella- gire con mi camiseta aun en mis manos y quede inmóvil

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente…- trague duro, la visión de Darien con su cabello aun húmedo era algo pues, sexy

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Luna?- trate de taparme

-Ya te dije, vamos a hablar quieras o no-

-Me largo- dije, pero apenas di unos pasos cuando llego a mi lado

-Claro que no… Esta noche no-

Se coloco enfrente de mí con sus brazos abierto impidiendo el paso, mientras que mi respiración automática se fue al cuerno, trague duro, por primera vez que me fijo en exceso en el cuerpo de Darien, su pecho amplio, un abdomen plano, su piel morena atrapo mi mirada, el bajo los brazos, al notar que ya no me iría de la habitación. Comencé a dar pequeños pasos hacia él, extendí mi brazo y mis dedos fueron a dar a su rostro, el cual acaricie lentamente, su mirada azul había algo mas escondido, baje la mirada y la luz tenue de la habitación me permitió ver de una manera muy sensual su cuerpo, camine alrededor de él cuando vi que se mostraba orgulloso de si.

Recorrí con mis manos su espalda, sentí que se estremeció, mi camiseta fue a dar a cualquier parte, tenía la necesidad de tocarlo, de creer que era real que estuviera allí, quieto, solo para mí. Llegue al frente, tenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera disfrutando del recorrido de mis manos, acaricie su cuello y lentamente fui bajando hasta su pecho, su piel era suave y cálida, hasta que pase cerca de un pectoral, había algo distinto, preste atención y cuidado a ese lugar, era una cicatriz

-Para ti no es desconocido que cuando Molly falleció, me sumergí en el alcohol para ahogar mis penas- su voz era un poco mas ronca y yo acariciaba su cicatriz –Yo estaba ebrio, en un bar cuando de pronto comenzó una pelea, cuando un tipo llego a mi lado con una botella rota, aun no sé como el corte no fue tan profundo-

-Es desde el esternón hasta el pectoral- le dije con mi voz casi apagada siguiendo el recorrido con mi dedo índice

El exhalo y luego sonrió, mi dedo seguía bajando con cuidado hasta llegar al ombligo donde debajo de este se presentaba el caminito de la felicidad como le dicen algunos, sentí sus manos en mis caderas

-Quieta- me dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi alrededor haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo le hice, sus manos cálidas recorrieron mi piel, mientras que trataba de recordar como respirar normalmente, de pronto se detuvo, movió mi cabello a un lado, lo dejo caer delicadamente sobre mi hombro, mientras que yo trataba de acallar un gemido, sentí sus labios en la cintura y luego sus dedos acariciaron ese sector

-Una mariposa- volvió a besarla

-en mi época de rebeldía, me hice ese tatuaje, la mariposa representaba la fragilidad y libertad que poseen pero a pesar de ello, son capaces de volar kilómetros de distancia para llegar a su hogar-

-¿Cuál es tu hogar Serena?-

-Aun no lo sé-

Se detuvo enfrente de mí, sus manos se posaron a cada lado de mi rostro y me beso, tan tierno, frágil y sincero

-No… no quiero romper la burbuja que hemos creado de intimidad, tampoco sobrepasarme contigo, Sere…- me quede muda –Serena, no pienses que lo que siento por ti es porque te pareces a Molly, o que a Chibi la quiero por ser pelirroja como ella, no… no creas eso princesa por favor- pego su frente a la mía y tomo mis manos, besándolas una y otra vez –Tienes algo Serena que me atrae a ti, algo que no sé explicar, cuando veo a Chibi me imagino cómo sería el futuro con ustedes en mi vida… Serena, has hecho más cosas de las que tú crees, ahora mismo…- soltó aire y yo me quede allí confusa, mire desesperada en búsqueda de mi camiseta, cuando camine hacia ella Darien me detuvo

-No, por favor no princesa, quédate así, no me sobrepasare contigo, lo prometo, quiero verte así, es… no sé como explicártelo, quiero sentirte entre mis brazos y protegerte, que encuentres tu hogar junto a mí, Sere… te quiero tanto- me sentí sentada sobre una nube, en eso golpearon la puerta, Darien se alejo de mi e hizo gestos para que hablara yo

-¿Quién es?-

-Serena ¿estás bien?- era Andy

-Sí, estoy bien justamente iba a dormirme- conteste en un susurro simulando que mi supuesta acompañante dormía

-¿Lunita está durmiendo?-

-Sí, lamento no dejarte entrar pero no estoy en condiciones para recibirte-

-No te preocupes, solo vine a saber de ti, a propósito Chibi duerme como un ángel- sonreí –que descansen-

Me quede impactada ¿Qué descansen? Pero luego reaccione se supone que aquí dormiríamos Luna y yo

-¿Dónde está Lunita?-

-Ya volverá, ella siempre sale a recorrer el jardín cuando esta aquí y le pedí que se demorara mas-

Entre al baño y me coloque el pijama, al salir Darien aun estaba ahí, con sus pantalones de pijama a rayas, sonreí, por primera vez creo que comparto algo tan intimo y especial con alguien, de veras no me molestaría seguir la conversación, pero todo quedo en nada cuando un fuerte estruendo y un rayo ilumino todo, la casa quedo a oscuras.

-Chibi- dijimos Darien y yo al mismo tiempo

Salimos ambos del dormitorio y corrimos hasta llegar a la habitación del bebé, al entrar ambos nos sorprendimos….

.

.

.

_**¿Qué tal? Espero que estén tod s, bueno yo no he tenido mucho tiempo por diversas razones, personales espero que les guste y por supuesto nos veremos en el prox capitulo que espero no demorarme mucho. **_


End file.
